


Krádež

by Fosa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Erebor, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Politics, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 100,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fosa/pseuds/Fosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Pavéza souhlasí s vytvořením spojenectví mezi trpaslíky, lidmi a elfy proti společnému nepříteli, který se blíží k Ereboru. Nicméně má jisté požadavky a jedním z nich je postavení Bilba Pytlíka před soud za krádež Arcikamu. A tak Bilbo skončí jako vězeň v Ereboru a Thorin zjistí, že je ještě mnoho věcí, o které může být oloupen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Válečný sněm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Theft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925702) by [Erinye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinye/pseuds/Erinye). 



> Krádež je uveřejňována i na stránkách http://kradez-theft.webnode.cz/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vzhledem k tomu, že se jedná o můj první překlad, bylo by s podivem, kdyby se v textu nevyskytla žádná chyba. I tak ale doufám, že si příběh užijete.  
> Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

Gandalf byl opravdu překvapený. A kdybyste si našli malou chvilku a zamysleli se nad tím, dojdete k závěru, že překvapit čaroděje není úplně běžná záležitost. Čarodějové jsou totiž znalí mnohých věcí; věcí podivných a obrovských, také maličkých věcí, které, jak se zdá, není nikdo schopen spatřit, a také temných věcí, o kterých by radši nikdo nemluvil. Mohli byste si myslet, že čarodějové jsou podivná cháska. Mnoho hobitů by s vámi jistě sdílelo názor, že jediná opravdu zajímavá (a slušná) schopnost čarodějů jsou ohňostroje. Pravdou ale zůstává, že čarodějové viděli příliš, až příliš mnoho věcí a – což je ještě důležitější – pochopili, co takové věci znamenají.

Tohle jsou fakta. Dalším nezpochybnitelným faktem bylo, že Gandalfovi došla slova.

S tímhle nepočítal – tisíce a tisíce skřetů a vrrků zaměstnávali jeho mysl; blížící se válka odvedla Gandalfovu pozornost a on mezitím ztratil přehled o tom, co se Thorinovi honí hlavou.

Gandalfovi se ulevilo, když se Thorin objevil na poradě o nadcházející válce. Samozřejmě, že pro něj vzkázali, ale Gandalf si nedělal falešné naděje, že by se Thorin objevil. A pak se Balin, Dwalin a Thorin objevili u bran tábora obyvatel Jezerního města. Trpaslíci byli oblečeni do prošívaného sametu a hruď měli chráněnou stříbrným prsním pancířem. Dwalin si nesl sekyru. Thorin ale vypadal, že celou tou záležitostí naprosto opovrhuje a Balin si nepřál nic jiného, než udržení míru mezi svým pánem a sněmem, a tak si ani jeden z nich zbraň nenesl.

Gandalf byl rád, že v Balinovi našel svého spojence. Postarší trpaslík se k Bardovi a elfímu králi choval velmi slušně a zdvořile, ale ani tvor tak moudrý jako Balin nemohl předvídat, jaké požadavky bude Thorin mít. Dwalin, na druhé straně, byl naprosto nečitelný. Stál nehnutě Thorinovi po boku, ruce měl položené na svém blyštivém pásku a ještě vůbec nepromluvil.

„Blíží se k nám válka,“ pronesl Bard, „a vy tu hodláte ztrácet čas dohadováním se o dračím pokladu.“

„Nikdy to nebyl dračí poklad,“ odvětil Thorin mrazivým hlasem. „Byl to poklad mého otce a mého děda a teď je můj, má krev mi na něj dává právo.“

„V tom máte pravdu,“ souhlasil Bard, „to nepopírám. Pořád po nás ale chcete, abychom se zdržovali tímto tématem, než abychom se dohodli na plánech na hrozící válku. Nechte nás společně bojovat a prokázat naši odvahu na bitevním poli. Poté, co budeme bojovat bok po boku, s námi jistě budete rád sdílet část vašeho pokladu.“

Thranduil měl na tváří svůj tajuplný úsměv, tichý a záhadný jako květina rozkvétající v záři půlnočního měsíce. Myšlenky elfího krále jistě zabloudily k jeho části pokladu, ale nepovažoval za nutné mluvit o svých tužbách nahlas. A přece je Gandalf dokázal odhadnout. Nemohl se pak ubránit myšlence, zda by poklad nebyl lépe umístěný na dně jezera se Šmakem.

„Nebudu se o něj dělit rád,“ odpověděl Thorin Bardovi, „ avšak přijímám vaši nabídku pomoci v boji proti většímu nepřáteli.  Za to k vám budu štědrý.“

„Jestliže přežiješ.“

Thranduilův hlas byl měkký a uhlazený; Thorin ale ztuhnul a Dwalin pevněji stiskl sekyru ve své ruce.

„Mám se obávat elfích šípů?“ zeptal se Thorin bez obalu. Bard zbledl, ale Gandalf dokázal rychle zareagovat.

„Dost už bylo hádek,“ vmísil se do jejich handrkování kouzelník. „Jsem si jist,“ ostře se podíval na Thranduila, „že král elfů nemá na mysli nic jiného než varování, jaké obrovské nebezpečí nás čeká.  Nevíme, kdo nadcházející bitvu přežije. Bardova slova jsou moudrá. Musíme stát bok po boku a bojovat proti temným časům, které nás čekají. Co je zlato a stříbro oproti míru vašeho lidu, králi Thranduile? Co je Arcikam ve srovnání s vaším rodem, Thorine Pavézo?“

Ale ani Thorin, ani Thranduil nebyl pohnut Gandalfovými slovy. Jen Dain z Železných hor se zdál být zasažen jejich významem.

„Čarodějova slova v sobě nesou pravdu, bratranče,“ přiznal Dain, prsty jedné ruky přitom pročesával své vousy. „Poklad je po právu tvůj a víš, že má sekyra slouží tobě, ale važ moudře, jak s tím naložíš. Nemáme tolik času, abychom ho mohli plýtvat na malicherné hádky o každou zlatou mísu.“

„Já plýtvám časem, Daine, bratranče?“ Thorin zněl o něco mírněji, když mluvil s Dainem, ale jeho oči zářily stále stejnou barvou, studenou jako drahokamy v měsíčním svitu. „Přišel jsem, abych si vyslechl vaši nabídku míru,“  Thorin se obrátil na Gandalfa, Barda a Thranduila. „ Stanovil jsem své požadavky. Požadavky, které jsou k vám všem štědré, vezmu-li v potaz, že každý z vás mě alespoň jedenkrát zradil. Ale mí rádci na mě naléhali, abych zůstal moudrý a neohlížel se do minulosti. A teď jsem zde s nabídkou podílu na pokladu výměnou za Arcikam. Není to to, o co jste žádali? A i přesto mě označujete za překážku ve vzniku spojenectví?“

„Chtěli jsme vyměnit Arcikam za kus pokladu, ale teď po nás ještě chcete, abychom vám dali rukojmí!“ namítl zamračeně Bard.

„Vy jim říkáte rukojmí, Barde z Dolu; já je nazývám _hosty_ ,“ odpověděl Thorin bez zaváhání. „ Myslíte si, že jsem krutý. Já to vidím jinak. Vidím to jako laskavost; nabízím vašim ženám, dětem a starším úkryt před bitvou. Po skončení bitvy vaši lidé opustí Horu s čtrnáctinou pokladu a vy budete mít příležitost ji sdílet se svými elfími přáteli.“

„Jaké záruky nám dáváte?“ zeptal se podezřívavě Bard. „Ať nad tím přemýšlím, jak chci, můžete z nich udělat otroky a nutit je do prací na obnovení vašeho domova, _Králi pod Horou_.“

„Budeme s nimi zacházet dobře. My nejsme elfové,“ vyštěkl Thorin. Jeho tvrdý pohled dopadl na postavu elfího krále.

„Také ale chceš, aby Arcikam byl v tvých rukách ještě před bitvou,“ poukázal Thranduil pohrdavě.

„Měl bych snad předat Arcikam do _tvých_ rukou, elfe?“ opáčil Thorin posměšně. „ Drahokam se vrátí, kam patří – do Hory, na své právoplatné místo!“

„A k tomu se ještě tváříte, jako byste měl celou bitvu vést sám,“ zavrtěl Bard hlavou. „Víte, jak bojují trpaslíci, ale co víte o boji lidí a elfů? Nechte na králi Thranduilovi vedení elfů a na mě mých lidí. Měli bychom z našich rozdílností vytěžit to nejlepší a pak zaútočit jako jedno tělo.“

Jaký úžasný muž, ten Bard z Dolu! Gandalf se usmíval, poprvé od začátku porady. Dokonce i Thorin vypadal, že pečlivě zvažuje Bardova slova. Určitě mu bude muset dojít, že jeho požadavky nejsou nic jiného než hloupé vrtochy. Gandalf vycítil, že nastal ten správný čas na to, aby se znovu vložil do debaty.

„Dejte mu Arcikam,“ obrátil se na Thranduila a Barda, „je to srdce Hory a symbol vlády. Barde, nechte své lidi, ať přijmou přístřeší v Ereboru. Budou tam ve větším bezpečí, kdybychom prohráli boj. Králi Thranduile, přiveďte léčitele a dovezte jídlo pro naše hostitele a obyvatele Jezerního města,“ naléhal na ně Gandalf. „Ale vy, Thorine Pavézo, přijměte nedotknutelnou přísahu, že se odvděčíte lidem i elfům, kteří zítra nastoupí k boji. Budou vašimi spojenci, ne vaší armádou, avšak přátelé jsou cennější než služebníci.“

Možná že příchod a následný odchod elfích zvědů, kteří se objevili se zprávou o přibližujícím se nepříteli, do jisté míry ovlivnil jejich rozhodnutí. Najednou se všichni zdáli víc ochotni souhlasit s Gandalfem.

To, co zde ve stanu právě vznikalo, nebyl skutečný mír, ale po dobu války to postačí.

A přeci...

„Doufám, že vám je jasné, že vám nemůžeme předat Bilba Pytlíka,“ dodal Gandalf, zatímco se Bard, Dain a Thranduil dohadovali o bitvě. 

 Thorin nevypadal, že by byl překvapený tím, co mu Gandalf říká, skoro jakoby to už dlouhou dobu očekával. Byla to ta poslední z Thorinových podmínek a zároveň ta nejvíc překvapivá. Bard a Thranduil vedli s Thorinem hádky o jiných naléhavých záležitostech a blížící se bitvě a na Bilba se ve víru toho všeho zapomnělo. Kromě Gandalfa, samozřejmě; ten nezapomněl. A Thorina, jak si čaroděj povšiml při pohledu do jeho tváře.

„Zloděj okradl a zradil mě a můj rod,“ odpověděl klidným hlasem Thorin. „Musí být souzen podle našich zákonů.“

Gandalf se otřásl. Nebylo tomu poprvé, kdy si čaroděj lámal hlavu nad tím, jestli Thorin opravdu zešílel pod vlivem dračí nemoci.

Trpasličí právo je stejně tvrdé a trpké jako kov na jejich sekyrách. Trpaslíci trestají krádež dokonce i useknutím obou rukou, což je jen přirozené vyústění jejich nenasytné lásky k drahocenným věcem. Nemají ve zvyku přihlížet k polehčujícím okolnostem, zaslepeni zlatem a pýchou.

„Bilbo udělal to, co považoval za nejlepší, aby zabránil vzniku pošetilé války,“ upozornil Gandalf.

„ _Pošetilé_?“ zopakoval Thorin o něco hlasitěji, čímž na sebe a Gandalfa znovu obrátil pozornost ostatních. „Bránit to, co je mé, je pošetilé? Měl jste mi lépe vyložit své názory před začátkem této cesty, čaroději. A lupič si měl stanovit meze svého... _loupení_.“

„Pan Pytlík je pod naší ochranou,“ prohlásil tiše Bard.

Až moc tiše, pomyslel si Gandalf. Bard byl dobrý muž, ale bylo zřejmé, že by neriskoval ztrátu spojenectví kvůli hobitovi. Bard i Thranduil se jistě pokusí zachránit Bilba z Thorinových spárů, ale jak dlouho bude jejich snaha trvat? Gandalf si povzdychnul.

„Nemůžete vinit Bilba ze situace, v níž se nacházíte, Thorine Pavézo. Jste zaslepený touhou po Arcikamu. Zapomněl jste snad, jak Bilbo riskoval svůj život pro ty vaše? A to nejen jednou. Baline, Dwaline,“ obrátil na ně Gandalf svůj zrak, „ nebyl vám snad Bilbo Pytlík celou dobu věrným přítelem?“

Balinovi trochu zčervenaly tváře, načež sklopil svůj pohled k zemi, Dwalin se jen ušklíbnul. Ale Thorin byl rozzuřený. Pusu měl pevně sevřenou. Bylo zřejmé, že neměl radost z připomínky svých dluhů vůči Bilbovi a nebyl zrovna nadšený myšlenkou, že by je měl probírat tady, v přítomnosti lidí a elfů.

„Ušetřil jsem jeho život, když jsem ho měl shodit z hory,“ odpověděl Thorin po pár okamžicích ticha. „Poslal jsem ho za jeho přáteli,“ připomněl Gandalfovi a trochu s sebou škubnul. „A teď jen žádám o jeho postavení před soud za krádež. O soud, který by se odehrával podle našeho práva. A můžu zaručit, že naší hlavní prioritou bude vyhrát bitvu.  Mezitím bude naším hostem jako lidé z Jezerního města.“

„Je pravda, že bitevní pole není pro hobita to správné místo“ přiznal Bard, prsty si přitom přejížděl po bradě. Neměl dostatek odvahy, aby se podíval na Gandalfa, když znovu promluvil. „Jestliže je Erebor to nejbezpečnější místo pro mé lidi, proč by nemohlo být i pro hobita?“

„Protože se mu plánuje pomstít!“ odpověděl Gandalf mrazivým tónem.

„Jestliže se hobitovi něco přihodí, veškerou zodpovědnost přebírám na svoji osobu,“ prohlásil Balin.

Gandalf se ošil a pohlédl na postaršího trpaslíka. Balin byl hodnotný spojenec během vyjednávání, dokázal zkrotit Thorinův ostrý jazyk a dovedl ho k tomu, aby si i přes svou tvrdohlavost připustil výhody nabídek. Ale nikdy se s Thorinem nedohadoval kvůli Bilbovi. Čaroděj tím byl zpočátku zklamaný, ale pak zpozoroval, jak vážným a přesvědčeným dojmem Balin působí. To, co právě teď trpaslík řekl, hodlal také dodržet: hodlal se o Bilba postarat, a to i kdyby měl jít proti Thorinově vůli. Možná Bilbo nebude uvnitř Hory úplně sám, možná se najdou i tací, kteří budou připraveni ho chránit.

Jenže Gandalf stále nebyl spokojený s výsledkem. Uvažoval nad tím, kolik zrady se bude odrážet v Bilbových očích, až mu bude tlumočit rozhodnutí sněmu. Hobit byl hluboce zasažený tím, jak byl vykázán z hory a Thorinova slova a skutky ho stále sužovaly. Je možné, že to největší nebezpečí v dobrodružství Bilba Pytlíka bylo ještě stále otázkou budoucnosti? Ale Gandalfovi bylo jasné, že je marné snažit se promluvit s Thorinem. Byl ještě víc neústupný než kdy dříve. Zdálo se snazší pokusit se přesvědčit ostatní, alespoň co se tohoto problému týkalo.

„Mithrandire,“ promluvil nakonec Thranduil, „nepřipomněl jste nám právě, že válka je za branami a my bychom měli rychle sbírat síly proti nepříteli? Vážím si toho hobita, ale naším údělem je zabývat se válkou, která se blíží. Nechme ho trpasličímu právu.“

„Chcete po mně, abych se ho vzdal,“ procedil Gandalf mezi zuby.

„Každý z nás se něčeho nebo někoho vzdal, Mithrandire,“ opáčil elfí král. Jeho hlas byl jako med, ale přesto byla v jeho sladkosti hořká příchuť. „Proč byste měl být vy ušetřen?“

Gandalf měl najednou ohromné nutkání odejít, nechat celý sněm daleko za sebou – ať ty blázny v bitvě třeba pobijí!

Ale to neudělal. Chtěl jim vysvětlit, že důvod, proč za Bilba tolik bojoval, byl ten, že vyhrát válku nad skřety a vrrky bylo stejně tak důležité jako vyhrát bitvu nad jejich vlastními zrádnými touhami. Chtěl říct, že půjdou do bitvy za štěstí a mír, kterých si Bilbo cenil a vážil nade vše. A i přesto Gandalf nic z toho neřekl; všichni byli tolik zaslepení a Gandalf se ve svém životě nikdy necítil vyčerpanější.

„Bilbo Pytlík stojí za víc než všechny vaše země, zlato a zbraně,“ prohlásil trpce.

Nikdo už znovu o hobitovi nepromluvil a ani nebylo třeba – i když to nikdo nahlas nepotvrdil, bylo jasné, že hobita předají Thorinovi.


	2. Místo pro hobita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo čelí skutečnosti, že se stane vězněm v Ereboru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuto kapitolu přidávám s menším zpožděním, každá další kapitola by ale měla pravidelně přibývat každou neděli.

_Kéž bych mohl všechno zaspat a vzbudit se v mé posteli_ , bylo to, co si Bilbo opakoval stále dokola a dokola už od začátku celé cesty. Ale něco bylo jinak. Pořád si přál vrátit se domů. Jen by k tomu tentokrát chtěl ještě zapomenout to, co se dělo. Jeho cesta nikdy neměla překřížit tu Thorinovu.

Právě teď ho drželi ve stanu elfího krále, ale dokonce i v téhle situaci si všímal s jakým vkusem a nebývalou krásou je vnitřek stanu vybaven. Byly tam bílé závěsy a zelenkavé polštáře, stříbrné mísy naplněné ovocem a na posteli osamoceně ležela přenádherná harfa ze zlata.

Jenže i tak bylo pro Bilba zhola nemožné najít klid. Když přišel do stanu, sednul si na nízkou dřevěnou stoličku a od té doby se už nepohnul ani netknul jídla. Neměl ani tušení kolik hodin už uplynulo od začátku porady. Věděl jen, že Thorin se s Balinem a Dwalinem připojili ke Gandalfovi a ostatním, aby vyjednávali o nadcházející bitvě. Koneckonců, šeptanda se po táboře velkou rychlostí rozšířila do všech jeho rohů a jeden z elfů přišel, aby se s Bilbem podělil o dobré zprávy. Bilbovo srdce v tu chvíli poskočilo v jeho hrudi nadějí, ale teď už si ničím nebyl jistý.

Co když byl Thorin až příliš tvrdohlavý, než aby se s lidmi a elfy dohodnout? A pak tu byly hrozivé zprávy o blížící se armádě skřetů a vrrků. Bilbo nebyl schopen jíst ani spát; nebyl schopen ničeho než přemýšlet o válce a válka v něm probouzela myšlenky na jeho malou, poklidnou hobití noru.

Znenadání se před stanem objevila vysoká silueta se špičatou čepicí a pak vstoupil Gandalf.

„Bilbo, můj příteli,“ řekl a Bilbovi hned bylo jasné, že něco nebylo v pořádku.

Bilbo zblednul. „Tak se nakonec nedohodli, že?“ zeptal se. „Elfové a lidé ještě mají čas na útěk, ale Thorin a jeho trpaslíci určitě neodejdou z hory!“ vykřikl s očima vytřeštěnýma strachem. „Buď je zabijí na úpatí hory, anebo zemřou žízní a hladem.“

„Ne, zůstaňte v klidu,“ přerušil ho Gandalf a přistoupil k hobitovi o pár kroků blíž. „Vzniklo spojenectví, budou bojovat bok po boku.“

Bilbovo srdce zaplavila úleva, ale Gandalfův obličej zůstal stále zamračený.

„O co tedy jde?“ zeptal se hobit.

„Thorin předložil své požadavky lidem a elfům,“ začal zvolna Gandalf.

„Určitě se hádali jako malé děti o každou maličkost,“ zažertoval Bilbo. Ale jeho vtip zůstal bez povšimnutí. Bilbo z čaroděje cítil podivný neklid. „To, co jsem provedl, je asi hodně zlé, že?“ zeptal se tiše s pohledem upřeným na své ruce. „Trpaslíci na mě musí být pořád neskutečně rozhněvaní. Jsem si jistý, že už dávno odešli z táboru bez toho, aby na mě plýtvali jedinou vlídnou myšlenkou. Ale já jsem Pytlík ze Dna Pytle a tohle stejně není místo pro mě.“

Gandalf stisknul Bilbovo rameno.

„Jste skvělý hobit, Bilbo Pytlíku, a měli by si vás vážit, ať už budete kdekoliv,“ prohlásil Gandalf lehce se třesoucím hlasem.

Bilbo zvedl oči vzhůru ke Gandalfovi, ale jeho chvála mu nepřišla nikterak přesvědčivá.

„Jste jeden z požadavků Thorina Pavézy, Bilbo,“ povzdechnul si Gandalf.

„Já... _co_?“ zeptal se Bilbo a zamrkal zmateně očima.

„Chce, abyste byl souzený za krádež Arcikamu,“ vysvětlil Gandalf stroze. „A elfové i lidé mu hodlají splnit jeho přání.“

Bilbo zblednul, ale nezvýšil hlas a tvář měl snad ještě zkroušenější než dříve.

„Chápu,“ zamumlal. „Co si o tom myslíte vy, Gandalfe?“

„To nejhorší. Nesouhlasím s nimi, ale odmítli mě poslouchat,“ přiznal čaroděj skrze zaťaté zuby. „I tak máte ještě stále šanci na útěk, Bilbo; nabízím vám pomoc,“ zamumlal a přivřel oči. „Ale už nám nezbývá mnoho času, než pro vás přijdou, můj příteli.“

„Útěk?“ zeptal se Bilbo napjatým hlasem. „Ne, s tím nemůžu souhlasit, Gandalfe. Věděl jsem, co dělám, když jsem sebral Arcikam a taky jsem věděl, co to bude znamenat pro _něj_. Myslím, že bych to mohl považovat za štěstí, že mě budou soudit jen za krádež a ne za zradu.“

„Nechte toho,“ zastavil ho Gandalf vyčítavě. „To, co říkáte, jsou hlouposti. Snažil jste se je všechny zachránit před Thorinovou pýchou a chamtivostí,“ připomněl Bilbovi. „Tenhle soud je hanebnost. Uvědomujete si, že budete muset zůstat v Ereboru jako vězeň? Jestliže bitvu prohrajeme, budete muset čelit skřetům. Jestliže ji vyhrajeme, budete čelit trpasličímu právu. Trestem za krádež je jedna nebo obě ruce.“

Po vyslechnutí této informace Bilbo hlasitě polknul. Po pravdě cítil, že nemá daleko od omdlení, ale místo toho se narovnal v zádech a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Thorin Pavéza má právo na to, aby soudil mé činy,“ prohlásil. „A kromě toho nesmím ohrozit spojenectví, nebo ne?“ zeptal se Bilbo a zariskoval přitom rychlý pohled na Gandalfa. „Nebudu utíkat od toho, co jsem udělal – dokonce i hobit má svou hrdost.“

Gandalf zavřel oči a na chvíli se zdál starší než kdy dřív.

„Je _hrdost_ ten správný pojem, Bilbo Pytlíku?“

Ale malý hobit na jeho otázku neodpověděl.

                                                                                                              *

Přišel rozbřesk a s ním i Balin, který se se svým úkolem nezdál být o nic spokojenější než Gandalf. Bilbo ho zaslechl, jak říká něco o tom, že nebyl schopný prolomit Thorinovu umíněnost.

„Nese s sebou těžké břímě,“ zašeptal trpaslík.

„Ale hází ho na Bilba!“ odpověděl Gandalf rozzlobený Balinovým pokusem omlouvat pošetilé chování jeho pána. „Bilbův život je teď ve vašich rukách, Baline.“

„Vím, vím. Vše se určitě zlepší po bitvě,“ slíbil Balin, ale s jeho hlasem se zdálo být něco v nepořádku.

„Jsem připravený na odchod,“ oznámil Bilbo, který už byl unavený ze všeho toho mluvení a připravený ho utnout, co nejdříve to bude možné.

Opravdu měl Gandalfa rád, ale už jednoduše nebyl schopný snést jeho ustaraný výraz. Pokusil se vytvořit na tváři něco jako povzbuzující úsměv – nikdo mu ho neoplatil.

„Pojďme, maličký,“ pobídl ho Balin. „Už na nás čekají.“

Thranduil už se s ním rozloučil dříve, ale Bard Bilba provázel na cestě k Ereboru. V jednu chvíli ho chytil za ramena a poklekl před ním na zem tak, aby Bilbovi viděl do očí.

„Omlouvám se, Bilbo Pytlíku,“ řekl mu Bard se sklopenou hlavou. „Doufám, že se brzy znovu setkáme. Dávejte na sebe pozor!“

Bilbo Barda poplácal po rameni, ale nemohl promluvit. Spousta elfů viděla, jak to malé stvoření kráčí za zády Gandalfa a Balina, ale nikdo se ho už nepokusil zastavit.

Thorin s Dwalinem stáli u brány, kde už dávno čekal velký zástup žen, dětí a stařičkých lidí mířících k Ereboru. Bilbo věděl o dohodě mezi Thorinem a Bardem, ale i tak byl překvapený, jak vyděšeně vypadali procházející lidé. Byli to koneckonců ti samí lidé, kteří radostně a s nadějí vykřikovali Thorinovo jméno během pobytu trpaslíků a jejich zloděje v Jezerním městě. Teď ale vypadali zachmuřeně a nedůvěřivě.

„Ještě je čas vzít svá slova zpět, Thorine Pavézo,“ pronesl Gandalf, když dorazili k bráně.

„Pak mě dostatečně neznáte, čaroději,“ odpověděl Thorin pohrdavě. „Má slova jsou kameny, ne peří ponecháno na milost větru.“

„Ať vás tedy tyto kameny srazí dolů z piedestalu vaší pýchy, králi pod Horou,“ zvolal Gandalf.

Thorin vzteky zrudnul, ale neřekl už ani slovo a ani se nepodíval na hobita. Gandalf se naklonil k Bilbovi, oči měl naplněné smutkem a úplně poprvé se zdálo, jako by vypadal bezradně. Pohled na čaroděje Bilba dojal a to mu dalo sílu udělat něco, na co nikdy předtím neměl odvahu: utěšit Gandalfa. Pozvedl jednu ruku, aby jí mohl lehce přejet po čarodějově tváři.

„Znovu se setkáme a budeme šťastní!“ slíbil Bilbo.

„Ano,“ přijal Bilbův slib Gandalf, ale z jeho hlasu zněla hořkost.

A pak se jejich cesty rozdělily a Erebor se nad nimi tyčil snad ještě větší a vyšší, než se Bilbovi zdálo ve snech – Osamělá hora vyrostla do ještě gigantičtějších rozměrů než kdy dřív, poháněná hrůzou z jejího vlastního osudu. Trpaslíci pootevřeli cestu do hory dostatečně na to, aby současně mohli bez problému projít dva z Bardových lidí. Stráže z Dainových řad stály u vchodu a pozdravily Thorina úderem jejich kovových bot o zem a vykřiknutím jeho jména.

Thorin si jich sotva všimnul. Zdál se být něčím rozptýlený už od té doby, co je opustil Gandalf. Dwalin stál po jeho boku a vypadal, jako by byl očekával útok vrrků na každém kroku. Anebo možná přemýšlel o elfech, lidech a všech možných zrádcích. Stejně jako Thorin ani Dwalin Bilba nepozdravil. To jenom Balin s Bilbem prohodil pár slov. Důležitější než jejich význam se ale zdál být tón hlasu, kterým k Bilbovi promlouval.

„Je tu tolik práce, abychom z Ereboru udělali to, co býval,“ říkal mu Balin, „ale najdeme tu pro vás nějaký pokoj. Co nejvíc pohodlný jak bude v tomto politováníhodném čase možné.“

Bilbo si nebyl jistý, jestli Balin mluvil o válce nebo jestli měl dokonce na mysli nespokojenost se svým pánem. Ale bylo mu jasné, že není ten nejlepší čas na to, aby se ptal – Thorin kráčel jen pár kroků před nimi.

Po jemném doteku ranních paprsků dříve toho dne se Bilbo v chladné temnotě, která panovala v hoře, otřásl.

Jakmile vstoupili, se strachem si uvědomil, že byl na pár okamžiků oslepený, než si jeho oči přivykly na rozdílné světelné podmínky. A pak Bilbo spatřil tucty a tucty pochodní visících na zdech a trpaslíky, kteří pobíhali tam a zpátky a jejichž hlasy vnášely život do Osamělé hory.

V ohromení otevřel pusu a konečně začal rozumět, co přesně trpaslíci na Ereboru viděli.

„A vy jste to tu nazval ošklivou dírou!“ povzdychl si Balin a v jeho hlase byl slyšet náznak hrdosti.

Bilbo si moc dobře pamatoval svá vlastní slova, ale tenkrát byli on a Thorin ještě přáteli: trpaslík se tenkrát smál a slíbil mu, že Erebor bude určitě vypadat lépe po trošce umytí a vyzdobení.

Tahle vzpomínka utlumila záři celého místa a udusila Bilbovu touhu pochválit to tu.

„Můj pane, váš bratranec Dain si přeje s vámi mluvit,“ ohlásil mladý trpaslík v tu chvíli, kdy se dostali z davu obyvatel Jezerního města, kteří téměř zablokovali vchod.

Thorin odpověděl kývnutím hlavy a Bilbo si myslel, že na něj už docela zapomněl. Tahle myšlenka pro hobita nebyla úplně nepříjemná – Balin se o něj postará a možná mu najde nějakou pěknou, suchou místnost, kde bude moci zůstat. Ale veškeré Bilbovy naděje byly brzy zmařeny.

„Baline, vezmi hobita do hlavního sálu.“

 Dokonce i Dwalin se zdál být vyveden z míry Thorinovým rozkazem.

„To myslíš...“ začal Dwalin, ale pak opět ztichnul.

„Nemůžeme plýtvat se strážemi, zloděj bude hlídaný společně s pokladem,“ vysvětlil jim Thorin netrpělivě. Když se Bilbo ještě vzpamatovával z překvapení, Thorin dodal: „Existuje snad pro zloděje nějaké lepší místo?“

Poprvé od jejich strašné hádky o Arcikam se Thorin na Bilba podíval. Hobit se celý třásl a cítil, jak mu do tváří stoupá červeň. Přesně ve chvíli, kdy cítil, že víc už nesnese, Thorin uhnul pohledem.

„Já tam hobita zavedu,“ zasáhl Balin do pronikavého ticha, které se nad nimi vznášelo.

„Dávej si pozor, ať ti neproklouzne mezi prsty nebo ať se nevytratí ve vzduchu,“ řekl Thorin a Bilbo si na chvíli pomyslel, že mu četl v myšlenkách v tom krátkém okamžiku, kdy se na něj podíval. „Jsi za něj zodpovědný,“ dodal Thorin vážným hlasem.

Prsten měl Bilbo v kapse, ale neodvažoval se navléknout si ho na prst. Balin k němu byl vždy laskavý a teď jen poslouchal rozkazy svého pána a budoucího krále. Bylo by to jednodušší, kdyby ho měl odvést Dwalin, ale dokonce i v tomhle případě si Bilbo nebyl jistý, jestli by byl schopný utéct z hory. Když odmítl Gandalfovu nabídku na útěk, myslel to ze srdce. Teď byl ještě vystrašený myšlenkou na hrozící bitvu. Ale když nic jiného, tentokrát tu nebyl žádný drak, který by na něj čekal v hlavním sále. I tak v tom shledával jen malou útěchu.

Bilbo byl natolik ztracený ve svých myšlenkách, že si ani nevšiml Thorinova odchodu a Balin ho musel odstrčit kousek stranou, než ho nějací plně ozbrojení trpaslíci stihli udupat. Pak ho Balin provedl skrz Erebor, občas namířil svým prstem na tu nebo onu věc a jmenoval mu přitom spoustu dávných králů a dávných skutečností.

Bilbo nerozuměl polovině toho, co mu Balin říkal, díky hluku, který obstarali lidé přicházející do hory a všudypřítomným válečným přípravám. Ale atmosféra se trochu uklidnila v nižších poschodích hory. Bylo méně těch, kteří sem měli přístup, a všichni z nich byli trpaslíci; lidé z Jezerního města byli ubytování ve vyšších poschodích, co nejdále to bylo možné od pokladu, který byl uschován v hlavním sále.

„Kde jsou ostatní?“ zeptal se Bilbo. Balin nepotřeboval žádná další slova, aby porozuměl.

„Všichni jsme dost vytížení,“ vysvětloval. „Fili a Kili se připravují na bitvu, Oin s Gloinem kontrolují naši obranu. Dori, Nori a Ori byli určeni, aby se pokusili vytěžit co nejvíce z použitelných pokojů, zbraní, jídla a ostatních podobných věcí tady v Ereboru. Bombur a Bofur se starají o naše hosty z Jezerního města a Bifur by tam měl být s nimi.“  

Bilbo doufal, že děti pobaví sekera trčící z Bifurovy hlavy a že Bombur nechá něco k jídlu také pro lidi z Jezerního města. Ale musel se usmívat při představě, že všichni jeho přátelé se právě potýkají s tak důležitými úkoly.

A pak se za rohem objevil Ori. Nesl obrovskou kopu starých svitků a na tváři měl skvrnky od inkoustu. Když spatřil Bilba, sesypaly se mu všechny svitky z rukou na zem a ani se je nepokusil zachytit. Hobit si myslel, že Ori měl co dělat, aby ho samou radostí z jejich setkání neobjal, ale Oriho tvář žádnou radost neodrážela. To, co na jeho tváři spatřil, by se spíš dalo označit za děs.

Bilbo poklekl, aby sesbíral svitky – to mu aspoň pomůže, aby nemusel hledět na Oriho tvář. Ale Ori měl zřejmě ten samý nápad, protože se srazili hlavami a oba se svalili na tvrdou a studenou kamennou podlahu. Ori vypadal ještě víc vyděšeně, tvář měl studem a hrůzou celou červenou.

„Prosím,“ začal Bilbo. Jenže co má člověk vlastně říct, když je jeho přítel natolik vyděšený, že na něj ani nezvládne pohlédnout?

„Chlapče, pojďte se mnou,“ zamumlal Balin, když se natahoval pro hobita a pomáhal mu znovu se postavit. „A ty, Ori, buď s těmi svitky opatrnější,“ napomenul ho, i když to neznělo jako něco, co chtěl ve skutečnosti říct. Ori přikyvoval na souhlas s takovou razancí, až to vypadalo, že se mu krk rozpůlí vedví, ale nějakým způsobem zůstal vcelku a brzy už mladý trpaslík pospíchal chodbou dál.

Bilbo se cítil hrozně.

„Nenávidí mě tak jako zbytek?“ zeptal se hořce.

„Thorin směroval svou zlobu na vás, ale nejste jediný, koho zasáhl strach,“ zamumlal Balin. „Strach má tak velkou moc, maličký; neobviňujte Oriho za jeho chování, protože si jsem jistý, že se za něj bude vinit sám. A navíc není pravda, že by vás někdo z nás nenáviděl,“ domluvil starší trpaslík, ale nepohlédl na Bilba, když to říkal.

„Ani Thorin?“ zeptal se Bilbo a nebyl vůbec překvapený, když se mu nedostalo odpovědi.


	3. Zloději mýdla

Při zpětném pohledu přišel Bilbo na to, že měl lépe naložit s časem, který strávil ve stanu elfího krále. Měl tam k dispozici čerstvé ovoce a měkké polštáře a vzduch tam byl prosycený úžasnou vůní květin. A dokonce sám Thranduil, i přes jeho elfí domýšlivost a úskočnost, byl lepší společník, než tihle obhroublí trpaslíci, kteří střežili poklad – Bilbo protentokrát příhodně zapomenul, jak ho až k slzám rozhořčily Thranduilovy všetečné otázky na to, jak se trpaslíkům podařilo uprchnout z temnohvozdského vězení.

Čas mu v Ereboru nikdy tak pomalu neutíkal; teď byl Bilbo odtržený od všeho, co se dělo vně i uvnitř Osamělé hory. Hobit si přál, aby předtím Balinovi neřekl, že chce být sám. Promlouvalo z něj zklamání ze setkání s Orim a odmítal dávat své slzy na odiv před kterýmkoliv trpaslíkem. Ale slzy se nakonec nedostavily; možná i z jeho srdce se stával kámen jako u všech ostatních.

A tak Bilbo trávil většinu z prvních hodin jako vězeň úplně sám, společnost mu dělaly jen lítost a výčitky. Litoval toho, jak odmítl Gandalfovu nabídku na útěk; litoval krádeže Arcikamu; litoval i toho, jak pomohl Bardovi najít Šmakovo slabé místo; litoval, jak pomohl trpaslíkům utéct z jejich vězení v Temném hvozdu. Dokonce litoval i toho, že se kdy připojil k trpaslíkům na jejich cestě, že je vůbec poznal – a Thorina Pavézu obzvlášť.

Ale nakonec musel Bilbo přiznat sám sobě, že doopravdy nelitoval žádné z těchto věcí, jen jejich následky.

A něco podobného cítil i co se týkalo zlata; zlato nebylo nic než zlato, ale zdálo se, že ty nejhorší věci se děly, když v tom bylo nějakým způsobem zainteresováno.

Ale ne, tahle úvaha nebyla úplně přesná. Rozhlížel se po kopcích ze zlata a drahokamů, díval se na šperky ve tvaru květin a ptáků, na brnění vykládané rubíny a smaragdy a žádná z těch věcí pro něj nic moc neznamenala. Pro hobita byly důležitější svoboda a štěstí, záleželo mu na teplém místu blízko ohně, na stolech, které se prohýbaly pod koláčky a sýrem, jahodovými dorty a pečenými jablky. A záleželo mu víc na úsměvu jeho přátel, na tom, jak znějí jejich hlasy, když se smějí, záleželo mu na každé chvilce jejich náklonnosti, a dokonce i na chvílích, kdy nevěděli, jak moc je má rád a kolik toho pro ně udělal.

Takže celé tohle jeho dobrodružství nebylo nic jiného než nesmysl. Bilbo chtěl zapomenout ty strašlivé události minulých dní, ale nemohl se vzdát krásných vzpomínek na okamžiky z cesty; v jeho srdci bylo oboje hluboce propojeno.

Na každý pád, Bilbo si byl docela jistý tím, že následující hodiny se zapíší jako jedny z těch nejhorších událostí v celém jeho životě. Obava z nepřátel, kteří se pomalu blížili k Ereboru úplně stačila na to, aby k jeho mysli donesla nepříjemné představy, ve kterých se krev mísila s křikem a studenou temnotou. Bilbo se zamýšlel i nad tím, jestli ta odporná bytost, kterou okradl o prsten (ne však o život) přijde do Osamělé hory, kde se ho bude snažit najít. Už jen ze samotné myšlenky se Bilbo otřásl po celém těle a musel začít přesvědčovat sebe samého, že pravděpodobnost toho, že by to stvoření připochodovalo se skřety a vrrky, je velmi nízká.

Nicméně Bilbo měl stále spoustu důvodů, proč by se měl obávat o svou bezpečnost; skřeti a vrrci tu už už byli a Balin se zdál, že zapomněl na svůj slib, že se o něj postará. Bilbo si myslel, že se Balin vrátí každou chvílí, přinese přikrývky a jídlo, jenže teď začínal cítit mírnou závrať z hladu a přál si pohodlnější místo na sezení, než byly zlaté a stříbrné mince.

Snažil se zaměstnat svoji mysl představami o posteli. Zkroutil se do prsního pancíře, který by byl velký snad i pro Bombura; natáhnul se na zlaté plechy, do kterých byli vyrytí hrdinové z trpasličích písní; natlačil se mezi drahocenné kuličky třpytící se červenou, zelenou a modrou barvou. Ale vždy mu byla až příliš velká zima nebo se cítil až příliš nepohodlně; málem si propíchl bok stříbrným kopím, které trčelo z hromady stříbra, a později mu na pravou nohu spadla koule z růžového zlata. S povzdechem se posadil, když se věnoval své ubohé noze.

Thorin ho možná ani nechce soudit za krádež: _chce, abych se nešťastnou náhodou zabil nebo abych vyhladověl k smrti_ , pluly mu hlavou chmurné myšlenky. Ani jediný kousek z pokladu nebyl vhodný pro hobití žaludek. Byly tam rubíny veliké jako broskve, ale nebyly prohřáté slunečním světlem a ani v sobě neukrývaly sladký nektar.

Ach, žil vůbec někdy nešťastnější hobit?

Bilbo si připadal ubohý a zapomenutý mezi tím nejpohádkovějším pokladem v celé Středozemi. Bylo mu vcelku jasné, že nakonec propadne pláči, avšak znenadání zaslechl tlumený zvuk hlasů. Vyskočil na nohy a zahlédl dvojici trpaslíků, kteří klopýtali přes sál. Byl si jistý, že jde o trpaslíky, protože žádný člověk ani elf neměl povolen přístup k pokladu. Viděl ale pouze jejich nohy, zbytek jejich těl byl schovaný za dvěma velkými hromadami přikrývek, jídla a oblečení a dalších věcí, které ještě nebyl schopen rozpoznat.

Pak jedna hromada upadla a Kili si začal stěžovat:

„Dost, nehodlám jít dál, aniž bych něco viděl. Kde je ten hobit?“ zajímal se, než jeho oči našly Bilba. Kili se usmál. „Támhle je! A vypadá ještě hladovější než kdy jindy!“ zasmál se hlasitě a strčil do druhého trpaslíka. Filiho náklad také upadl. Usmíval se stejně jako jeho bratr.

Nakonec se přeci jen do Bilbových očí vtlačily slzy, ale byly to spíš slzy radosti než smutku – a otřel si je, než si jich bratři mohli všimnout.

„Ještě pořád nás neobjal,“ podotknul Fili zamračeně. „To si ještě nevšiml, že jsme s sebou přinesli jídlo?“

Bilbo k nim přiběhl, ale zastavil se asi krok před nimi, protože ho zaplavil ostych. Fili i Kili byli oblečeni do šatů, které se hodily do bitvy, ale byly prošívány zlatem. A také měli nové boty. Kolem nich byla zvláštní atmosféra sebevědomí a síly, i když je pravdou, že to vždy byli hodně sebejistí trpaslíci. Fili se podíval na Kiliho a Kili na Filiho. Potom chytili Bilba do rukou. Malý hobit se nikdy necítil šťastnější, když ho někdo rozmačkával a zároveň mu pořádně vynadal.

„Jste na nás naštvaný?“

„Našel jste si lepší přátele mezi elfy a lidmi?“

„Copak jste tak nevděčný hobit? Vždyť jsme přišli s borůvkovou marmeládou a chlebem!“

„To jste na nás úplně zapomněl?“

A pak si vyslechl ještě spoustu škádlení, než ho pustili. Cítil, že se mu trochu točí hlava a musel si sednout. Trpaslíci si zabrali místa po jeho boku a Kili si položil ruce na kolena.

„No tak, Bilbo, mluvte!“ popoháněl ho netrpělivě.

„Jsem tak šťastný, že jste tady,“ přiznal se jim Bilbo, načež se bratři usmáli. „Ale nevěděl jsem, co mám očekávat, po tom, co...“ Bilbo si odkašlal, než pokračoval. „Jsem vážně překvapený, že vás tu vidím, myslel jsem si, že trénujete na bitvu.“

„To jsme taky dělali,“ potvrdil mu Fili, „jenže pak nám Balin řekl všechno o vás a strýci Thorinovi.“

„A my jsme si na vás udělali čas,“ dodal Kili.

„Ale Th-,“ Bilbo se zarazil, než stačil doříct ono jméno, které bylo stále ještě příliš bolestivé, než aby ho vyslovil. „Tedy, váš strýc... Nebude na vás naštvaný?“

„No, někdo se musel postarat o vaše jídlo a postel. Jaký rozdíl pro něj bude, jestli to obstaráme my nebo někdo jiný?“ pokrčil Kili rameny, ale Bilbo zpozoroval, že mladý trpaslík nebyl tolik bezstarostný, jak se pokoušel dokázat svými slovy. „Neřekl nám vysloveně, že vás nesmíme navštívit,“ pokračoval tvrdošíjně Kili s pohledem upřeným na Filiho a Bilba. „A kromě toho, celá tahle věc kolem soudu je úplná pitomost.“

„Kili,“ povzdechl si jeho bratr.

„Co?“ zeptal se Kili a podíval se na něj s divokým pohledem v očích. „Nikdo z nás stejně nevěří, že by byl vinný!“

Tentokrát Fili nic neřekl, ale jeho pohled potemněl. Kili se poškrábal na nose a usmál se omluvně na Bilba.

„Spíš ne všichni věří ve vaši vinu,“ mumlavě se opravil.

„Jsem jen šťastný za to, že tu jste,“ řekl Bilbo a to byla pravda. Ještě stále se trochu litoval a Oriho reakce na to, když ho uviděl, byla v jeho mysli pořád čerstvá, ale aspoň že mu prominuli chlapci.

„Podívejte se, Bilbo,“ řekl Fili, „když jsem spatřil Arcikam v Bardových rukách, přišlo mi pravděpodobnější, že ho dal Bardovi Šmak výměnou za jeho šíp, než že byste měl vy co dočinění s jeho zmizením. Jenže pak jste se přiznal k tomu, co jste provedl a abych řekl pravdu, nebyl jsem o nic méně naštvaný než strýc,“ přiznal Fili pozvolna. „Cítil jsem se zrazený a nejsem si jistý, co bych udělal, kdyby vás strýček Thorin nepopadl jako první. Ale když jsem vás viděl viset nad propastí, uvědomil jsem si, co všechno jste riskoval tím, že jste Arcikam ukradl. Pochopil jsem vaše pohnutky. Nějakou dobu byly myšlenky na to ještě bolestivé, ale teď už věřím, že jste se zachoval moudře, zlodějíčku,“ domluvil Fili s hřejivým úsměvem na tváři.

Bilbo popadl Filiho ruce a potřásl s nimi.

„Děkuji, děkuji mnohokrát, že jste se nad tím zamyslel!“ řekl hobit vesele. „Byl bych rád, kdyby ostatní tak jako vy spatřili to, co opravdu stálo za mými činy. A co vy, Kili?“ zeptal se Bilbo.

„No,“ odkašlal si Kili, „moje zloba měla o něco delší trvání,“ přiznal a bylo znát, že mu to nejde lehce. „Svůj postoj jsem změnil asi ve chvíli, kdy nám Balin řekl o strýcově rozhodnutí soudit vás za krádež. Nikdy jsem nebyl tak rozzlobený jako strýček Thorin,“ zamumlal Kili, „ale vážně mě to nakrklo! Pro mě to nebylo o Arcikamu, ale o vaší věrnosti jakožto našeho přítele. Myslel jsem si, že jste s námi měl promluvit, než jste to ukradl. Jednal jste za našimi zády.“

„Vím a za to se omlouvám, ale nenapadl mě jiný způsob a myslel jsem si...“ Bilbo se rozhlédl kolem sebe, „...Myslel jsem si, že jste byli všichni tolik uchváceni pohledem na zlato, než abyste poslouchali nějakého hobita.“

„To jsme byli,“ přiznal Fili, „ale zprávy o příchozím nepříteli vyčistily naši mysl stejně, jako se za jasného rána rozplynou špatné sny.“

„Mám takový pocit, že to všechno je ještě pořád špatný sen,“ zamumlal Bilbo.

Fili se lehce zasmál.

„Na bitevním poli jsou i jiné chrabré činy, než je hašteření mezi elfy, lidmi a hobity, můj drahý Bilbo,“ řekl a snažil se přitom znít povzbudivě.

„V každém případě, strýc Thorin už zašel trochu daleko,“ pokračoval Kili a vrtěl při tom hlavou. „Ale už jsme se rozhodli, že s ním po bitvě promluvíme. Určitě ho přivedeme k rozumu, jsem si tím jistý.“

„To je od vás velmi milé,“ usmál se Bilbo, „a doufám, že vaše přimluvení se za mě mi pomůže v mém a Thorinově sporu. A copak jste mi to vůbec přinesli?“ optal se Bilbo, poněvadž nechtěl rozebírat Thorinovo chování s jeho synovci. Byl vděčný za Kiliho a Filiho zájem, ale podporovat jejich nesouhlas s vlastním strýcem mu přišlo trochu nespravedlivé.

„Všechno, co byste si mohl přát!“ odpověděl Kili mezi pochechtáváním se.

Ukázali Bilbovi slíbenou marmeládu a chleba a taky nějaká granátová jablka a džbán s mlékem. Nebylo toho moc a rozhodně to bylo daleko od Bilbových stravovacích návyků, ale bylo to víc, než míval na několik dní při jeho cestě k Ereboru. Takže s tím hobit nakonec byl spokojený a dokonce nabídl Filimu a Kilimu, aby si dali s ním, ale odmítli.

Přinesli Bilbovi i nějaké deky, takže se zvýšily Bilbovy šance na to, že jeho spánek v sálu s pokladem bude snesitelný. Také tam bylo několik různých druhů oblečení, ale hobit si nebyl jistý, jestli mu budou sedět – modrá a zelená sukně tedy rozhodně ne.

„Kdybyste chtěl vodu, tady máte vědro,“ vysvětloval mu Fili. „Jenom musíte dojít za strážemi, aby vám nějakou přinesli z vodovodního systému. Taky jsme pro vás našli nějaké mýdlo, protože víme, jak vám záleží na tom, abyste dobře voněl,“ dodal s úšklebkem.

„Vůbec nechápu, jak jste přišli ke všem těm věcem, co jste mi přinesli! Lidé z Jezerního města musí být hladovější a promrzlejší než já,“ začal Bilbo náhle litovat.

„Nic jsme jim neukradli,“ prohlásil Kili vážně. „Mýdlo máme od Oriho a marmeládu od Bombura,“ vysvětlil s úsměvem.

„Když říkáte máme...“ začal Bilbo.

„Myslí tím: ukradli jsme,“ dokončil chechtající se Fili.

Když byli Fili a Kili v tak rozpustilé náladě, zdálo se nemožné zůstat vážný. Netrvalo to dlouho, než se Bilbo přistihnul, jak vykládá vtipy na účet elfů, aby uslyšel Kiliho hlasitý smích a spatřil Filiho oči zářit pobavením. Čas utíkal jako voda a ještě zbývalo tolik věcí, které bylo před bitvou třeba udělat – už si přáli sbohem a vyměňovali si sliby, když Bilbo ucítil, že někdo další vstoupil do hlavního sálu. Věděl, o koho jde, ještě než Fili stihl promluvit.

„Strýčku.“


	4. Dračí nemoc

To, na co Thorin hleděl, pro něj nebylo nikterak překvapující. Uvědomoval si, že jeho synovci mají jisté výhrady proti tomu, jak se rozhodl naložit s půlčíkem. Dokonce si byl skoro jistý, že si Fili s Kilim před bitvou najdou způsob, jak by se s půlčíkem mohli setkat. Přesto pro něj byl pohled na to, jak se jeho synovci smějí něčemu, co jim zloděj právě vykládal, naprosto zdrcující. Asi neexistoval způsob, jak by Thorin mohl zabránit tomu, aby se znovu necítil zrazený. Proč má být připraven i o lásku jeho vlastních příbuzných?

Smích ustal hned, jak si uvědomili jeho přítomnost. Thorin pevně sevřel kožešinové lemování svého kabátce. Nakonec se mu podařilo získat zpátky svou vyrovnanost díky matnému nazlátlému lesku, který vycházel z pokladu.

„Vaše přítomnost je třeba na jiných místech,“ promluvil tiše ke svým synovcům. „Běžte prohlédnout západní svahy. Ještě by tam mohly být nějaké staré funkční pasti.“

Kili vypadal, že nemá daleko k tomu, aby vyslovil to, co mu leželo na srdci, ale Fili ho chytil za rameno a potřásl hlavou. Na to se Kili zatvářil naštvaně, nakonec se ale oba – přestože poněkud ztuhle – na znamení odchodu uklonili.

„Nashledanou, můj příteli,“ rozloučil se Fili s Bilbem.

A těchto pár prostých slov zasáhlo Thorina více, než Kiliho popuzené chování. Věděl, že Kili bývá čas od času náladový. Fili oproti tomu byl ve volbě slov velmi pečlivý a nikdy by zloděje nenazýval _přítelem_ , kdyby v půlčíka opravdu nevěřil.

A pak Fili s Kilim odešli a nechali Thorina o samotě se zlodějem.

Thorina pohled na půlčíkovo nepohodlí, způsobené jeho přítomností, potěšil. _Jen ať se bojí_ , pomyslel si zlostně. Přistoupil k němu o krok blíž a zloděj o krok couvl. Thorin se nad zlodějovým počínáním zamračil. Uvažoval nad tím, jestli si půlčík myslí, že ho chce zavraždit. Kdyby měl Thorin říct pravdu, musel by přiznat, že byl v pokušení shodit půlčíka z ereborských bran, když přišel na jeho zradu. Přesto ho nebyl schopen jen tak chladnokrevně zabít. _Nebo bych toho schopen byl?_ Thorinův zrak se stočil na hromádky poházené na jeho zlatě.

„Vidím, že jsi dobře zásobován jídlem i přikrývkami, zloději,“ poznamenal suše.

„Ano,“ odpověděl hobit chvatně. A pak, daleko váhavěji, dodal: „Můj pane.“

„Už mi nebudeš říkat Thorine?“ zeptal se trpaslík, slova mu samovolně splynula ze rtů dřív, než se stihl zastavit. Taková pošetilost! Snad za to mohla zoufalost, která se půlčíkovi odrážela v očích a nějakým způsobem zvládla Thorina obměkčit.

„Už mi nebudete říkat Bilbo?“ zeptal se půlčík v odpověď na Thorinovu otázku.

 Na Thorina náhle udeřila zapomenutá zuřivost; mezi oběma byla nekonečná vzdálenost, jež je dělila; byli rozděleni narozením, třídou i osudem; jejich bývalé přátelství nebylo nic než klam. Hobit nikdy nestál za to, aby do něj Thorin vložil svou důvěru. Samozřejmě, že by Thorin mohl půlčíka obdarovat tím, že by ho znovu oslovoval jménem, jenže by stejně klamal sám sebe se jménem zrádce na rtech.

Zloděj sklopil zrak, jakoby snad dokázal vyčíst Thorinovy hořké myšlenky z pevné linie jeho rtů. To bylo pro Thorina příležitost, aby si půlčíka prohlédl. Měl neučesané vlasy a pomuchlané oblečení, ale nebyl v o nic horším stavu než tehdy, kdy ukradl Arcikam. Elfové ho zřejmě hýčkali a Bard z Dolu ho musel oslavovat jako hrdinu.

A přece se ho tak snadno vzdali; jedinou výjimkou byl čaroděj. Pan Pytlík bude brzy potrestán za svůj zločin.

„Zůstaneš tu do té doby, než budeme mít čas na uskutečnění tvého soudu. Protože jsem to byl já, koho jsi okradl, nebudu tím, kdo tě bude soudit. Můj bratranec Dain se ujme mého místa soudce,“ vysvětloval Thorin, „ a tvým novým přátelům bude umožněno promluvit na tvou obhajobu. Rozumíš tomu, zloději?“ zasyčel, když si všimnul, že půlčík má pohled stále sklopený ke svým nohám.

Bilbo pomalu zvedl hlavu. Jeho šedomodré oči chvíli pošilhávaly kolem, než se mu zrak ustálil na Thorinovi. Thorin si všiml, že z hobita vyzařovala vlídnost a důstojnost, něco, co Thorin viděl v půlčíkovi růst s postupem jejich cesty k Osamělé Hoře.

„Noví přátelé promlouvající na mou obranu?“ zeptal se půlčík. „Raději bych viděl své staré přátele, kteří by to pro mě udělali,“ dokončil.

Na to, aby ji přešel, byla tahle narážka až moc očividná. Thorin si odfrkl.

„Tak o tohle ti jde, půlčíku,“ řekl hlasem plným opovržení. „Snažíš se otrávit mysl mých synovců, zkazit krev mé krve,“ obvinil ho Thorin.

„Opravdu?“ vykřikl Bilbo a z jeho jemné tváře se vytrácela barva. Rozhlédl se kolem a rozmáchl rukama, jakoby se do nich pokusil obsáhnout všechny ty vzácnosti, které kolem nich ležely. „Tohle tráví _tvoji_ mysl, Thorine,“ prohlásil.

„Už nejsem _tvůj pán_?“ osopil se trpaslík. „Šíříš tu slova, falešná slova o mně a mém úsudku. Chceš, aby si mysleli, že jsem blázen, abys nemusel pykat za své zločiny!“

„Mé zločiny? Mé zločiny!“ vykřikl Bilbo rozčileně. „Můj zločin byl to, že jsem se tě snažil zachránit před tvojí vlastní pošetilostí, ty zpropadeně paličatý trpaslíku!“

„Nestojím o to, aby mě někdo zachraňoval, a obzvlášť ne půlčík a zloděj,“ zasyčel Thorin. „Zradil jsi mě, zneužil jsi mé slabosti a plival na pocty, kterými jsem tě obdařil. Proklínám den, kdy jsem tě potkal,“ obořil se Thorin.

Pak utichl. Těžko se mu dýchalo, vzadu v hlavě slyšel dutou ozvěnu vlastního tepu.

Půlčík byl rozčílený stejně jako Thorin. Začal přecházet dokola, tahal se za kšandy a potřásal hlavou.

„Takhle to nepůjde, vážně ne,“ zamumlal zloděj. „Copak z tohohle zmatku neexistuje žádné východisko?“ zeptal se, ale nevypadalo to, že by od Thorina očekával nějakou odpověď, jelikož se brzy vrátil k mluvení. „Zradil jsem tvoji důvěru, ale to jenom proto, že jsem k tobě byl loajální, Thorine. Někde hluboko v sobě tohle určitě víš.“

Tentokrát už zloděj očekával odpověď nebo alespoň nějaké znamení, že mu Thorin rozumí. Thorina překvapilo, jak nevinně v tu chvíli půlčík vypadal _. Je s podivem, nakolik může být nevinnost předstíraná_ , pomyslel si trpce.

„Zaplatíš za to, co jsi mi provedl,“ zamumlal Thorin. Pohledem zabloudil ke svému drahocennému pokladu – pokladu jeho otce a otce jeho otce, pýše Durinovy rodové linie.

Jenže Arcikam... Arcikam byl něco, čeho si cenil nad veškeré poklady. Jeho sny byly plné jeho nadpozemské dokonalosti. Nakonec se k němu drahokam vrátil, čekal na něj v jeho komnatách; pečlivě ukrytý v tajném šuplíku. Thorin pocítil náhlou potřebu vrátit se k Arcikamu, držet ho ve svých rukách a utopit své myšlenky v jeho zářivých hlubinách.

A pak mu něco zaklepalo na hruď – to zlodějův ukazováček, který svým koncem mířil Thorinovi přímo na srdce.  Natolik se Thorin zasnil, natolik propadl svým představám o svém milovaném drahokamu, že ani nezpozoroval, kdy se k němu půlčík stihl přiblížit.

„Tobě?“ zeptal se zloděj. Jeho hlas byl tichý a klidný, na čele se mu ale vytvořila hluboká vráska od zamračení. „Tobě?“ zopakoval, než Thorin vůbec stihl zareagovat. „Co jsem provedl _tobě_? O tomhle to celé je! Ty, ty a zase ty. Ne zákony tvého lidu, dokonce ani tví lidé,“ řekl s hořkým úsměvem na rtech. „Nezáleží ti na tom, co si myslí a oni se tě bojí až moc na to, aby ti do očí řekli, co se jim honí hlavou a zranili tím tvou pýchu. Nestaráš se o to, že za dveřmi je válka, dokonce ani o to, že bys klidně mohl zemřít v bitvě, než přijde zítřejší večer! Už jsem tu jenom já, komu na tom všem záleží, protože ty jsi zešílel ze svého zlata a toho pitomého drahokamu!“

Bilbovy tváře nabraly červený odstín a rty se mu ještě třásly ze síly, kterou musel vložit do své řeči plné výčitek. Bylo to vůbec poprvé od toho okamžiku u bran, kdy si byli tak fyzicky blízko; Thorin téměř cítil teplo stoupající z malého těla třesoucího se zlostí. Popadl půlčíka za ruce, přesně jako to udělal minule. Zvedl ho ze země, dokud sebou nezačal házet. Thorin s ním zatřásl a pozoroval, jak se jeho rysy stáhly strachy.

„Ano, mně,“ zavrčel Thorin, „mně, králi pod Horou, Thorinu Pavézovi, potomku Durina, synu Thraina syna Throrova. Mně, vypovězenému princi, který se vrátil zpět, aby získal, co mu po právu patří. Roky a roky jsem snášel věci, které si ani neumíš představit a teď se nenechám urážet ve vlastním domě, ne, když jsem ho právě získal zpět. Já jsem král! Já jsem pánem tohoto domu a všeho, co k němu náleží. Včetně tebe, půlčíku.“

A pak Thorin půlčíka od sebe odstrčil. Bilbo se svalil na záda, ale netvářil se, jako by mu to vadilo. Vypadal spíš, že si oddechl, když ho Thorin uvolnil ze svého sevření. Ani se nesnažil postavit znovu na nohy a mluvil na Thorina z místa, kam upadl.

„Thorine, prosím,“ řekl, až se trpaslík divil, jak starostlivě zlodějův hlas zněl. „Přemýšlej o tom. Nechceš přece prožít život v osamocení a hořkosti, že ne? Tímhle způsobem odeženeš všechny, kterým na tobě záleží. Tvůj poklad zmizí v běhu času,“ připomněl mu zloděj.

To Thorina rozpálilo do běla.

„A ty zmizíš s ním!“ štěkl na Bilba Thorin.

„Nemáš v úmyslu mě postavit před soud, že?“ promluvil hobit vysokým hlasem. V hlavě se mu totiž zrodila nová myšlenka. „Nemáš v úmyslu mě postavit před soud, protože už ses stejně rozhodl, že musím zaplatit mým životem.“

„Arcikam je daleko cennější než tvůj život,“ prohlásil Thorin. V očích měl přitom divoký lesk.

Ohromený půlčíkův pohled byl Thorinovi nepříjemný, ale přinutil se neuhnout očima ze zlodějovy tváře. Byl připravený na půlčíkovy lži a úskoky, co už ale neočekával, byl pohled plný zranění, který na něj od Bilba mířil.

„Takže mě hodláš dál trápit,“ zašeptal Bilbo a Thorin už to dál nevydržel; musel otočit hlavu stranou.

                                                                                              *

Tu samou noc zamotaný v přikrývkách ležel Bilbo na pokladu. Byla mu trochu zima, ale když zavřel oči, dokázal si představit, že je ve své posteli v Kraji. Všechny pochodně až na jednu byly na noc zhasnuté, a tak v místnosti panoval jen matný třpyt od slabého světla, které se odráželo od zlata, stříbra drahokamů.

Trpaslíci dočasně zapečetili všechny dveře v hlavní síni kromě jedněch malých, které byly neustále stráženy. A Bilbo se stejně rozhodl, že prsten ponechá v klidu ležet ve své kapse.

Setkání s Thorinem ho vyděsilo. Hobit viděl v budoucnosti temné časy, ale odmítal byť i jen myšlenku na to, že by opustil své přátele v předvečer bitvy. Bilbo ještě stále doufal v to, že bude možné zbavit Thorinovo srdce dračí nemoci a také chtěl být očištěn od všech obvinění. _Toužíš po jeho omluvě_ , našeptával mu hlas v jeho hlavě, Bilbo ho ale nechtěl slyšet. Toužil po něčem, v co by neměl ani doufat.

Odpoledne přišel Balin a přinesl s sebou zprávy o blížící se armádě. Příští ráno se lidé i elfové mají postavit nepříteli. Slunce zmizelo za černými mraky a v noci měl přijít déšť; boj se bude odehrávat v bahně a temnotě.

V hoře byl stále slyšet rachot příprav na bitvu. Bilbo přemýšlel nad tím, jestli vůbec někdy mohou být na boj připraveni – on sám by se na setkání s vrrky necítil připravený ani za sto let. I přesto by ale byl rád na bitevním poli. Ne pro to, aby se setkal s nepřítelem, nýbrž pro to, aby mohl být nablízku svým přátelům. To řekl Balinovi. Starý trpaslík se zdál, že ho jeho slova dojala, ale stejně potřásl zamítavě hlavou.

„On by to nedovolil,“ objasnil to Bilbovi, kterému se sevřelo hrdlo.

Thorin si o něm zřejmě myslel, že je bezcenný dokonce i na bitevním poli. Balin zamumlal něco, co znělo jako _na tvou ochranu_ , ale Bilbo se nenechal tak snadno oklamat. Král pod Horou ho ustanovil vězněm a nechtěl s ním plýtvat na skřety, aby se připravil o možnost těšit se z toho, jak ho sám trápí.

Bilbo si povzdychnul, kroutil a přehazoval si přikrývky v ruce.

Žihadlo a mithrilovou kazajku mu zabavili a ponechali na čas u Balina. Když nic jiného, Thorin si alespoň nenárokoval svůj dar nazpět a Bilbo doufal, že žádný trpaslík by Žihadlo nepovažoval za vhodnou zbraň. I tak si ale připadal podivně bezbranný bez svého malého meče. Tohle by si v Kraji nikdy nedovedl představit.

Začal se cítit trochu ospale, a tak Bilbo stočil své myšlenky na šťastnější vzpomínky na Dno Pytle. Po chvíli mu přišlo, že vidí svoji tetu Kamélii, jak se přeměňuje do obrovského skřeta a snaží se mu useknout hlavu. Probudil se strachy do úplné tmy, jelikož i poslední pochodeň zhasla během toho, co spal. Když se mu zdála noční můra, odkopal přikrývky – teď je znovu přehodil přes svoje promrzlé tělo.

Znenadání se strachy celý otřásl; cítil, že ho někdo pozoruje skrytý ve stínech.

 _Glum_ , pomyslel si Bilbo a už jen čekal, jak se mu bledé vyhublé ruce sevřou kolem krku. Ale nic se nestalo a Bilbo za chvíli znovu bojoval s ospalostí. Nakonec prohrál a znovu se propadl do říše snů. V jednom z nich stál Thorin Pavéza ve Velké síni a jeho modré oči zářily do temnoty jako kouzelné ohníčky.

Když svítalo, zapomněl Bilbo už téměř na vše ze svých nepříjemných snů.


	5. Aravir a Gildor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitva pěti armád neproběhne bez následků.

Osamělá Hora se otřásala hlukem doléhajícím od bitvy.

Bilbo se krčil na přikrývkách s hlavou schovanou v dlaních.

Myslel si, že nic neuslyší, když Velká síň ležela tak hluboko v hoře. Ale s narůstajícím časem se ryk bitvy stával hlasitějším a stále se přibližoval. Ten lomoz různých nárazů a výkřiků! Troubení z rohů se odráželo od stěn až do samotného dna hory. Pravděpodobně už bojovali na stráních. Burácení ze střetu pěti armád byl ten nejotřesnější zážitek, který se Bilbovi kdy přihodil. Bylo to dokonce horší než tenkrát, kdy přecházeli přes Mlžné hory a hromoví obři si házeli s obrovskými kameny, které se rozbíjely o skálu nad jejich hlavami.

 _Prosím, prosím, nechte toho_ , modlil se Bilbo. Klidně by se vzdal Šmakova pokladu až do posledního ze třpytivých drahokamů, jen aby skončila válka. Ale nemohl ani odejít z hlavního sálu, protože dnešního rána přišli trpasličí tesaři, aby zapečetili i poslední dveře do místnosti. K čemu mu byl jeho kouzelný prsten, když nemohl projít skrz kamenné zdi nebo dřevěné trámy? Byl tu v pasti.

V záchvatu zuřivosti odhodil Bilbo prsten. Ale ten malý zlatý šperk se jen odrazil od haldy safírů a Bilbo už pro něj běžel. Lehce by ho mohl mezi tím vším zlatem ztratit a už jen ta samotná myšlenka ho podivným způsobem znervózňovala. Bilbo se celý vyvedený z míry zadíval na prsten. Když si ho tenkrát odnášel z jeskyně ani si nevšiml, jaký krásný kus šperku to vlastně byl. Teď mu připadalo, že tenhle prsten je tou nejnáležitější cenou pro statečného hobita. Pousmál se a vložil si prsten zpátky do kapsy.

Nakonec, prsten byl pro něj posledním východiskem. Kdyby Erebor padnul, byla by to pro něj jediná záchrana před skřety. Byla to ta nejcennější věc, kterou Bilbo měl.

Zamyšleně poplácal kapsu, ve které měl prsten. Erebor nebyl nic jiného než jeskyně, jeskyně ve tvaru paláce. Bylo to mrazivé a temné místo, kde bude hobit možná nucen strávit spoustu času jen ve vlastní společnosti. Nejspíš ho tu stejně zapomenou, nechají ho tu shnít v temnotě. Najednou v Bilbových vzpomínkách ostře zazářily Glumovy obrovské bledé oči a Bilbo rychle stáhl ruku z kapsy. Na čele mu vyrazil studený pot, který setřel rohem deky.

Ozvalo se hluboké zatroubení na roh a Bilbo přemýšlel, jestli to bylo na znamení výhry nebo ústupu a pro čí stranu se troubilo. Netušil, kolik je hodin, ale byl přesvědčený, že uplynul téměř den a že pomalu nastane noc. To bude ten nejhorší čas na bitvu, jelikož ta odporná stvoření nejraději bojovala pod rouškou tmy.

Hobit nemohl spát a i jídlo už mu připadalo bez chuti a zůstávalo mu viset v krku. Pak zazněl strašlivý hlomoz, který mu vnuknul myšlenku, že si skřeti probili cestu do Ereboru, jenže pak se událo ještě něco; hluk byl stále tlumenější a tlumenější, jakoby se bitva přesouvala zase někam jinam. I tak se ale neobjevilo nic, co by naznačovalo vítězství, nikdo za ním do síně nepřišel, aby mu oznámil, že nepřítel ustupuje. Bilbo bušil do dveří oběma rukama, ale nikdo mu na jeho zoufalou snahu neodpověděl. _Prosím_. A znenadání někdo stál za dveřmi, hobit uslyšel zvuk nehtů přejíždějících po dřevě. Odstoupil a začal šátrat po prstenu. Pak někdo odlomil jednu dřevěnou desku ze zapečetěného průchodu a skrz nově vzniklý průzor vykoukla tvář potřísněná krví.

„Bilbo?“

Hobit neodpověděl. Díval se, jak další dřevěné desky mizí z průchodu a končí na zemi. Na cizincově čele byl hluboký šrám, ze kterého stále vytékala krev a odkapávala mu do očí. Části tváře, které nebyly zbarvené do ruda od krve, byly černé od sazí a bláta. Obrovský knír se zachvěl při pohledu na hobita.

„Bilbo, to jsem já, Bofur!“

Teprve pak ho Bilbo poznal. Zapomněl na prsten a běžel pomoct Bofurovi s deskami.

„Co se stalo s tvojí čepicí?“ zeptal se hobit celý ohromený. _Pitomý, pitomý hobite_ , pomyslel si vzápětí.

Ale Bofur jeho otázce stejně nevěnoval pozornost, už totiž dávno něco žvatlal:

„Omlouvám se. Měl jsem přijít dřív. Měl jsem to zastavit. Hrozně moc se omlouvám,“ a další a další věci, podbarvené lítostí a zmatením.

Bofur se protáhl mezi kývajícími se kusy dřeva a natáhl se po Bilbovi a stiskl mu rameno. Ruce se mu třásly a měl je celé špinavé.

„Všechno je v pořádku,“ zalhal Bilbo, než si uvědomil, že to asi nebyla úplně vhodná lež a že je jen rád, že Bofura vidí živého, i když ne v tom nejlepším stavu. „Prohráli jsme bitvu?“ zeptal se hobit, jelikož doufal ve výhru, ale nebyl schopen to slovo propustit přes ústa.

„Vítězství je naše,“ odpověděl mu Bofur, ale vůbec to neznělo šťastně.

„Erebor je tedy v bezpečí?“ vyptával se Bilbo dál.

„Ano. Ne. Myslím, že je,“ Bofur se podíval za záda. „Skřeti se pokusili probojovat skrz hlavní bránu, ale vytlačili jsme je zpátky. Bifur... ach, ať nám Mahal všem promine!“ vykřikl a pak se zřítil do moře zlatých mincí.

Bilbo okamžitě poklekl vedle Bofura. Byl k smrti vyděšený trpaslíkovým chováním. Bofur byl z celé jejich společnosti vždy nejvíc optimistický. Jestliže tedy vyhráli bitvu, jaké bolestné zprávy ho ještě čekají? Trpaslík se třásl. Bilbo mu přes ramena přehodil přikrývku a přinutil ho napít se studeného mléka.

„Co se stalo s Bifurem?“ optal se opatrně hobit.

„Celou dobu mě chránil, odháněl vrrky svým kopím a bodal a řezal tolikrát a do tolika těl, že jsem ztratil pojem o tom, kolik jich bylo. A pak přišel ten zpropadený skřet a pokusil se ho stáhnout dolů. Byl jsem hrozně vyděšený, než abych něco udělal a ten skřet se natáhnul za jeho hrdlem. Uviděl jsem krev, tolik krve; někdo jiný toho skřeta zabil, ale Bifur ležel na zemi a snažil se mi něco říct a já... já jsem mu nerozuměl! Teď je u ošetřovatelů, neodešel bych, kdyby nebyl v dobrých rukou, ale pak na mě gestikuloval a já...“

„Takže žije!“ vypískl Bilbo.

„A poslal mě za tebou,“ zamumlal Bofur.

To Bilba překvapilo; Bifur se zdál být asi tím posledním trpaslíkem, který by si na něj vzpomněl. Byl statečný a milý, ale nikdy se spolu pořádně nebavili. Bilbo by si nikdy nepomyslel, že by o něm mohl Bifur smýšlet tak laskavě. Všimnul si, jak Bofur brečí a teprve pak si uvědomil, že i jemu po tvářích stékají slzy.

„Neumím si představit, co by se se mnou stalo, nebýt jeho,“ zanaříkal Bofur. „Chránil mé tělo a pak i mou duši, když mě poslal sem požádat tě o odpuštění. Ach, myslel jsem si, že jsme dobří přátelé a nikdy jsem neměl v úmyslu Thorina jen slepě následovat, ale když tě chtěl shodit z propasti, neudělal jsem vůbec nic. Jsem takový zbabělec! Zbabělec! Nejsem ani bojovník, ani hrdina, měl bych strávit zbytek života vyráběním hraček a spokojit se s tím.“

Bilbo nevěděl, co říct. Bylo mu Bofura líto a bylo těžké být na něj v tuhle chvíli naštvaný.

„Zachvátila mě nemoc ze zlata. Myslel jsem si, že mě se to týkat nemůže, protože jsem jenom prostý výrobce hraček, ale pak jsem uviděl tohle...“ pokračoval Bofur a rozhlížel se kolem,“...a zahanbil jsem sám sebe. Teď už vím, že si nemůžu koupit zpátky Bifurův život, kdyby...“ zatřásl se a na chvíli přerušil svoji řeč. „A nemůžu si koupit ani tvoje odpuštění.“

„Ale to už máš, to už přeci máš!“ přerušil ho Bilbo a popadl ho za ruce. Bofur pozoroval, jak se Bilbovy ruce zamazávají od krve a špíny.

„Takový laskavý hobit,“ zašeptal Bofur. „Ale je tu ještě něco, co bys měl o bitvě vědět.“

„Radši mi to řekni všechno najednou, to čekání mě zabíjí,“ vyrazil ze sebe Bilbo.

„Thorin,“ řekl Bofur.

„Ne, ne, ne, to ne,“ zanaříkal Bilbo. Vyskočil při tom na nohy a strašlivě se třásl.

„Žije,“ vyhrkl Bofur, „ještě žije. Ale když zaútočil přímo do středu nepřátelské armády, odstřihli ho od zbytku Dainových mužů. Nic jsme o něm nevěděli tak dlouho, že jsme si mysleli, že padnul. Smutek nám zamlžil smysly a nebýt orlů, zřejmě bychom už byli mrtví.“

„Přilétli orli?“ vykřikl Bilbo.

„Přilétli. Zachránili mnoho životů a pobili mnoho nepřátel...a pak jsme spatřili Thorina. Šípy a meče ho tolikrát zasáhli a stejně se držel na nohou. Nerozumím tomu, jak dokázal vydržet tu strašnou bolest, ale stál tam. A byl to mrazivý pohled, jak byl celý bledý a zkrvavený, jako duch,“ mumlal Bofur. Bilbo ale nějakým způsobem vycítil, že je ještě něco, co mu trpaslík zatím neřekl. Pak Bofur zamrkal a zadíval se do dálky. „Kili a Fili leželi mrtví u jeho nohou.“

Bilbo nevydal žádný zvuk. Měl pocit, že se dusí. Překryl si pusu rukou a z chuti krve se mu zvedl žaludek.

„Ne. Jsou mladí. Jsou silní. A jsou to dobří bojovnicí. Jsou to Thorinovi dědici.“

_Jsou to mí přátelé. Mám je rád._

_Ne. Přece nemůžou..._

„Celou dobu byli s Thorinem a chránili ho až do posledního dechu. Někteří elfové to celé viděli a říkají, že se je Thorin snažil až do konce od sebe odehnat, ale oni ho nechtěli opustit. Kili vystřílel všechny své šípy a když už se i jejich meče rozlámaly a neměli už žádné zbraně, nastavili svá vlastní tělo jako Thorinův štít. Viděl je pro něj zemřít. Fili vydržel o něco déle a křičel jméno svého bratra, když se mu ostří zařezávala do kůže. Elfové pak vzdali jejich tělům čest a zpívali nad nimi písně velkých válečníků. Na jejich rány položili květiny. Říká se, že dokonce i Thranduil se jim šel poklonit.“

Pak Bofur přestal mluvit. Už toho na něj bylo příliš a uprchl z velké síně.

Bilbo se zaposlouchal do zvuku Bofurových kroků, když utíkal ze dveří. Udělal by to samé, ale přišlo mu, že mu v břiše zeje obrovská díra. Vzpomínky ze včerejšího dne mu zaplavily mysl a smutek mu zakalil myšlenky; už nikdy neuslyší Kiliho žertování ani nespatří Filiho krásný úsměv.

Úplně poprvé se Bilbo Pytlík vzdal veškeré naděje na to, že by se mohl kdy vrátit domů.

_Není cesty zpět._

I kdyby se někdy vrátil do Dna Pytle a znovu si lehl do své postele, nebyl by tím hobitem, kterým kdysi býval. Teď už rozuměl těm podivným pohledům, kterými ho někdy častoval Gandalf. Díval se na něj, jako by byl Bilbo ztracený. Takový žal totiž nikdy úplně nezmizí. Může se trochu zmírnit, ale stále zůstane hluboko zakořeněný v srdci. Bitva byla vyhrána, ale cena, která za to musela být zaplacena, se nezapomíná.

A nakonec se Bilbo, který plakal pro Kiliho s Filim; pro jejich mládí a sílu; pro jejich životy, které nikdy neprožijí v Ereboru a pro promarněnou lásku, rozbrečel i pro sebe.

                                                                                              *

Gandalf sledoval Meddědův odchod z bitevního pole. Nabídli mu, aby zůstal déle, ale kožoměnec stejně neměl rád společnost a kromě toho se strachoval o své včely. Nabídli mu také odměnu za zabití Bolga, vůdce skřetí armády, ale odmítl. To mu Gandalf nevyčítal; zlato vykoupené krví je prokleté.

Čaroděj se také zamýšlel nad tím, že by Medděda požádal o pomoc při vysvobozování Bilba z jeho uvěznění. Mohli spolu hobita bezpečně odvést až do Kraje. Zřejmě by si toho nikdo ani nevšimnul, jelikož bylo až příliš mnoho zraněných, kteří vyžadovali pozornost daleko více. I Thorin byl zraněný a žal ze ztráty Kiliho a Filiho brzy ještě zhorší jeho stav.

Gandalf se ale přesto nedokázal odhodlat k tomu, aby to udělal. Bilbo byl ve svém rozhodnutí stanout před soudem neoblomný a s nedávnými událostmi se jeho názor ještě utvrdil. Gandalf se dokonce obával, že Bilbo hledá v soudu způsob, jak se mučit za to, co se stalo. Teď ale začínal mít pocit, že je za tím vším více, než by se na první pohled zdálo. O co tu ale šlo, bylo, jestli to “něco“ přinese naději anebo její pravý opak.

Gandalf uměl čekat. Bitva pomohla pár trpaslíkům, elfům a lidem prozřít. I Thranduil se teď k trpaslíkům, kteří utrpěli největší ztráty, zdál být milejší. Kilimu a Filimu vzdal poctu a nazýval je Aravir a Gildor, “vznešený šperk“ a  “ušlechtilá hvězda“. Jak se zdálo, Thorin by se ještě mohl stát dobrým králem a hobit by v tom mohl sehrát svou roli.

Jenomže slova, jež Thorin pod Bilbovou střechou vyřkl před dávnou dobou, stále zněla Gandalfovi v hlavě.

 _Neručím za jeho bezpečí._ Docela výstižné, to musel čaroděj při zpětném pohledu přiznat.

 _Ani nezodpovídám za jeho osud_. A tohle bylo přesně to, v čem se Thorin celou dobu mýlil.


	6. Pohřební komnata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo se loučí s Filim a Kilim.

Za vítězství zaplatili vysokou daň.

Mohla ovšem být daleko vyšší. Zdálo se, že Bifurův stav se v péči ošetřovatelů pomalu lepší. Dwalin, který ze všech bojoval nejudatněji, ztratil v marné snaze dostat se za svým králem jen tři prsty na pravé ruce. Dori a Nori po konci bitvy stále někde naháněli zbývající skřety, zatímco Orimu jeden vrrk ukousl ucho. Ori se zdál být smrtí Filiho a Kiliho nejvíce zdrcený. Balin byl kromě pár škrábanců nezraněný, oproti tomu Bombur utrpěl pár zlomených žeber. Oin a Gloin na tom byli o něco hůře, ale bylo pravděpodobné, že se oba uzdraví a znovu nabudou síly ještě před vánočními svátky. Temnohvozdští léčitelé odváděli se zraněnými úžasnou práci a spoustu trpaslíku začínalo přehodnocovat svůj postoj k elfům. Ještě bylo příliš brzy na to, aby se začaly vytvářet plány na obnovení Ereboru a Dolu, nicméně už se začala vést jednání mezi elfy, lidmi a trpaslíky.

Bofur byl ten, kdo Bilbovi vždy přinášel nové informace, ale i Balin už ho jednou navštívil. Protože Thorin byl připoután na lůžko, než se uzdraví, měli Balin i Dwalin plné ruce práce s tím, aby pomohli Dainovi řídit dění v Ereboru, než toho bude schopen jeho právoplatný vládce. Bilbo měl pocit, že Dain je dobrý trpaslík; byl sice stejně paličatý jako všichni ostatní trpaslíci, ale zdálo se u něj jednodušší rozpoznat laskavého ducha pod tím vším trpasličím chováním. Kromě toho se nezdálo, že by Daina trápila minulost tolik jako Thorina a asi i proto byl méně podezíravý a náladový. A navíc se Dainovi nedala odepřít jeho nezpochybnitelná věrnost vůči svému bratranci.

A tohle byl důvod, proč Bilbo stále vězel v pokladnici. Gandalf sice na Daina naléhal, aby si rozmyslel, jestli bude Thorina v jeho šílenství podporovat, ale trpaslík nechtěl zradit bratrancovu důvěru. Dain si byl docela jistý, že by Thorin běsnil, kdyby hobita propustil bez proběhnutí řádného soudu a žádný z Gandalfových argumentů ho nepřesvědčil o opaku.

Bilbo nebyl ze špatných zpráv ohledně Dainova rozhodnutí moc zklamaný. Bilbovo chování, jak se zdálo, Gandalfa popudilo, ale hobit byl až příliš ponořený do smutku z Kiliho a Filiho osudu, že nebyl schopen přemýšlet, natož uronit slzu pro Thorinovu neoblomnou nenávist vůči němu.

Po bitvě, když Bofur odešel za Bifurem a dalšími zraněnými, čekal Bilbo na Thorina. _Jako hlupák_ čekal na to, až za ním přijde král pod Horou a požádá o odpuštění. Když Thorin nepřišel, bál se Bilbo, že je v bezvědomí z té bolesti od zranění, ale Bofur mu pak pověděl, že Thorin, i když velmi slabý, byl schopný promlouvat k Dainovi, Balinovi a Dwalinovi.

To Bilbovu naději, že Thorin přijde, ještě posílilo.

_Prosím. Přijď a řekni, že jsem měl celou tu dobu pravdu. Pověz mi, že jsou důležitější věci než zlato a pýcha. Řekni mi, že Arcikam je nic ve srovnání se ztrátou tvých synovců. Řekni, že Kili a Fili zachránili tvé tělo i tvou duši; řekni mi, že jejich oběť nebyla jen plýtváním na hlupáka se srdcem z kamene._

Bilbo čekal na Thorina dvě noci. Snědl jídlo, které mu poslali a umyl se do čista čerstvou vodou a mýdlem, které pro něj Kili ukradl od Oriho. Modlil se za zraněné trpaslíky a za Kiliho a Filiho; Thorin ale nepřišel.

Třetího rána od bitvy Bilbovi došlo, že Thorin nepřijde. Gandalfova slova jen potvrdila to, co už teď sám pochopil; totiž že Thorin svůj názor nezměnil. Jestliže ztráta Kiliho a Filiho nebo jeho vlastní zranění nevnesly do Thorinovy mysli žádný náznak laskavosti, pak už není nic, co by to zvládlo.

On, Bilbo Pytlík, už s Thorinem Pavézou nadobro skončil.

„Chtěl bych se s Kilim a Filim rozloučit,“ sdělil hobit Gandalfovi, ještě než čaroděj mohl znovu spustit řeč na téma Bilbova útěku.

Už se mu nechtělo znovu vysvětlovat, proč musí odmítnout; jeho důvody působily trochu zmateně.

„Uvědomujete si, že na pohřební obřad je vstup povolen pouze trpaslíkům?“

„Uvědomuji. Ale doufám v to, že bych mohl navštívit pohřební komnatu trochu _soukroměji_ ,“ vysvětloval Bilbo a snažil se přitom uhýbat Gandalfovu všetečnému pohledu. Předpokládal, že mu Gandalf nabídne možnost, že by si o tom mohl promluvit s Dainem, jenže čaroděj se znenadání zdál ztracený ve vlastních myšlenkách.

„Dnes odejdu z Ereboru,“ oznámil náhle. „Musím vyřídit naléhavé záležitosti. Avšak kdybyste mě zde potřeboval, Bofur ví, jak se se mnou spojit. Brzy se vrátím, abych vám pomohl, Bilbo Pytlíku.“

Gandalf se naklonil přes svoji berlu a pozoroval Bilba. Hobit si nervózně odkašlal a poděkoval mu, ale nedíval se přitom čarodějovi do očí. Ale když už čaroděj stál u dveří, doběhl k němu a zatahal ho za šedivý hábit a Gandalf se otočil, aby stanul hobitovi tváří v tvář.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem se choval tak chladně,“ zamumlal Bilbo. „Vím, že by to nebyla vaše chyba, kdyby...“

„A nebyla by to ani vaše chyba,“ odpověděl Gandalf laskavě. Bilbo pokrčil rameny.

„I tak jsem vám vděčný. Asi ze mě mluví Bral a nemůžu zaručit, že si to samé budu myslet i zítra,“ přiznal a na rtech mu při tom hrál trpký úsměv, „ale jsem rád, že jste mě na cestu vzal s vámi.“

„Promyslel jste si to dobře, Bilbo Pytlíku?“ zeptal se Gandalf, a když mu hobit na souhlas přikývl, pokračoval: „Proč?“

„Tedy, myslím, že ne všechno, čím jsem se během cesty stal, se mi zamlouvá,“ přemítal Bilbo, „ale když nic jiného, alespoň jsem do něčeho vyrostl. Kdybych neodešel z Kraje, prostě bych jen byl. Dává vám to smysl, Gandalfe?“

Na to se čaroděj usmál.

„Dává, můj příteli,“ řekl.

„Aspoň jednomu z nás,“ povzdechl si Bilbo a pak se zlehka dotkl Gandalfovi ruky, kterou měl položenou na berle. „Nashledanou, Gandalfe!“

„Nashledanou, Bilbo Pytlíku!“

                                                                                              *

Po Gandalfově odchodu si Bilbo ještě probíral pár detailů svého plánu.

Od Bofura věděl, kde se pohřební komnata nachází. I když ho trpaslík možná z něčeho začal podezřívat, když Bilbo projevil náhlý zájem o místnosti a chodby v Ereboru, na nic se neptal.  Bofur si asi myslel, že zlodějova tajemství by měla zůstat jen zlodějova.

Průchod, který Bofur udělal po bitvě, ještě nebyl úplně zacelený. Říkalo se, že král chce prozkoumat poklad kousek po kousku, protože elfům a lidem nechtěl dát ani o minci více nebo méně, než bylo ujednáno.

 _Když nic jiného_ , pomyslel si Bilbo, _aspoň respektuje spojenectví, které vytvořil s Thranduilem a Bardem._

Protože byl také částí ujednání, Bilba velice zajímaly jeho výsledky. Balin a Ori budou pravděpodobně vybráni k tomu, aby prohlédli poklad a pak teprve nastane čas na to, aby ho mohli rozdělit mezi lidi a elfy a členy společenstva. Kvůli tomu nebyla hlavní síň znovu zapečetěna.

Brzy tu začnou proudit davy trpaslíků a Bilba možná odvedou do jiného pokoje. Vchod ještě stále hlídalo pár strážných, ale hobit je byl snadno schopen přelstít. Odejde nanejvýš na hodinu a oni se o tom nikdy nedozvědí. Trpaslíci byli hluší k jeho tichým krokům a prsten ho snadno skryje před jejich zraky. Jediné, z čeho měl Bilbo trochu obavy, bylo světlo z pochodní.  Stačí ovšem být jen opatrný a brzy bude v pohřební komnatě.

Bilbo si nasadil prsten na prostředníček. Ještě si nezvykl na ten podivně příjemný pocit, který se mu rozlil po celém těle, když prsten nosil. Zostřily se mu smysly a zároveň se všechno zdálo rozmazané, jako dávná vzpomínka.

Zakroutil hlavou a přešel ke dveřím a dával si při tom pozor, kam dopadá jeho stín. Trpaslíci stojící u dveří se v tichosti bavili v Západštině o jejich domově, Železných horách, a o výhodách sňatku v pokročilejším věku. Byli dost zabraní do hovoru, a tak Bilbo zkusil své štěstí; přikrčeně a po špičkách kolem nich prošel. Jeden z trpaslíků na chvíli přerušil mluvení a zaraženě se rozhlížel kolem. Jeho společník se ho zeptal, jestli se něco stalo, ale druhý odpověděl, že asi k obědu snědl moc kořeněného masa. V tu dobu už Bilbo kolem nich proklouznul až na konec chodby.

Za prvním rohem se hobit zastavil a tiše oddechoval. Pak se donutil vzpomenout si na Bofurova slova. _Doleva. Doprava. Pak znovu doleva a po prvním schodišti nahoru._ Pohřební komnaty byly naštěstí umístěny v tom nejtišším křídle Ereboru a Bilbo na své cestě nepotkal kromě malé skupinky trpaslíků, kteří se ztratili směrem do vyšších pater, vůbec nikoho. Prošli kolem něj a Bilbo zaslechl, jak si pod vousy mumlají nějaké nadávky, ale za chvíli byl zase úplně sám. Pohřební komnata nebyla moc daleko, Bilbo ji rozpoznal podle vyřezávání na dveřích, které mu popisoval Bofur. Byla to dechberoucí místnost. Uvnitř byly v řadách rozestavěné sloupy. Strop byl vyzdoben zlatem a stříbrem, které se proplétali do záhadného vzoru, u kterého Bilbo nechápal, co má představovat, ale to ho neodradilo od toho, aby ho řádně obdivoval.

Z hořících pochodní dopadalo světlo na těla, která měla díky němu teplý, nazlátlý odstín. Byla to jen iluze života, jenom klam, který ale způsobil, že se Bilbovi roztřásly nohy; skoro věřil, že Fili a Kili jen spí. Ale jejich hrudníky se nezvedaly v nádeších a jen Bilbův dech stoupal v bílých obláčcích v chladu, který v komnatě panoval.

Fili a Kili leželi ve svých rakvích s rukama překříženýma na hrudích; vedle Kiliho ležel rozlomený luk a vedle Filiho meč; vlasy měly zapletené s korálky ze stříbra a kostí, tyrkysu a mědi. Opodál ležela masivní víka, která byla připravena na pohřební obřad, kdy se rakve uzavřou už navěky.

Bilbo se při pohledu na ně otřásl. Na Kiliho rtech ještě ulpěl náznak úsměvu, možná to ale byla jen Bilbova představivost. Oba vypadali mladší, než jak si je Bilbo pamatoval. A přesto v nich nebylo o nic víc života, než v kamenných deskách jejich rakví.

Později si nemohl vzpomenout, proč si sundal prsten. Vypadalo to v tu chvíli jako ta nejpřirozenější věc. Chtěl být se svými přáteli a nechtěl při tom být neviditelný. Chtěl tam být úplně celý, ne jen stín mezi stíny. Takže vložil prsten zpátky do kapsy a teprve pak začal brečet.

Jeho vzlyky byly moc hlasité, kousal se do rtů a do jazyka, jenže smutek se stále vracel a přinášel s sebou vzpomínky na jejich radost a vlídnost a Bilbovo srdce se lámalo stále znovu a znovu.  Když se trochu uklidnil, začal mluvit a řekl jim, že je na ně strašně moc pyšný a že si jejich hrdinské činy a jejich oběť budou ještě dlouho všichni pamatovat.

Poděkoval jim za jejich oddanost Thorinovi a také za to, že až do konce viděli Thorinovy špatné, ale i dobré stránky. Pověděl jim o Kraji, svém domově; o těch nejzelenějších loukách, kde na jaře rozkvétalo tolik pampelišek, až louka vypadala jako zlatá řeka.

Vzpomněl si na to, jak milovali vdolečky se šlehačkou a borůvkovou náplní. A tak se jim přiznal, jak by je býval měl teď rád zpátky u sebe doma. Tentokrát už by se s nimi veselil, klidně by je nechal si hrát se svými talíři a vidličkami až do půlnoci a pak by jim zpíval radostné hobití písničky.

Pokoušel se jim říct, jak moc mu budou chybět a jaké měl štěstí, že je oba poznal. Rukávem kabátku si otřel tvář a hluboce se nadechl.

„Sbohem, mí přátelé,“ řekl nakřápnutým hlasem.

Ještě chtěl dodat _odpočívejte v pokoji_ a už už si nasazoval prsten, když ho zezadu někdo popadl. Bilbo cítil, jak mu prsten vyklouzl z ruky a pak uslyšel zvuk, jak o sebe naráží kov a kámen, když prsten dopadl na zem. A pak už s ním někdo hodil o nejbližší sloup, až tím Bilbovi vyrazil dech. Kašlal a lapal po dechu a oči se mu znovu zalily slzami, tentokrát ovšem bolestí.

Na to, o koho se jedná, přišel ještě dřív, než ho vůbec uviděl. Ten hlas by poznal mezi všemi.

„Co tu pohledáváš, zloději?“

 


	7. Ztráta prstenu

„Co tu pohledáváš?“ zopakoval Thorin. Hlas měl hlubší, než když promluvil poprvé a taky zněl o dost výhružněji.

Bilbo zamrkal. _Můj prsten_ , blesklo mu hlavou. Neviděl ale, kam dopadl, protože mu výhled zastínila Thorinova postava, která se teď zdála vyšší než kdy jindy. Thorin měl na sobě svůj starý kabát lemovaný kožešinou, ale pod ním měl oblečený černý samet. Na prstech měl prsteny a ve vlasech různé korálky a kolem pasu stříbrný pásek, ale i přes tolik vrstev oblečení a tretek vypadal vyzáble. Bilbo nikde neviděl žádné obvazy, ale ruce byly celé pokryté řeznými ránami a na pravém spánku měl Thorin jedno zranění, které se už pomalu hojilo.

„Přišel jsem se s nimi jenom rozloučit,“ zamrmlal Bilbo a úplně ho přitom opustily veškeré myšlenky na prsten.

Odlepil se od sloupu, ale Thorin vzápětí popošel o krok dopředu.

Dokonce i ve světle pochodní bylo nemožné si nevšimnout, jak byl král bledý. Thorinova tvář byla plná šrámů a bílá jako stěna. I přestože měl vousy přesně zastřižené a vlasy se mu leskly od oleje, který si na ně nanesl, působil uštvaně ze žalu, kterým si právě procházel.

„Jak jsi proklouzl kolem stráží?“ zeptal se Thorin. A zeptal se až moc tichým hlasem na to, aby se Bilbo mohl uklidnit. „Jaké skrýváš tajemství, zloději?“ vyptával se dál trpaslík.

Bilbo dostal strach, že bude jeho prsten brzy odhalen. Ale Thorin nikdy ani nepřemýšlel o existenci nějakého prstenu, takže nespouštěl zrak z hobita. Oči modré jako safíry mu zářily z bledé tváře; Thorin Pavéza byl vskutku nádherný ve svém vznešeném smutku. _Hloupý hobite, teď ne_. Bilbo v duchu vynadal sám sobě, dobře si totiž uvědomoval, že si krále prohlíží podezřele dlouho. V tu chvíli mu došlo, jak moc se o Thorina bál a jak byl rád, že zase vidí krále stát na nohou.

Jenže jejich setkání nemělo být o radosti.

„Mluv se mnou, půlčíku,“ naléhal Thorin. „Snažil ses uniknout tomu, co tě čeká?“

„Kdybych chtěl utéct, už bych to udělal dřív, ne?“ vyprskl Bilbo. „Chtěl jsem se jen rozloučit. Odmítnutím mého přání, jste mi vlastně dal právo k tomu tu být proti vaší vůli, můj pane.“

„Se slovy ti to jde hezky, zloději, ale tohle je můj dům a ty jsi můj vězeň,“ připomněl mu Thorin. „To já určuji pravidla a ty je dodržuješ.“

„Jestliže je vůdce slepý, mají být ti, kteří ho odmítají následovat, potrestáni?“ zeptal se Bilbo. To, co řekl, znělo nakonec troufaleji, než zamýšlel. V Thorinových očích spatřil zlost a tak se pokusil proklouznout pryč, ale v jeho úmyslu ho zarazila velká ruka, která ho popadla za rameno a uvěznila na místě.

„Už mi dochází trpělivost, půlčíku,“ procedil Thorin skrz zaťaté zuby. „Už nehodlám dál snášet tvojí drzost; nemáš tu na to právo.“

„Proč?“ vyrazil ze sebe Bilbo, téměř se u toho zakuckal z pocitu zrady.

Thorin neodpověděl a místo toho chytil půlčíkovu tvář do dlaní. Bilbo se pokusil otočit hlavu stranou, ale to mu Thorin nedovolil; síla, kterou použil na udržení Bilbových tváří se zlehka zvětšila. Král palcem přejel po koutku hobitových úst, kde měl ještě trochu vlhkou kůži od slz. Tentokrát se Bilbo pokusil hlavu sklonit, ale Thorin jen něco zavrčel a donutil ho nechat hlavu vzpřímenou, aby jeho mokré tváře a zčervenalé oči zůstaly vystaveny Thorinovu zvídavému pohledu.

Hobit už nemohl udělat nic jiného, než zavřít oči. Najednou ho Thorin pustil.

„Jak můžeš?“ z Thorinova hlubokého, dunivého hlasu jasně prosakovala nechuť. „Jak je možné, že máš v očích slzy, když já ne?“

To byla pravda. Thorin sice nevypadal dobře, ale nikde nebyla žádná stopa po pláči. Zdálo se, že má svůj žal zcela pod kontrolou. Během cesty se toho Bilbo o trpasličích pocitech hodně naučil, ale králova netečnost byla přehnaná, a to i když se tady jednalo o Thorina.

Copak dračí nemoc Thorinovi vzala i jeho smutek?

Bilbo neměl čas, aby se nad tím hlouběji zamyslel, protože ho Thorin chytil za límeček kabátku, odtrhl ho od sloupu a táhl přes celou místnost. V tu chvíli si Bilbo všiml, jak se v rohu místnosti cosi zlatě zalesklo a došlo mu, že je to prsten, který se zakutálel do malé prasklinky na kamenné podlaze. Někdo, kdo by prsten nehledal, neměl šanci ho objevit. Jenže právě teď bylo nemožné uniknout z Thorinova železného stisknutí. Thorin ho vlekl z pohřební komnaty až do chodby.

„Kam to jdeme?“ zeptal se Bilbo, kterého náhle přepadl strach z toho, že by mu byl Thorin schopný i fyzicky ublížit.

„Zpátky do cely, kterou jsem ti velkoryse poskytl, zloději,“ odpověděl mu vztekle Thorin. „Měl bych zdvojnásobit stráže u dveří nebo tě připoutat.“

Odpověď hobita moc neukonejšila. Byl ale moc unavený na to, aby se pokusil o útěk. Zároveň mu ale bylo nepříjemné, jak ho Thorin držel. Vsadil by se, že bude mít na místech Thorinova stisku později modřiny. Ale král byl k jeho snaze vyklouznout lhostejný. Místo toho ho stále vláčel zpátky do pokladnice; chvílemi ho tlačil před sebou a chvílemi ho táhnul.

Když se dostali ke schodišti, pokusil se ze sebe Bilbo znovu setřást Thorinovy ruce, ale trpaslík si ho v odpověď přehodil přes rameno. To byl podle Bilba ten nejvíc ponižující způsob, jakým ho mohl Thorin odnést. Bilbo propadl svému vzteku a začal kolem sebe máchat rukama a nohama, až ho musel Thorin dát na zem. Za chvíli už byl Bilbo přišpendlený ke zdi.

Až teprve potom se Bilbo dokázal uklidnit, jelikož uviděl, jak se Thorinova vyrovnaná maska pomalu rozpadá; v jeho obličeji spatřil Bilbo bolest.  Thorinova zranění byla ještě pořád ve stadiu uzdravování a bylo dost možné, že námaha vynaložená na uklidnění zuřivého hobita mohla způsobit znovuotevření ran a spustit krvácení. Ta myšlenka zmrazila veškeré Bilbovy pohyby. Pak už šel s Thorinem bez toho, aby mu odporoval.

Možná to bylo proto, že trpěl bolestmi, možná proto, že vycítil, jak se půlčík vzdává, ale Thorinův stisk byl jemnější. Když dorazili ke dveřím do hlavního sálu, Thorinova ruka se už jen lehce opírala o Bilbovo rameno.

„Vaše Výsosti!“ vykřikli ohromeně strážní, když se jim naskytl neobvyklý pohled na krále pod Horou ve společnosti hobitího zajatce. Zaslechli o nich tolik neuvěřitelných zvěstí, že se teď skoro obávali na půlčíka pohlédnout.

„Od zítřka budete odvoláni k jinému úkolu, protože tento byl pro vás zřejmě příliš obtížný,“ sdělil jim král. Bilbovi připadalo, že je to přehnaný trest pro trpaslíky, kteří neměli šanci přijít na to, že jim utekl a kteří se k němu vždycky chovali slušně.

„Omlouvám se. Znovu už neuteču, přísahám!“ zamumlal Bilbo. Ostatní se na něj potom dívali ještě podezřívavěji, přičemž ho Thorin postrčil přes práh.

Bilbo zakopl a byl by upadl, kdyby ho Thorin nezachytil.

„Děkuju,“ řekl Bilbo bezmyšlenkovitě, ale než se stihl otočit, kráčel už Thorin chodbou pryč. Strážní se na něj netvářili zrovna mile, takže hobitovi přišlo moudré stáhnout se zpátky do sálu a svého malého táboru.

S povzdechem se posadil na deky. Aspoň se rozloučil s Filim a Kilim.

Kromě toho ale stihl naštvat Thorina a ztratit svůj milovaný prsten. Myšlenka na odloučení od prstenu vyrazila Bilbovi dech. Byl to jeho jediný poklad, jediná věc, která by mu mohla zachránit život. Bilbo se cítil ztraceně. Schoval hlavu do dlaní.

Pár hodin trvalo, než se zase uklidnil. Thorin si prstenu nevšiml, takže Bilbo byl jediný, kdo věděl, kam prsten upadl. To znamenalo, že prsten byl v pohřební komnatě v ještě větším bezpečí, než v jeho kapse. _Neztratil jsem ho_ , opakoval sám sobě. Potřeboval jen počkat na ten správný moment, aby si ho zase vyzvedl.

Už o dost klidnější si Bilbo sedl k večeři; měl opečené brambory, masový koláček, jablko a sýrový salát. Poděkoval strážnému, ale ten jenom něco zavrčel v Khuzdul. V tu chvíli byl Bilbo vděčný, že nerozumí trpasličímu jazyku. Přestože jídla tady jen těžko dosahovala množství, které hobit obvykle spořádal, musel Bilbo uznat, že Thorin zřejmě nemá v plánu ho nechat vyhladovět. Bilbo nechtěl být nevděčný tím, že by byl nespokojený s množstvím jídla, které dostával, když od bitvy uplynulo jen pár dní. Když nic jiného, z čerstvosti jídla bylo jasné, že vyjednávání s lidmi a elfy se vyvíjelo slibně.

Později ležel Bilbo zachumlaný v přikrývkách a doufal v poklidný spánek.

Avšak tohle přání mu nemělo být splněno.


	8. Vyprávění příběhů

Bilbovi se zdál sen.

A byl to jeden z těch horších; Thorin ho chtěl spoutat a Bilbovy pokusy o únik byly naprosto marné, jelikož mu zlaté mince neustále proklouzávaly pod nohama a on padal přímo do Thorinových napřažených paží.

„Půlčíku,“ zazněl Thorinův hluboký hlas Bilbovi v hlavě. Bilbo tiše zasténal. „Půlčíku,“ zaslechl znovu ten hlas, tentokrát ale zněl naléhavěji.

Bilbo odkopl přikrývky. Jak se snažil uniknout z dosahu onoho hlasu, náhle se probudil. Jak ale Bilbo zjistil, hlas nevycházel z jeho snu. Thorin seděl přikrčeně vedle Bilba. Ten nedokázal odhadnout, co se trpaslíkovi honí hlavou, protože přes ospalost sotva viděl. Hobita náhlé zjevení krále trochu vylekalo, ale hlavně byl zmatený. Rozhodl se však nedat najevo svůj strach, dokud mu Thorin neobjasní důvod své návštěvy.

„Co tady děláte?“ zeptal se hobit ochraptěle.

V sále nikdo kromě nich dvou nebyl, což znamenalo, že je ještě stále noc. I přesto, že na sobě měl Bilbo kalhoty a košili, zatřásl se zimou, a tak přes sebe přehodil přikrývku, ze které mu pak vykukovala jen hlava.

„Musím se zeptat,“ oznámil nakonec Thorin. Posadil se na zem pokrytou zlatými mincemi.

Král byl oblečen do toho samého šatstva, jakého si na něm Bilbo všimnul už v pohřební místnosti, ale vypadal o poznání klidněji a váhavěji. Bilbo ale zůstal na pozoru.

„Zeptat se _na co_?“ zeptal se Bilbo úsečně. Zamyslel se, jestli u dveří ještě stojí stráže. A přišli by ho vůbec zachránit, kdyby mu Thorin chtěl rozdrtit kosti napadrť?

„Jak to děláš?“ zeptal se Thorin a naklonil při tom hlavu. „Viděl jsem tě v pohřební místnosti, slyšel jsem tvá slova - to, jak jsi s nimi mluvil, jako bys je miloval.“ Thorin se na okamžik odmlčel, jakoby pro něj bylo až příliš těžké dál mluvit. Ale hned zase pokračoval: „ _Já_ je miloval a nejsem schopný o nich promluvit nebo uronit jedinou slzu.“

Teď už byl Bilbo úplně vzhůru. Prohlížel si Thorina v šeru panujícím v místnosti. Tu a tam temnotou problýskly zlaté nebo stříbrné odlesky.

„Myslím, že každý vyjadřujeme city jiným způsobem,“ nadhodil Bilbo obezřetně.

„Jenže já jsem jejich strýc. Byly potomci mé krve, dědici mého trůnu a potěcha pro mé srdce,“ šeptal Thorin rozrušeně.

„Zdá se, že o nich jste taky schopný mluvit,“ podotknul Bilbo a na tváři mu při tom pohrával lehký úsměv.

„ _S tebou_? Ty se ale nepočítáš,“ odpověděl mu Thorin. Mrazivý tón, kterým to pronesl, zmrazil i úsměv na Bilbových rtech. „Oni ale nechtějí vidět můj žal. Žádají ode mě, abych se choval jako jejich král a zároveň jako jejich strýc.“

 _Oni_. Thorin mluvil o ostatních trpaslících, o dvoru a o Dainově družině.

„Tak o tohle tu jde?“ štěkl Bilbo. Zasáhlo ho, že jeho názor je pro Thorina lhostejný.

Bilbo se chtěl zeptat, pročpak se tedy Thorin vůbec obtěžoval vytrhnout svého vězně ze spánku, když se s vězni stejně _nepočítá_. Nakonec se ale rozhodl, že bude radši držet jazyk za zuby.

„Ne,“ odpověděl Thorin k Bilbovu velkému překvapení. „Jde mi o to, že nejsem schopen opravdu truchlit,“ přiznal. Bilbovi připadalo, že v králi ještě nikdy nespatřil tolik zranitelnosti. „Je se mnou něco špatně?“ zeptal se Thorin zamračeně.

To byla nesnadná otázka; Bilbo odpověď sice znal, ale vyslovit ji, to bylo něco úplně jiného. Bilbo si odkašlal a změřil si Thorina rychlým pohledem – zdálo se, že trpaslík opravdu toužil, aby mu někdo dal nějaké vysvětlení. A Bilba najednou při pohledu na Thorina udeřila myšlenka, že tu je ještě jiná odpověď.

„Ty přeci truchlíš, Thorine,“ řekl hobit. „Hluboko v srdci ti dlí zármutek. Kdybys netruchlil, netrápil by ses pláčem a mluvením nebo vyjadřováním tvých pocitů. Bolest tam někde určitě je, kousek pod povrchem; možná jsi odměřený a hrdý, ale ne bezcitný, to ne. Tím si jsem jistý.“

Vypadlo to, že Thorin zvažuje Bilbova slova. Hobit se cítil zklamaně. Koneckonců, i přes to, co se stalo, Bilbovi připadalo, že si Thorin zaslouží pravdu. Hobit slovy vyjádřil to, co cítil hluboko ve svém srdci a i tak byl Thorin nedůvěřivý (i když ten, kdo by měl být na pochybách ohledně jejich půlnočního dýchánku, byl spíš Bilbo). Jenže Thorin byl Thorin a neschopnost přijmout cokoliv, za co nemusel dát nic na oplátku, byla prostě součást jeho osobnosti. A jako spousta jeho vlastností, i tahle mohla být jak velmi dobrá, tak i velmi špatná.

Bilbo si povzdychnul a Thorin se zamračil, když byl vyrušen ze svého hloubání.

„Mluv ke mně, půlčíku,“ přikázal mu trpaslík úsečně.

„A o čempak bych měl mluvit, můj pane?“ zeptal se Bilbo.

Král pod Horou se rozhodl, že bude ignorovat, jakým sarkastickým tónem na něj hobit promluvil.

„Nemůžu spát. A ty to umíš se slovy,“ nadhodil Thorin tak kouzelně výmluvně, jak to uměl jen on. Bilbo pak měl vždycky obrovskou chuť ho praštit.

„Umím se slovy, můj pane?“ zopakoval hobit. „Nevím, co tím myslíte.“

„Nemám rád, když se mi někdo vysmívá, zloději,“ zasyčel Thorin, „a ty jsi si moc dobře vědomý, že jsi velmi znalý umění vybírání slov a jejich skládání tak, aby dokázaly potěšit ucho posluchače. Přesně jako...ve vyprávění příběhů,“ vysvětlil král.

Tedy, to byla téměř lichotka – až na to, že Thorinův pohled nebyl ani trochu lichotící. Hobit měl podezření, že se Thorin jen snažil naznačit, že on, Bilbo Pytlík, není nic jiného než lhář od konečků prstů až po špičku nosu. Bilbo zrudl rozhořčením.

„Není zvykem, aby se po mně vyžadovalo vyprávět příběhy, můj pane,“ pravil Bilbo. „Ba naopak; povšiml jsem si častého zvyku, že ve společnosti trpaslíků jsem vyzýván k tomu, abych mlčel.“

„Pak bys měl v mém případě udělat výjimku, půlčíku,“ odpověděl mu Thorin chladně.

„A o čem by tak mé vyprávění mělo být, můj pane?“ zeptal se Bilbo. Bylo mu jasné, že nemá šanci donutit Thorina, aby odešel ze svého vlastního sálu a také, že se zřejmě nevyspí, dokud bude Král pod Horou trvat na splnění svého přání.

„Mí synovci,“ odpověděl mu po chvíli Thorin. „Povídej mi o nich.“

Thorinova odpověď Bilba překvapila a obměkčila.

„Chvíli bude trvat, než se k tomu dostaneme, ale buďte trpělivý,“ začal a přikývnul. „ Všechno začalo v jedné hobití noře u jednoho docela zámožného hobita...“

                                                                                              *

Neměl ani tušení, jak k tomu mohlo dojít, ale Thorinova hlava teď spočívala na přikrývkách.

Král byl znavený a pod modrýma očima mu vystupovaly černé kruhy, i tak ale oči nezavřel. Místo toho si prohlížel třpytící se poklad v hlavním sále. Bilbo přemítal, jestli Thorin vůbec poslouchá jeho příběh, ale nakonec jeho samého vypravování tolik pohltilo, že nebyl schopen přestat, dokud by ho k tomu něco nepřinutilo. Ale nikdo je nevyrušil a Thorin byl podivně tichý.

Bilbo byl trochu ztuhlý. Rád by si lehl, jenže jeho místo už obsadil král. Neodvažoval se moc hýbat, protože byl vylekaný z představy, že by mohl omylem zavadit o Thorinovo tělo. A tak hobit seděl napjatě s přikrývkou přehozenou přes ramena, kolena přitisknutá k hrudi, a opatrně se pohupoval ze strany na stranu do rytmu svého vlastního hlasu.

Už se dostal k části příběhu, kdy se za nimi přes kopce hnali skřeti, když zahlédl, jak se Thorinova ramena zachvěla. Bilbo mu skoro nabídl přikrývku, aby mu nebyla zima, jenže si všiml ještě něčeho jiného, než stihl učinit svoji nabídku.

Thorinovi po tvářích kanuly slzy.

Thorin ležel obličejem natočený k Bilbovi, ale pravděpodobně si neuvědomoval, že by ho mohl hobit vidět při pláči. Možná si ani neuvědomoval, že brečí.

Thorinova tvář byla skoro jako kamenná socha až na ty slzy a rty, které pevně svíral. _Neví o tom_ , proletělo Bilbovi hlavou. Hobit se pak musel usilovně soustředit na svůj příběh, aby byl vůbec schopný pokračovat. Nebyl si jistý, jestli si Thorinových slz měl vůbec všímat; připadal si, jako by nakukoval do pokoje, který nebyl jeho. Rozechvívalo ho to, ale zároveň ho to uvádělo do rozpaků. A navíc nechtěl rozrušovat Thorina.

Během své cesty k Ereboru se Bilbo naučil pár věcí o trpasličích srdcích. Byli to v mnohých věcech pěkní tajnůstkáři a povídání nebyla jejich nejlepší dovednost, ale bylo pár okamžiků, kdy jejich srdce byla stejně průzračná jako křišťál. To Thorinovo bylo uzavřeno do nejpevnějšího brnění, ale Bilbo přes něj dokázal prohlédnout už několikrát. Hobit si pamatoval na Skalbal, kde je zanechali orli po boji s Azogem. A pamatoval si i na to, jak ho Thorin nečekaně objal před celou společností, aby mu poděkoval za záchranu života. Jenže vzpomínka na Thorinův hněv po krádeži Arcikamu byla pro Bilba stále příliš čerstvá a bolestivá a byla to jen další prasklinka v Thorinově příčetnosti.

Každopádně to, co leží Thorinovi hluboko v srdci, je temná a spletitá záležitost. Vstoupit do hory byla tvrdá zkouška, avšak postavit se drakovi čekajícímu na konci chodby ještě těžší: Bilbo už spatřil vstup do Thorinova srdce, malou trhlinku v jeho chladném chování, bál se ale, co by našel, kdyby se odvážil jít dál.

Bilbo se štěstím už jednou utekl dračímu ohni a teď si nebyl jistý, jestli by zvládl uniknout dalšímu drakovi, i když tenhle už nebyl z masa a kostí, jako spíš z myšlenek a pocitů. Kůži ale měl stejně silnou jako Šmak a Bilbo neuměl mířit tak dobře jako Bard. Neměl dokonce ani Bardovu odvahu, když už jsme u toho.

Najednou Thorin vypadal, jako by si uvědomil svůj pláč. Něco v jeho pohledu se změnilo a tělo se mu napjalo. Bilbo nepřestal mluvit, ale dech měl nepravidelný a párkrát se zakoktal. Uteče Thorin nebo si najde čas na potrápení ubohého hobita? Bez přemýšlení udělal Bilbo to, o čem si myslel, že bude nejrozumnější, aby se Thorin uklidnil: naneštěstí, hned jak to Bilbo udělal, došlo mu, že to vlastně vůbec rozumné nebylo – spíš přesně naopak, bylo to lehkovážné a troufalé.

Lehce se dotknul Thorinova čela.

Kdyby byl Bilbo mohl mluvit, řekl by něco jako _Už je to v pořádku_. Jenže Bilbův jazyk byl ještě pořád zaměstnaný jeho příběhem a nebyl schopen se donutit přestat, skoro jakoby vzpomínky na jejich cestu byly to jediné, co zabraňovalo propuknout Thorinovu hněvu. Král s sebou neměl meč, ale určitě s sebou měl nějakou jinou zbraň a sál byl schopen poskytnout dostatečné množství nástrojů, kterými by mohl Thorin vyjádřit svoje zklamání v hobitovi.

Bilbo zavřel oči. Když se ale nic nedělo, opatrně je otevřel. Thorin byl ještě pořád napjatý, ale nevypadalo to, že se chytá provést něco nebezpečného. Bilbo se ještě trochu osmělil a pohnul prsty proti Thorinovým vlasům tam, kde měl šedé proužky. Král se pod jeho lehkým dotekem uvolnil a Bilbovi najednou připadalo, že může zase normálně dýchat. Srdce mu sice ještě stále divoce bilo, ale hlas už měl docela pevný.

Bilbo už si nepamatoval, jak dlouhou dobu takto zůstali – Thorin ležící na přikrývkách a jeho husté, hebké vlasy proklouzávající mezi Bilbovými prsty. Byl to jeden z nejzvláštnějších momentů v Bilbově dobrodružství a rozhodně i ten nejintimnější, který kdy s Thorinem sdílel. Král Bilba nezastavil ani ho nenabádal k pokračování a ani nedával najevo, co cítí.

Bilbo v té chvíli našel nebezpečné potěšení. Bylo to jako hladit divoké zvíře: Thorinovy vlasy voněly po cedru a po borovém jehličí a královy oči se leskly od slz; malý hobit doufal v něco, co nikdy nemůže být.

Bilbův hlas byl zastřený a trochu nesrozumitelný, jak se mu začalo chtít spát. I když ještě nedokončil svůj příběh, mohl by se Bilbo trochu vyspat, že? Thorin byl pořád vzhůru, hobit se ale odvážil lehnout si vedle trpaslíka bez toho, aby se ho dotknul, až na lehké hlazení ve vlasech.

Bilbo pokračoval ve vyprávění. Jenom na chviličku zavře oči.


	9. Prádlo a dějiny

Myslel by si, že to byl jenom sen, kdyby mu na prstech neulpěla vůně Thorinových vlasů.

Bilbo se probudil sám. Vzpomínky měl sice ze začátku trochu zamlžené, ale pak si vzpomněl, jak ho Thorin přišel uprostřed noci navštívit. A vlastně ani nebyl překvapený, že král nechtěl být ráno spatřen v jeho společnosti.

Později toho dne Bilbo obědval s Bofurem. A nemohl se nevyptávat na Thorina.

„Jak se daří našemu králi?“ vychrlil ze sebe Bilbo.

Bofur se zamračil – asi proto, že Bilbo řekl _našemu králi_. Než odpověděl, usrkl si piva a promnul si obvazy, které mu pořád zakrývaly čelo.

„Poslední dobou ho vídám jen zřídka,“ přiznal Bofur. „Když u něj nejsou ošetřovatelé, je zaneprázdněný ukládáním rozkazů nebo diskutováním s Dainem a Balinem o Ereboru, o elfech, pak zase o Ereboru, o lidech, ó – a hádej o čem! – správně, o Ereboru.“

Bylo jasné, že Bofur byl naštvaný – a Bilbovi připadalo, že tomu tak je asi proto, že nebyl tak úplně spokojený se svým králem.

„Musí to pro něj být určitě těžké,“ nadhodil Bilbo.

„Nechápej mě špatně,“ odpověděl mu Bofur se ztuhlým úsměvem, „je mi jasné, že Thorin dělá, co je v jeho silách jako Král pod Horou. Jenže si nejsem jistý, jestli ho mám rád tak, jako jsem měl rád Thorina Pavézu, vůdce třinácti trpaslíků a hobita na jedné riskantní výpravě.“

„Proč?“ zeptal se Bilbo.

„Tak zaprvé, nesouhlasím s jeho rozhodnutím ohledně tebe; jak dobře víš, chápal jsem jeho hněv a dokonce se ho i bál, ale spousta věcí se změnila a už je na čase, aby se přes to přenesl,“ vysvětloval mu Bofur se zamračeným výrazem. „Dluží to Filimu a Kilimu a hlavně tobě. Někdy to vypadá, jako by nás chtěl od tebe držet co nejdál: Ori je ještě pořád příliš vyděšený a Dwalin tvrdohlavě věrný Thorinovi; Oin, Gloin, Bifur a Bombur nemůžou odejít z ošetřovny a ty je nesmíš jít navštívit; a já, Balin, Dori a Nori jsme pořád zaměstnaní příkazy shora. Musel jsem podplatit tři trpaslíky, aby za mě vyřídily nějaké úkoly v prádelně, abych tu mohl být s tebou,“ přiznal se Bofur.

„Och, omlouvám se, že ti působím potíže,“ řekl s povzdechem Bilbo. „Nevěděl jsem, že mě máte zakázáno navštěvovat.“

„Nemáme,“ řekl trpaslík, „ale nikdo nechce zranit Thorinovu hrdost. Pokoušel jsem se s ním dnes ráno po pohřbu promluvit, ale neposlouchal mě. Myslím, že jsem si to špatně načasoval. Ale i tak... víš, neviděl jsem ho, že by uronil jedinou slzu,“ zamumlal Bofur a uřízl si kousek pečeného kuřete.

„To přece ještě nic neznamená,“ oponoval Bilbo a tváře mu přitom zčervenaly. „Thorin je jenom, vždyť víš, trochu odměřený.“

„ _Odměřený_?“ vzhlédl Bofur. Teď byla řada na hobitovi, aby objevil náhlý zájem v pečeném kuřeti. „Je od tebe velice laskavé, že to říkáš, Bilbo, ale oba víme, že Thorin je jenom tvrdohlavý chlapík a stává se stejně chladným jako je tahle hora.“

 _To není pravda_ , pomyslel si Bilbo, jenže nemohl Bofurovi vyzradit Thorinovo tajemství.

„Možná k němu budu trochu krutý,“ přemítal Bofur, „ale myslím si, že by měl Thorin být víc se svými přáteli. Jsem si jistý, že kdybys tu nebyl ty, trávil by daleko víc času se svým pokladem.“

 _Och_. O tomhle hobit dříve vůbec nepřemýšlel. Ale Bofurova slova ho donutila zamyslet se, jestli Thorin minulou noc nepřišel jen proto, aby obdivoval svoje rubíny a smaragdy – a nakonec se místo toho spokojil jen se svým zajatcem.

„Ale jsem jenom pouhý horník a hračkář,“ ujal se Bofur zase slova a pokrčil rameny. „A je pravda, že můj podíl na pokladu ze mě udělá velmi bohatého horníka a hračkáře; ale Thorin je král a král musí své přátele volit moudře. Pro Durinovy potomky, jako je Balin, to je samozřejmě jiné. A já jsem jenom prostý, obyčejný trpaslík.“

„Obyčejný rozhodně nejsi,“ nesouhlasil s ním Bilbo s úsměvem.

Bofur se na něj taky usmál a utřel si umazané ruce do ubrousku. Při jídle museli sedět na zemi, ale i tak si Bilbo pořád potrpěl na stolovací způsoby a trpaslík se ho snažil alespoň nějak potěšit.

„Á, málem bych zapomněl. Zítra se tu zastaví Balin, aby pro elfy a lidi připravil jejich část pokladu,“ řekl Bofur Bilbovi, když odcházel z velkého sálu. „Mám takový dojem, že tě přesunou někam jinam. Možná do žalářů,“ zamručel Bofur a nevšiml si při tom Bilbova znepokojeného výrazu, „ale možná s tebou má Thorin úplně jiné plány.“

„No, aspoň uvidím Balina a snad i Oriho,“ poznamenal Bilbo.

„A já tě přijdu taky brzy navštívit,“ slíbil mu Bofur. „Bifur a Bombur se tady zastaví, jakmile je pustí z ošetřovny.“

„Už se na to těším!“ vykřikl Bilbo, kterého potěšila myšlenka na to, že by tu v následujících dnech mohl mít početnější společnost. „Budu na ně čekat... a mohl bys přinést víc jídla?“ zeptal se Bilbo. Trochu mu dělalo starosti, že se bude muset postarat o tři nebo i víc trpaslíku a sdílet s nimi oběd. Pro něj by toho asi už moc nezbylo.

Bofur se rozchechtal a poplácal si břicho, které měl teď plné kuřete a houbových koláčků.

„Omlouvám se, zřejmě jsem měl také přispět svým dílem na tvůj stůl, Bilbo Pytlíku, ale Thorin my nenechává čas na to, abych stihl krást v kuchyních,“ řekl Bofur pobaveně. „Ale slibuji, že příště budu štědřejší.“

Pak se rozloučili. Při pohledu na Bofurovu podivnou čapku, která se mu na hlavě kymácela ze strany na stranu, se Bilbovi po tváři rozlil široký úsměv. Od konce bitvy navštěvoval Bofur Bilba ze všech nejčastěji; pomohl Bilbovi zmírnit pocit osamocení. A nebylo to jen o tom, že by mu každý den přinášel zprávy o tom, co se děje v Ereboru a Dolu. Sdílel s ním i chvíle smutku nebo naděje ohledně budoucnosti.

V Bofurovi  bylo určitě víc než jen horník a hračkář a mělo to cenu nejméně tuctu králů.

                                                                                              *

Tíha všech jeho povinností způsobila, že se na Balinově tváři usadilo permanentní zamračení. Balin musel jednat se svým králem a jeho rádci a s lidmi i elfy. Bilbo se ani nedivil, že je postarší trpaslík trochu přecitlivělý. A dokonce i Balin sám se brzy omluvil za svoji náladovost.

„Zřejmě jsem strávil příliš času dohadováním se s Thorinem a teď se mu stávám čím dál tím víc podobným,“ poznamenal věcně.

Zdálo se, že nespokojenost s Thorinem se šířila dál. Bilbo se ale o králi neopovažoval moc mluvit. Rozmlouvání o Thorinovi za jeho zády a ještě ke všemu s jeho nejvěrnějším rádcem nebylo správné. A Bilbo se ani necítil na to, aby o něčem takovém mluvil.

Hobit měl poslední dobou problémy se spaním. Čekal, kdy se Thorin zase vrátí, jenže král se zřejmě velkému sálu vyhýbal. Nepřišel zkontrolovat, jak si Balin vede při svém úkolu a ani nedal žádné rozkazy ohledně Bilbova ubytování. Třetího dne od noci, kterou král strávil s Bilbem v pokladnici, sebral hobit konečně nějakou odvahu.

„Už se Thorin rozhodl o mém soudu?“ zeptal se Bilbo Balina.

„Ne, maličký, ještě se nerozhodl,“ byla Balinova odpověď.

„A rozhodl se, kde mě bude držet?“ naléhal dál hobit.

„Je to tu nepohodlné?“ zeptal se Balin a věnoval hobitovi omluvný úsměv. „Promiňte mi prosím; jistě to tu musí být pro vás nepohodlné. Pohled na tento ohromný poklad je možná potěšením pro oči trpaslíka, ale rozhodně není potěšením tu být uvězněn: a pro hobita obzvlášť. Myslel jsem, že nám Thorin řekne, jak s celou záležitostí naložit, ale neudělal to. Musíte tu zůstat a být trpělivý. Thorin je teď... velice zaneprázdněný.“

 _Velice zaneprázdněný, to jistě,_ pomyslel si Bilbo pátého dne.

Nečekal sice, že by se Thorinovi podařilo dračí nemoc setřást tak hladce, na druhou stranu si ale nemohl pomoct, aby se neznepokojoval kvůli Thorinovu dlouhotrvajícímu mlčení. Nešlo mu o Thorinovu vděčnost, ale chtěl příležitost všechno hezky vysvětlit. A nesnažil se dost na to, aby mu tuhle příležitost Thorin dal? Nerespektoval snad a nepokusil se zmírnit Thorinův smutek? Ale král si vzal, co od něj potřeboval, a pak se vytratil jako dým.

Thorin byl pravděpodobně zahanbený tím, jak odhalil svoji slabost před hobitem. Ale, k čertu už s Thorinovou povýšeností! V noci Thorin vyhledal Bilbův soucit, ale pak už se s ním neodvážil promluvit. Někdy si Bilbo v hlavě znovu přehrával onu noc a snažil se vzpomenout si na něco, co by signalizovalo porozumění mezi ním a Thorinem. A někdy měl Bilbo chuť nadávat sám sobě, že věci tlačil až moc dopředu a Thorina tím vystrašil. A pak byl naopak naštvaný na svoji vlastní vstřícnost – kolik vlídnosti vyplýtval na bezcitného krále pod Horou!

Jedinou útěchou mu bylo alespoň to, že už zase vycházel s Orim. Zpočátku to bylo hodně obtížné, ale Balinovo chování k hobitovi a Bilbovo vlastní povzbuzování nakonec pomohlo Orimu překonat jeho obavy. A Bilbo se opravdu snažil, aby znovu získal Oriho náklonnost. Popravdě, stálo to také trochu sarkazmu (z Bilbovy strany) a pár slz (to zase od Oriho), aby se smířili.

A teď už skoro nešlo Oriho zastavit v mluvení, protože mladičký trpaslík byl naprosto pohlcený popisováním, jakou úžasnou práci odváděli, když obnovovali knihovnu; kolik knih a kreseb stále bylo v ereborských komnatách; jak bude brzy jmenován do funkce hlavního dějepisce za vlády Thorina II Pavézy, krále pod Horou. To všechno Bilbovi přišlo zajímavé, tedy až na to, že Bilbo nevěděl téměř nic o trpasličí historii a Ori ze sebe sypal jedno jméno za druhým. Po takových rozhovorech Bilbo často trpěl neustupujícími bolestmi hlavy. Ale kromě toho mluvili i o ostatních trpaslících a jejich zásluhách na znovuzrození království pod Horou.

Ori mu stejně jako Bofur přinášel zprávy a někdy i menší klepy, za což byl Bilbo rád. Ale bylo tu jedno téma, kterému se Ori stále vyhýbal – _Thorin_. Když se spolu bavili o panování, Ori zvládl mluvit o králi, ale nikdy se o něm nezmiňoval, no – jen jako o Thorinovi. Bilbo Oriho nechtěl zneklidňovat a kromě toho měl své vlastní důvody, proč se tomuto tématu vyhýbat.

I tak si ale nemohl pomoct, aby na Thorina nebyl naštvaný. Kdyby se ho Thorin zase někdy opovážil v noci vzbudit, Bilbo by ho asi praštil. A udělal by ještě tolik věcí, věcí, které se ani neopovažoval pojmenovat; všechno to ale byly velmi bolestivé a děsivé záležitosti. Bilbo byl tolik pohlcený ve své vlastní zlobě, že si nejprve ani nevšiml Balinova trápení. Balinova divného chování si povšimnul teprve, když byl poklad už skoro připravený na rozdělení.

„Co se mu stalo?“ zeptal se Bilbo Oriho. Balin byl neobvykle nevrlý a přísný na ostatní trpaslíky, kteří byli přiděleni k rozdělování.

„Nedělejte si starosti,“ uklidňoval ho Ori, „Balin je vždycky trochu nervózní, když je tolik vytížený. Myslím, že je trochu unavený ze svých povinností, ale určitě bude zase v pořádku, až skončíme s pokladem,“ uzavřel Ori a pokynul rukou směrem k hromadám zlata, stříbra a drahokamů.

Ale Bilbo si všiml, že před ním Ori něco tají.

„Jste si tím opravdu jistý?“ trval na svém hobit. „Jak už jste si mohl všimnout, když jsme se poprvé potkali, nemám moc rád překvapení. Takže jestli je něco, co bych měl vědět...“

„Myslím, že byste se na to měl zeptat Balina,“ odpověděl mu Ori zamračeně.

„Ale já mluvím s vámi,“ řekl hobit pevně. Věděl, že zlomit Oriho váhání bude jednodušší, než postavit se Balinovi, který právě zmizel z hlavního sálu, aby se zúčastnil nějakého důležitého jednání. „Jde o soud? Thorin už se konečně rozhodl na datu?“

„Ne, vlastně nejde o soud,“ zamumlal Ori.

„O co tedy jde?“ Bilbo se rozhodl, že bude na Oriho tlačit. Přesně jako by to udělala Lobelie. Chudák trpaslík si povzdychl a odvedl Bilba stranou od ostatních trpaslíků, kteří pracovali u pokladu.

„Je lepší, když se tyhle zprávy moc nerozšíří, protože by to pak způsobilo řeči a chaos a...“ Ori potřásl hlavou. „Totiž to _on_ nás požádal, abychom si to ponechali pro sebe. Nechce, aby o tom věděli elfové nebo lidé a zakázal nám o tom informovat Gandalfa. Dokonce i Balin souhlasil s tím, že bychom vám to neměli říkat, protože byste si dělal starosti a my samozřejmě doufáme, že ani nebude důvod, proč si dělat starosti, jenže...jenže...“

„Ori?“ zamručel Bilbo. Byl čím dál tím víc znepokojený.

„Jde o Thorina,“ vysoukla ze sebe nakonec Ori. „Nevím, jak se to mohlo stát; vypadal už docela zdravě anebo se tak aspoň choval, ale léčitelé ho stejně varovali a on je nechtěl poslouchat kvůli Ereboru a vládě a  všemu tomu, co se musí udělat a pak Fili a Kili a tenhle poklad...“ mladý trpaslík si povzdychl. „Jeho zranění jsou horší než kdy dřív. Už šest dní neopustil svoji postel a já se vážně, vážně moc bojím, že by mohl zemřít.“


	10. Součást Společnosti

Bilbo si promnul koleno. Stráže zřejmě neměli v úmyslu ho zranit, ale použili až příliš síly – koneckonců Bilbo byl jenom hobit, který se postavil dvěma trpaslíkům v brnění. Ihned poslali pro Balina, který Bilbovi přinesl nějakou šalvějovou mastičku na zmírnění bolesti.

„Určitě budete mít modřiny. Kdyby to oteklo, zavoláme léčitele,“ slíbil mu zamračeně Balin.

„Děkuji,“ odpověděl mu Bilbo chladným tónem.

„Je mi líto, že jsem před vámi zamlčel, v jakém stavu je Thorin,“ omluvil se Balin s povzdechem, „nechtěl jsem ale, abyste si dělal starosti.“

„A proč bych neměl?“ procedil Bilbo skrz zuby. „Fili a Kili byli podle trpasličích zvyků mladší než já a jsou mrtví. Už nejsem nějaký mladíček, abyste přede mnou drželi věci v tajnosti; nejsem ani hloupý a ani slabý a mám právo, abych o tom věděl.“

„A já vám vaše právo neupírám,“ ujistil ho Balin. „Ať tak či tak, z mého pohledu jste stále součástí naší společnosti,“ řekl vlídně, „ale obávám se, že zprávy o Thorinově zdraví by mohly ohrozit křehký mír s elfy a lidmi. A i když je Dain ten nejčestnější trpaslík, kterého znám, a nepochybuji o jeho věrnosti, v jeho družině jsou i tací, kteří doufají v jeho usednutí na trůn.“

„Tím myslíte...“ zamumlal Bilbo a vyvalil překvapeně oči.

„Že Dain je teď Thorinův dědic, ano,“ doplnil Balin.

„To jsem netušil,“ přiznal Bilbo. „Abych řekl pravdu, je možné, že mi to Ori už vysvětloval, ale vždycky nějak začnu ztrácet koncentraci, když se dostane k trpasličím rodokmenům,“ zamumlal hobit. Pak potřásl hlavou a zamračeně se podíval na Balina. „Každopádně, jak jste přišel na to, že bych se rozšiřoval o Thorinově nemoci? Když už mi nevěříte, musí vám být snad jasné, že nemůžu opustit tento sál nebo poslat zprávu Thranduilovi či Bardovi.“

Balin si opět povzdechl. Vypadal velice unaveně.

„Máte pravdu,“ přiznal Balin. „Je pravda, že se snažíme všechno udržet v tajnosti, jak nejdéle to bude možné; tedy až do té doby, než se Thorin bude cítit lépe. Je tu ale ještě další důvod, proč jsme vám vše zamlčeli; ještě než propadl horečce, Thorin sám mě požádal, abych vám nedával vědět o jeho zdraví,“ prozradil mu starý trpaslík.

Bilbo okamžitě začal litovat svého naléhání. Balinova odpověď ho zranila. Sklonil hlavu a nervózně poklepával rukou po svých pokrývkách. Tohle bylo opravdu strašné; nejenže Thorinův život visel na vlásku, ale král si ani nepřál, aby se o tom hobit dozvěděl. Thorin ho od sebe chtěl udržet co nejdál, a tak teď Bilba více než koleno bolelo srdce.

„Chtěl bych ho navštívit,“ řekl Bilbo tónem, o kterém doufal, že je pevný.

„To nesmíte. Byla to jedna z věcí, na kterých také trval, když mi zakázal s vámi mluvit o jeho stavu,“ odpověděl mu Balin. „Zamyslete se nad tím; kdyby vás Thorin uviděl, určitě by ho to velmi rozrušilo. To by pro něj v jeho stavu mohlo být velmi nebezpečné. Buďte trpělivý a počkejte si, až se navrátí jeho zdraví.“

„A co když se nenavrátí?“ zeptal se hobit tiše. „Já ho musím vidět, Baline! Musím ho vidět a říct mu, jak to bylo s Arcikamem.“

Postarší trpaslík zavrtěl hlavou.

„Je mi to opravdu velice líto, ale nemůžu vás k němu pustit,“ zopakoval Balin. „Chápu vaše trápení, Bilbo Pytlíku; zůstanu ale věrný jeho přání. Jste schopen to pochopit a odpustit mi?“

Bilbo odvrátil hlavu. Měl strach, že by se mu na tváři odrazilo, jak moc byl takovou odpovědí zklamaný.

„Prosím,“ pokračoval Balin, „už se znovu nesnažte proniknout do Thorinových pokojů. Byli bychom pak ve velmi složité situaci. Promluvil jsem se strážemi a vynadal jsem jim za to, jak s vámi zacházeli. Na druhou stranu je ale nemohu vinit za to, že se zachovali tak, jak měli; ještě pořád jste králův vězeň, drahý hobite, a jen jeho slovo vás může osvobodit. Kdybyste se opět pokusil uniknout z této místnosti, skončil byste jen s dalšími zraněními.“

Bilbo nechtěl nic slibovat, a tak tvrdohlavě mlčel. A Balin ho musel brzy opustit.

                                                                                              *

„Vstávat, no tak; vstávat!“

Bilbo zasténal. Jedna část jeho mysli zadoufala v hluboký, dunivý hlas. Jenže ani jeden ze čtyř hlasů, které slyšel, nepřipomínal ten, na který čekal. Hobit nakonec otevřel oči a spatřil čtyři tváře, které na něj shlížely. Balin, Bofur, Ori a... Bombur!

„Co...och, vítejte, vítejte,“ zamumlal Bilbo.

Jazyk se mu ještě trochu pletl, ale dobré způsoby, kterým se naučil v Kraji, u něj nakonec převážily; za chvíli už byl vzhůru a posadil se ke svým čtyřem hostům. Vlasy měl rozcuchané a oblečení pomačkané. Trpaslíci dnes vypadali neobyčejně vesele a Bofur a Ori nesli košíky.

„Posnídejte s námi, mistře Pytlíku,“ zvolal Bofur s úsměvem.

„Dodržel jsem svůj slib,“ poukázal Bofur a zvedl přitom svůj košík, ze kterého se linula lahodná vůně jablek a medu. Bilbo se jí zhluboka nadechnul. Usmál se na trpaslíky a ti mu to oplatili širokými úsměvy, což u trpaslíků vůbec nebylo zvykem.

„Jsem hrozně rád, že vás všechny zase vidím,“ řekl Bilbo a ještě stále se usmíval, „a vidím, že už jste se skoro uzdravil, Bombure! Bolí vás ještě vaše zranění?“ zeptal se ho vlídně.

„Čas od času,“ přiznal Bombur,“ ale musím vás varovat, pane Pytlíku: chuť k jídlu už se mi vrátila. S tím lahodně vonícím kozím sýrem v Oriho košíku udělám krátký proces.“

„Vlastně chuť k jídlu nikdy neztratil,“ zamumlal Bofur polohlasně. Bombur se zachechtal a poplácal Bofura po zádech a ten skoro upadnul na Bilba.

Ori na zem položil čistý ubrus a trpaslíci začali pomalu odkrývat jídlo, které s sebou přinesli na snídani.

„Bofur odvádí úžasnou práci – naší prádelnu pořád zásobuje novými stroji,“ řekl Ori Bilbovi. „Je to vážně skvělý vynálezce!“

„Tiše, tiše! Nebo za mnou začnou chodit všichni trpaslíci z Ereboru a budou po mně chtít, abych jim vyráběl nějaké podivné mechanické hračky,“ zamudroval Bofur. Vypadal ale, že je se sebou víc než spokojený.

Balin byl jediný, který ještě nepromluvil a Bilbo na něj stočil pohled.

„Proč jste všichni tak veselí?“ zeptal se hobit, doufat se ale ani neodvažoval.

Bofur a Ori zanechali toho, co dělali a obrátili se na Bilba se spokojenými úsměvy na tvářích. I Bombur, s pusou plnou chleba a sýra, obrátil na Bilba zrak.

„Thorinův stav se zlepšuje,“ řekl Balin a ani se přitom nesnažil skrýt neobvyklou veselost v hlase. „Léčitelé říkají, že už není v ohrožení života. Brzy se mu vrátí síly; jak tělesné, tak duševní.“

„Ó, duševních sil měl vždycky ažaž,“ ujistil je pochechtávající se Bofur. „I když ležel v horečce v posteli, nezapomněl Dwalinovi říct, aby mě popohnal v práci na prádelně.“

Všichni se pak smáli; a Bilbo byl obzvlášť rád za Bofurův žertík, jelikož mu to dalo čas na to, aby si uspořádal myšlenky a vstřebal pocit, že Thorin už je mimo nebezpečí. Hobit sklonil pohled k ubrusu, na který se vlastně ani pořádně nepodíval, a usmál se pro sebe.

Když Bilbo zvedl hlavu, všiml si, že si ho Balin tázavě prohlíží.

Později Bilbo zase zůstal sám. Bombur se zdržel o něco déle; Balin, Bofur i Ori měli ještě nějakou práci, ale Bombur se teprve zotavoval, a tak mohl s hobitem strávit více času. Povídali si o Ereboru a trpaslík byl, co se týká budoucnosti království pod Horou, velmi optimistický.

„Bude to pořád lepší a lepší. Je toho ještě spoustu, co dělat, ale na tuhle chvíli jsme čekali tak dlouho. Teď se musí každý z nás snažit ze sebe vydat to nejlepší,“ dmul se Bombur pýchou. A pak mu hlas změknul a v očích se mu odrážela zvláštní něha: „Je to náš _domov_ ,“ zašeptal Bombur zasněně. „Hádám, že vy tomu velmi dobře rozumíte, mistře Pytlíku.“

„Pořád se mi stýská po Kraji,“ přiznal Bilbo.

„Chystáte se tam vrátit, jakmile to bude možné?“ otázal se ho Bombur a stiskl mu při tom rameno. „Jsem si jistý, že mnoho z nás by vás tu uvítalo na dlouhou dobu, pane Pytlíku.“

Bomburova poznámka Bilba překvapila.

„Nemám na výběr, Bombure. Jsem přeci vězeň, který čeká na svůj soud,“ odpověděl mu Bilbo a snažil se při tom ovládnout své vlastní nepohodlí ohledně toho, co právě probírali.

„Ó, tohle,“ řekl trpaslík a pokrčil rameny. „Jsem si jistý, že k soudu nakonec nedojde, Thorin vám určitě brzy odpustí. Tenkrát sice reagoval špatně, ale brzy přijde na to, že vás není třeba z ničeho vinit. Chci říct; je to náš král a je to dobrý a moudrý vládce.“

Bilbo Bomburovi neodporoval. Bomburův optimistický pohled na věc mu sice lezl na nervy, ale nakonec i sám Bilbo věděl, jak těžké bylo zapomenout, že Thorin je ten, kdo trpaslíkům vrátil jejich domov. Thorina Pavézu obdivovali. Bylo tak lehké nechat se okouzlit princovou odvahou a silnou vůlí získat Erebor zpět – Bilbovi připadalo, že i on sám po celou tu dobu Thorina tak trochu obdivoval.

Tak jako tak ale pochyboval, že všechno kolem soudu proběhne tak lehce, jak si Bombur představoval.

„Jste součást společnosti,“ dodal trpaslík a zopakoval tak i Balinova slova.

 _Zřejmě jsem_ , pomyslel si Bilbo. Úplně poprvé se zamyslel nad tím, jaké by to bylo, kdyby se všechno tak hrozivě nepokazilo. Kdyby si Thorin vážil více jeho přátelství, rozhodl by se Bilbo okamžitě vrátit do své hobití nory? Stýskalo se mu po Kraji a ten pocit měl hořkosladkou příchuť, bodalo ho z toho u srdce. Ale pořád tu byly i další věci; tak například bylo téměř nemožné představit si měsíce bez toho, aby slyšel Bofurův hlas nebo viděl Oriho nové kresby. Ztráta Kiliho a Filiho byla téměř nesnesitelná, tak jak by mohl zvládnout odloučení od ostatních trpaslíků tak brzy?

 _Thorin_. Bilbo si přál, aby ho nikdy nepotkal, jenomže byl by ve skutečnosti vůbec schopný vydržet už nikdy ho nespatřit?

 _Všechno jednou skončí, Bilbo Pytlíku_ , řekl si.

Trpaslíci věří, že některé věci nikdy nepominou; žijí, jakoby jejich city vydržely na věky. Hobiti jsou ale moudřejší; dokonce i ty nejtvrdší z kamenů změní čas, i když přeci jen pomaleji, než se vystřídají roční období. Pocity plynou a požírají sami sebe jako oheň, jako život. Bude to nějakou dobu trvat, ale Bilbo zvládne čekat.

                                                                                              *

 

Bilbovo odhodlání v příštích několika dnech opadalo.

Thorinovo zdraví se den ode dne zlepšovalo; Bofur, Ori a dokonce i Balin přinášeli Bilbovi zprávy o tom, jak dobře se jejich král zotavuje. Trpaslíci byli celí horliví, aby napravili všechno to zamlčování o králově zdraví a teď Bilba trápili s nedůležitými detaily – jak vznešeně Thorin stál při přijímání Thranduilových vyslanců nebo jak strávil několik hodin na ošetřovně s trpaslíky ze Společnosti.

Vypadalo to, že se Thorin pomalu usazuje na svém místě v srdci království. Dělal všechno možné pro to, aby získal náklonnost svých lidí a sousedů. Podíly na pokladu určené pro lidi a elfy byly už odeslány a král tuto ztrátu nesl skvěle; Thranduil byl vlídnější než kdy jindy (tedy alespoň tak, do jaké míry může být elfí král vlídný) a Bard s Jezeřany se chytali obnovit Dol do jeho minulé slávy.

Všechny ty zprávy byly velmi uklidňující, samozřejmě. Tedy až na fakt, že Thorin zřejmě znovu zapomněl na existenci Bilba Pytlíka.

Bilbo se bál o Thorinův život a doufal, že by pro něj král poslal, kdyby byl na pokraji smrti. Myslel si, že by se přeci nemohli beze slova rozejít, ale Thorin si nikdy nepřál ho vidět. A teď, když už král stál znovu pevně na nohou, zdržoval se od pokladnice a hobita co nejdál.


	11. Drahý Gandalfe

Bilbo přesunul svůj tábor do jiné části sálu. Trpaslíci měli na pokladu ještě spoustu práce a hobit se jim raději nepletl pod nohy. Užíval si společnosti _svých_ trpaslíků, ale ti další, kteří v sálu pracovali, pro něj byli jen cizinci – byli mrzutí a podezíraví, skoro až nepříjemní.

Takže si Bilbo vybral pro svůj tábor jiné místo a užíval si alespoň částečný pocit soukromí před všudypřítomným ruchem v okolí. A měl tam i truhlu, kterou používal jako stůl. Dokonce se zeptal Oriho, jestli by mu nesehnal inkoust a pergamen, protože chtěl napsat Gandalfovi. A Bofur už ho ujistil, že bude schopný sehnat vránu, která by Bilbovu zprávu čaroději předala.

Gandalf Bilbovi řekl, ať mu napíše, jestliže se situace zhorší. Nevysvětlil už ale, _jak_ špatná by ta situace měla být. Hobit měl pocit, že by Gandalf měl vědět, že je naživu a dobře živený, ale to že neznamená, že by byl nějak šťastný. A kromě toho by se Bilbovi hodila nějaká chytrá rada. Nemohl vyzradit Thorinovo tajemství žádnému trpaslíkovi, ale od Gandalfa by se snad mohl dočkat nějakého pochopení a pomoci.

Ve slabém světle pochodní se Bilbo pokoušel napsat dopis, který by toho řekl tak akorát, ale ne zase příliš mnoho.

Thorin byl korunován králem pod Horou. Říkalo se, že obřad byl vcelku střízlivý, ne-li žalostný oproti ostatním v ereborské historii. Thorinův otec i děd přijali své místo na trůně s takovou slávou a honosností, jakých se jen dalo dosáhnout. Tak například příběhy o velikosti rubínů, které zdobily Throrův šat při jeho korunovaci, ještě stále kolovaly mezi lidmi. Ale Thorin si k obřadu vybral své smuteční oblečení a jednoduchou úzkou stříbrnou korunku – jeho otec byl s tou svou pohřben.

Pověstný Arcikam, o kterém všichni předpokládali, že ho spatří na svém původním místě nad trůnem, nebyl davu odhalen. Někteří se domnívali, že králova láska k drahokamu byla tak hluboká a spalující, že by nesnesl ani pouhou myšlenku na to, že by se na něj ostatní byť jen podívali. Mezi některými ale panoval i takový názor, že byl Thorin natolik zahanbený svým vlastním chováním ohledně drahokamu a že se bál řečí, které by odhalení kamene mohlo způsobit, že ho raději nechal ukrytý.

Bilbo mohl sotva soudit, jak to vlastně bylo. Nebyl na korunovaci pozván a vlastně ani nic jiného nečekal. Kdyby se věci přihodily jinak, rád by stál Thorinovi po boku; vidět Thorina, jak si plní sny, po kterých tak dlouho toužil, by bylo nádherné. Ale Bilbo byl nakonec téměř vděčný za to, že ho z obřadu vyloučili – nepotřeboval vidět Thorina, jak si pyšně a nadřazeně hoví na svém trůnu.

Celá Hora ale ještě truchlila a mnoho zraněných stále zůstávalo na ošetřovně. Avšak korunovace už nemohla být nadále odkládána, ne za situace, kdy Dainovi velitelé měli námitky proti Thorinově vládě a namyšlenosti. Atmosféra panující v Ereboru byla napjatá a chmurná a nevypadalo to, že by se Thorinova nálada měla v nejbližší době zlepšit. To hobitovi přiznal dokonce i Balin.

Bilba tyhle novinky poněkud znepokojily. Možná by měl být šťastný, že Thorin konečně sklízí ovoce své vlastní paličatosti a že i jeho rozhodnutí o Bilbově uvěznění bylo často napadáno a kritizováno. Jenže Bilbo měl v citech větší zmatek, než by za takových okolností měl mít; trápila ho myšlenka, že Thorin v podstatě selhává v tom, o čem tak dlouho snil – totiž být králem pod Horou. Nejradši by Thorina viděl v slzách a všechno by mu pěkně od srdce vyčetl; ale zároveň se obával, že by mohli proti králi vystoupit i ostatní. Hobit se ještě stále cítil zraněně a uraženě proto, jak s ním bylo zacházeno, jenže i tak měl pořád potřebu trpaslíka _ochraňovat –_ _hloupý hobite_ , nadával pak Bilbo často sám sobě.

Bilbo byl tak pohroužený do svých myšlenek, že téměř nezaznamenal zvuk blížících se kroků. Vyskočil na nohy a bezmyšlenkovitě schoval pergamen za zády. Nebyl ani moc překvapený, když zjistil, že ten, kdo přišel, byl Thorin. Kdo jiný by navštěvoval vězně uprostřed noci?

„Proč jsi vzhůru, zloději?“ zeptal se Thorin a prohlížel si při tom hobitův provizorní tábor.

Thorin by si opravdu měl zdokonalit své konverzační dovednosti; měl totiž otravný zvyk začínat každý rozhovor otázkou.

„Velice se omlouvám, můj pane, jestliže jste měl v plánu vyrušit mě v mém spánku,“ odsekl Bilbo tím nejlíbeznějším tónem. „Netušil jsem ale, že mě dnes večer poctíte svou přítomností.“

„Už jsem ti říkal, že se mi nelíbí tohle tvoje přehnané chování, půlčíku,“ odpověděl mu Thorin, ale nevypadal, že by byl na Bilba opravdu naštvaný.

Působil spíš lehkomyslně. _Možná je jen ještě oslabený po nemoci_ , pomyslel si Bilbo a sledoval královy pohyby.

„Můj pane?“ oslovil ho hobit, protože se pokoušel znovu získat Thorinovu pozornost. Král si totiž prohlížel lahvičku s inkoustem a hobit se obával, že by si mohl všimnout i dopisu, který skrýval za zády.

„Správně je to _Vaše Veličenstvo_ , půlčíku,“ opravil ho Thorin uhlazeně.

Bilbo obrátil oči v sloup. Ve světle pochodní zpozoroval, že je trpaslík stále trochu pobledlý a že má mírně propadlé tváře.

„Co to schováváš?“ zeptal se náhle Thorin.

„Nic,“ zadrmolil Bilbo, kterého Thorinova otázka trochu vyděsila.

Thorin si ho prohlédl od hlavy k patě. Bilbo přemýšlel, jestli ho král přistihl, když na něj Bilbo zíral – každopádně král moc nadšeně nevypadal.

„Nelži mi,“ varoval Thorin hobita. „Vidím, že máš ruce za zády,“ naléhal dál, ale nepohnul se z místa.

„Do toho Vašemu Veličenstvu nic není,“ zamumlal Bilbo se zamračením.

„Jak už jsem ti jednou řekl, do všeho, co se stane v Ereboru, mi něco je,“ odpověděl mu Thorin věcně. „A ty jsi vězeň, který čeká na svůj soud za krádež; nemáš právo na to, abys před králem něco zatajoval.“

Bilbo cítil, jak mu hněvem červenají tváře.

„A král má právo zatajovat před vězněm, cokoliv si zamane, že?“ procedil skrz zuby.

„O čem to mluvíš?“ zeptal se Thorin a tentokrát vypadal vážně překvapeně.

„Bylo mi upřeno dozvědět se o vašem onemocnění, Vaše Veličenstvo,“ osvěžil mu Bilbo paměť.

„Už chápu,“ přikývnul Thorin. Napětí v ramenech se mu uvolnilo, ale při pohledu na hobita zúžil oči. „Balin mi řekl o tvé potyčce se strážemi.“

Teď byla řada na Bilbovi, aby byl překvapený. Nečekal, že by Balin Thorinovi řekl, jak se snažil dostat do královských komnat. Bylo to ohromně ponižující: hobit neměl nejmenší tušení, co si Thorin o jeho chování mohl myslet, ale všechny možnosti se mu zdály být stejně příšerné. Možná Thorin přišel jen proto, aby se mu vysmál a ponížil ho za jeho starost.

Ale Thorin se nesmál – obcházel teď dřevěnou truhlu, aby se dostal k Bilbovi.

„Ukaž mi, co skrýváš,“ přikázal mu ještě mírným hlasem, Bilbo ale stejně ustoupil o krok dozadu. „Je to dopis?“ hádal Thorin a naklonil hlavu, když se pokoušel zahlédnout, co hobit skrýval za zády.

„Je to moje!“ vypískl Bilbo. Byl vystrašený z Thorinova neústupného pohledu. A taky mu vadilo, že na něm Thorinovy oči ulpěly déle, než bylo obvyklé.

Když si Bilbo vybíral místo na spaní, nepočítal s možností, že by se mohl dostat do hádky s trpaslíkem. Takže si ani nezajistil cestu k úniku; brzy mu došlo, že nemá jinou možnost, než ustupovat až do rohu mezi dvě naprosto neprostupné zdi. Nakonec zjistil, že víc než Thorinův úmysl získat dopis ho děsí spíš jeho blízkost, takže raději vytáhl dopis, který skrýval za zády, a strnule ho s nataženou rukou předal Thorinovi.

Thorin převzal dopis a při tom si Bilba podezíravě prohlížel a pak se dal do čtení. Na tváři se mu utvořily hluboké vrásky od zamračení.

„Co to má znamenat, půlčíku?“ zeptal se, ale nedal Bilbovi čas na odpověď. „Proč píšeš čaroději? Chceš snad, aby se vrátil a zachránil tě jedním z jeho kouzel?“

„Jenom chci, aby věděl, co se děje,“ odpověděl Bilbo.

Thorin pak vyjádřil, co si o tom všem myslí tím, že zmačkal pergamen do kuličky, kterou pak odhodil.

„Čaroděj nemá právo strkat svůj nos do mých rozhodnutí. A o tebe je dobře postaráno, zloději,“ řekl trpaslík. Vypadal skoro dotčeně, že by si někdo mohl myslet něco jiného. „Neposlal jsem ti snad jídlo, oblečení a přikrývky? Zakazuji snad _mým_ přátelům a poddaným, aby tě navštěvovali?“

Bilbo byl ohromený. Nikdy nepřemýšlel nad tím, čím ho zásobily stráže. Vždycky si myslel, že je to Balin, komu by za to měl děkovat a že o tom král dokonce nemá ani ponětí. Ale dokonce i Bofur přiznal, že jim Thorin _nikdy_ nezakázal, aby Bilba navštěvovali. Bilbo musel uznat, že Thorin možná nebyl zrovna šťastný z návštěv trpaslíků nebo množství jídla, kterým zásobili vězně, ale nikdy mu nic neupřel. Tedy kromě svobody.

„Pořád jsem vězeň,“ připomněl Bilbo královi pevným hlasem.

„Za to, co jsi provedl, ještě nebylo zaplaceno,“ odpověděl mu Thorin stejně nesmlouvavým tónem. „Moc dobře víš, že ti nemůžu věřit,“ dodal s trpkostí, která Bilba zasáhla až u srdce. „Po tvém prvním pokusu o útěk, kdy jsem tě objevil v pohřební komnatě, jsi slíbil, že už se nikdy nepokusíš znovu uprchnout. A přesto ses jen před pár dny pokusil násilně si vynutit odchod z tohoto sálu.“

Bilbo otevřel ústa dokořán.

„Snažil jsem se dostat se k tobě, ty pitomý trpaslíku!“ zakřičel rozhořčeně.

Hobit se pokusil proklouznout pryč, protože Thorinova přítomnost začínala být nesnesitelná, ale trpaslík se k němu ještě o něco přiblížil a Bilbo si uvědomil, že je v pasti. Přitlačil obě ruce Thorinovi na hruď, trpaslík se ale nehnul ani o píď.

„Byl jsem bez sebe strachy, ty jeden nevděčný, zabedněný, bezohledný trpaslíku!“ pokračoval Bilbo a bouchal při tom Thorina do hrudi.

 Ruce se mu třásly, když do Thorina bezmyšlenkovitě bušil rukama. Ale Bilbova ústa i ruce zmrzly v pohybu, když si všiml bolestného výrazu v Thorinově tváři – zřejmě se strefil do jedné z ran. Bilbo zbledl a pravděpodobně by se ze sebe pokusil vypravit nějakou omluvu, kdyby neměl v puse tak sucho. Král se rukama opíral o zeď, jako by potřeboval nějakou oporu, aby se vůbec udržel na nohou. Hobita se nedotýkal, ale byl přes něj nakloněný tak, že Bilbo neměl šanci vidět nic kromě Thorinova statného těla oblečeného do kůže a modrého sametu.

„Tohle je to nejlepší, co umíš?“ zeptal se Thorin. Z jeho hlasu se nedalo vyčíst nic víc, než slabé napětí.

Bilbo nahlas polknul. Na tom, jak ho Thorin uvěznil u zdi, bylo něco znepokojujícího, ale Bilbo si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli všechno to znepokojení pramení jen z králových špatných způsobů; ve skutečnosti to byly Bilbovy pocity, které se zdály být víc zrádné než král sám.

Hobit si velmi dobře uvědomoval, jak nemoudré by teď bylo začít mluvit, ale nemohl se zastavit.

„Záleží mi na tom, jestli žiješ,“ zašeptal Bilbo. Byl až moc unavený na to, aby lhal.

 _A tak to je_ – na tom, co si o tom Thorin myslí, už nezáleželo.

„Kdybych zemřel, vzdal bys mi poctu?“ zeptal se král.

Thorinův hlas měl v sobě podivně něžný chlad a Bilbo se zachvěl.

„Ano,“ odpověděl hobit, aniž by zvedl hlavu.

„Co jsi to za stvoření, abys mi prokazoval laskavost i po tom, co se mezi námi odehrálo?“ vyptával se Thorin. Teď už v jeho hlasu opravdu zazněla bolest; bolest a únava. Jakoby Thorin nemohl uvěřit Bilbovým slovům, ale nakonec rezignoval a nechal se jimi ošálit. „Je to jen lest nebo mi nabízíš odpuštění?“

„Neodpustil jsem ti,“ odpověděl Bilbo rychle, aby zamaskoval třes v těle.

„Ne, neodpustil,“ zkonstatoval Thorin.

Bilbo se chtěl Thorinovi podívat do obličeje, ale trpaslík byl příliš vysoký a stál příliš blízko a tvář měl skrytou ve stínech. Bilbo nebyl schopen odhadnout Thorinův výraz a to jen prohloubilo jeho obavy. A pak Bilbo ucítil, jak se mu o tvář a o hrudník otírá kožešina a samet z trpaslíkova oblečení a světlo z pochodní za Thorinovým tělem, které ho zaštítilo, ještě o něco zesláblo. Hobit překvapeně vypískl, ale hned vzápětí mu vyrazilo dech, když se Thorinova ruka dotkla jeho stehna.

Byla to tak absurdní myšlenka, že si Bilbo nedokázal hned uvědomit, že se to vážně děje. Velmi přesně si pamatoval každý okamžik, kdy se ho Thorin úmyslně dotknul a byl si docela jistý, že nikdy nepoložil svoji ruku na Bilbovo stehno, jako to udělal právě teď. Nemohlo to být skutečné – vlastně to bylo tak bizarní a nečekané, že Bilbovi zabralo nějakou dobu, než to vůbec zaznamenal a i pak nemohl přijít na žádnou vhodnou odpověď. Bylo to, jako by mu někdo oddělil mysl od těla a jako by jeho tělo byla nějaká neznámá končina.

Když Thorinovy prsty klouzaly po Bilbových kalhotách a pomalu si razily cestu k jeho pásku, byl Bilbo už jako přimrzlý na místě. Bilbova mysl teď fungovala na plné obrátky a srdce ji jen stěží stíhalo. Párkrát otevřel a zase zavřel pusu, ale nevyšel z něj ani hlásek.

Trpaslíkovy doteky byly váhavé, jakoby sám nevěděl, kam tím vlastně míří. Prsty bloudil po zapínání Bilbových kalhot snad celou věčnost. Nakonec Bilbo uslyšel tichý kovový zvuk, jak mu Thorin rozepnul sponu na kalhotách, a pak ucítil, jak mu kalhoty kloužou po pasu dolů.

„Co to...“ zamumlal, ale nemohl přijít na správné pokračování věty.

 _Co to děláš_ nebylo tak docela výstižné, protože bylo vcelku jasné, co Thorin dělá; svlékal mu kalhoty. A Thorin odváděl vážně dobrou práci, vezmeme-li v úvahu, že na Bilba neviděl a jen vše odhadoval  z doteku prstů. Bilbo cítil pomalé, nesmělé pohyby trpaslíkovy ruky, která se posouvala k další sponě: a najednou měl pocit, že by se měl štípnout, aby se probudil z tohohle podivného snu. Po chvíli už kalhoty visely Bilbovi u kolen. Bylo zapotřebí jen lehké zatáhnutí od Thorina doprovázené Bilbovými vlažnými protesty.

V Bilbově podbřišku vzplál oheň a vypadalo to, že mu hrozí, že se jeho tělo rozptýlí do okolí – stejně jako prach ve větru. Teprve když ucítil konečky prstů na holé kůži, se Bilbo vzpamatoval a pochopil, že to, co se děje, je _skutečné_. Skutečné jako vůně Thorinova těla, které u něj bylo tak blízko – hřejivá vůně kůže a kouře od ohně, cedru a deště. _Dešť_. Cítil ho v Thorinově oblečení a v dlouhých vlasech, které se téměř otíraly o jeho hlavu, jak se trpaslík sklonil, aby dosáhl na hobitovu kůži.

Bilbo se zhluboka nadechl a představoval si přitom podzimní déšť, který nemohl ani vidět ani pocítit ve svém obrovském vězení a Thorinovy prsty najednou přejely po jeho levém třísle a vykroužily při své cestě na Bilbově kůži kroužky a spirály. Bilbo sevřel pevně obě ruce na kožešinovém lemování Thorinova kabátu, jako by se topil. Konečky Thorinových prstů se opět pohnuly a přejely nahoru po Bilbově stehně, zanechaly za sebou při své cestě hebký zadek – ta něžná hrubost pokožky přivyklé na mrazivé zimy a tvrdou práci – a pak proklouzly až pod zkroucený lem Bilbovy košile.

Bilbo se prohnul směrem k doteku Thorinovy ruky, vzrušený z podivné důvěrnosti, kterou mu poskytoval Thorinův palec, který právě obkresloval jeho kulaté bříško – teď po večeři trochu vypouklé. Pak Thorinův palec doklouzal až k hobitovu pupíku a zabořil se dovnitř; nebylo to nic víc, než malé zatlačení palce na citlivou skrytou část těla – a Bilbova mysl najednou zabloudila podivnou cestou; pokoušel se představit si, jaké by bylo mít na tom místě Thorinovy rty a jeho jazyk uvnitř té malé dírky. K Bilbovu uchu dorazil nějaký zvuk; byl to vzdech, který si ani neuvědomil, že má na rtech - a trpaslík zadržel dech.

K palci se přidaly další prsty a brzy už Thorinova ruka svírala Bilbovo břicho – nemožně hřejivá dlaň pod košilí hladila Bilbovu kůži a pak začala sjíždět níž a níž; zpátky na stehno. Pohrávala si při tom s jemnou pokožkou na hrbolku kyčle a pak pokračovala po cestičce jemných kudrnatých chloupků na Bilbově třísle. Tam se prsty zastavily a jen se zlehka otíraly o Bilbovu citlivou kůži. Thorin stál nehnutě; neodtáhl sice svoji ruku a tu druhou měl opřenou o zeď kousek od Bilbovy hlavy, ale vypadal nervózně a nerozhodně.

Bilbo zhluboka nasál vzduch do plic a vzápětí si uvědomil, že je napůl tvrdý. Thorin o tom určitě věděl taky. Hobit pocítil, jak mu do tváří stoupá horkost a červeň; ohnul se znenadání pro svoje kalhoty v pokusu o jejich vytáhnutí od kolen zpět nahoru. Jenže Bilbův pohyb byl pro Thorina jen pomyslný poslední krok a brzy už trpaslíkova ruka překrývala Bilbův klín; z Bilbových úst unikl táhlý sten, což byl zvuk pro hobity naprosto netypický. Teplo vycházející z Thorinovy ruky bylo příjemné, skoro až neúnosně příjemné; a škádlivý pohyb Thorinových prstů se nesl v příslibu ohleduplnosti a brzy už Thorinova ruka přivedla Bilba do úplné tvrdosti a znásobila tak tlak v Bilbových bedrech.

Bilbo na své kalhoty nezapomněl. Věděl, že by si je mohl natáhnout zpátky a učinit tím _tomuhle_ přítrž, ale najednou mu přišlo téměř nemožné se pohnout. Byl přitisknutý na zeď a nad ním se tyčil Thorin a s každým pohybem by se hobit dostal trpaslíkovi do náruče. Bilbo nevěděl, jestli by vůbec přežil být Thorinovi ještě o něco blíž a ani se s ním netroufal prát, musel by se natáhnout a dotknout a... och, jen samotná myšlenka na to vyslala do Bilbova třesoucího se těla proud tekutého ohně.

Když ho Thorin vzal poprvé do ruky, vydal ze sebe zvuk, který vůbec neplánoval – byl to zvuk zoufalý a dychtivý a Thorin to pojal jako povzbuzení. Trpaslíkův palec spočinul v lehkém pohybu na špičce hobitova penisu, což donutilo Bilba zavřít oči. Pak se palec pohnul, zpočátku tak jemně, jako by byl jen chmýří, a vzápětí obkroužil napjatou zvlhlou kůži, dokud Bilbo nepohnul boky směrem k Thorinově ruce. Za to byl Bilbo odměněn pevným sevřením okolo penisu a rychlými tahy Thorinovy ruky.

Bilbo byl vděčný za stěnu za sebou, protože by se určitě sesunul na zem, kdyby ho nepodpírala zeď a sám Thorin. Hobitovi se točila hlava a už nebyl schopen zadržet zvuky, které mu unikaly z úst. Nebyly sice nijak hlasité, ale také to byly jediné zvuky, které se ozývaly v opuštěném sále, podporované jen otíráním jejich těl a šustěním oblečení.

Thorin byl tichý, tak tichý, že by si Bilbo snad i myslel, že musí být na míle daleko, jen kdyby nebylo jeho ruky a vůně deště, která ho obklopovala. _Co to děláš?_ Teď už se ta otázka nezdála tak prostá jako předtím. To proto, že Bilbo neměl ani ponětí, co že mu Thorin Pavéza právě prováděl; byla v tom rozkoš, velmi mnoho rozkoše; ale Bilbo pořád hledal důvod, proč se to děje. Část Bilba Thorina pořád podezírala z toho, že se ho jen snaží zlomit – a to opravdu zvráceným způsobem – avšak tenhle hlas v Bilbově mysli byl čím dál tím slabší a slabší, až úplně zmizel v čirém potěšení, které zalilo Bilbovo tělo i duši.

Nemohl ani myslet; už to bylo tak dávno, co se ho někdo takhle dotýkal a stejně to bylo nic ve srovnání s drsným potěšením, které mu Thorin dopřával – Thorin se nedal s ničím srovnávat, nikdy se nedal s ničím srovnávat. A to, co Thorin dělal, _och_ , to bylo bezohledné a hrubé velmi nehobitím způsobem. V Bilbově minulosti byly i jiné ruce, ale nikdy to nebylo tak žhavé, nikdy nebyl uvězněný u zdi s kalhotami u kolen a s pocitem, že už se nemůže držet zpátky.

Byla to trpasličí technika anebo jen Thorinova?

Thorinova ruka právě našla skvělé, naléhavé tempo; prsty měl zkroucené kolem Bilbovy horké délky a hobit cítil, jak se jeho potěšení rychle dere na povrch. Přitiskl tvář do Thorinova kabátce a ztlumil tím mělký nářek, který se mu prodral skrz ústa, když dosáhl vrcholu. Bilbo trochu pohnul boky a ucítil, jak mu po stehnech stéká teplé semeno. Myšlenka na to, že ho má i Thorin na rukou, mu způsobila závrať.

Ale neměl čas na to, aby stihl mít starosti, anebo aby přemýšlel o tom, co by měl Thorinovi říct; král pod Horou se odtáhl hned, jakmile ze sebe Bilbo vydal všechno své potěšení. Hobit, kterého už nic nepodpíralo, se zhroutil na zem. Jen stěží si uvědomoval chladné kameny pod svým nahým zadkem, jelikož byl ještě stále příliš zmatený a vyčerpaný, aby dokázal pořádně myslet. Jenom tam seděl, kolena se mu lehce třásla a očima nebyl schopen zaostřit. Když znovu se znovu zvládl normálně dívat, zjistil, že Thorin Pavéza zmizel.

 Ani jedno slovo, ani jediný laskavý dotek. Thorin ho prostě nechal napůl svlečeného s trochu ulepenou kůží na stehnech a s teď už měkkým zrůžovělým penisem. Bilbo se zamračil a pak se vlastní rukou udeřil do hlavy.

„Hloupý, hloupý, hloupý hobite,“ mumlal a tisknul si oči.

Netrvalo to déle než pár minut, jak věděl; připadalo mu to ale jako rok.

Myslel by si, že to byl jen nějaký přelud, kdyby nebyl svlečený a na prstech mu neulpívala vůně deště – och, byly to ty samé prsty, které svíraly Thorinovo oblečení až do konce jejich _dostaveníčka_. Slovo ‘dostaveníčko‘ bylo to jediné vhodné a také to jediné, které mohl použít, aby se nezadusil svými obavami a touhami.

Ó, ne že by si Bilbo na sobě nikdy nepředstavoval Thorinovy ruce. Představoval, a to více než jedenkrát; brzy zjistil, že si trpaslíka se zálibou prohlíží a že se mu jeho charakter zdá zajímavý – až ho to otravovalo. Ze začátku si myslel, že jeho zalíbení bylo jen součást té hloupé myšlenky _jít na dobrodružnou výpravu_ : Thorin byl prostě jen část celé té úmluvy a s ním i vrrci, temná místa a pavouci.

Bilbo se vždy snažil oddělit svou oddanost trpaslíkům a svůj obdiv k Thorinovi – odhodlanému, umíněnému vůdci a vyhnanému princi – od svých myšlenek na Thorinovo silné tělo a pronikavý pohled. Ale i tak se tomu Bilbo poddal, obdivoval ty ruce poznamenané drsným životem a ty oči... ale všechno to dělal proti své vůli, protože to bylo nebezpečné a zřejmě také nesprávné vůči někomu, kdo byl dědicem trůnu. A i přesto se Bilbo  uklidňoval tím, že jeho fantazie byly tak neskutečné, že si nemusí dělat obavy s tím, že by se někdy snad měl setkat s jejich uskutečněním.

Bylo to jako přemýšlet o spálení Lobeliiny zahrádky; v Bilbových myšlenkách to mohla být příjemná představa, když se jeho sestřenice zase zachovala naprosto nemožně, ale nikdy by se opravdu nepokusil podpálit Lobelii zahradu a nesešlo na tom, jak otravná a hlučná Lobelie zrovna byla.

Ale teď zahrada lehla popelem a Bilbo se s tím musel nějak vyrovnat.

Jakmile se byl zase schopen postavit na nohy, dovrávoral Bilbo až ke kyblíku s vodou; vydrhnul se do čista a snažil se při tom nemyslet na to, jak a kde se ho Thorin dotýkal. Když skončil, měl sice trochu podrážděnou pokožku, ale na tom mu nezáleželo. Každičký kousek oblečení si převlékl a zkontroloval kalhoty, jestli na nich nenajde vypovídající skvrny.

Potom se vrátil zpátky ke svému dopisu Gandalfovi. Tentokrát už přesně věděl, co má napsat.

_Drahý Gandalfe, potřebuji, abyste se vrátil do Ereboru._


	12. Ochranitelské pudy

Většina lidí si obvykle myslívala, že pohnutky bojovníka jsou vždy spojené s touhou po krvi a slávě. Ovšemže se Dwalin zajímal o věci, jako jsou čest a povinnost, ale byla to touha chránit své blízké, která ho poháněla, když bral do ruky sekyru.

Jak Balin obvykle říkával:

„Můj bratr není maniak, má jen silné ochranitelské pudy.“

Tak například právě teď Dwalin cítil, že by měl chránit svého krále. A vyjadřoval to nespočetnými zamračeními a výhružnými pohledy, které rozdával ve stejném poměru mezi ostatní trpaslíky a s ještě větší štědrostí je věnoval lidem a elfům. Dwalin si velmi dobře uvědomoval, že nemůže z Thorinovy hlavy sejmout tíhu koruny a ani utišit Thorinův žal ze ztráty jeho dvou synovců. Stále ale doufal, že dokáže ostatním vnuknout myšlenku, aby se v přítomnosti krále pod Horou a jeho věrného společníka chovali rozumně.

Pravdou ale bylo, že Thorin se poslední dobou choval zvláštně. Nejenže téměř zemřel na zranění z bitvy, dokonce i usednutí na trůn se ukázalo být o dost složitější, než si kdy kdokoliv z nich představoval. Nešlo jen o pravidla a diplomacii a opravy na království, aby se vrátilo do své minulé slávy; za znovuzískání jejich domova zaplatili tu nejvyšší cenu: ta spousta mrtvých bylo břímě, které si s sebou ponesou mnoho let a ještě déle je budou pronásledovat vzpomínky.

Dwalin si nikdy nemyslel, že by Thorinova reakce na Filiho a Kiliho smrt byla špatná. Bezmezně svému králi věřil a Balinův názor na to, že Thorin je až přehnaně netečný, nesdílel. _Trpaslík by měl mít právo nechat si svoje pocity pro sebe, když si to přeje,_ bylo to, co si Dwalin myslel. A byl za to odměněn, když dokonce i jeho bratr přiznal, že se Thorinův smutek jen skrýval pod povrchem.

Ale i přesto si Dwalin všiml něčeho neobvyklého v Thorinově chování.

Král se ze svých zranění výborně uzdravoval a účastnil se stále více a více činností, které se vázaly k jeho postavení. Dain se vrátí do Železných hor, jakmile skončí soud se zlodějem. Bylo nutné, aby Dain soudu předsedal – Thorin nemohl být zároveň žalobcem a soudcem a nikdo jiný nebyl tak vhodný jako Dain, aby se při soudu ujal takové role. A kromě jiného to byla i dobrá příležitost ukázat, jak dobře jsou spolu oba bratranci schopni spolupracovat pro čest svého rodu a pro ereborský trůn.

Dwalinovi se ale nelíbily zvěsti o Thorinovi a zloději, které se v Ereboru šířily. Zlodějova proslulost se ještě znásobila od konce bitvy: snad každý trpaslík, člověk i elf čekal na soud a jen slovo Arcikam vyvolalo zvědavost a klepy, a to i přesto, že byl drahokam stále uzavřen v Thorinových komnatách a nebyl odhalen ani při korunovaci. Ale i přes všudypřítomnou šeptandu král ještě stále nestanovil den soudu. Dwalin měl nepříjemný pocit, že Thorin se do soudu příliš nehnal, ale nemohl přijít na důvod, proč by měl oddalovat něco, co bylo nepříjemné pro všechny zúčastněné strany.

„Měli bychom zloděje umístit někam jinam,“ řekl ráno Dwalin králi.

 Thorin vypadal roztěkaně. Toho rána začali s prohlídkou západního křídla, kde zrovna skupinky trpaslíků pracovaly na novém ubytování pro prosté horníky a řemeslníky. Král si přál si zkontrolovat práci na vlastní oči a promluvit si s techniky z Železných hor, kteří projekt řídili.

„O tom už jsem přemýšlel,“ odpověděl mu po chvíli Thorin.

„Pak mi jen dej rozkaz a já už se o to postarám,“ nabídl se Dwalin.

„Když říkám, že jsem o tom přemýšlel, mám na mysli, že už jsem rozkazy rozdal,“ vysvětloval mu Thorin a působil trochu strnule. „Půlčíka v nejbližší době přesuneme.“

Dwalin se tvářil zachmuřeně. _V nejbližší době?_ A to má být kdy? Nic to sice neznamenalo, ale Dwalina trochu udivilo, že Thorina ani nenapadlo mu dát vědět, že už se ohledně zlodějova ubytování rozhodl. Vždyť Dwalin byl v této věci zcela na králově straně; dokonce i když ostatním trpaslíkům ze společnosti trochu vypadávala paměť, když došlo na zlodějovu zradu, Dwalin alespoň dokázal ocenit Thorinovu víru, že dělá správnou věc.

„Dobře,“ řekl a pokrčil rameny, „a nejspíš už jsi se i rozhodl, kdy bude soud.“

„Nerozhodl,“ přiznal Thorin k Dwalinově podráždění.

„Ale Dain se musí vrátit do Železných hor, než začne zima,“ poznamenal Dwalin.

„Jistě si může dovolit obětovat trochu více času,“ přerušil ho král nešetrně. „S Dainem to zařídím. Víš, že ani jeden z našeho společenství nemůže být v porotě; všichni jsme svědci zlodějova počínání. A nepřeji si o tom mluvit, než začne soud. To, co chceš o zlodějovi vypovědět, bude do té chvíle muset počkat.“

„Nechtěl jsem tě podráždit zmínkou o půlčíkovi,“ zaprotestoval Dwalin. „Jenom mi dělá starosti, jak dlouho pro nás všechny bude přítěží.“

„Mám větší problémy a závažnější povinnosti, kterými se musím zabývat, než je on,“ řekl Thorin chladně.

„Ano, to jistě máš,“ připustil Dwalin, ale hned byl zase přerušen.

„Už nechci o půlčíkovi slyšet ani slovo.“

Tohle byl jasný rozkaz – Thorin právě promluvil jako král pod Horou. Dwalin ho uposlechnul, ale pořád přemýšlel nad tím, proč se Thorin tolik bránil rozhovoru; byl si naprosto jistý, že neudělal nic, čím by krále urazil. Následujíc Thorina při jejich cestě dlouhou chodbou do obytných částí se poškrábal na své potetované hlavě a využil příležitosti, aby si svého krále pořádně prohlédnul: ještě na něm byly zřetelné pozůstatky nemoci, ale také na něm zpozoroval nové známky nervozity. Dwalinovi zabralo nějaký čas, než si toho všimnul, ale Thorinovo chování bylo toho dne opravdu nepřirozené; jako by se snažil něco potlačovat.

_Ale co potlačoval?_

A pak k nim přišel Bofur a Dwalin obrátil pozornost na jeho uvítání.

                                                                                              *

„Vaše Veličenstvo, Dwaline, přeji vám dobrý den,“ pozdravil je Bofur uhlazeně.

Thorin si nebyl jistý, jestli se Bofur choval vážně nebo sarkasticky, když ho oslovil _Vaše Veličenstvo_ ; ale stejně mu na tom pramálo záleželo – Bofur odváděl v Ereboru výbornou práci a král si jeho schopností a dobrého srdce vážil více než jeho slov.

„Tobě také dobrý den,“ odpověděl Thorin. „Hledal jsi mě? Myslel jsem, že dnes máš pracovat u brány.“

„Brzy se tam vrátím,“ ubezpečil ho Bofur.

„A proč jsi tedy zde?“ zeptal se Thorin.

Thorin na sobě vycítil Dwalinův pohled. Bylo mu jasné, že se chová přehnaně; Bofur měl právo jít, kamkoliv chtěl, ale Thorin měl dojem, že místo, kam by Bofur chtěl jít, je u půlčíka. Neměl žádný důvod, aby Bofura podezíral z toho, že se ráno stavil v pokladnici, protože západní ubytovny jí byly na míle vzdálené. Nicméně Thorin nemohl nepostřehnout veselý pohled Bofurových očí; byl to přesně ten mírumilovný pohled, který trpaslíci obvykle mívali, když se setkali s půlčíkem. Vypadalo to, že půlčík je velmi schopný, když došlo na bavení trpaslíků – Thorin zatnul zuby jen při pouhé myšlence na to.

„Potřebuji poslat nějaké dopisy,“ vysvětlil mu Bofur obezřetně.

Hračkář si zřejmě povšimnul nepřátelské atmosféry, která se vznášela kolem jeho krále. Thorin Bofurovi nemohl nic vyčítat, opravdu nemohl: právě se totiž cítil být ve _velmi_ nepřátelské náladě. Velice dobře si vzpomínal na půlčíkův záměr napsat Gandalfovi Šedému a zřejmě ten svůj zpropadený dopis dopsal a předal ho Bofurovi. Thorin se samozřejmě nemohl Bofura vyptávat, čí dopisy se chystá odeslat. Tedy, vlastně by se vyptávat mohl, jelikož byl králem pod Horou; ale nikdy by sám sebe takovou otázkou neponížil.

A kromě toho Dwalin vypadal už i tak dost podezíravě.

„Dobře tedy,“ odpověděl Thorin krátce. Už se skoro chystal za sebou zanechat Bofura i myšlenky na půlčíka, když Bofur promluvil.

„Mohli bychom si promluvit, Vaše Veličenstvo?“ zeptal se, ale na odpověď nečekal. „ Myslím, že Bilbo Pytlík by si zasloužil pohodlnější ubytování.“

Dwalin si odfrknul a Thorin se začal cítit lehce podrážděně.

„Nechápu, jak by mohlo jiné ubytování být pohodlnější: netrpí hladem, žízní, zimou a ani _osaměním_ ,“ odpověděl Thorin a cítil, jak mu na posledních slovech trochu selhal hlas.

„A jak to může Vaše Veličenstvo vědět?“

Bofurova slova Thorina zasáhla přímo do černého a měl co dělat, aby to na sobě nedal znát. Na malý okamžik měl Thorin strach, jestli zloděj neřekl Bofurovi o jejich nočním setkání, ale brzy mu došlo, že je trpaslík jen drzý a snaží se naznačit, že královi na půlčíkovi vůbec nezáleží.

„Měl by sis dávat pozor na jazyk,“ zasyčel Dwalin na Bofura.

„Bilbo je můj přítel a váš taky,“ odseknul Bofur potichu a jedním prstem si přitom pohrával se svým dlouhým knírem.

„Stěžoval si snad na svoje ubytování?“ zeptal se Thorin a nutil se do klidu.

„Ne, nestěžoval,“ připustil Bofur, „protože je moc slušný, než aby to udělal. Abych byl upřímný, nikdy nemluví špatně o tobě a ani o tvých činech, Thorine. Hádám, že nechce nikomu působit potíže; je laskavější, než bychom si my kdy mohli zasloužit.“

„To už by stačilo!“ zařval Dwalin, kterého šokovalo Bofurovo chování.

I Thorin byl trochu překvapený hračkářovými slovy. Král by taková slova od svého poddaného nesnesl, ale Thorin považoval Bofura za něco víc než jen za poddaného. A kromě toho se Thorin potají uklidňoval tím, že se může spolehnout na půlčíkovu mlčenlivost. Něco na té myšlence bylo příjemné, ne-li matoucí.

„Řekni, co máš na srdci, Bofure,“ řekl Thorin, téměř rozhodnutý prominout trpaslíkovi jeho nevhodný tón. „Nechci po tobě nic jiného, a to i když se naše názory na toto téma rozcházejí. Měl bys ale vědět, že _mám v úmyslu_ poskytnout hobitovi jiné ubytování. Jiní už na tom pracují.“

Bofura tohle prohlášení trochu zmátlo a Dwalina absolutně neuspokojilo. Dříve řečený se ale uklonil a zamumlal své pozdravy, zatímco ten druhý si nechal svoje podráždění více méně sám pro sebe. Poté se Thorin a Dwalin dali opět do pochodu, ale král se nezvládl zastavit od přemýšlení nad Bofurovými slovy.

Proč půlčík nepromluvil o minulé noci? Možná, že si myslel, že jeho slovo proti tomu královu nic nezmůže. Měl strach? Možná byl příliš vyděšený z toho, co se stalo, než aby o tom promluvil.

Thorin si byl vědomý toho, že jeho chování zloděje překvapilo. On sám byl také překvapený – myslel si, že se dokáže lépe kontrolovat. Jeho chování o minulé noci bylo zahanbující. Půlčík zde byl ve vězení, byl _jeho_ zajatec v Ereboru a byl _jeho_ vězeň vydaný na milost trpasličímu právu. Leč Bilbo Pytlík nebyl _jeho_ , aby – co to provedl? Thorin se cítil hluboce zraněný – hrdost, určitě to byla hrdost, která se bolestí svíjela v jeho hrudi; _musí_ to být představa sama sebe, korunovaného krále, který se nedokáže kontrolovat.

Minulou noc Thorin sotva zamhouřil oči, když se zavřel ve svých komnatách poté, co se vrátil z velkého sálu. Jen pohled na Arcikam ležící v jeho rukách, který vytáhl z tajné přihrádky, dokázal vypudit myšlenky z jeho hlavy. Thorin zvládl odpočívat jen pár hodin před rozbřeskem a dokonce i pak byla jeho erekce skoro až bolestivě tvrdá, až ho donutila vlézt do ledové koupele. To, že se ukájel s myšlenkami na půlčíka, bylo ještě horší, než ukájet půlčíka samotného.

Z toho nemohlo vzejít nic dobrého. Bude ze sebe muset vydat to nejlepší, aby se dokázal vzepřít své slabosti.

Thorin bojoval ze všech sil proti vědomí, že byl vlastně vzrušený z toho, co prováděl s půlčíkem; jenomže vzpomínky na minulou noc mu zaplavovaly mysl tím nejzákeřnějším způsobem. Dokonce i ve chvíli, kdy mluvil s techniky, se mu myšlenky začaly rozutíkat. Přemýšlel nad tím, jak moc zkušený půlčík byl – velmi dobře reagoval na jeho dotek, ale Thorin měl podezření, že zloděj neměl mnoho sebedůvěry nebo praxe. Přesto, když vzal v potaz veškeré okolnosti, to, co se stalo, bylo nečekané a matoucí a Thorin nikdy neměl moc v oblibě hádanky.

Půlčík nebyl úplně nevinný; ale stále tu byly hranice, které se daly překročit, odpor, který se dal zlomit, a stud, který by rozpálil do ruda zlodějovy hladké tváře... Thorin začal rozhovor způsobem, který znepokojil techniky i Dwalina.  Musel rychle přijít s nějakými otázkami o průběhu jejich práce a byl si docela jistý, že si pak trpaslíci ještě dlouho vyměňovali zaražené pohledy nad jeho chováním. Nakonec se mu povedlo zaplašit nebezpečné myšlenky a rozhodl se, že po zbytek dne se bude chovat jako král, kterým se už koneckonců narodil.


	13. To kvůli Bofurovi

Bylo to kvůli Bofurovi.

Thorin by se byl schopný soustředit na své povinnosti, kdyby se mu ten trpaslík nezjevoval na každém rohu. Jednou přišel navštívit Bifura na ošetřovnu, podruhé se potkali u bran – a skutečnost, že v tomhle případě měl přesně tam Bofur být, Thorina ani trochu neutěšila – pak v jídelně a v nějaké zapadlé chodbě ve třetím patře. Dwalinovi to zřejmě nevadilo. Možná proto, že Bofur už se jejich neshody nesnažil dál rozebírat. Bofur vlastně skoro nemluvil kromě běžných pozdravů a rozhovoru o průběhu jeho projektu v prádelně.

Ale přesto stačil pouhý pohled na výrobce hraček a Thorin byl celý nesvůj.

A nemohlo za to svědomí třesoucí se nad výčitkami, které si toho rána vyslechl. Na vině byl pocit rozmrzelosti nad množstvím času, které Bofur strávil v sálu s pokladem. Už nějakou dobu si uvědomoval, že mezi Bofurem a zlodějem je jisté souznění. Bylo to od té noci v Mlžných horách, kdy chtěl Bilbo opustit společenství a Bofur byl zrovna na hlídce.

Ale na tom nezáleželo, samozřejmě. _Nech půlčíkovi jeho přátele_.

Jenže Bofurova přítomnost mu jen připomínala zloděje uvězněného v hlavním sále. Thorinova snaha na půlčíka nemyslet byla opakovaně narušována. Po večeři se král zavřel ve svých pokojích bez toho, aby si ještě promluvil s Balinem, jak to obvykle večer dělával.

Zvuk fléten a smíchu ustal, když za sebou zavřel dveře. Přešel svůj pokoj dlouhými kroky jako divoké zvíře v kleci a pod vousy si mumlal nadávky v Khuzdul.

A poté se přesunul k Arcikamu; pozvedl ho proti světlu svící a propadl se do proměňující se záře, která prosvítala až ze srdce drahokamu. Neměl ponětí, kolik času strávil obdivováním krásy Arcikamu, ale když od něj odvrátil hlavu, krev mu burácela v žilách, a tak spěšně strčil drahokam do tajné přihrádky.

A pak se Thorin vyřítil ze svých komnat.

Strážní u vchodu do sálu s pokladem na sobě nedali znát překvapení, když zahlédli krále pod Horou. Byli vybráni pro svou oddanost a diskrétnost a Thorinovi stačilo jen pohnout rukou, aby je poslal pryč. Nic proti jeho rozkazu nenamítali. Oba byli potomci rodin, které dříve sloužili Thrainovi i Throrovi a připojili se k trpaslíkům v Železných horách až poté, co přiletěl Šmak. Byli vychováni k poslušnosti vůči právoplatnému králi a nikdy by nevyzradili jeho tajemství.

Přestože část pokladu odevzdali elfům a lidem, bylo sotva znát, že něco chybí: krále pod Horou přivítaly kopce čistého zlata a kupy důmyslně vyrobených šperků. V těle mu vzplálo silné vzrušení při pohledu na jeho milovaný poklad, který patřil _jemu_ , aby se na něj díval, aby na něj sahal nebo aby ho promrhal. Thorin zavřel oči a vychutnával si opojný pocit toho, že tohle vše mu patří. A nebylo to jen o tom, co vše by si mohl za zlato koupit, to ne. Protože pro něj byl poklad stejně důležitý jako jeho oči nebo ruce: byla to jeho součást, bylo to potvrzení jeho postavení a jeho práva na trůn – musel si to všechno vybojovat zpátky, aby se zase cítil celý. Arcikam byl srdcem Osamělé hory a mezi králem a Horou nebyl žádný rozdíl; vládce a jeho království. Arcikam byl Thorinovo vlastní srdce a ten o něj nechtěl přijít, stejně jako by nechtěl přijít o ruku nebo o oko. A poklad, ó, poklad byl krví, která mu zpívala v žilách.

Thorin si tiše povzdychl, když poklad obdivoval s až mileneckou něhou a tu a tam se zastavil, aby si prohlédl nějaký překrásný šperk anebo hrst růžových diamantů.

Později si říkal, že to bylo kvůli Bofurovi a kvůli zloději – stačilo by mu kráčet mezi svým pokladem, jenom kdyby se půlčík neobjevil za haldou zlata.

Půlčík evidentně zaslechl zvuk jeho kroků rozléhající se v sále. Vždycky se nechvalně vyjadřoval o tom, jak jsou trpaslíci hluční a Thorin musel uznat, že zloděj byl jedno z těch nejtišších stvoření, které kdy potkal. Samozřejmě, že pro zloděje to bylo velmi užitečné, ale Thorinovi se nezamlouvalo, že se k němu půlčík mohl kdykoliv bez varování připlížit. Tohle byla, z králova pohledu, druhá chyba, které se zloděj dopustil. Ta první byla, že nespal, a to už druhou noc v řadě.

A na řadu přišla i třetí chyba, když půlčík otevřel svoji zatracenou pusu.

„Nechci probírat to, co se stalo a velmi bych ocenil, kdybyste mi moje přání splnil, děkuji velmi pěkně,“ začal a snažil se při tom tvářit co nejzdvořileji.

Zloději vždy tolik záleželo na dobrých způsobech. Byl samá zdvořilostní fráze a slušné chování, ale Thorin věděl moc dobře, že to není nic víc než maska; zloděj prokázal, že dokáže být daleko nebezpečnější, než by Thorin hádal při jejich prvním setkání.

 _Hokynář_ – byl pošetilý, když se nechal tak snadno oklamat medovými loknami a měkkým bříškem.

I teď rozpoznal v půlčíkově pohledu pevné přesvědčení. Postával tam váhavě a v rukách svíral své kšandy pevněji, než bylo třeba, ale jeho modrošedé oči v sobě měly zář, kterou Thorin vídal u těch nejtvrdších drahokamů. Bilbo Pytlík nebyl válečník a těžko snášel strádání, ale byl svým vlastním způsobem neústupný a vytrvalý a dokázal tak zlomit i vznešenějšího a vznětlivějšího ducha, než byl jeho vlastní.

A to bylo přesně to, co rozpálilo Thorina do běla.

Takže zloděj si nepřál mluvit, že? Ale Thorinovi se najednou zachtělo.

„Musíme si promluvit,“ procedil mezi zuby panovačně.

„Nemusíme,“ oponoval mu tvrdohlavě půlčík.

„Musím to všechno vysvětlit,“ pokusil se znovu Thorin o rozhovor a nutil se při tom do vzpomínání na to, kam ho jeho myšlenky za celý den zavedly, vracejíc se stále a stále na to samé místo.

„Vysvětlit co? Že jste měl v úmyslu...“ Bilbo se zastavil. To, že se Bilbovi nedostávalo slov jen Thorinovi dodalo odvahu, aby zvedl hlavu. „Tedy, co jste od _toho_ očekával?“ zeptal se hobit a byl přitom naprosto strnulý.

„Potěšení. _Tvé_.“

_Pošetilá slova._

Bilbo si zřejmě myslel to samé, protože začal zamítavě kroutit hlavou.

„Uvědomuji si, že tohle celé je pro nás pro oba hrozně nepříjemné,“ pokračoval zloděj a ignoroval při tom Thorinův pohled, „ale pokládám za velmi důležité, abychom si o _takových věcech_ promluvili jako dva dospělí... tedy, jako dospělý trpaslík a dospělý hobit. Mohli bychom to brát –  jestli to tedy vůbec nějak brát chcete, aby mezi námi bylo jasno – jako chvilkové selhání. Oba jsme v tu chvíli byli dost zmatení a taky přecitlivělí, a neberte mě špatně, myslím, že by se dalo říct, že jsem si to i užil, ale měli bychom se držet toho hlavního. Chci říct, že už bychom o tomhle neměli mluvit, ale raději bychom měli mluvit o tom, jak o tom mluvit nebudeme.“

Půlčík právě válčil se svými vlastními slovy. Thorin měl pocit, že si celý ten proslov velmi pečlivě připravil a že ho teď Thorinovi tlumočil tak rychle, jak jen mu to jeho jazyk dovolil. Snad proto, že se bál, že ho Thorin přeruší.

„Můžu vás ujistit, že já osobně jsem připraven co nejrychleji a nejtišeji přejít celou tu... tu věc,“ pokračoval Bilbo, ale nakonec si stejně všimnul Thorinova výrazu. Ať už to bylo cokoliv, co viděl v králově obličeji, způsobilo to, že se zachvěl. „Předpokládám, že asi zrovna nejste v náladě na rozhovor o přátelství,“ žvatlal dál, „ale mohli bychom tomu říkat třeba příměří, co říkáte?“

Půlčíkovi přeskakoval hlas a nakonec už spíše jen šeptal, Thorin ale ani neodpověděl a ani se nepohnul. Půlčík ale pravděpodobně něco vyčetl z jeho tváře, protože teď vypadal docela vyděšeně, jako by stál před divokou šelmou, která je připravena k útoku.

Na chvíli Thorinovi připadalo, že se půlčík pokusí o útěk. Skoro v to doufal.

„Ale jinak budu naprosto spokojený, když se budete dál chovat jako kostka ledu a budete pokračovat s občasnými výbuchy vzteku doprovázenými různými obviněními a špatně skrývanými narážkami na neschopnost jednoho hobita. Je to vlastně velmi, velmi osvěžující, když se nad tím jeden zamyslí,“ žvanil půlčík dál.

Vlastně si ani ale neuvědomoval, co říká, a Thorin ho stejně neposlouchal. Zloděj se pokusil o úsměv, ale rty mu u toho nervózně cukaly.

Thorin udělal rychlý pohyb kupředu, jeho mysl už dávno opustily všechny pořádné myšlenky. Zahlédl, jak půlčík překvapeně vyvalil oči a pak mu došlo, že ho oběma rukama drží za pas. Pevně kolem něj sevřel prsty a zvedl půlčíka ze země. Ucítil, jak pod jeho dotykem malé tělo znehybnělo, ale pak sebou začalo házet v pokusu proklouznout z jeho sevření.

Bylo to jako pokoušet se udržet v rukách rybu – jediný rozdíl byl, že Bilbovo tělo bylo o dost teplejší.

Nedošel moc daleko. Ušel pár kroků se svíjejícím se hobitem v náručí a pak ho posadil na velkou dřevěnou truhlu. Zloděj byl tak šokovaný, že ho Thorin musel držet za ramena, aby se nezhroutil. Bilbova tvář byla bledá a vyplašená. Už otevíral ústa, ale tentokrát ho král předehnal.

„Takže?“ zeptal se král bez dechu.

„Nechápu, co po mně chceš,“ odpověděl zloděj. Zorničky se mu rozšířily a jejich černá barva teď užírala nádhernou modrošedou barvu jeho očí.

Thorin už ho nedržel na místě, jen si prohlížel to malé stvoření sedící před ním s jeho velikými chlupatými chodidly houpajícími se přes okraj truhly. Trpaslík v tichosti čekal a pokoušel se ve své hlavě pojmenovat to, co právě proběhlo půlčíkovými rysy. A pak ho natolik uneslo lehké zatřepotání Bilbových řas, že skoro přeslechl půlčíkovu tichou odpověď.

„Ano.“

„Pak tedy žádné mluvení,“ řekl Thorin hlasem hlubokým jako bezedná propast. Půlčík zamrkal.

„Tohle jsem neměl na mysli, když jsem říkal, že bychom neměli mluvit...“ pokusil se promluvit, ale vlastní hlas ho zradil, protože byl nasycen silnými emocemi. Thorina to ani nepřekvapilo, protože ta samá touha přemohla i jeho. Dokonce ho potěšilo, že to samé rozeznal i v půlčíkově hlase.

Spatřil, jak Bilbo znovu otevírá ústa, ale tentokrát pohnul rukou k zlodějově pravé tváři a položil palec přes jeho pusu a jemným zatlačením ji pak uzavřel. Bilbovi se rozšířily oči a Thorin si vzpomněl, jak tím samým prstem laskal špičku půlčíkova penisu. Cítil drobné, teplé rty pod palcem a jak mu jej zlodějův dech navlhčuje. Skoro ho vylekalo, když se ty rty trochu pootevřely.

Půlčíkova tvář lehce zrůžověla, ale očima od krále neuhnul.

Thorin si olíznul své rty a zloděj – _snad nevědomky?_ – ty své ještě o něco pootevřel. Thorinův palec pomalu sklouznul za dolní ret a přejel po půlčíkových zubech. A pak Bilbo zavřel pusu a uvěznil tak špičku Thorinova prstu mezi svými rty a zuby. Thorin se zhluboka nadechl, ale nakonec ustál pohled na to, jak půlčík zavřel oči a jak se mu do ruda rozžhavily tváře.

Pomalu svůj palec vytáhl a užíval si přitom pohled na to, jak se Bilbovy rty nádherně zkroutily do tvaru písmene ‘o‘. Thorinův palec za sebou na zlodějově bradě nechal vlhkou stopu, než Thorin přesunul ruku na půlčíkovo rameno, kde začal Bilbovi sundávat kšandy.

Půlčík byl jako obvykle oblečen úplně prostě; měl na sobě košili a kalhoty, které na místě držely kšandy a neměl na svých velikých, chlupatých nohách žádné boty a na těle žádné šperky. Na chvíli se král opájel myšlenkou, jak by vypadal studený kov a vzácný drahokam na Bilbově nádherné, hladké kůži.  

Zatnul zuby a rychlým pohybem přitiskl půlčíka zády na víko truhly. Bilbo se prohnul a z úst mu uniklo horké vydechnutí. Ve světle pochodní házely Bilbovy vlasy zlaté odlesky a Thorin musel odvrátit oči, aby přemohl touhu se jich dotknout.

Místo toho se zaměstnal půlčíkovými kalhotami. Thorin položil jedno koleno na truhlu a naklonil se nad půlčíkem. Jednou rukou se podpíral a druhá se vydala na cestu po zlodějově těle. Když našel zapínání jeho kalhot, dal se do rozepínání všech konflíčků. Bilbo se nadzvednul a podepřel se lokty. Pak už jen s hlavou lehce nakloněnou na levou stranu sledoval Thorinovy pohyby.

Neodvažoval se odtáhnout z dosahu Thorinovy ruky. A Thorin jasně cítil, jak se Bilbovo břicho svírá nervozitou. Sundal koleno z truhly, sevřel pevně Bilbovy boky a přitáhl jeho tělo na okraj truhly. Když půlčíkovy nohy visely přes okraj, velmi to Thorinovi usnadnilo práci při sundávání kalhot.

Thorin příliš neotálel a začal hobita soustředěně zbavovat oblečení. Sundal mu kalhoty a odhodil je na zem a tentokrát sám sobě dovolil pohled na polonahého zloděje.

Na cestě k Ereboru spolu strávili mnoho času a zřejmě i nastala hromada příležitostí, kdy se mohli vidět bez ošacení, ve skutečnosti to teď bylo ale úplně poprvé, kdy před ním Bilbo stál napůl obnažený. Thorin se vždy domníval, že je zloděj vcelku prudérní a že se ve společnosti trpaslíků, kteří nejsou příliš stydliví, musí cítit nesvůj. Tu minulou noc si hobita příliš neprohlížel. Ukradl si jen jeden rychlý pohled na zesláblého hobita skrčeného na zemi, než ho opustil. Víc by nebyl schopen ustát. Teď ale pohled Thorinových modrých očí zabloudil k Bilbovým nohám. Co trpaslíka překvapilo, bylo, že hobitovy nohy byly velmi rozdílné od jeho vlastních. Pokožku měl Bilbo téměř neochlupenou, jen na stehnech mu vyrůstalo pár světlých chloupků.

Také si povšiml modřin od souboje se strážemi a že mu koleno hraje všemi barvami. Jemným pohybem mu koleno pohladil a pak ucítil, jak se půlčík pokusil odsunout. Prsty na boku sevřel ještě pevněji a zvedl pohled tak, aby se setkal s tím hobitovým. Protože zadek měl až za okrajem truhly, nemohl Bilbo  zvednout horní polovinu těla.  Stejně se o to ale pokusil, pusu měl přitom pevně semknutou a oři doširoka otevřené.

Thorin se zamračil a lehce zatáhl, čímž k sobě Bilba o kousek přisunul. Z půlčíkových úst unikl tichý sten. Pak Thorin přesunul ruce zpět na zlodějova kolena a začal je rozhodným pohybem rozevírat. Nevšímal si přitom Bilbova poděšeného povzdechu ani náhlého pocitu studu, kvůli kterému se Bilbo pokusil skrýt se za lem trička. Thorin jen svraštil čelo při pohledu na zlodějovo směšné počínání, ale nechal půlčíkovi prostor pro jeho zdrženlivost a místo toho se zaměřil na vychutnávání sametově hebké kůže na vnitřní straně Bilbových stehen. Poklekl přitom mezi Bilbovy nohy a zvedl je do takové výšky, aby si je mohl přehodit přes ramena.

Jelikož rukama stále svíral půlčíkovy boky, byl teď docela dobře schopný ho udržet na místě, zatímco se rty třel o jeho nahou kůži. Ta byla zvláštně hebká a voněla po mýdle a ještě něčem, něčem zeleném a svěžím; jako louka zjara se sladkým podtónem rozkvétajících květin. Jemně do té pokožky kousl, tak jemně, že po sobě ani nezanechal otisk a vyloudil tím z půlčíkových úst tichý sten.

Thorin spokojeně zabručel. Líbilo se mu, že z Bilbových nohou už opadlo napětí a rukama sklouzl z boků k obnaženému zadku. Jeho ruce měly přesně tu správnou velikost, aby pokryly celou plochu té jemné pokožky. Pak král jemně stisknul Bilbův zadek, na což zloděj zareagoval prohnutím v zádech a vyjeknutím. Thorin využil Bilbova překvapení a vměstnal se ještě těsněji mezi Bilbovy nohy tak, že nosem zajel pod lem jeho košile. Vydechnutím přitom poškádlil půlčíkovu citlivou pokožku na tříslech.

Bilbo vzápětí uvolnil ruce, jimiž dosud svíral košili. Nevydal přitom jediný zvuk. Thorin postřehl, jak Bilbo svými drobnými prsty sevřel okraj truhly tak pevně, až mu zbělaly klouby; tolik síly musel vynaložit na to, aby se udržel na místě. Thorin pomocí zubů rozhrnul košili a prohlížel si hobita ozářeného světlem z pochodní, jak se před ním stydlivě kroutí.

Už ho to trochu otravovalo. Věci někdy dospěly do takového okamžiku, kdy pro ostýchavost už nezbylo místo a kdy si Thorin přál prohlédnout si půlčíka v celé jeho kráse, aniž by o to musel bojovat. A ten okamžik nastal právě teď. Stisknul půlky, které mu ležely v rukách a jazykem přejel po Bilbově sladké pokožce v jednom dlouhém tahu od stehen až po břicho.

Zloděj se konečně přestal vrtět, a tak si ho mohl Thorin v klidu prohlédnout. Po včerejší noci měl Thorin velmi dobrou představu o půlčíkově velikosti, ale teď měl konečně příležitost ji porovnat i se zbytkem těla – a bylo to jednoduše bezchybné. Bilbův penis se k jeho tělu naprosto dokonale hodil. Tyčil se, růžový a hladký, mezi jeho nohama a byl to tak hříšný pohled, že měl Thorin najednou chuť ho celého pohltit do svých úst.

Špička, která už byla jemně zčervenalá, se leskla a Thorin se jí dotknul svými rty. Další zavzdychání, další vyhození boky. Thorin si ale Bilba přidržel a posunul si ho dál do pusy a přejel jazykem celou jeho délku. Kůže na jeho penisu byla horká a jemná a Thorin cítil, jak je Bilbo pořád tvrdší a tvrdší díky péči, kterou mu věnoval.

Thorin byl velmi vnímavý ke zvukům, které Bilbo vydával; kdykoliv objevil nějaký způsob, jak z Bilba vymámit zasténání, pokoušel se ještě o další a opakoval tak všechno to líbání a sání a lízání zase od začátku. Zlodějův zadek, který mu ležel v rukách, byl najednou celý horký a neklidný a Thorin musel vynaložit obrovské úsilí na to, aby se dokázal dál soustředit na jeho penis a aby ho ihned neobrátil na břicho a nezabořil zuby do těch horkých hrbolků. Místo toho prsty zlehka stisknul hlavičku, jemně mu stáhnul předkožku a jazykem škádlil malý otvůrek na špičce. A pak půlčíkův penis obemknul ústy. Půlčík divoce vyhazoval boky, a tak ho Thorin musel přidržovat na místě.

Zaslechl, jak si půlčík pro sebe něco mumlá. Slovům sice nerozuměl, ale tón, kterým byla vyslovena, byl naopak velice, velice snadno pochopitelný. _Ještě._ Thorin pohnul jazykem a zlehka jím obkroužil celý penis a začal ho jemně, kousek po kousíčku, sát. Cítil, jak mu půlčík zarývá prsty do zad a jak mu zvlhla stehna z poskytovaného potěšení.

Věděl, že se vousy a vlasy škrábe Bilba na citlivé pokožce. A jen samotná myšlenka na bledé tělo poseté růžovými skvrnkami mu do žil vlila novou dávku zlomyslnosti, se kterou se třel tváří o Bilbův klín.

Zatímco sál špičku Bilbova penisu, posunul levou ruku z jeho zadku a poslepu šátral po knoflících na Bilbově košili; s rozepínáním začal ze shora směrem dolů. Tedy, ve skutečnosti se nejednalo o rozepínání v pravém smyslu slova jako spíš o utrhnutí knoflíků – na truhlu nebo podlahu dopadly za doprovodu tichého cinknutí.

Thorin však nic neslyšel, jelikož jeho veškerá pozornost byla zaměřená na pokožku, která se mu odhalila s rozhalenou košilí. Nadzvedl hlavu tak, že mu v ústech zůstala jen špička penisu a jazykem pozvolna slízával tekutinu, která se tam nahromadila. Bilbo vypadal, že si ani nevšiml, jak si ho Thorin upřeně prohlíží; ani se nepokusil se zakrýt a Thorin nepřišel ani na jeden důvod, proč by to vlastně dělat měl.

Bříško měl trochu zakulacené a příjemně měkké a vláčné pod dotykem konečků Thorinových prstů. Proužek zlatavých chloupků, který se ve světle pochodní zdál být téměř bílý, se táhnul směrem ke klínu, pokožku měl ale mléčně bílou, jen na hrudi a ramenou se rozprostíralo pár skvrnek. Bradavky byly jemné růžové barvy a Thorin se brzy přistihl, že uvažuje nad tím, jak červené by mohly být od menšího poškádlení.

Pevně zavřel své modré oči a pokoušel se zbavit se představ, jak by se toho těla před sebou mohl zmocnit, rukama i pusou, a snažil se soustředit na důležitější záležitosti. Třeba na to, jak Bilbo nesměle zvedal boky, jak se snažil dojít k uvolnění a penisem při tom klouzal mezi trpaslíkovými rty. Thorin ho do sebe prudce nasál, čímž z hobita vymámil přidušené zasténání.

Zatímco rukou bloudil po hobitově hrudi a břichu ve spletitých cestách, a čas od času mu stisknul bradavky, pohltil Thorin každičký centimetr jeho penisu. Uši měl plné sténání a _prosím_ a všech těch neskutečných zvuků, o kterých ani netušil, že by je byl ze sebe půlčík schopen vydat.

Cítil, jak mu pod koleny kloužou zlaté mince a cinkání vzácných kovů se mísilo s Bilbovým hlasem a to jeho touhu posouvalo dál a dál.

Zakroužil jazykem a ještě zrychlil tempo, jelikož byl hladový po pohledu na půlčíka, který by dosáhl vrcholu mezi jeho rty, který by mu svěřil své tělo i potěšení.

Byla to nakonec jediná forma důvěry, ve kterou mohl Thorin doufat.

Sevřel zlodějův zadek takovou silou, že půlčík ještě o něco pozvedl své boky a záhy vyvrcholil do králových úst. Thorin vše rychle spolknul a čekal, dokud se půlčík nepřestane třást a když jeho ústa opustila půlčíkův penis, byl měkčí a lesknul se od slin a semene. Místo na Bilbových stehnech, kam Thorin předtím tisknul svou hlavu, bylo temně červené a Bilbův dech byl stále mělký a zrychlený. Thorin rukou obemkl hobitův pas a posunul ho zpátky na truhlu, tentokrát kvůli tomu, aby zaujal pohodlnější pozici.

Všiml si, že Bilbovy nohy se napjaly, ale stejně se odtáhl a snažil se neprohlížet si u toho příliš půlčíkovo tělo.

„Omlouvám se, omluvám se, moc se omlouvám,“ vykoktávalo ze sebe to malé stvoření před ním a málem mu při tom selhal hlas.

Snažil se zvednout se do vhodnější polohy, ale byl ještě celý vláčný od potěšení a zorničky měl rozšířené. Thorin, který byl ještě jemně skloněný nad zlodějem, zamrzl na místě. Nos mu zaplnila vůně mýdla a pižma a v krku měl nepříjemný pocit jako připomínku svého nedávného snažení.

„Nechtěl jsem...do tvé pusy...nemohl jsem...“ pokračoval půlčík ve svém blábolení a Thorin konečně pochopil, co půlčíka tolik trápilo.

Hřbetem ruky si z tváře a vousů setřel zbylé vlhké stopy semene. A nemohl si pomoci, aby neolízl vnitřek svých úst. Nad stále přítomnou chutí hobitova semene se zamračil.

Thorin zvedl hlavu. Uviděl půlčíkův tábor, malou dohasínající svíčku, hromádku srovnaných přikrývek. Poté zrak obrátil zpět k půlčíkovi a jeho tělo nervózně se kroutící pod jeho pohledem. Temně medové kadeře měl přilepené k zvlhlému čelu a tvář mu ještě celá hořela v dozvucích prožité rozkoše. Víčka měl přivřená a modrošedé oči byly pod řasami sotva k rozeznání.

Thorin si byl jistý; byl si jistý, že kdyby půlčíka zvedl z truhly a donesl ho na přikrývky, určitě by to skončilo tak, že by se ho na místě zmocnil.

Stisknul zuby a tvář si překryl rukou, dech měl nepravidelný. _Ne_.

Otočil se k němu zády, než stihl půlčík říct něco dalšího nebo se ho dokonce pokusil dotknout. Pak opustil velkou síň tak rychle, jak jen mohl, a v duchu přitom proklínal sám sebe, Bofura a zloděje – ne nutně v tomhle pořadí. Když se dostal do svých komnat, byl Thorin stěží schopný udělat další krok bez toho, aby se zhroutil nebo sténal.

Musel se opřít o zeď s čelem přitisknutým k chladivému kameni a rukama už rychle klouzal pod tuniku do kalhot. Stačilo jen pár tahů rukou, než se udělal do ruky a musel se u toho kousnout do tváře, aby nesténal. V tajném šuplíku, který předtím ve svém spěchu zapomněl zavřít, zářil Arcikam, který vypadal, jako by se mu svou dokonalostí vysmíval.


	14. Lovná zvěř

_Vypadá to, jako bych byl zapletený do nějaké osobní hry s Thorinem Pavézou, u které však neznám pravidla, a vlastně si ani nejsem jistý, že jsem kdy souhlasil s tím, že ji budu hrát,_ pomyslel si Bilbo Pytlík s povzdechem.

Tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Nelíbilo se mu, jak ho Thorin nechal opuštěného na truhle. Byl naštvaný a uražený, ale ze všeho nejvíc se cítil poníženě. Věděl, že nemohl popřít potěšení, které mu poskytla Thorinova ústa, když se ho tak intimně dotýkala, a také si velmi dobře pamatoval, že se vším souhlasil; pravděpodobně by ale svůj názor změnil, kdyby věděl, že tam poté zůstane opuštěný jako stará potrhaná hadrová panenka.

V tomhle – jak Bilbo sám sobě dokola opakoval – city nehrály roli. Neodvažoval se v nic takového ani doufat. Nedovolil si o tom přemýšlet. Jednalo se tu o jeho důstojnost a také o to, že ji Thorin ohrožoval. Všechno by bylo o tolik lepší, kdyby zůstali u toho aspektu jejich vztahu, kde hlavní roli zaujímalo okřikování a vzájemné obviňování.

Jestliže nemohli být přáteli, nepřál si Bilbo být povyražením Jeho Veličenstva.

Nedokázal pochopit Thorinovo chování. Ještě než opustil sál, zahlédl Bilbo v jeho pronikavých modrých očích stín smutku – a to ho ranilo. Byl to snad nějaký spletitý plán, jak ho trýznit? Lhal snad Thorin, když říkal, že mu chtěl jen poskytnout potěšení? Možná že trpaslíci, na rozdíl od hobitů, vnímali určité činnosti jako potrestání – sex nebyla zrovna jedna z věcí, které Bilbovi připadali jako důležité téma k diskusi se třinácti trpaslíky nebo s čarodějem během jejich cesty.

A kromě toho Bilbo Pytlík zřídkakdy mluvil o sexu. Cítil se pak trapně a nejistě. V minulosti už samozřejmě měl pár známostí; pár milých děvčat, se kterými si vyměňoval polibky na verandě porostlé vistárií*, a také tři nebo čtyři ještě milejší chlapce, kteří ho obšťastnili rukama či pusou. A pak tu byla také ta událost, kdy ho jedna z těch bezejmenných Lobeliiných sestřenic zatáhla během jedné velmi živé oslavy dozadu na dvorek, kde s ní nakonec také přišel o své panictví, aniž by si byl jistý, jestli o něco takového vůbec stál. Už vícekrát se ho snažili dohnat do manželství, ale on nikdy nestál o možnost dlouhodobého vztahu.

Nicméně, na ničem z toho v tuto chvíli nezáleželo.

Thorin Pavéza nebyl právě jeden z těch mládenců, se kterými by mohl dovádět v kupce sena a ani se s ním netoužil líbat nebo se mu dvořit. Ne, nic takového. Vždyť mezi nimi nebyl ani žádný pořádný vztah, propánakrále!

Vypadalo to spíš tak, že si ho král chtěl otestovat.

Ale dokonce ani ta nejprudérnější Bilbova část nemohla popřít, že to bylo _příjemné_. A Thorin ve skutečnosti vypadal, že mu velmi záleží na tom, aby to tak Bilbo cítil. Bylo to _příjemné_ tak nějak po trpaslicku, trochu hrubé a bez něžných slůvek, ale z každé drobnosti, která proběhla mezi ním a králem, se Bilbovi točila hlava a tuhla mu krev v žilách.

Na druhou stranu, myšlenka na to, že on byl ten jediný, kdo byl nahý a o koho bylo postaráno – a to takovým způsobem, že jen ze vzpomínek na to se červenal -, způsobovala, že Bilbo začal pochybovat o tom, jestli jejich styk proběhl správným způsobem. V podstatě mu ty myšlenky přišly i přitažlivé, nehodlal se ale ve svých představách pouštět dál, jelikož by se velmi lehce mohl dostat k myšlence na poskytnutí _potěšení_ Thorinovi Pavézovi a vydat se touto cestou by bylo velice nebezpečné.

Když se donutil přemýšlet nad bezpečnějšími věcmi, začal Bilbo toužit po tom, aby se dozvěděl, co se bude dít dále. Ze začátku, přesněji řečeno následujícího rána, se dostal do stavu, kdy se (jak sám usoudil) oprávněně obával možnosti Thorinova návratu do velkého sálu.  Stěží něco vzal do úst a Balin se o něj kvůli ztrátě chuti k jídlu začal obávat.

„Strávil jste zde až příliš mnoho času,“ stěžoval si postarší trpaslík a přitom na Bilbovi pátral po jiných příznacích onemocnění. „Potřebujete se dostat ven, pobýt chvíli v dešti nebo ve větru. Nebyl jste stvořen pro temné jeskyně a studené kameny.“

Bilbo pak přikývnul, i když ho představa pozdně podzimního, mrazivého počasí příliš nenadchnula. A také si nebyl vůbec jistý, jestli by si dokázal užít déšť, aniž by při tom myslel na Krále pod Horou a vůni jeho šatů, když...

„Posloucháte mě vůbec?“ přerušil poněkud zmatený Ori tok jeho myšlenek.

„Och, omlouvám se. Velice se omlouvám. Co jste říkal?“

A něco takového se stalo ještě dvakrát nebo třikrát: Ori, Balin nebo Bofur se s ním snažili mluvit, ale Bilbova pozornost se od nich vždy odklonila a přesunula se k vykreslování následující noci v těch nejtemnějších barvách, jaké jeho mysl byla schopna vykouzlit.

 

Noc nakonec dorazila, Thorin ale ne.

Bilbo, který většinu noci strávil tím, že se strachoval, jak unikne z králových spárů, usnul až za rozbřesku. Malý hobit samozřejmě měl v plánu odmítnout krále pod Horou. Už tolikrát to sám sobě zopakoval. Sice podlehl pokušení, ale to byla chyba, kterou Bilbo už nebude opakovat.

Když mu strážní přinesli snídani, přivítal je přívětivěji než kdy dřív a ani se ho nedotklo, že mu odpověděli jen zavrčením čehosi. Stále dokola si opakoval, jak byl šťastný, že měl celou noc jen sám pro sebe, a ve své mysli obnovil naději na to, že už Thorinovi nebude muset znovu čelit. Aspoň tedy ne sám.

Téměř se mu podařilo ignorovat lehké bodnutí zklamání v hrudi.

Následující noc proběhla podobně, ale odpoledne ho přišli navštívit Nori a Dori. To bylo poprvé, co se setkali od krádeže Arcikamu. Ori vždy prohlašoval, že jeho bratři jsou příliš zaměstnaní královými rozkazy a nemají čas na návštěvu, ale Bilbo si byl docela jistý, že oba trpaslíci s ním nebyli příliš spokojení a že nechtěli dráždit svého krále.

Nakonec ale byl rád, že je vidí. Přivítal je, jak nejlépe dovedl a Nori a Dori pak skončili usazení vedle něj; Balin se k nim brzy připojil a přinesl s sebou kaštanový chléb se sladkým sýrem. Dori byl zpočátku trochu napjatý a Nori na rozdíl od něj byl upovídanější a pořád se Bilba ptal na obchod v Kraji.

„To víte,“ řekl mu Nori, „je velmi pravděpodobné, že Dol bude znovu vystavěn do své původní podoby a to znamená, že obchod bude pro jeho obyvatele ten nejdůležitější zdroj příjmů. Můj podíl z pokladu by měl postačit k tomu, abych začal s nějakým výnosným podnikáním.“

Bilbovi neunikly lehce ustarané výrazy na Balinově a Doriho tváři, ale nad Noriho slovy se pousmál.

„Myslím, že současný stav obchodu nám v Kraji vyhovuje,“ vysvětloval, „ale nejsem si jistý, jestli by hobiti byli nadšení z toho, že by jejich obchodní styky zasahovaly tak daleko od jejich domova.“

„Proč ne?“ zeptal se mračící se Nori. „Jestliže alespoň polovina z nich je alespoň z poloviny jako vy, pane Pytlíku, pak...“

„Nikdo z nich není jako já,“ řekl Bilbo a překvapil tím i sám sebe.

Přehnala se přes něj vlna smutku, jelikož pro něj už nebylo místo v Ereboru a ani v Kraji.

Balin si odkašlal, Noriho hobitova reakce poněkud překvapila, ale Dori se chopil příležitosti a změnil téma hovoru.

„Pane Pytlíku, myslím, že vám dlužíme vysvětlení. Nesouhlasím s tím, co jste udělal ohledně Arcikamu,“ pronesl pozvolna, „a také si myslím, že náš král má právo vás za to soudit. Nicméně se také domnívám, že důvody vašich činů byly ryze přátelské a že neměly nic společného s chamtivostí. Buďme tedy znovu přáteli, pane Pytlíku,“ dokončil svou řeč Dori a nabídl Bilbovi svou pravou ruku. Brzy udělal Nori to samé a Bilbo si s nimi rád potřásl rukama, snažíc se při tom ze své mysli vyhnat lítost.

„Rozhodl se už král, kdy proběhne soud?“ zeptal se Nori Balina.

„Ne, ještě se nerozhodl,“ přiznal Balin a prohlížel si při tom Bilba. Hobit se snažil zachovat zdání nezájmu.

„No, je velmi zaměstnaný děním v Ereboru a Dolu,“ připomněl jim Dori, „dokonce jsem si ani nebyl jistý, jestli si najde čas na lov.“

„Na lov?“

To upoutalo Bilbovu pozornost a obrátil se na Doriho.

„Ano, uspořádali jsme průzkumný lov do blízkého okolí: dokud byl v hoře drak, spousta zvířat opustila tuto zemi, ale teď se zase vracejí a brzy už budeme schopni zásobit Erebor čerstvým masem a kůží. Já a Nori jsme byli pověřeni prozkoumáním toho, v jakém stavu se teď země nachází. Už jsme mluvili s lidmi a elfy a Ori nám pomáhá s vytvořením detailnější mapy krajiny, ale Thorin  s námi nikdy předtím nebyl.“

„Bylo to trochu divné, no víte,“ pousmál se Nori, „to, že je teď Král pod Horou. Myslím ale, že na tom nebylo nic špatného a on vypadal, že potřebuje nějaké rozptýlení. Vládnutí musí být vážně nudné,“ řekl a vysloužil si tím povzdech od Doriho.

„Je to jeho povinnost a pocta,“ odpověděl mu jeho bratr. „Ovšem je pravda, že se to na něm podepsalo. A také všichni dobře víme, jakou cenu jsme v bitvě zaplatili,“ dodal hořce.

„Jistě, jistě. Aspoň jsme mu poskytli příjemné rozptýlení,“ přikyvoval Nori.

„Měl jste ho vidět!“ vykřikl Dori, který byl neobvykle veselý. „Ještě nikdy jsem nespatřil lepšího lovce.“

„Koho? Thorina?“ zeptal se Bilbo slabým hláskem.

„A koho jiného? Náš král pod Horou je skvělý bojovník, ale sledovat ho při lovu je potěcha pro oči. Je silný a mazaný, a když jednou najde stopu, už se jí nepustí. Pár jsme jich našli od divokých prasat,“ začal Dori popisovat jejich lov, „a už jsme si skoro mysleli, že jsme je ztratili, ale Thorin nás přesvědčil, že jsme schopní je znovu najít. A měl pravdu. Och, byl tam ten největší kanec, jakého jsem kdy viděl; taková obrovská příšera se žlutými tesáky a zrádnýma očima. Dokázal by rozpárat poníka vedví jedním pohybem své obrovské hlavy, ale Thorin ho zneškodnil tak pozoruhodným způsobem – oháněl se kopím, jako by bylo lehké jako pírko, bez mrknutí vyčkával na ten správný moment a pak... páni!, ten obrovský kanec ležel u jeho nohou v louži své vlastní krve!“

Kdyby nebyl Dori tolik zabraný svým příběhem a Thorinovým úspěchem v lovu, jistě by si všimnul Bilbovy bledosti. Ale byl to Balin, kdo utnul jeho vyprávění.

„Myslím, že už jsme slyšeli dost, děkujeme,“ řekl s mírným úsměvem. „No tak, maličký, nesmíte si to tak brát. Lov není o nic nebezpečnější než postavit se skřetovi a jsem si jistý, že kanec voní o moc lépe.“

„A má výborné maso,“ dodal Nori. „Další důvod, proč jsou divoká prasata lepší než skřeti.“

„Ale Thorin...“ zakoktal se Bilbo. „Tedy, jeho zranění... nebezpečné...“

„No, zdálo se mi, že vypadal úplně v pořádku, když seděl na poníkovi. Uzdravuje se velmi rychle,“ odpověděl Dori a pokrčil rameny.

„Ano, ale určitě tu jsou jiní, kteří by mohli lovit divoká prasata a zásobovat horu masem...“ naléhal dál hobit, až na něj všichni tři trpaslíci pohlíželi s nanejvýš ohromenými výrazy.

Pak Dori trochu zaraženě odpověděl:

„To zcela jistě jsou,“ souhlasil, „ale na tom sotva záleží. Thorin se k naší lovecké výpravě přidal, protože si lov užívá.“

„ _Užívá?_ “

Výška Bilbova hlasu ještě o něco stoupla a Dori vypadl, že je trochu vyvedený z míry.

„Předpokládám, že lov u vás v Kraji není uznávanou tradicí. Předpokládám, že _vy_ jste nikdy nelovil, pane Pytlíku.“

„Já...“

„Hádám, že stěží dokážete pochopit, co popohání trpaslíka k tomu, aby šel stopovat divoká prasata. Ale Thorin to dělá, protože si to užívá. Nejde jen o získání masa nebo kůží, jde také o čas, ve kterém se dostáváte ke zvířeti, o vzrušení z dlouhého pronásledování skrz lesy a přes kopce, o vzpurnost kořisti, o hon a boj, až do toho posledního momentu, kdy je kořist přímo před vašima očima a zbytek světa se vytratí.“

Bilbo ztuha polknul a cítil, jak se mu na zádech hromadí studený pot.

„Už jste si musel všimnout, malý hobite, že my trpaslíci jsme poněkud majetnická stvoření,“ řekl Balin, „a že vlastnit něco je pro nás velké potěšení. Ti nejušlechtilejší z nás milují, když své vlastnictví sami vyhrají a čím těžší je úkol, tím víc si své výhry ceníme. Lov nevyžaduje jen sílu a odvahu, ale také velkou dávku vytrvalosti. Mezi lovcem a zvířetem je vítězem ten tvrdohlavější z nich.“

Bilbo právě teď netoužil po ničem jiném než schovat si tvář do rukou.

„Och, a když už jsme u toho...“ pokračoval veselým tónem trpaslík, „když byl Thorin ještě malý chlapec, byl přesvědčený, že až vyroste, stane se _hajným_ ** v lesích svého otce!“

Dori a Nori se té představě pochechtávali, ale Bilbo toho nebyl schopen.

Teď už chápal. _To já jsem ta lovná zvěř._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vistárie - (také wistérie, wistárie, wistarie, modrý déšť) je rod s devíti druhy listnatých opadavých, popínavých dřevin z čeledi bobovité. – zdroj: Wikipedia.cz   
> A jen tak mimochodem, je to opravdu nádherná rostlina.  
> ** hajný – anglicky gamekeeper; anglické slovo game se dá přeložit jako hra a také jako lovná zvěř. Gamekeeper by v doslovném překladu tedy znamenalo něco jako udržovatel zvěřiny (ovšem dalo by se to vzít i jako slovní hříčka; kdybych místo slova zvěřina použili slovo hra, vyšlo by něco jako udržovatel hry – to odkazuje na úplný začátek této kapitoly).


	15. Spořádaný hobit

Od začátku jejich cesty se mu neusínalo moc snadno. Pamatoval se na mnoho a mnoho nocí, které strávil převalováním se ze strany na stranu, posloucháním Bomburova chrápání nebo tichého klábosení Filiho a Kiliho, když se snažili ze sebe setřást všechno vzrušení z uplynulého dne. Vzpomínky opět zaplavily Bilbovu mysl a on se cítil tak sklíčeně a osaměle ve velké síni, která byla plná pokladů.

Když uslyšel Thorinovy kroky – tentokrát už neměl sebemenší pochybnosti o identitě svého návštěvníka - odhodil přikrývky a vyskočil na nohy.

Nebyl si přesně jistý, co by měl cítit, ale _něco cítil_. Byla to hluboká a palčivá emoce, která ho nutila k přivítání krále pod Horou, když dorazil k jeho malému táboru. I když _přivítání_ zřejmě není to nejlepší slovo pro pochod Bilba Pytlíka, se ztuhlýma rukama a drobnými dlaněmi sevřenými v pěst, směrem k trpaslíkovi.

„Jak se opovažuješ?“

Věřte tomu nebo ne, ale tuhle zuřivou otázku nepoložil Thorin. Položil ji Bilbo. To zaskočilo dokonce i krále a hobit se poté opájel pohledem na překvapený výraz, který se objevil na Thorinově tváři.

Král byl oblečen do elegantních, ale střízlivých šatů s pár koženými a stříbrnými ozdobami, které si osvojil zároveň s ereborským trůnem a které podtrhovaly jeho působivou postavu a vznešené držení těla. Nedalo se to srovnávat s uhlazeným ošacením elfů, ale Thorin Pavéza měl svůj vlastní půvab, zrozený ze sebejistoty, pýchy a také z utrpení.

Kolem Thorina se vždy vznášela jistá přitažlivost, pro niž vždy Bilbo litoval, že se s Thorinem potkal tak pozdě a ne v dobách, kdy byl Thorin ještě mladý princ před všemi těmi roky truchlení ve vyhnanství. Vlasy měl zřejmě tmavší a vousy delší a zapletené podle trpasličí módy a možná se jeho oči snadněji zaplnily smíchem a jeho ústa snad nebyla tak pevně semknutá.

A přesto, teď když před ním stála starší podoba Thorina Pavézy, bolelo Bilba na hrudi z toho, jak nádherný král byl.

„Kdo si myslíš, že jsi?“ zeptal se a odstrčil při tom stranou své myšlenky plné pokušení. Ale dokonce i jeho uším se zdál jeho hlas příliš hlasitý.

Thorin stál nehnutě – jeho emoce byly zase jednou nepostřehnutelné v mihotavém světle pochodní. Lehounce naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Och, no jistě, jsi Thorin Pavéza, syn Thraina syna Throrova, právoplatný král pod Horou,“ pokračoval Bilbo a napodoboval při tom králův osobitý projev tak, že by tím vyvolal úsměv na tváři nejednoho trpaslíka, ale zjevně tím nepobavil Thorina samotného. Hobit ale nebyl schopen přestat, když už jednou začal. „Takže, Vaše Veličenstvo, mám pro vás jednu velmi vzácnou informaci, jestli tedy nejste na svém trůnu usazen moc vysoko, než abyste mě slyšel,“ Bilbo se zhluboka nadechnul, jako by se právě chystal potápět na dno jezera. „ _Nejsem jedním z vašich poddaných_. Nemám v úmyslu zpochybňovat vaši vládu nebo autoritu anebo cokoliv, z čeho mě chcete nařknout, ale také nechci, abyste ze mě dělal hračku. Tohle už nebudu dál snášet, ne, ne, nebudu tiše a pokojně snášet, když budete pokračovat v čemkoliv, co vlastně děláte, to, že přicházíte a odcházíte, posíláte strážné pryč a odepíráte mi spánek. Já potřebuji spát. Vážně, vážně potřebuji spát a ne se strachovat, co vám zrovna přelétne přes nos a jestli se objevíte ve dveřích nebo ne,“ Bilbův hlas trochu ochabnul, potřásl ale hlavou a dal ruce v bok. „Jsem Bilbo Pytlík ze Dna pytle, Vaše Veličenstvo, a jsem hobit z velmi dobrých poměrů. Jsem dobře vychovaný a ctěný a nejsem žádné divoké zvíře, aby mě někdo pronásledoval a trýznil. Jsem totiž spořádaný hobit a byl bych rád, kdybyste se nad tím pořádně zamyslel, děkuji velmi pěkně.“

Bilbo si svou řeč sice nepřipravil, byl na ni ale docela pyšný, když nakonec zavřel pusu a obličej se mu zkroutil do něčeho, co, jak sám usoudil, mohlo být považováno za velmi vážný a rozhodný výraz. Tedy alespoň do chvíle než si všimnul Thorinova pohledu a pochopil, že tahle noc neproběhne v klidu.

Král se nepohnul ze svého místo pár stop od hobita a ani nesundal ruce ze svého pásku. Nechal ho mluvit, aniž by na sobě dal znát byť jen malinkatou známku pohnutí, teď ovšem něco zlehka začínalo sálat z jeho modrých očí a Bilbo přemýšlel, jestli je to ten samý pohled, který patřil divokému praseti těsně před tím, než ho král zabil svým kopím. _Ach, Bože_.

Zvážil možnost útěku nebo ústupu, jenže to by mohlo být přesně to, na co král čekal. Thorinova ramena byla zvláštně napjatá – to jak se mu veškerá síla hromadila v těle, připravená na vypuštění.

A opravdu – jen co se Bilbo pokusil ke králi obrátit zády, ucítil, jak se mu o rameno otřela Thorinova ruka. Ten dotek byl sice jemnější, než očekával, to ho ale jen ještě víc popudilo a malý hobit se otočil, aby se opět postavil trpaslíkovi tváří v tvář. Oběma rukama ho od sebe odstrčil.

Nevypadalo to, že by Thorina hobitovo snažení nějak vyvedlo z míry, ale i tak zamračeně ustoupil o krok dozadu.

„Nejsem žádný divočák!“ vykřikl Bilbo rozčileně.

To mělo o hodně větší účinek než jeho směšná snaha o odstrčení. Thorin se tvářil docela ohromeně a vyvalil překvapeně oči, než je opět na hobita, kterému zčervenaly tváře, zúžil. Už to skoro vypadalo, že něco řekne, ale Bilbo už znovu nechtěl poslouchat další pokus o to vyvolat v něm pocit, že je na obtíž. Připadalo mu, že přirovnání k divočákovi trpaslíka poněkud zmátlo, a tak se pokusil přijít na nějaké lepší.

„Nejsem jelen!“ vyhrknul a cítil se čím dál tím znepokojeněji pod Thorinovým nepolevujícím pohledem.

Bilbo se znovu pokusil zvětšit mezeru mezi sebou a králem a opět se uchýlil k vyjádření svého podráždění skrz postrčení, jelikož to vypadalo, že na krále jeho slova nezapůsobila tak, jak měla. Tentokrát do toho vložil trochu více síly a dopadlo to o dost hůř než minule, protože Thorin se nepohnul ani o píď, ale Bilbo sám sebe odrazil dozadu a ztratil tak rovnováhu. Ještě krátce zahlédl Thorinův vyděšený výraz a pak už král rychle vyrazil dopředu, aby ho zachytil, než stihnul dopadnout na záda.

Thorin ale udělal ještě o hodně víc. Pravou rukou obtočenou kolem Bilbova pasu přitáhl k sobě jejich těla v tak něžném a hřejivém sevření, že to Bilbovi vyrazilo dech.

Mysl mu okamžitě zaplnil pocit, který v něm vyvolalo Thorinovo tělo přitisknuté k jeho vlastnímu, bohatý samet otírající se o jeho prosté šaty, a přes to pocítil králův mohutný hrudník a dokonce, _dokonce_... Bilbovy tváře byly v jednom ohni, nos mu zaplnila vůně deště, kterou Thorin s sebou snad nosil, spolu s hřejivou vůní hořícího dřeva. Ruce měl uvězněné mezi svou a Thorinovou hrudí, ale ty Thorinovy byly volné a mohl jimi pohybovat, jak jen chtěl. A to, co mu právě teď přineslo největší potěšení, bylo, že levou rukou sevřel Bilbovu hlavu a svými silnými prsty se probíral Bilbovými kudrlinkami. Prsty se mu otřel o lebku a hlavu mu držel na místě, zatímco sklonil tu svou, dokud se rty téměř neotíral o hobitovo ucho.

„Vskutku; jelen nejsi,“ připustil v tichém zavrnění, po kterém se Bilbovi zkroutily prsty u nohou. „Vždycky jsi mi připadal spíš jako králíček,“ přiznal se Thorin a jeho dech se otřel o citlivou pokožku Bilbova ucha.

A pak Bilba jemně postrčil dolů na zlaté mince a stříbrné šperky. Vypadalo to, jako by Thorin vlastně jeho pád nikdy nezastavil, jen ho o něco odložil: najednou oba padali, zloděj první a po něm král. Thorin byl natolik slušný, že zamezil tomu, aby Bilbovi pochroumal pod svou vahou žebra, ale poté vtlačil své koleno přesně mezi Bilbovy nohy a překryl jeho tělo svým a uvěznil ho na té vzácné posteli, kterou si tolik oblíbil.

Bilbo byl už připravený, že Thorinovi objasní, že _králíček_ nebylo nic jiného než přezdívka, kterou pro něj vymyslel Medděd a že se mu moc nezamlouvala – popravdě mu připadala trochu ponižující – ale myšlenky na kožoměnce a jeho pohostinnost se vytratily s Thorinovými ústy přitisknutými kousek za jeho uchem, kde Thorinův jazyk přejížděl po tenké vrstvě citlivé pokožky. Bilbo zakňoural a trochu zaklonil hlavu, čímž odhalil svůj krk.

Thorin si toho naznačení všimnul rychle – tedy rychleji, než si Bilbo uvědomil, že vůbec něco naznačil – a rty už klouzal po hobitově krku, spolu s levou rukou. Mozolnaté prsty se lehce sevřely kolem Bilbova hrdla tím nejjemnějším ze všech stisků: nebylo to ani blízko k tomu, aby ho to obralo o dech, ale hobit tím získal vcelku přesnou představu, jak lehké by pro trpaslíka bylo zlomit mu vaz.

Z té myšlenky se roztřásl a pak ucítil, jak se Thorinovy rty na jeho krku zastavily a jak se mu o citlivou pokožku na krku jemně otřely zuby. Pak mu krk zasypaly něžné polibky a pod Bilbovou bradou se na svou rozechvělou cestu vydaly Thrinovy prsty, jako by byl trpaslík pevně rozhodnutý zbavit ho myšlenek na to, o kolik silnější je, a dokázat mu, že s ním může zacházet i něžně a jemně.

„To já jsem ten, koho pronásledují myšlenky na tebe,“ zašeptal mu trpaslík tiše a zvedl se na loktech. Modrýma očima zkoumal výraz v Bilbově tváři. „Nevím, kde jsi přišel k té absurdní myšlence, že se tě snažím lovit, když se od tebe snažím držet co nejdále,“ přiznal poté zamračeně. Prsty se probíral Bilbovými vlasy, až se hobitovi zavřely oči. „Jestliže se cítíš trýzněný, pak věř, že se tak cítíme oba.“

Poté v jedné z těch rychlých změn nálad, které byly pro Thorina tolik typické, se trpaslík odsunul a usadil se na kolena. Bilbo překvapeně vydechnul z té náhlé ztráty váhy, která na něm předtím spočívala, a otevřel oči dokořán. Spatřil, jak se nad ním král naklání, široká ramena a pevné zapletené vlasy – opět jen postava ze starých legend a ne bytost s vlastními pocity.

„Jestliže si přeješ, abych odešel, stačí jen říct,“ řekl mu Thorin poněkud hrubým hlasem. „Nemusíš mě odstrkovat nebo mluvit v hádankách. Skoro ses zranil, když ses mě pokusil tím směšným způsobem udeřit,“ povzdechl si a pokusil se zvednout na nohy. Ale hobit rychle zachytil jeho ruku a přitáhl si ji ke rtům. Políbil její klouby a pozoroval, jak Thorinův výraz zjemněl. Pak trpaslík znovu poklekl na zlato.

„Vlastně nejsem moc ospalý,“ zamumlal Bilbo a tváře mu zčervenaly.

Bilbo nedokázal odhadnout, co se právě v Thorinově mysli děje. Nedokázal přijít ani na to, co se odehrává v jeho vlastní. Byl tak rozhodnutý, že trpaslíka odmítne a myšlenka na Thorinovu hrubost mu k tomu ještě dodala sílu. Ale ten klid a krotkost, kterou ze sebe Thorin teď vyzařoval, v Bilbovi něčím pohnuly. Pustil Thorinovu ruku a pohnul tou svou, aby si sundal kšandy a pak začal bojovat s knoflíky na košili.

Znenadání ho za košili popadl Thorin a zvedl hobita do sedu. Bilbo se pak ocitl s čelem přitisknutým proti Thorinovu nosu a trpaslíkovy ruce mu tahaly lem košile z kalhot a snažily se mu ji přetáhnout přes hlavu. Bilbovi nezbylo nic jiného, než zvednout ruce, když mu Thorin vytáhl košili nahoru v prudkém pohybu, po kterém se pár knoflíčku skutálelo mezi zlato.

„Ne, znovu ne...“ povzdechl si Bilbo hlasem utlumeným košilí, kterou měl stále obmotanou kolem hlavy. Další popotažení a byl volný, košile ležela odhozená někde, kam nedohlédl, protože Thorin ho strkal zpátky na zem a tentokrát měl ruce přitisknuté na Bilbově nahém hrudníku. Kontrast mezi studeným kovem, který ho tlačil do zad, a královými hřejivými dlaněmi byl tak ohromující, že se Bilbo nervózně zavrtěl.

Nic se nedalo srovnávat s tím, jak se Thorinova ústa přitiskla jen kousek od jeho pravé bradavky, což Bilba donutilo svíjet se. Nebylo to dokonce ani pořádné políbení, ale spíš jen spěšné seznámení se s chutí pokožky, jakoby se Thorin snažil posoudit jeho rekce. Ale bylo to dost na to, aby hobit toužil po něčem víc, po jazyku a zubech a rtech na své kůži, po horkém dechu, který by vyhnal chlad, který stoupal ze zlatých mincí a vsakoval se mu do zad.

Bilbo se najednou cítil v rozpacích z toho, jakým způsobem jeho tělo reagovalo na Thorinovo hrubé zacházení, a najednou se všechen ostych vrátil zpět. Překřížil ruce na hrudi, přičemž se trochu chvěl. V Thorinových očích se něco pohnulo, ale odvrátil hlavu dřív, než hobit stačil pochopit, co to mělo znamenat. Další věc, kterou Bilbo vnímal, bylo, že ho Thorin svléká z kalhot. Bylo to velmi rychlé, stejně jako s košilí, posouvání těl a zacinkání zlatých mincí pod nimi, a pak už byl Bilbo od palců u nohou až po uši nahý.

Nahota je pro mladé hobity docela přirozená. Projdou tak jarem i létem a užívají si teplé sluneční polibky, dokud jejich kůže nemá růžový a zlatavý nádech. Užívají si také cachtání v rybníčcích a pobíhání po polích a loukách a to vše jen s látkou přepásanou přes bedra. Ale dospělý hobit nechává své mladistvé hrátky daleko za sebou, a dokonce i když s úsměvem vzpomíná na ty báječné dny plné nahoty, je obvykle naprosto spokojený s tím, že je vyměnil za důstojnost spojenou s dospělostí.

A proto tváře Bilba Pytlíka zrudly, když si uvědomil, že je svlečený a vystavený královu pohledu. Už nebyl žádný mladík a byl si velmi dobře vědom toho, jak vypadá jeho tělo a jaké má chyby, a celá ta situace neměla tu lehkou atmosféru letního koupání mezi zelenými žábami a výskajícími kamarády.

Ach, ne, Thorin Pavéza byl od výskajícího kamaráda ten nejvzdálenější tvor, kterého si dokázal představit.

A kromě toho, Thorin se o jeho rozpaky vůbec nestaral, ne natolik, aby mu dal čas na to, aby si zvyknul na jeho upřený pohled a doteky. Jednoduše jimi hobita zaplavil, klouzal svýma velkýma rukama po celém jeho těle, hladil ho a laskal takovým způsobem, že Bilbovo tělo bylo v jednom ohni a točila se mu hlava. Nejpodivnější bylo, že se Thorin nikdy nezastavil na těch nejcitlivějších místech – stále se vyhýbal bradavkám a klínu a podbřišku a krku, propánakrále! – a i tak Bilbo pod jeho rukama celý hořel. Cítil, jak mu vlhne pokožka a jak se mu stahují svaly, až zabořil paty do haldy zlata, když se snažil svojí pánví přijít do kontaktu s královým stehnem.

Jeho zmatečné pohyby se setkaly s Thorinovou okamžitou reakcí a Bilbo byl zase jednou přitisknut na zem královou plnou vahou. Thorinovy zuby mu okusovaly pokožku na rameni, ale hobit jen stěží něco cítil, protože všechny jeho smysly byly najednou zamlžené a zaměřily se jen na místo, kde Thorinův klín narážel na ten jeho. Král byl sice stále zcela oblečený, ale jednoduše nebylo možné splést si vybouleninu na jeho kalhotách. Ne, když se k hobitovi tisknul takovým způsobem.

A netrvalo to nijak dlouho a Bilbo tam zůstal ležet ve stenech, frustrovaný a neschopen čehokoli.

Ale Thorin neodcházel. Bilbo spatřil, jak zpod tuniky vyndal malou koženou placatku a dokonce i tak počestný hobit, jakým byl Bilbo Pytlík, neměl nejmenší pochybnosti, k čemu bude sloužit. Ztěžka polknul, zatímco sledoval, jak Thorin placatku odložil na zlato a pak se nad něj znovu natáhl a sevřel ruce kolem Bilbova pasu.

 _On to plánoval!,_ prolétlo Bilbovi hlavou a trochu ho to znepokojilo.

Thorin ho obrátil na břicho v jednom ladném pohybu a hobit se tak ocitl teplým bříškem přitisknutý na mrazivé zlato. Pocit, který to vyvolalo na jeho penisu, byl téměř bolestivý, ale chlad zlatých mincí mu alespoň pomohl, aby udržel svou erekci pod kontrolou, než by sám sebe zašpinil jako nějaký mladíček schovaný ve stodole. A mimo to, Bilbovi se vůbec nelíbilo, že by se sebou měl nechat manipulovat a blízkost placatky se ho poněkud dotýkala.

Ve chvíli, kdy Thorinovy ruce opustily jeho boky, se Bilbo otočil nazpátek, čelem ke králi.

Thorin byl trochu překvapený a jeho pohled potemněl, když si uvědomil Bilbův vzdor. Prsty se vrátil zpět na boky a malý hobit už byl připravený, že s ním bude bojovat, ale věci se neudály tak, jak předpokládal. Thorinovy prsty byly o tolik něžnější, než by si byl myslel, že je u tak silných rukou možné, a ve způsobu, jakým sevřely jeho kůži, byla tichá otázka, jako by zacházely s něčím velmi křehkým.

A Thorinovy oči, och, jeho pronikavé modré oči byly dychtivé a naléhavé a Bilbo z nich ještě stále měl strach, ale teď viděl i to, že Thorin se bojí také a to mu dodalo odvahu. Hobit natáhl obě nohy, až je měl v pozici, kdy by je mohl víceméně obě obmotat kolem králova pasu. Thorin nakrčil obočí a Bilbo na moment dostal strach, že se ho znovu pokusí obrátit na břicho.

 _Chci tě vidět_ , pomyslel si, jelikož nebyl schopen promluvit, když tak bezostyšně nabízel sám sebe.

Nakonec to vypadalo, že Thorin pochopil, protože pomalu přikývnul a rukama sjel z Bilbových stehen na kolena a lýtka, aby se dostal do té nejlepší pozice. Když Bilbo roztáhl stehna, aby měl král mezi jeho nohama dostatek místa, uvědomil si, o kolik mohutnější a silnější král je.

Začal zlehka panikařit, když pozoroval Thorina, jak si na pár prstů pravé ruky nalévá vydatné množství oleje z placatky. Najednou byl celý otupělý, dokud mlhu, která mu obklopovala mysl, neprořízl Thorinův hluboký a bohatý hlas a zaplnil a zahřál mu hrdlo jako silné víno.

„Už jsi někdy...“

„Nikdy.“

Thorin zamrkal jen jednou. Bilbo si nebyl úplně jistý, ale král mohl právě zamumlat něco jako _Tedy pomalu_. Pak na hobitovo tříslo položil dlaň a třel s ní malá kolečka stále blíže a blíže k jeho klínu. Bilbo se zvednul na lokty – bylo to trochu nepohodlné a musel odsunout stranou náramek posetý drobnými drahokamy, který ho do píchal do lokte, ale nakonec se mu podařilo dosáhnout vcelku uspokojivého pohledu na Thorinovo počínání.

Zasekl se mu dech, když spatřil intenzivní výraz na králově tváři, když svýma modrýma očima shlížel na Bilbovo tělo, jako by byl naprosto lapen tím, co měl před sebou. Bilba vyvedla z míry jeho vlastní myšlenka, když si přál, aby se zastavil čas: Thorin nahnutý nad ním, konečky prstů lenivě přejíždějící mezi jeho šourkem a otvorem, rozdmýchávající touhy, které byly jako plameny v temnotě, kterou se stala Bilbova mysl.

Ale čas se nezastavil a Thorinův výraz se ještě jedenkrát změnil, něha zmizela a jeho tvář zbledla a poté zčervenala, jako by sám sebe nachytal při něčem neslušném. Bilbovo srdce pokleslo a brzy už se do něj dobýval jeden z Thorinových prstů.

Zpočátku to bylo jen škádlení a přidávání oleje. Bilbo cítil, jak mu v malých kapičkách stéká k varlatům a ještě níž, aby byl dál rozetřen mezi jeho půlkami. Konečky Thorinových prstů olej zahřály a pak už byl olej opatrně roztírán po Bilbově otvoru. V Bilbových uších zněl podivný hluk a poté mu došlo, že je to jeho vlastní dech, který se zadrhnul i na tom nejmenším pohybu Thorinova ukazováku po jeho sevřeném otvoru.

Byl to lehký, ale nepolevující tlak.  Bilbo věděl, že by utekl, kdyby se do něj král pokusil násilně vniknout, ale to, co se dělo, rozpouštělo jeho odpor a jemně tvarovalo jeho tělo podle králových přání. Thorinův prst do něj vniknul a Bilbo lehce vydechnul a oči se mu rozšířily, když jím projela bolest. Brzy se ale vytratila a boky se mu chvěly, když se mírně posunul proti Thorinově ruce.

Spatřil, jak se Thorinovi rozšířily zornice a téměř tím pohltily modrou barvu jeho očí a pohled na to připadal Bilbovi tak nádherný, že se jeho tělo uvolnilo a prst do něj samovolně vjel ještě dál. Bilbo zuřivě mrkal, ale Thorin mu nedal čas na to, aby se stihl zneklidňovat a pohnul svým prstem dovnitř, opatrně se dotýkajíc jeho vnitřních stěn, jako by jemně zkoušel různé struny na hudebním nástroji. A z Bilbových rtů tím vylákal tiché sténání, jelikož se hobit právě učil naprosto novou podobu potěšení a to, co z toho vzešlo, byl neutichající hlásek v jeho hlavě, který prosil o _víc_.

A víc opravdu následovalo. Thorin začal svým prstem pohybovat dovnitř a nazpátek v pravidelném rytmu, s neústupnou trpělivostí uvolňoval jeho svaly, až se Bilbo v tom rytmu téměř ztratil. Ale poté trpaslík svůj prst vytáhnul úplně. Bilbovi se zachvěla stehna, když na svém otvoru ucítil dva prsty. Škádlení bylo zopakováno od začátku, otírání, tlak, pomalé vklouznutí dovnitř, až se mu zkrátil dech a tělo měl jako v horečce. Ještě stále se opíral o lokty a i když ve skutečnosti nemohl vidět Thorinovy prsty, jak se do něj zasouvají, snadno si to uměl představit, když sledoval trpaslíka klečícího mezi jeho nohama.

Thorinovy vlasy se mu otíraly o kůži, někdy dokonce i o jeho penis, když se král zrovna naklonil níž, aby se mohl soustředit na to, co dělal, a Bilbova erekce byla něco, co hobit nikdy předtím nezažil; pokaždé ještě o něco ztvrdla, když se prsty otřely o to malé místečko, po čemž byl schopen prosit, jak to ve svém životě ještě nikdy nedělal.

Malý hobit začínal být velmi hlasitý a – snad poprvé v jejich vztahu – král pod Horou vypadal, že je s tím spokojen. Neusmíval se a ani ho nepovzbuzoval slovy, ale škádlil ho tak nestydatým způsobem, který Bilba naučil žádat o něco, čemu sám nerozuměl – _tady_ a _víc_ a _hlouběji_ a rozhárané _prosím_. Ještě více oleje mu stékalo po stehnech a bylo rozetřeno mezi jeho půlkami – och, Thorin vypadal tak potěšeně, když se jich mohl dotýkat, štípat, rozevírat je! – a prsty se v něm stále pohybovaly, až Bilbo zády sklouznul na zlato a nebyl schopen se znovu zvednout.

Prsty si uvnitř něj našly svou vlastní cestu, teď se dokonce otáčely a rozevíraly, aby zvětšily průchod. Malý hobit sténal a otočil hlavou na stranu, dokud jeho horká tvář nenašla úlevu v chladivých mincích. Téměř vykřikl, když Thorin poněkud zprudka vytáhl oba prsty a nechal Bilba prázdného a hladového. Brzy ale to spěšné vytažení pochopil: král právě vysvobozoval svůj penis, mumlal si při tom pod vousy cosi v Khuzdul a zasyčel, když svou pravou ruku, stále kluzkou a teplou od poskytování potěšení hobitovi, kolem něj sevřel.

Bilbo zamrkal a zkroutil krk, aby se mohl podívat na Thorinovu dlaň omotanou kolem té nezanedbatelné velikosti, která vyčnívala zpod lemu jeho tuniky. Hobit polknul a přemýšlel, jestli ‚ _gratuluji vám k vaší mužnosti, Vaše Veličenstvo_ ‘ bylo zrovna vhodné. Pravděpodobně to byla slušná velikost i podle trpasličích standardů, ale pro Bilbovy vcelku nezkušené oči to bylo, _no_ , procvičení představivosti, když se pokoušel představit si to uvnitř sebe.

A přesto, z představ vyvolaných tímto procvičením mu vyschlo v krku.

Jako zhypnotizovaný sledoval rychlý pohyb, kterým Thorin sám sebe připravil; jak svůj penis pokryl olejem, až se ve světle pochodní bronzově lesknul. Pak ho král popadl za stehna a Bilbo sjel proti Thorinovu tělu za doprovodu cinkání zlata pod jejich propletenými končetinami. Hobitovy nohy se houpaly ve vzduchu, zatímco ho Thorin levou rukou popadl pod jedním kolenem a umístil ho tak do té nejzranitelnější polohy.

Bilbo si nevědomky překryl ústa rukou a kousal se do dlaně.

Pomalu, tak jako to dělal dříve s prsty, zaujal Thorin pozici u hobitova otvoru. Vypadalo to, jako by svou pravou ruku používal k tomu, aby sám sebe krotil a kontroloval posun svého penisu do Bilba. Hobit se ještě pořád cítil příliš úzký, příliš nervózní, příliš... _ach_. Cítil, jak do něj vniká hlavička, která byla značně větší než dva prsty. Už se chystal navrhnout, že by měli zkusit tři prsty, než se pustí do dalšího kroku, ale než našel ten správný, citlivý tón, kterým by to řekl, pronikla do něj hlavička jedním pevným pohybem.

Vykřikl a prohnul tělo tak, že ho to bolelo ještě víc. Thorin se nevysunul, ale jeho ruce byly najednou na hobitovi a držely ho na místě, hladily ho konejšivě po bocích a poté po stehnech, až Bilbo spatřil čistou a hlubokou starost prosvítající z Thorinových modrých očí. Donutil se k uvolnění a pak Thorinovy prsty přejížděly po jeho penisu, snažíc se utopit bolest ve vlnách potěšení.

Po delší době Bilbo velmi uspokojujícím způsobem oddechoval a Thorin se odvážil do něj vsunout o kousek dál, ovšem až po tom, co přidal ještě trochu oleje. Lehoučký dotek prstů kolem jeho roztaženého otvoru spolu s laskáním na jeho penisu způsobily, že se hobit začal třást poněkud jiným způsobem.

Zlehka se zkušebně pohnul a tentokrát byla ve stenání řada na Thorinovi. Po tom zvuku Bilbo zatoužil po něčem, o co se neodvažoval požádat slovy. Stále byl ještě rozbolavělý, ale tentokrát to bylo rozbolavění z touhy být naplněný, odevzdaný a otevřený až k srdci, které mu bilo v hrudi tak, jak pulsoval jeho penis v Thorinových dlaních.

Král se posunul dovnitř, zpočátku jen postupně, dobýval ho kousek po kousku, ale poté to bylo až příliš a Thorin se do něj zasunul v rychlejším pohybu boků. Bilbovo srdce snad na chvíli vynechalo. Bolest, která začínala u jeho zadku a prostupovala celé jeho malé nahé tělo, mu ochromila končetiny. Ale bolest nebyla ničím jiným než vrstvou mlhy, kterou rozptýlil zdrcující pocit z toho, že měl Thorina plně uvnitř sebe.

Ještě nikdy nic takového nezažil, něco tak naplňujícího a nesmírného. Děsilo ho to, zároveň ho to ale uklidňovalo – bylo to jako Thorin, surové a laskavé, divoké a milosrdné.

 _Thorine_ , pomyslel si a znovu vykřikl, tentokrát z pocitu rozkoše.

Když Bilbo opět otevřel oči, přistihl krále, jak ho upřeně pozoruje. Thorinův pohled nepolevil, ani když se začal vytahovat a zasouvat zase zpět a otřásal tak s Bilbem, jako by se nacházel uprostřed bouře. Bilbo opět celý zčervenal, i když ten jeho nově objevený stud už byl pravděpodobně dávno ztracený v jeho již rudých tváří – Thorin na něj shlížel a nepřestal, ani když pohyb jeho boků nabýval na intenzitě.

Bilbo cítil, jak mu ten upřený pohled otevírá jeho mysl a proniká do ní tak neústupně, jako pronikal Thorin do jeho těla, a pohlcuje ho celého zevnitř.

Thorin pustil Bilbův penis a popadl Bilba za boky, tentokrát aby ho naváděl k tomu, aby se setkal s jeho přírazy. Byl čím dál tím víc neklidnější a používal více síly, stále ale sám sebe krotil, i když Bilba nepustil ani na chvíli a jejich těla byla nakonec pokrytá potem a jejich dech byl horký a trhaný. Thorin celou tu dobu držel záda rovně a už se znovu nesklonil, aby políbil nebo poškádlil lesknoucí se pokožku malého hobita.

Bilbo pocítil touhu dotknout se ho. Rád by ho také viděl nahého a rád by poznal vůni jeho nahé pokožky, ale spokojil by se i s pohlazením Thorinových lícních kostí nebo s propletením prstů v jeho vlasech. Pokusil se o to; natáhl ruce, když se Thorin trochu naklonil po jednom hlubokém přírazu, ale jakmile se hobitovy prsty otřely o jeho rameno, Thorin se zarazil.

Oba zamrzli a po nepříjemném zachvění se Bilbovi napjalo břicho. Thorin už vypadal, že se za chvíli odtáhne a vyklouzne z něj a hobit nemohl dělat nic jiného, než sevřít nohy kolem jeho pasu v zoufalém pokusu udržet ho přesně tam, kde právě byl. Věděl, že by ho nedokázal zadržet na místě, to bylo naprosto jasné, ale tlak hobitových stehen se zdál být postačující.

S pohledem hladového vlka Thorin popadl Bilbova zápěstí a zvedl mu ruce nad hlavu, zatímco se sám natáhl nad jeho tělo. Přišpendlil malého hobita na jejich zlaté matraci a přirazil, hluboko a tvrdě, s tváří jen kousíček od té Bilbovy. Thorinovy vlasy teď dopadaly na hobitovy tváře a čelo a zatemňovaly vzduch mezi nimi vůní oleje a šimráním stříbrných korálků.

Bilbo se cítil, jako by se měl každou chvíli rozpadnout, jelikož se při každém vniknutí Thorin dotknul toho podrážděného místa uvnitř něj, místa, které ho nutilo usilovat o další tření. Teď, když se Thorinovy šaty otíraly o jeho nahou hruď, bříško a – _ach, propánakrále_ , dokonce i o jeho penis tak úžasným, přesto frustrujícím způsobem, až zoufale toužil po uvolnění. Bylo mu horko, celé tělo měl zvlhlé a byl bez sebe tou neuvěřitelnou potřebou, ale ruce měl stále bezpečně připevněné nad hlavou.

„Prosím,“ zasténal, svíjel se a kousal se do rtů. „Prosím.“

Thorin mu obě zápěstí sevřel v jedné ruce, zatímco tou druhou bloudil po Bilbově pokožce až do klína. Prsty sklouznul kolem hobitova penisu a jednoduše se to nedalo popsat jako jemné a uklidňující – bylo to drsné a rychlé, byly to pohyby, po kterých Bilbova hlava dopadla a zmítala se mezi zlatými mincemi a když Thorinův palec obkroužil špičku Bilbova penisu, ta největší rozkoš prosvítila bílým světlem jeho mysl a pak se udělal na břicho a celé jeho tělo se ve vyvrcholení napjalo.

Thorin jeho penis pustil, jakmile skončil, jelikož se Bilbovy svaly po prožitém potěšení sevřely kolem krále a Thorin jen čekal na příležitost, aby si ho opět tvrdě a rychle vzal. Jeho přírazy byly tentokrát neuspořádané a sobecké – potěšení se brzy dostavilo i k němu a byla to pro něj opravdu velká námaha, aby se nezřítil na hobitovo tělo.

Ze síly svého vyvrcholení se Bilbo chvěl a obával se, že by mohl i omdlít. Thorin se pomalu vytáhnul, čímž vyloudil zasténání od nich obou a popravdě nevypadal o moc stabilněji, než jak právě vypadal hobit. Narovnal se a posadil na kolena a spustil Bilbovy nohy dolů. Šaty měl potřísněné semenem a potem, ale bezmyšlenkovitě obojí setřel a zasunul zpátky do kalhot svůj uspokojený penis.

Bilbo tohle vše jen odhadoval, protože jeho víčka byla najednou velmi těžká a nebyl si vůbec jistý, jestli by zvládl na Thorina pohlédnout, aniž by plácal hlouposti. Zaslechl zachrastění zlatých mincí pod Thorinovou vahou, zvuk zavírání placatky s olejem a šustění sametu. Pak ucítil hrubé prsty, které mu měkce zkoumaly stehna a vstup do těla a váhu králových očí, když zkoumal jeho bolavé tělo. _Jsem v pořádku_ , chtěl Bilbo zašeptat, ale jeho jazyk byl znecitlivělý. Thorinovy něžné doteky ho znepokojily více než cokoliv jiného a poslepu odehnal trpaslíkovu ruku. Otevřel oči přesně v tu pravou chvíli, aby spatřil Thorinovu bolest.

A ještě něco; něco, co Bilbo rozeznal jako _hanbu_.

Ani se nepokusil Thorina zastavit před odchodem a rozešli se bez jediného slova.


	16. Zlatá klec

„Jste v pořádku, maličký?“ zeptal se Balin toho rána už počtvrté nebo popáté.

Bilbo si promnul tváře v naději, že do nich vžene trochu barvy. Ani se nepokoušel usmívat, donutil se ale aspoň narovnat trochu záda. Ve velkém sále sice nebylo k dispozici normální zrcadlo, ale prohlédl si svůj odraz v jednom stříbrném tácu a věděl moc dobře, jak bledě a unaveně vypadá. Ale měl svou hrdost a také měl svá tajemství, takže si Balinovi na nic nestěžoval a jen pokrčil rameny.

„Jsem jenom trochu nesvůj z nedostatku pohybu,“ zalhal s hořkým podtónem na jazyku.

Nevypadalo to, že by starého trpaslíka jeho odpověď uspokojila, ale nechal to být a Bilbo za to byl jenom vděčný. Samotnému mu dalo dost práce, aby se vyhýbal všem těm myšlenkám a nepotřeboval nikoho dalšího, kdo by mu je připomínal.

Balin mu pomáhal s balením. Bilbovi připadalo, že je to pro králova rádce podivný úkol, ale Balin vypadal, že chce hobitovi tolik pomoci, že Bilbo neměl to srdce odmítnout. A kromě toho byl Bilbo celý rozbolavělý a nadšeně přijal cokoliv, co mohlo ulevit nepříjemným pocitům v jeho těle.

A nakonec k němu přišel jen Balin. Ostatní trpaslíci měli právě moc práce a Balinovi byl tento úkol zřejmě svěřen samotným králem.

„Vážně mě to překvapilo,“ přiznal trpaslík. „ Nevěděl jsem, že Thorin zařídil vaše stěhování z hlavního sálu, dokud mi to dnes ráno sám neřekl. Zajímalo by mě, jestli je to dobré znamení.“

„To zcela jistě,“ odpověděl mu Bilbo tak sarkastickým tónem, až sebou Balin trhnul.

„Rád bych vám řekl, že vaše nové ubytování bude pohodlné,“ povzdychl si postarší trpaslík a přejel rukou své vousy, „chápu totiž, jak těžké pro vás musí být stěhovat se tak najednou Mahal ví kam, nevidím ale důvod, proč by vás Thorin měl stěhovat na nějaké horší místo. Ba naopak, doufám, že vaše ubytování bude nepoměrně lepší.“

Bilbo Pytlík měl ale velmi dobrou představu o tom, jaký by mohl mít Thorin důvod k tomu, aby ho trýznil. Tak především, _zmocnil se mě a teď se za to nenávidí_. Bylo naprosto nemožné ignorovat králův zahanbený výraz poté, co ukojil svou touhu: odešel od Bilba bez jediného slůvka o tom, co se mezi nimi stalo. Thorinův pokus o to být něžný s Bilbem otřásl více než všechno ostatní – hnusil se mu ten dotek, po kterém hrozilo, že získá naději; naději na věci, které se nikdy nemohou stát. Neobjasnil mu to snad Thorin, když odmítl jeho pohlazení? Když si ho vzal v mrazivém sálu, když si ho vzal i přesto, že je stále vězněm? Poté Bilbo posbíral všechno své rozházené oblečení a umyl se. Pevně svíral čelisti, když ze svých stehen smýval stopy králova semene.

Pocit blaženosti, který prožil v Thorinově náručí, pokřivil ten odporný pocit v jeho krku. Výčitky, zklamání a bolest se rozvíjely v jeho srdci. Bilbo však neuronil ani jedinou slzu. Svíral v zubech přikrývky, dokud ho nepřemohl milosrdný spánek.

Teď už se dokonce ani nebál svého nečekaného stěhování. Cítil jen chlad.

„Nechápu, proč to Thorin držel v tajemství,“ řekl Balin. „Dokonce ani Dwalin nevěděl o tom, co má v plánu – a to už mluví samo za sebe, jelikož můj tvrdohlavý bratr je už zřejmě tím jediným, který stále obhajuje královu čest v té záležitosti ohledně Arcikamu,“ zamumlal Balin a zakroutil hlavou. „Thorin je však velký tajnůstkář. Narůstalo to v něm už od té doby, co jsme byli vyhnáni, a já si vždy myslel, že je to jen přirozené vyústění jeho hrdosti, která byla pod velkým tlakem žalu a selhání. Víte, je to dobrá vlastnost pro válečníka, nejsem si ale jistý, jestli je tak dobrá i pro krále.“ 

Bilbo by mohl povídat o tom, jaký je král pod Horou _tajnůstkář_ , neřekl ale nic – pokračoval v balení svých pár věcí a oblečení.

Když skončili, poplácal ho Balin po rameni.

„Inu, je na čase přestěhovat se do nových komnat, maličký,“ pronesl trpaslík a Bilbo cítil, jak ho píchlo u srdce od nečekaného pohnutí, když si uvědomil, jak velmi Balinovi záleží na jeho blahobytu a jak ho v tomto případě těší Thorinovo chování. Z myšlenky na to, jak velmi zklamaný Balin bude, byl Bilbo ještě zkroušenější. „Svěřil mi dohled nad tvým pohodlím,“ dodal Balin.

„Mým pohodlím?“ zeptal se Bilbo a nemohl při tom znít jinak než velmi skepticky.

„Tedy, slovo ‚pohodlí‘ nepoužil,“ přiznal trpaslík. „Jeho slova mě však velmi povzbudila. Zajímalo by mě, jestli ho budu schopen přesvědčit, aby vám dovolil vyjít si na terasy, čerstvý vzduch by vám prospěl a Thorin by jistě nebyl tak bezcitný, aby vám upřel...“

„Pojďme, prosím,“ přerušil ho hobit, kterého zranilo to, jak Balin stále předpokládal, že král pod Horou má srdce.

Balin mávnul rukou na pár trpaslíků, kteří měli za úkol odnést Bilbovy věci. Pak vyšli z velkého sálu a hobit se zatřásl při vzpomínce na to, kdy z něj naposledy odešel – bylo to tehdy, když navštívil Kiliho a Filiho v jejich pohřební komnatě. A kdy ztratil svůj prsten. Přemýšlel, jestli by se věci udály jinak, kdyby ještě pořád měl magický prsten ve svých rukách a pak si vynadal za to, že se víc nesnažil získat ho zpátky. _Co jsem si vůbec myslel?_ Odpověď – jméno – ho pálila na jazyku.

Naneštěstí se pohybovali směrem od křídla, kde Kili s Filim odpočívali, a Bilbo se musel vzdát myšlenky na útěk za prstenem. Povzdechnul si a chvíli trvalo, než mu došlo, že se dostali do jiného patra.

„Jste jen kousek od našich pokojů,“ vykládal mu Balin rozjařeně a ukazoval mu chodby, které vedly tam nebo támhle. „Měli bychom být schopni na vás více dávat pozor, teď když jste pro mnohé z nás jen za rohem. Bofura a Oriho tyto zprávy velmi potěší; a možná budete moci navštívit i Bifura, Oina a Gloina na ošetřovně.“ Bilbo přikývnul, nevěřil si ale dost na to, aby promluvil. Začínal se cítit nervózně. „Neměl jsem čas si prohlédnou vaše komnaty, než jsem vás vyzvedl z pokladnice, ale myslím si, že... ano, tady to je.“

Stáli sami před dveřmi. Vypadaly bytelně, jako každé dveře v Ereboru, ale chodba byla dobře osvětlená a v okolí panovala jistá upravenost. Trpaslíky, kteří nesli Bilbovy věci, nechali za sebou kvůli Balinově nedočkavosti vypátrat Bilbův nový pokoj.

 _Nové vězení_ , připomněl si Bilbo. Nebyl důvod popírat povahu jeho ubytování.

Balin otevřel dveře a vešel dovnitř jako první.

„U Mahala,“ bylo vše, co řekl. Pak vyšel z místnosti s velmi podivným výrazem na tváři.

Bilbo se zamračil, ale nic nenamítal, když ho Balin jemně postrčil přes práh.

 

Bylo to _nádherné_.

To slovo už měl Bilbo na jazyku a musel se velmi přemáhat, aby ho neřekl nahlas. Balin zanedlouho stál po jeho boku a Bilbovi nedělalo potíže uhádnout důvod úsměvu, který se trpaslíkovi rozléval po tváři.

Bilbo se samozřejmě netěšil na to, že bude uvězněn ve vlhkých, stísněných žalářích  někde v temných hlubinách Osamělé hory v nějaké kobce, kterou navštěvují už jen pavouci – v Temném hvozdu potkal dost pavouků na jeden hobití život. Dovolil si dokonce i doufat, když s Balinem vystoupali do vyšších pater Ereboru, a představoval si, jaké by to bylo mít normální pokoj s normální postelí. Přál si prostou a čistou světnici vytesanou do kamene, měkké pokrývky a dřevěnou vanu.

Teď mu došlo, že dostal víc, než s čím počítal.

Kdyby měl pokoj pokrytý zlatem a stříbrem a postel posetou rubíny, bylo by to sice neskutečně otravné, ale dokázal by se s tím vyrovnat. Je jasné, že nikdy neměl podceňovat královy lstivé způsoby.

Zdi byly pokryté naleštěnými dřevenými tabulemi a červeno-hnědá barva dřeva dodávala místnosti hřejivou atmosféru, neobvyklou pro Osamělou horu a její kamenné zdi. Očekávaná nepřítomnost oken už byla opravdu únavná, ale na zdi byly připevněny olejové lampy, které celou místnost osvětlovaly – a byla to vskutku velká místnost, skoro tak velká jako Bilbova kreslírna ve Dni pytle, ale měla vyšší strop.

Podlaha byla pokryta koberci, červenými a hnědými a krémovými, a Bilbo na svých chodidlech cítil, jak měkké jsou a ten pocit byl jednoduše dokonalý po tolika dnech strávených na zlatých mincích. Byl tam také malý krb ozdobený keramickými obklady v modré, zelené a zlaté barvě – v krbu už plápolal oheň a prohříval tak celou místnost a vzduch příjemně voněl po dřevu a bylinkách.

Nábytek byl vybrán tak, aby ladil se zbytkem místnosti. U ohně byl malý nízký stolek a kolem něj pár stoliček – a houpací křeslo. V rohu stál prostý psací stůl vybavený pár brky, pergameny a flaštičkou inkoustu. Také tam byla velká dřevěná truhla, dostatečně prostorná na to, aby se do ní vešlo oblečení, ozdobená pestrými geometrickými vyřezávanými vzory. Postel byla obrovská, vyrobená ze dřeva jako ostatní kusy nábytku a pokrytá zelenými vlněnými pokrývkami. Polštáře byly bílé jak sníh a vypadaly, že budou stejně tak hebké.

Když Bilbo udělal pár nejistých kroků do místnosti, všimnul si malých dveří na protější stěně. Za nimi byla malá koupelna: stěny byly vyhlazené a temný kámen zářil skoro jako zrcadlo a veprostřed místnosti stála velká měděná vana. Do stěny bylo vytesané umyvadlo a maličký záchod stál za kovovou zástěnou, která byla zdobená zlatými spirálkami.

Když se Balinova ruka dotkla jeho ramene, poděsil se Bilbo tak, že zalapal po dechu.

„Maličký, nevypadáte moc dobře,“ řekl Balin, který na něj zamračeně shlížel. „Nechcete, abych vám zavolal léčitele?“ zeptal se, aniž by se snažil skrývat svou starost.

Bilbo zuřivě vrtěl hlavou a odstoupil o krok dozadu.

„Jsem v pořádku, děkuji. Jsem jen trochu unavený a já... tohle jsem nečekal,“ přiznal se a posadil se na okraj postele, než se mu stihla podlomit kolena.

„Já také ne,“ zamumlal Balin a ještě jednou se rozhlédl po pokoji, „a myslím si, že to je naprosto jistě dobré znamení!“

Bilbo se pisklavě zasmál, ale pak se na chvíli odmlčel.

„Jsem opravdu vyčerpaný,“ zamumlal, jakmile mu donesli jeho věci.

„Jistě, jistě,“ opakoval Balin, ale i tak se tvářil zvědavě. Bilbo se od něj odvrátil a prsty si pohrával se záhyby na pokrývce. „Nijak nepospíchejte, až si zde budete zvykat, užijte si svou postel a stůl. Upozorním ostatní trpaslíky, aby vás nechali si odpočinout. Jestliže mě budete potřebovat, stačí jen požádat strážné u dveří, aby pro mě poslali.“

Jakmile se za Balinem zavřeli dveře, Bilbovi se propadla ramena a schoval tvář do dlaní. Hluboce dýchal, zatímco mu myšlenky vířily nad možným významem jeho nového pokoje. Během cesty narazil na pár pohodlných míst – v Roklince a u Medděda a v Jezerním městě – ale tohle bylo zcela jistě jeho domovu to nejbližší.

Byly tu samozřejmě i rozdíly, byl to ale velmi dobrý pokus – z trpasličího pohledu – o napodobení pohodlí a útulnosti hobití nory. Bilbovi se v hrudi vzedmula touha, která jeho mysli předkládala dlouhou řadu výjevů ze Dna pytle a z Kraje. Bilbo téměř cítil tu příznačnou vůni svých pokojů a stoupající teplo z krbu ve svém domě.

Byla v tom i jistá dávka ironie.

Místnost mu připomínala jeho domov v Kraji a pravděpodobně to bylo přesně tak naplánováno. Jestliže byl ale hlavní účel to, aby se cítil potěšeně a pohodlně, když mu byla předložena tahle kopie jeho domova, poté plán selhal. Čím víc myslel Bilbo na Dno pytle, tím víc mu tahle místnost připadala jako _předstírání_.

Žádné zlato a ani drahé kameny ji nezdobily, ale podstata byla stále stejná: Thorin Pavéza mu zlatě vymaloval mříž jeho klece. Ten pokoj byl _jako_ jeho domov, ale nebyl jím – stále tu pro Bilba byly zavřené dveře a žádný Kraj za nimi.

Velmi dobře chápal Balinovo nadšení. Z jistého úhlu pohledu to mohlo vypadat jako laskavý skutek vůči vězňovi a možná i jako znamení, že Thorin mění názor na onu záležitost s Arcikamem. Bilbo se ale nenechal tak snadno oklamat královým chováním. Jestliže toto byl od krále ústupek, pak to bylo jedině ponižující po tom, co se minulou noc stalo. _Je to, jako by mi platil_ , pomyslil si Bilbo a cítil, jak mu ta myšlenka bodá do žeber a libuje si v jeho rozbolavělém těle a odporně se na něj šklebí z nejtemnějších míst jeho duše.

Nevěděl, jestli to bylo zamýšleno jako náhrada za to, co si Thorin vzal – a co mu on sám nezištně poskytl, připomněl si. Možná to byl pokus o zajištění mlčenlivosti anebo dokonce porozumění. A také to mohlo být tak, že se Thorinovi Pavézovi líbilo šoustat hobita v hobitím pokoji.

Bilbo vyskočil na nohy a jen tak tak to stihnul do koupelny, než se pozvracel.


	17. Šílenství

Thorin byl nervózní.

Balinova odpověď na dotaz o půlčíkově reakci na nové ubytování byla velmi vyhýbavá. Thorin se ale neodvažoval vyzvídat víc, aby ve svém rádci nevzbudil podezření. Býval by ale rád byl u toho, když zloděj vstoupil do svých pokojů a možná by i spatřil úsměv na těch rtech a potěšení a překvapení v těch očích­…

Z Thorinova pohledu to byla vcelku povedená kopie toho, co si pamatoval z půlčíkova domova v Kraji, i když by se samozřejmě dala řada věcí vylepšit. Ať tak či tak, očekával, že s Dwalinem budou problémy: nenechal Thorina chvíli na pokoji od té doby, co se dozvěděl o podobě zlodějova ubytování. Dwalin by sám sebe ale neponížil návštěvou jejich vězně – a kromě toho to vypadalo, že se půlčík potřeboval vyspat.

„Zapomněl jsi snad, že nás zradil?“ ptal se ho Dwalin, když z Balina vytáhnul popis půlčíkových pokojů. „Není hoden práce našich řemeslníků a ani tvé laskavosti, Thorine.“

„A ty jsi zapomněl, že mi zachránil život?“ odsekl Thorin.

V Dwalinově zamračení a Balinově mírném úsměvu vyčetl známky své slabosti. Bylo mu jasné, co si Balin myslel – _myslí si, že na mě dračí nemoc už nepůsobí_. Thorin ale odmítal přijmout tu patetickou představu, že na něj vůbec kdy působila. Nebyl nemocný a ani šílený – půlčík ho zradil a nehodlal mu to nijak snadno zapomenout.

Na druhou stranu nebyl důvod odpírat půlčíkovi řádné ubytování. Trpaslíci nebyli krutí jako skřeti a špatné zacházení by bylo proti Thorinovi i proti jeho úsudku. Soud rozhodne, jaké potrestání za krádež Arcikamu bude půlčíka čekat, ale mezitím měl Thorin v úmyslu zajistit zlodějovi spravedlivé zacházení. Nedá Gandalfovi nebo Thranduilovi opět záminku k tomu, aby strkali nos do toho, co se děje v Ereboru – U Mahala, od Barda a elfího krále už dokonce dostal dopisy s dotazy ohledně vězně! Teď už si nemusí dělat starosti o půlčíkovo zdraví nebo o královu velkorysost.

Byl to jen diplomatický tah, že? Thorin sevřel ruce v pěst a pochodoval směrem ke dveřím.

„Odejděte,“ poručil strážím. Pak otevřel dveře.

Oheň v krbu už pohasínal, ale stále praskal a hřejivě osvětloval pokoj. Na malém houpacím křesle před krbem tlumeně chrápal hobit zabalený do zelené přikrývky. Hlavu měl lehce nakloněnou, pusu pootevřenou a jeho kudrlinky jantarově zářily ve světle ohně.

Vypadal tak neškodně a nevinně – _králíček_.

Thorinovy rty nečekaně zasáhl úsměv. Opatrně za sebou zavřel dveře a přešel směrem ke křeslu.

„Zloději,“ řekl poněkud stísněným hlasem. Cítil se podivně zneklidněně.

To malé stvoření se polekaně vytrhlo ze spánku a  Thorin začal okamžitě litovat, že přišel, když spatřil jeho pohled.

„Běž pryč,“ vyhrknul okamžitě zloděj.

Král se zamračil. Nepředstavoval si nějaké srdceryvné uvítání, ale tohle bylo už přece jenom trochu hrubé.

„Jsem...“

„Thorin Pavéza, syn Thraina syna Throrova, právoplatný král pod Horou,“ odrecitoval půlčík a narovnal se při tom na židli. Tvářil se ostražitě. „A tohle je Erebor a ty můžeš jít, kamkoliv se ti zlíbí, jenom prosím nechoď ke mně.“

„...zvědavý, jak se ti daří v tvých nových pokojích,“ pokračoval neotřeseně Thorin.

Byl hrdý na to, jak se vyrovnal s vlastní zlobou nad hobitovou drzostí.

„Děláš si ze mě legraci?“ zeptal se hobit. Na tváři měl při tom ublížený výraz, který královi napověděl, že v této otázce bylo i něco víc než jen urážka.

Zamračil se, když si všimnul, jak pevně půlčík svírá opěradla křesla, jako by se snažil potlačovat nějaký výlev.

„Nepřišel jsem se pobavit,“ odpověděl mu Thorin.

„Ne?“

Zlodějův tón ho zahanbil. Nemyslel to _tímto způsobem_ , chtěl jen...

„Nechápu, proč se mě snažíš naštvat,“ řekl urychleně Thorin. „A to jsem si pošetile myslel, že tě tvé nové ubytování potěší.“

„ _Potěší?_ “ zopakoval půlčík. „Ještě pořád jsem vězeň!“

„Nikdy jsem neřekl, že odvolám obvinění!“ vykřikl Thorin, který pomalu začínal tušit, kam tohle povede. Na mysli mu najednou vytanula možnost, že zloděj zamýšlel využít toho, co se mezi nimi stalo. Z té myšlenky se mu zatmělo před očima hněvem. „Co sis myslel, že vlastně provádíš?“ vykřikl.

„Co jsem si... nemyslel jsem vůbec, to je snad jasné. Protože kdybych se nad tím zamyslel alespoň na chviličku, nikdy bych to neudělal!“

Thorin ustoupil dozadu, tváře měl rudé tak, jako by ho právě někdo uhodil.

„Do ničeho jsem tě nenutil,“ řekl hlubokým, ledovým hlasem.

Půlčík zamrkal a odvrátil svůj pohled a to bylo ještě horší, než poslouchat jeho popírání.

„To sám vím moc dobře,“ řekl zloděj po chvíli, zatímco se Thorin snažil uklidnit. „Nicméně, o tyhle pokoje jsem nežádal.“

Thorin byl trochu zmatený. Nerozuměl tomu, proč se zase baví o těch zpropadených pokojích. Půlčík z jeho mlčení zřejmě něco vydedukoval – _co_ to bylo, neměl Thorin nejmenší tušení, ale vypadalo to zle, soudě dle půlčíkova zahořklého výrazu.

„Nechci je.“

„Co?“

„Ty pokoje. Dávám před nimi přednost pavoukům.“

Král si svou velkou rukou promnul čelo. _Pavoukům?_

„Chci, aby mě přesunuli někam jinam, jelikož tyhle pokoje nemůžu přijmout. Nepřijmu tuhle platbu.“

Nakonec se k Thorinovi dostavilo porozumění. A s ním přišel další důvod být naštvaný. Podíval se na půlčíka, aby se ujistil, že nežertoval, ale zlodějovy oči se od něj odvrátily.

Pohnul se kupředu a sevřel půlčíkovu tvář, čímž ho nutil čelit svému pohledu. Půlčík se pokusil odtáhnout, ale houpací křeslo mu neumožňovalo únik, jelikož Thorin svou druhou rukou a nohou zamezil jeho pohybu.

„Myslíš si, že těmito pokoji platím za tvé tělo.“

Bilbo vyvalil oči a Thorin si domyslel, že ho nejspíš vyděsil. Není se čemu divit, děsil totiž i sám sebe, jelikož cítil, jak mu silná, temná zuřivost nahlodává tenkou slupku vyrovnanosti.

Byl ve velkém pokušení zničit celou místnost holýma rukama.

„Odpověz mi, zloději,“ zasyčel. „Myslíš, že to je za tvou kůži spravedlivá cena nebo jsem tě za potěšení slyšet tvé sténání měl zasypat stříbrem a zlatem?“ pokračoval Thorin. Provokoval zloděje způsobem, který se hnusil oběma. Přejel palcem po Bilbových bledých rtech. „Už jsi stanovil cenu za svá ústa?“

Král uhnul přesně včas, aby se vyhnul půlčíkově ráně. Vysloužil si jen malý škrábanec na pravé tváři. Se zamračeným výrazem si škrábanec promnul a narovnal záda. Hobit proklouznul z křesla a ustoupil, jako by očekával nějaký souboj. Ta myšlenka byla absurdní, jelikož by ho Thorin za pár vteřin přemohl. Z toho pohledu se ale najednou cítil méně vzteklý a naopak unavenější.

„To si vážně myslíš, že bych si... _vydržoval děvku_?“ zeptal se Thorin hlasem prosyceným opovržením.

Půlčík sebou nad volbou Thorinových slov trhnul a potom pokrčil rameny.

„Přesně tak to vypadá,“ odpověděl.

„Nevypadá,“ odpověděl Thorin, který se cítil směšně.

Jak si vůbec půlčík mohl myslet, že se ho snaží _koupit_? Cítil to tak i minulou noc?

Thorin zaťal čelisti a potřásl hlavou, aby zaplašil vzpomínky. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a dokonce i dle trpasličích měřítek vypadl ten pokoj velmi pěkně. Už zase vůbec nerozuměl půlčíkově reakci. Vždyť pravda mu ležela přímo před očima, ne? Půlčík ho zklamal a také urazil.

„Nikdy jsem­­…Jsem král. Nesu v sobě Durinovu krev. Jak si vůbec můžeš myslet, že bych sám sebe tak ponížil a uchýlil se k něčemu takovému? Vůbec to tak nevypadá, ani v nejmenším.“

„A jak to tedy mělo vypadat?“ zeptal se pohotově půlčík.

Thorin ztuhnul. Chvíli se na sebe s hobitem bez pohnutí dívali, král se však odvrátil jako první. Když byl u dveří, znovu promluvil.

„Zůstaneš zde, dokud se nerozhodnu jinak.“ A s tím odešel.

*

Dwalin nebyl považován za dobrého řečníka. Rád si sice popovídal nad pár skleničkami a zazpíval pár opileckých písniček, ale nebyl to ten typ trpaslíka, kterého byste si vybrali k diplomatickým záležitostem. Byl to také jeden z důvodů, proč nikdy nenavštívil Bilba Pytlíka. Vážil si trpasličích zákonů a rozhodnutí svého krále, takže považoval za samozřejmé, že Bilbův osud bude rozhodnut u běžného soudního přelíčení. Nechtěl tomu malému stvoření nijak ublížit, ale zároveň nikdy necítil potřebu si s ním promluvit.

Krádež Arcikamu připadala Dwalinovi jako vcelku jasná záležitost: zloděj sám přiznal svůj zločin a teď jen čekal na svůj soud. Přál si, aby se Thorin už rozhodl na datu soudu. Zatím Dwalin ale neměl žádný důvod přímo si promluvit s jejich vězněm.

Nemohl však čekat, že důvod se mu sám donese k uším.

„Už jsme zaplatili řemeslníkům, Thorine,“ informoval Dwalin svého krále, když spolu probírali nejdůležitější záležitosti dne. Bývalo zvykem, že platba byla uskutečněna přes pokladníky, ale Thorin si trval na tom, že tohle vezme do vlastních rukou.

A přesto byl králův pohled tak prázdný, že se Dwalin přistihl u toho, jak opakuje svá slova.

„Zaplatil jsi řemeslníkům, kteří pracovali na zlodějových pokojích a oni ti za to děkují a nabízejí své služby i do budoucnosti,“ řekl a snažil se nenechat znát pohrdání na tónu hlasu.

Thorin ze sebe vydal zvuk; něco mezi smíchem a odfrknutím.

„Výborně. Škoda, že půlčíkovi se jejich práce nelíbí,“ zamručel temně, než se obrátil zpět k dopisům z Ered Luin.

Dwalin byl šokovaný. Omluvil se zamručením čehosi, co jeho král ani neposlouchal. Pak Dwalin vypochodoval z králových komnat a mašíroval si to směrem k vězňovým pokojům. Dokázal se vyrovnat s tím, co považoval za Thorinův nepochopitelný rozmar, ale sledovat, jak tento rozmar maří ta malá otrapa, známá pod jménem Bilbo Pytlík, bylo na Dwalina už moc.

*

Strážní u dveří se ho pokusili zastavit, ale on je seřval a vřítil se do pokoje.

Zloděj seděl za stolem a četl knihu. Zvuky, které provázely Dwalinův příchod, ho vyděsily, ale poté se trochu uvolnil a dokonce to vypadalo, že trpaslíka rád vidí.

„Jak se opovažuješ, ty prevíte?“ běsnil Dwalin.

„Dobré ráno, mistře Dwaline,“ odpověděl mu Bilbo. Poněkud z jeho slov zblednul. „Co pro vás mohu udělat?“

„Och, ty jeden egoisto!“ zavrčel trpaslík. „Vždy jsem nechal svého krále, aby o tomhle rozhodoval sám, protože to jeho jsi zradil nejvíc, ale teď už nebudu držet jazyk za zuby, ne když vidím, jak ses zachoval vůči jeho šlechetnému gestu.“

Hobit nad jeho slovy zčervenal a Dwalin měl pocit, že konečně v tomhle podlém zmetkovi probudil trochu studu.

„Jak můžeš být tak nevděčný?“ zeptal se hrubě. „A to k tomu, aby vytvořili pokoje, které by nejlépe odpovídaly tvému vkusu, najal ty nejlepší řemeslníky z Dainovy družiny! Myslíš si, že kvalitní dřevo a látky a dlaždice padají z nebe? Tohle je luxus, pane Pytlíku, zatímco my stále truchlíme nad našimi ztrátami,“ pokračoval čím dál tím rozhořčeněji Dwalin, kterého potěšil hobitův sklopený pohled. „Máš tušení, kolik času to zabralo? Když si pomyslím, že Thorin dal _k tomuhle_ rozkazy, když zraněný ležel v posteli a léčil se z ran utržených v bitvě a žádal řemeslníky, aby pro tvé pohodlí udělali to nejlepší! Dokonce i já to ještě donedávna nevěděl…“

Bilbo najednou zvednul hlavu; tvářil se podivně omráčeně. Pak Dwalin ztratil přehled o událostech, protože hobit sklouznul ze židle a přistoupil k němu. Než stihnul trpaslík nějak zareagovat, svíral ho Bilbo Pytlík v pevném objetí.

„Och, děkuji vám, velice vám děkuji, mistře Dwaline!“ opakoval půlčík dokola s takovým nadšením, které Dwalina přimrazilo na místě a přivedlo ho na myšlenku, že v Ereboru se šíří nové šílenství.


	18. Hobití zdvořilost

Bilbo byl nervózní.

Poslal Thorinovi vzkaz – nejdříve po Dwalinovi, poté po Balinovi, Orim, Bofurovi, Bomburovi, Dorim, Norim, po strážných u dveří, dokonce i po Bifurovi, který už se uzdravil dostatečně na to, aby opustil ošetřovnu a navštívil malého hobita v jeho nových pokojích. Dwalina a Balina Bilbo jen požádal, aby královi vyřídili jeho poděkování za nové ubytování, a doufal při tom, že Thorin pochopí jeho narážku. Ale když se král neobjevil u jeho dveří, uchýlil se Bilbo k napsání dopisu, který zapečetil a svěřil do Oriho rukou.

Sestavení dopisu Bilba stálo hodně času, pergamenu a inkoustu, většina pokusů ale skončila v ohni, dokud se nespokojil jen s pár jednoduchými slovy.

 

_Prosím, musíme si promluvit. B.B._

 

Thorin mu neodpověděl a Nori přiznal, že jeho kopie dopisu byla spálena v prvním krbu, na který král narazil při své cestě. Bilbo se dokonce pokusil Balinovi vysvětlit, že došlo k jistému nedorozumění, samozřejmě přitom ale vynechal tu část, kdy nahý ležel na zlatě v komnatě s pokladem. Krále ale zřejmě hluboce urazilo Bilbovo obvinění a ignoroval proto jeho pozvání.

Takže se hobit uchýlil k vydírání.

 

_Prosím, musíme si promluvit. B.B._

_P.S. Nebo si o všem promluvím s Balinem._

Nikdy předtím Bilbo o vydírání krále pod Horou ani nepřemýšlel, jelikož už jen samotná myšlenka na to se mu příčila. Uvažoval o tom, že by se se svým trápením svěřil Bofurovi, Orimu nebo Balinovi; ale bál se toho, že by se věci mohly ještě víc zkomplikovat a zhoršit. Koneckonců, vlastně ani nevěděl, jakými slovy by popsal to, co se mezi ním a Thorinem odehrávalo. Bilbo tedy ve skutečnosti neměl v úmyslu s čímkoliv se Balinovi svěřovat, ale doufal, že si Thorin bude myslet, že by to udělat mohl a podle toho se také zachová – a Bilbo také doufal, že to nebude zahrnovat vsazení do žalářů.

Od jejich otřesné hádky uběhly čtyři dny a poslední dopis nakonec prorazil štít z královy pýchy.

„Odejděte,“ zaslechl ho Bilbo, když stál za dveřmi.

Thorin k němu, jako obvykle, přišel uprostřed noci. Hobit na sobě měl svůj župan. Odpočíval u krbu a přitom hledal rozptýlení v knihách o trpasličí historii, které si půjčil od Oriho. Zavřel knihu, kterou četl, a přitiskl si ji na hruď, protože se něčeho potřeboval držet.

Thorin vstoupil a zůstal stát se zády přitisknutými ke dveřím, jako by sám sobě dostatečně nevěřil na to, aby postoupil dál do místnosti. Bylo patrné, že je naštvaný, nic ale neřekl, byl totiž příliš hrdý i na to, aby přiznal strach z vydírání. Bilbo si lehce odkašlal, než otevřel pusu.

„Nikdy jsem neměl v úmyslu promluvit si s Balinem. Napsal jsem ta slova jen proto, abych­… tě povzbudil k návštěvě,“ přiznal rychle, jelikož měl pocit, že nejlepší bude vyjasnit si pár věcí hned na začátku.

Vypadalo to, že se Thorin trochu uvolnil, ale jeho úleva se brzy změnila v rozmrzelost.

„Proč?“ zeptal se, hlas měl chraplavý.

Bilbo ještě pevněji sevřel knihu. Sklouznul z křesla a přistoupil ke králi stejným způsobem, jakým by se přibližoval k divokému zvířeti.

„Velice se omlouvám za to, co jsem si myslel o tvých důvodech k mému přestěhování do těchto komnat, ale nevěděl jsem, že jsi k tomu dal rozkazy už _před_ …“ hobit se zastavil a tváře mu pod královým upřeným pohledem zčervenaly. „Nevěděl jsem, že jsi to plánoval jen pro moje pohodlí a zdálo se možné, že jsi…Myslel jsem…“

„ _Možné_?“ zopakoval Thorin povýšeně.

Bilbo cítil, že by král mohl odejít z místnosti v záchvatu vzteku a přistoupil k němu s ustaraným výrazem na tváři.

„Prosím,“ zašeptal Bilbo. „Měl jsi mi to říct hned. Kdybys o tom promluvil…“

… _nebyl bych tak zraněný a ty také ne._

Thorin zřejmě porozuměl tomu, co se mu Bilbo snažil říct, ale sevřel pevně rty. Bilbo si povzdechl, protože mu bylo jasné, že mezi nimi bude vždy stát hrdost.

„Když se mnou nebudeš mluvit,“ pokračoval hobit, „jak bych mohl vědět, co cítíš?“

Thorinovy modré oči prozradily záblesk něhy, než se král pohnul od dveří. Přistoupil k Bilbovi jediným dlouhým krokem a znenadání kolem hobita sevřel ruce. Bilbo na svém těle cítil pevné sevření a mezi jejich těly tiskly knihu a pak už byla Thorinova ústa na těch jeho. Byl to jejich první polibek a bylo to jistým způsobem nepohodlné – okraje knihy píchaly Bilba do hrudi, sevření Thorinových rukou na žebrech bylo příliš silné a pak tu bylo to, jak do sebe naráželi poněkud zběsilým a neúčinným způsobem. Ale Bilbovi to současně přišlo přenádherné a záhy to bylo ještě lepší.

Jedna z Thorinových rukou si našla cestu k Bilbově zátylku a jemně mu držela hlavu, zatímco mu Thorin plenil ústa. Žádná předehra, žádné pomalé škádlení a houstnoucí napětí; jen králova ústa domáhající se těch jeho, tenké rty tlačící se na Bilbovy, vousy odírající se o Bilbovu bradu a tváře a ústa. Ta myšlenka v něm vzedmula touhu a Bilbo pohnul jazykem. Thorin mu zamručel do úst a lehce nasál Bilbův dolní ret a pak jazyk. Bilbo se cítil celý zesláblý a ochablý – tedy, ne úplně _celý_ – a neměl ponětí, co má dělat s knihou, kterou ještě stále držel.

Přemožený polibkem zavřel oči, ale zaslechl, jak se Thorin proti jeho rtům zasmál, a pak mu vytáhl knihu z rukou. Bilbo zaslechl, jak kniha dopadla na koberec, a zahryzalo ho svědomí.

„Ori…“ zamumlal a představil si zděšený výraz, který by se objevil na Oriho tváři, kdyby mu vrátil potlučenou knihu.

„To není jméno, které bys právě teď měl mít na rtech, půlčíku,“ zavrněl mu Thorin do úst, když se hobitovy oči třepotavě otevíraly. Bilbo zaslechl v tónu králova hlasu lehkou výhružku, ale také spatřil, jak jeho modré oči září pobavením a touhou.

Bilbo se zachvěl a využil toho, že kniha skončila na zemi a přitiskl své tělo proti Thorinovu. Trpaslík lehce zasténal a na okamžik zavřel oči, než je znovu otevřel, aby se podíval na Bilba. Prsty líně hladil hobitovu hlavu pod jeho kurlinkami.

„Ukaž mi svou novou postel,“ pobídl ho Thorin a pohledem neopouštěl Bilbovu tvář.

Bilbo si olíznul rty, které byly od jejich polibku lehce nateklé. Ustoupil dozadu a Thorin ho nechal jít, i když jeho tvář vyzrazovala zklamání. Pak ale hobit vzal královu ruku do své, u čehož se trochu červenal, a vedl ho směrem k posteli. Plně si uvědomoval Thorinův pohled, který na něm spočíval, a dokonce i to, jak se mu župan otíral o nahou pokožku. Když došel k posteli, otočil se k Thorinovi a královy ruce ho popadly v podpaží, aby ho usadily na matraci.

O chvíli později už Thorin lezl na postel a snažil se přitom ukrást více polibků. Teprve když Thorin vylezl nad hobita a tlačil ho, aby si lehl na záda, měl Bilbo konečně šanci vychutnat si pořádně polibek; jeho tváře spočívaly v Thorinových dlaních, zatímco mu král pustošil ústa.

Na králových rtech ulpívala nepatrná chuť vína a kouře z dýmky a Bilbo ji slíznul, čímž si od Thorina vysloužil hrdelní zavrčení. Pro hobita to byla první příležitost seznámit se bez omezení s Thorinovou vůní a chutí a tělem a brzy už nedokázal mít ruce v klidu: prsty propletl v Thorinových vlasech, což bylo něco, co stačilo k tomu, aby král přerušil jejich polibek, zavřel oči a plně se oddal doteku. Ale když Bilbovy prsty sjely ještě níže a dotkly se Thorinových tváří a krku a pak si našly cestu ke sponě, která zapínala králův kabátec, otevřel Thorin opět oči a ztuhnul.

„Ne,“ řekl pevně a jednou rukou odsunul hobitovy prsty.

Bylo to laskavé odmítnutí, ale Bilbo se urazil tak jako tak. Thorin ho políbil do koutku zavřených úst. Měl přitom na tváři smířlivý výraz, díky kterému se Bilbo téměř podvolil, nechtěl ale být ten jediný nahý v tomto pokoji a král pod Horou by se s tím měl raději smířit.

Ještě jednou se dotknul stříbrné spony a Thorin zamrzl na místě stejně jako předtím. Thorin na něj teď už zlostně hleděl a prsty sevřel kolem Bilbovy ruky, čímž mu zabránil otevřít sponu na kabátci. Hobitovi nezbylo nic jiného, než uchýlit se k dalšímu polibku a pak pozvedl hlavu, aby do Thorinových úst vydechl _prosím_. Thorin se zamračil, ale tentokrát jeho ruka zůstala ležet na posteli. Modré oči nespustil z Bilbovy tváře, když mu hobit rozepínal sponu na kabátci. Bylo trochu složité sundat mu ho z jeho širokých ramen a Thorin nebyl úplně nápomocný, ale nakonec Bilbo uspěl a usmíval se nad svým prvním vítězstvím.

„Vidím, že se dobře bavíš,“ zamumlal Thorin, když Bilbo odhrnul jeho dlouhé vlasy, aby se dostal ke šňůrkám, které svíraly volnou bílou košili, kterou Thorin nosil pod kabátcem.

„Myslím, že přesně o to by mělo jít,“ odpověděl mu hobit s mírným úšklebkem.

Thorinovi se zaleskly oči a Bilbo se začervenal. Ach, jaký je z něj teď nevycválaný hobit!

„Vážně to chceš, že?“ zašeptal král s přivřenýma očima.

Bilbo neodpověděl, ale tahal za košili tak dlouho, dokud nevyklouzla z Thorinových kalhot a jeho drobné prsty nespočinuly na holém břichu pod látkou. Thorinovi se zasekl dech v krku a svaly na břichu se pod Bilbovou dlaní napjaly. Jeho pohled se rozostřil a Bilbo náhle pochopil, proč se králi nezamlouvala představa toho, že bude nahý.

Dokud byl oblečený, mohl Thorin ještě stále skrýt svou nejniternější stránku za krále pod Horou. Nahý byl ale Thorin obnaženější než kdy jindy a hobit by se tak dostal k další vrstvě, která byla opět blíž k jeho jádru. Bylo to přesně to, co si Bilbo přál a čeho, jak se zdálo, se Thorin Pavéza obával.

„Prosím,“ naléhal Bilbo proti Thorinově stále zakryté hrudi, i když se ho trpaslík nesnažil zastavit.

Bilbo potřeboval vidět Thorina nahého a bylo v tom víc než jen sexuální potřeba.

Trpaslík narovnal záda. Ještě stále byl rozkročený nad Bilbem, ale nedotýkal se ho. Uchopil lem své košile a přetáhl si ji přes hlavu a nechal ji spadnout někam za okraj postele. Hobit zalapal po dechu.

Thorinova hruď byla pokrytá velkým množstvím starých jizev – byly dlouhé a úzké jako polibky od velmi ostré čepele nebo to byly ošklivé spletence bledých jizev utržených od neznámého nepřítele; a pak tu byly nové jizvy, ty, které utržil v bitvě o Erebor. Tyto jizvy byly ještě růžové nebo zčervenalé a vypadaly opravdu příšerně – jedna byla na levém rameni, další vpravo pod hrudníkem a poslední byla zpola skrytá za kalhotami. Byly to stopy po ostří, která pronikala do králova těla, zatímco mu jeho synovci mrtví leželi u nohou.

 Bilbo si neuvědomil, že na krále zírá, dokud si Thorin nepoposednul. Jeho tvář zase jednou vypadala jako studený kámen, hobit ale polknul a natáhnul ruku k Thorinově pokožce. Posadil se a klidně hřbetem ruky přejížděl po Thorinově hrudi.

„Bolí to ještě?“

Thorin se chvíli rozmýšlel, nakonec ale zavrtěl hlavou.

Králova široká bledá hruď byla pokrytá připomínkami na bitvy, ve kterých bojoval, a nedávná nemoc na něm také zanechala stopy; žebra mu příliš vystupovala z kůže. Bilbo jako první políbil tu nejošklivější jizvu, bledý hrbolek na levém prsu, a Thorinovi se opět zrychlil dech. Jednu dlaň přitisknul na Bilbovu hlavu a vklouznul jí do Bilbových kudrlinek.

„Nemusíš…“

„ _Prosím_ ,“ zopakoval hobit. Jazykem přejel po bradavce a Thorin v odpověď na to zavzdychal.

„Možná mám _slabost_ pro tvé zdvořilé chování, králíčku.“

A tak ho Thorin nechal líbat a kousat a lízat co hrdlo ráčí. Thorinova dlaň ho nepřestala hladit po hlavě; srdce mu divoce tlouklo v hrudi a Bilbo to cítil – bylo to až příliš a hobit tak schoval tvář do Thorinovy hrudi, kde mu vyrůstalo pár hebkých, tmavých chloupků. Dýchal pomalu, když dlaněmi přejížděl po králových kyčlích a pak po zádech, kde obkresloval jeho jizvy.

Pak ale Bilbo naklonil hlavu a stisknul mezi zuby jednu bradavku a začal ji sát. Thorin právě bojoval s páskem na Bilbově županu a Bilbova ústa ho zřejmě rozptylovala natolik, že nebyl schopen ho rozvázat. Zasténal a rty vyhledal jedno z Bilbových uší.

„Jestli ihned nepřestaneš, budu nucen ti strhnout župan k bokům, abych si tě mohl vzít.“

Bilbovi nebylo úplně jasné, jestli se jedná o výhružku nebo o sladkou nabídku, nakonec ale Thorin pásek překonal a rozevřel Bilbův župan. Rukama sjel pod jeho lemy a nadzvedl hobitovo tělo, aby dosáhl na jeho nahá záda. Mít na sobě ty veliké, hrubé ruce bylo ještě stále zvláštní. Bilbo zaklonil hlavu a zalapal po dechu, když král uchopil jeho zadek a pomalu od sebe roztáhl půlky: hobit sevřel Thorinova ramena a na čele cítil, jak se na tváři trpaslíka zformoval samolibý úsměv. A poté, v jednom nepostřehnutelném okamžiku, už Thorin tahal za Bilbův župan a strhával ho z jeho těla, se kterým manévroval tak, že pod ním malý hobit opět ležel úplně nahý. Tentokrát se ale kůží dotýkali kůže toho druhého a teplo králova těla se vsakovalo do Bilba.

Cítil se víc než trapně, když se svým buclatým, hladkým tělem tisknul proti Thorinovu zjizvenému a štíhlému. Thorin nebyl tak útlý jako elfové, ale ruce i nohy měl silné a houževnaté, dobře tvarované svaly se mu pod kůží napínaly i při tom nejnepatrnějším podnětu; v pase byl nečekaně štíhlý a ruce vypadaly, jako by byly vytesané z kamene, zatímco Bilbo Pytlík ze Dna pytle měl příliš kulaté bříško a na světlé kůži měl více skvrnek než jizev.

Nebylo na něm nic úžasného.

Alespoň do té chvíle, než se Thorin Pavéza zvednul na loktech, přejel očima po Bilbově těle a vydechl „U Mahala,“ pro jeho hrdou povahu tak neobvykle dojemným způsobem, že Bilbovi poskočilo srdce v hrudi.

A pak už Thorin líbal jeho skvrnky na kůži, stejně jako mu předtím hobit líbal jizvy, a sál mu bradavky, dokud se jim nezadrhával dech. Pak se od něj král nedobrovolně odtrhnul.

„Boty,“ vysvětlil stručně a natáhnul se, aby si je mohl sundat. Aby se mu to povedlo, musel se posadit na okraj postele.

Bilbo využil příležitosti a něžně krále kousal do ramene a nevšímal si Thorinova tlumeného bručení na protest. Záda měl, jako přední část těla, zdobené jizvami: hobit je pohladil a byl za to odměněn modrými hlubinami Thorinových očí, které na něj shlížely přes jeho rameno. V Ereboru bylo ukryto mnoho skvostných drahokamů, ale žádný, dokonce ani Arcikam, který Bilbo už jednou držel ve svých rukách, neměl tak sytou, okouzlující barvu.

Bilbo tiše pozoroval, jak si Thorin svléká kalhoty. Než si mohl do sytosti vychutnat pohled na vysvlečeného krále, byl už Thorin opět vedle něj a něco mu říkal. Musel svoje slova zopakovat, jelikož hobit byl naprosto ohromený – _je nahý v mé posteli!_

„Olej. Kde?“ ptal se ho Thorin. _Taková přímočarost_ , pomyslel si Bilbo, _se někdy docela hodí_.

„Ty jsi­…“

„Nemyslel jsem, že budeme…“

Bilbo ho políbil a pak se za svou smělost začervenal až ke kořínkům vlasů.

„V koupelně,“ zašeptal Bilbo stejně přiškrceným hlasem, jakým předtím promluvil i král. Už to skoro vypadalo, že Thorin Bilba pošle, aby pro olej došel sám, místo toho se ale zvedl s postele a zmizel v koupelně.

Vzduch byl plný vůně jeho těla a Bilbo se ho nadechl – _hořící dřevo, cedr, déšť, Thorin_.

Pak se Thorin vrátil, v levé ruce nesl otevřenou lahvičku s olejem a tou pravou už nanášel olej na svůj penis. Ten pohled v Bilbovi vyvolal pocit nedočkavosti a nevědomky se posunul a rozevřel nohy. Králova ústa se zkroutila do úsměvu – do tak okouzlujícího a vlčího úsměvu!

„Tak nedočkavý,“ poznamenal Thorin hlubokým hlasem podbarveným hravostí.

Hobit se začervenal a instinktivně se pokusil sevřít nohy, ale Thorinovy ruce se již usadily na jeho kolenou a jeho pokus se setkal jen s nesouhlasným zasyknutím. Trpaslík se dlaněmi posouval až k Bilbovým stehnům a ještě dál, dokud se jeho palec neotíral o jeho varlata a kořen penisu, čímž z Bilba vymámil toužebné zanaříkání. Bilbo nadzvedl kolena, olíznul si rty a horečnatýma očima přitom sledoval krále. Thorinův pohled se ani jedinkrát neodvrátil, když svou ruku, s prsty kluzkými od oleje, posouval níž. A pak Thorin vsunul svůj prostředníček do Bilbova otvoru tak náhle, že se hobit musel zachytit trpaslíkova předloktí, aby se uklidnil.

Thorin ho políbil na zmáčené čelo a čekal. Ale ten tlak byl pro hobita až příliš a netrvalo to dlouho, než se nesměle začal hýbat proti Thorinovu prstu, sám se pro Thorina otevíral. Thorin upřeně pozoroval pomalé pohyby Bilbových boků i vlastní prst, který mizel v těsném kroužku svalů. Vypadalo to, že Thorin má něco na jazyku, nic ale neřekl. Místo toho se jemně zakousl do Bilbova břicha a pak jazykem vklouzl do jeho pupíku.

Bilbo se začal svíjet a posunul tím prst hlouběji do sebe, což mělo za důsledek jeho hrdelní zasténání. Thorin pomalu pracoval na uvolnění jeho otvoru, pohyboval prstem tam a zpátky a napodoboval pak jazykem ty pohyby v Bilbově pupíku. Brzy už byli oba připravení na přidání druhého prstu. Tentokrát Thorin pomohl Bilbovi ohnout nohy tak, že hobitovy kotníky spočinuly na jeho ramenou: bylo to zvláštní, jeho velké a ochlupené hobití nohy; nevypadalo to ale, že by to Thorinovi nějak vadilo a Bilbo... inu, Bilbo byl velmi, opravdu velmi soustředěný na to, jak se do něj vsouvaly dva silné prsty pod úplně novým úhlem.

Tento nový úhel Thorinovi umožňoval vsunout prsty hlouběji než kdy jindy a král si zřejmě oblíbil jedno místečko, které poté, co přes něj Thorin přejel prsty, způsobovalo, že Bilbo hlasitě zasténal. Příprava zatím nebyla úplně příjemná, ale byl tu příslib toho, že brzy bude, a Bilbo si najednou uvědomil, že se snaží pohybovat proti prstům uvnitř něj. Když se do něj Thorin pokoušel vpravit třetí prst, malý hobit už těžce oddechoval a připadalo mu, že mu za chvíli musí prasknout plíce.

„Prosím, prosím,“ opakoval a překvapil sám sebe tím, jak smyslně zněl jeho vlastní hlas.

Thorin ho poslechl a rysy mu přitom prokmitl náznak úlevy – a Bilbo si znovu uvědomil, kolik sebeovládání na jeho přípravu musel Thorin vynaložit. Králův penis vypadal až bolestivě tvrdě a prsty se mu na Bilbových stehnech třásly, když se snažil dostat hobita do té nejpohodlnější pozice. Thorin mu na vnitřek kolene vtisknul rychlý, vlhký polibek, zatímco proti němu naváděl svůj penis; a pak se stalo nemožné, bodavý tlak v jeho otvoru.

Bylo těžké se uvolnit, když na něm plnou vahou spočívalo Thorinovo tělo a jeho vůně byla téměř omračující, ale hobit to nějak dokázal a pak už do něj klouzal Thorinův penis, centimetr po centimetru, až nadoraz. Když v něm byl Thorin celý, zasténal a v Khuzdul mumlal něco, co znělo jako pochvala. Konejšivě Bilba hladil po nohách a po břiše a hrál si s Bilbovými bradavkami, dokud si hobitovo tělo nezvyklo na průnik.

A pak už to bylo hrubé a divoké jako jejich první polibek, protože čekali tak dlouho: a počáteční nepohodlí, které oba pociťovali kvůli hrubosti jejich pohybů, jim vynahradil prudký pocit rozkoše, který se jim hromadil v podbřišku. Bylo tak nádherné jasně vidět, jak královi ztmavly oči, jak se mu rozšířily zorničky, dokud z modré barvy zbyl jen tenký kroužek kolem nich. Thorinovy přírazy byly čím dál tím hlubší a hlubší, vynucovaly si z Bilbových úst malé steny, a po sevření jeho dlaní na stehnech mu určitě zůstanou modřiny. Bilbo nemohl dělat nic jiného než dotýkat se Thorinova těla, kam dosáhl. Prsty putoval po jeho kůži, vousech, ústech – ach, to úžasné sevření Thorinových rtů kolem konečků Bilbových prstů, to, jak je sál, když se uvnitř něj pohyboval!

Když došel hobit k vrcholu, byl to tak mocný pocit, že málem omdlel: jen potěšení ze sledování Thorinovy tváře, kterou prozářil jeho vlastní orgasmus, udrželo Bilba při vědomí. Král se pohyboval ještě chvíli poté, co vyvrcholil, a oba tím přivedl do blaženého stavu jemné, zamlžené rozkoše. Když se vysouval, dával si velký pozor: přitom mu z úst uniklo hluboké, spokojené zasténání. Pomohl hobitovi narovnat nohy a na místech, kde jeho prsty zanechaly modřiny, třel do kůže uklidňující kolečka. Vypadalo to, že z modřin neměl Thorin velkou radost a Bilbo ho chtěl utěšit, ale nevěřil si dost na to, aby promluvil. Kdyby právě teď otevřel pusu, určitě by prozradil až příliš o svém srdci.

Takže jen tiše sledoval, jak se Thorin převalil a jak si pak lehnul na záda. Tělo se mu lesklo potem. Oheň uhasínal a na královu pokožku dopadal jen jemný jantarový svit – jizvy byly v tom mdlém světle téměř neviditelné stejně jako šediny v jeho vlasech. Leželi v klidu, dokud se trpaslík nezvedl z postele. Došel do koupelny a vrátil se s vlhkým ručníkem. Setřel zbytky semene z Bilbova břicha a stehen a něžněji i z jeho zadku. Pak zmuchlal ručník do koule a upustil ho na podlahu.

A v tu chvíli už se králova nálada změnila. Už to nebyl ten vášnivý milenec, ale někdo jiný, někdo odtažitý, ne-li naprosto chladný. Stále byl laskavý, jelikož Bilbovo mrznoucí tělo přikryl pokrývkou a pod hlavu mu vložil polštář; očima ale nevyhledal ty hobitovy a Bilbo jednoduše věděl, že Thorin nemá v úmysl zůstat.

Thorin se neoblékal ve spěchu a ani se nijak nepředváděl. Jednoduše na sebe navlékl oblečení, kousek po kousku, a pak se pro své vlastní pohodlí choval, jako by Bilbo už spal; vyklouzl z místnosti bez jediného slova.

Ve skutečnosti byl Bilbo ale docela vzhůru a docela zraněný.

 

 


	19. Obyčejná rozmluva

Bolest byla součástí té hry. Nazývat to _hrou_ bylo součástí bolesti.

Zahrnovalo to i spoustu potěšení, a to takového, o kterém Bilbo Pytlík nikdy předtím ani neuvažoval. Nešlo jen o to, kolikrát ho dovedly k vyvrcholení Thorinovy ruce, ústa nebo penis – zajisté to byl, mírně řečeno, _ohromně příjemný zážitek_ ; jenže na králových návštěvách bylo ještě něco víc. Thorin vždy přišel uprostřed noci bez oznámení. Někdy vešel do místnosti a našel klimbajícího Bilba u krbu nebo s knihou v ruce. Pak se král tvářil, že si ho nevšímá a nechal ho pokračovat ve čtení a byl spokojený jen s tím, že může hobita pozorovat. Nakonec Bilbo stejně zneklidněl anebo Thorin odvedl jeho pozornost polibky; ale – aspoň po ten jeden krátký moment – si oba užívali to, že spolu byli v jedné místnosti a nic víc.

Jindy zase, po vyloženě hrubém milování, Thorin odnesl Bilba do koupelny a pomalu omyl celé jeho tělo s tak úzkostlivou péčí, že Bilbo poté, co jej král zase jednou nechal samotného, skončil v slzách. Teď když jeho tělo vznítilo Thorinovu touhu tak, jak se nikdy ani neodvažoval doufat, toužil Bilbo po něčem víc. Chtěl jíst u Thorinova stolu; chtěl usínat se zvukem trpaslíkova hlubokého, chraplavého hlasu; chtěl s ním být každým možným způsobem.

Bilbo prahnul po Thorinově duši tak, jak prahnul i po jeho těle, nesměl o tom ale mluvit.

Thorin s ním nikdy nestrávil celou noc. Trávil sice dlouhou dobu tím, že s láskou pečoval o hobitovo tělo a dokonce se, svým trpasličím způsobem, choval i jako něžný milenec, ale vždy odešel, jakmile jejich touha byla ukojena. Slova si mezi sebou nevyměňovali – tedy kromě těch dráždivých, která Thorin šeptal nad Bilbovou nahou pokožkou anebo kromě pár věcných návrhů, které čas od času vyslovil. Král ho ale nikdy skutečně neobjal a ani se nijak zvlášť nezajímal o to, jak Bilbo trávil zbytek dne.

Na druhou stranu musel Bilbo přiznat, že se mezi nimi něco změnilo. Thorin byl stále pyšný a neústupný a stále měl sklony k rozmrzelosti, ale také se víc kontroloval a už se znovu nestalo, že by ztratil trpělivost. Jejich hádky jako by nabraly jiný směr – jejich dohadování bylo najednou rozpačité a jistým způsobem i cituplnější a často končívalo horečnatými polibky.

A byly tu také chvíle, kdy Bilbovi připadalo, že si v Thorinově chování povšimnul ještě něčeho jiného; znaků narůstající náklonnosti. Tehdy Bilbo hrál hry: _když se na mě bude dívat, než napočítám do pěti, když mě políbí, než odejde, když mi ještě jednou řekne králíčku­_ … někdy Bilbo vyhrál, někdy prohrál; Thorin ale nakonec vždy odešel.

Bilbo ale Thorina nikdy nepožádal, aby zůstal. Už tak bylo dost ponižující sledovat, jak král ze země sbírá své oblečení bez toho, aby se jedinkrát podíval jeho směrem. Bilbo se bál, jak by Thorin zareagoval, a ještě víc se bál své vlastní reakci na tu Thorinovu. Dramatických situací si užil ažaž; někdy malý hobit prostě jen přijal ten falešný pocit míru těchto nocí a snažil se užít si jejich tepla bez hlubšího přemýšlení.

Jenže Bilbovy myšlenky vždy zabloudily zpět k Thorinovým nočním odchodům a najednou se cítil nespokojený. Stále se o tom s Thorinem ale nesnažil ani promluvit. Zdálo se mu naprosto zřejmé, že si přeje, aby Thorin zůstal a že slov nebylo třeba. V srdci Bilbo věděl, že král dokáže být velmi nevšímavý nebo se tak alespoň chovat, ale nedokázal sám sebe donutit k tomu, aby se Thorinovi vyznal ze svých citů: snad proto, že se z nich nevyznal ani sám sobě.

 

A v jednom takovém rozpoložení mysli si Bilbo promluvil s Orim.

„Co děláváte, když chcete svým bratrům něco říct a víte, že to vaši bratři nechtějí poslouchat?“ zeptal se zničehonic, když Ori pročítal jednu tlustou knihu o trpasličích mýtech. Vypadalo to, že Oriho ta otázka poněkud překvapila, ale i tak odpověděl.

„Řeknu jim to.“

„Dobře, ale co když si jste jistý, že se jim to nebude líbit?“ ptal se dál Bilbo.

„Omlouvám se, ale mluvíte o něčem konkrétním?“ odpověděl mu trpaslík otázkou.

„Ne, ne,“ zapíral Bilbo možná až příliš kvapně. „Jenom mě zajímá, jak se vy trpaslíci v takových věcech chováte.“

„Můžu mluvit jen za sebe,“ pokrčil Ori rameny, „a za své bratry. Myslím, že je spousta věcí, na kterých se neshodneme, ale pocit, že mě Dori a Nori nakonec pochopí a budou mě respektovat, je vždy silnější než strach z jejich odmítnutí. Nic takového bych ohledně žádného jiného trpaslíka necítil.“

„Protože to jsou vaši bratři,“ pochopil Bilbo.

„Protože to jsou mí bratři,“ zopakoval Ori s jemným úsměvem, „a poprosím vás, abyste si to, co jsem vám řekl, nechal pro sebe. Mahal ví, že nepotřebuji, aby kolem mě Dori poskakoval ještě víc než teď! Vy ale nemáte žádné bratry, Bilbo.“

„Ne,“ potvrdil hobit, „myslím ale, že vaše rada je tak jako tak užitečná.“

„Tím si nejsem tak jistý,“ zavrtěl Ori hlavou, „protože vztah s mými bratry se nikdy nemůže zpřetrhat... nezáleží na tom, jak moc se hádáme nebo do jakých problémů se Nori dostane, pořád budeme bratři. Přátelství a romantický vztah mohou mít začátky i konce, ale pokrevní pouta trvají navždy.“

„To bude asi důvod, proč je pro vás trpaslíky rodina tak důležitá.“

„To sice je, ale to, co cítím k mým bratrům, bych ke svým bratrancům necítil,“ pokračoval Ori a poškrábal se brkem na tváři, „a jistě víte, jak jsem se Thorina bál po tom zmatku s Arcikamem. Ale vy jste určitě neměl na mysli Thorina!“

Trpaslík se tiše zasmál, jako by jen myšlenka na to, že by si Bilbo chtěl promluvit s králem, byla směšná. Hobit sklonil pohled k nádhernému obrázku na koženém obalu knihy.

„Copak je tak těžké s ním mluvit?“ zeptal se tiše.

„U Mahala, jako byste to z nás všech nevěděl nejlépe!“ vypísknul Ori. „Náš král je samozřejmě statečný a silný; a dokonce mi dal za úkol obnovit a obohatit knihovnu, za což jsem mu velice, velice vděčný. Ale kdybych si měl vybrat, s kým si budu povídat, myslím, že bych si vybral spíš mistra Dwalina než krále.“

Tohle přiznání se na Oriho straně neobešlo bez červenání, ale Bilbo si toho ani nevšimnul, protože byl příliš pohlcený svým vlastním trápením. Jejich konverzace se brzy stočila jiným směrem: Ori se snažil Bilba přesvědčit, aby se naučil více o trpasličích zvycích, když v trpasličí společnosti trávil teď tolik času. Všechna ta jména králů a rodů byla poněkud nudná, ale to se vždy zlepšilo, když došlo na příběhy o princích a špercích, na bohy a písně; hobit doufal, že by se také mohl naučit základy Khuzdul, i když jeho hlas nikdy nebyl schopen dosáhnout té správné, hluboké polohy trpasličího jazyka.

Byly to téměř dva týdny od Bilbova přesunu do nových pokojů a už ho navštívila celá společnost trpaslíků: někdy se k jeho stolu usadili při snídani, jindy ho navštívili u oběda v malých skupinkách po dvou nebo třech. Jen Gloin ještě zůstal na ošetřovně; Oin ho ale navštívil a kvůli ošklivému poranění na pravé noze u toho trochu kulhal. Mezi jeho nejvytrvalejší návštěvníky ale patřili Bofur, Ori a Balin. A po Orim byl Bofur ten, koho se Bilbo zeptal o radu – jelikož se bál, že by Balin mohl na všechno přijít, takže se s ním neodvažoval o tom mluvit.

„Jak se má král?“ vyhrknul Bilbo zčistajasna.

Bude muset zapracovat na zahájení konverzace, jejíž hlavní téma je Thorin, jinak to trpaslíkům bude za chvíli připadat podezřelé. A opravdu, Bofur se zakuckal svým pivem.

„Na tohle se moc často neptá ten,“ odpověděl mu trpaslík poté, co si otřel bradu ubrouskem, „koho má soudit onen král.“

„Myslel jsem si, že mě bude soudit Dain,“ namítnul Bilbo.

„Och, to bude. Ale to si vážně myslíš, že Thorin nebude mít na rozsudek žádný vliv?“ zeptal se ho zamračeně Bofur. „Všichni přeci víme, že tvůj hlavní problém je král a jeho hněv kvůli krádeži Arcikamu. Stačilo by od něj jedno slovo a jsem přesvědčený, že celý soud by byl zapomenut. On je žalobce a král: pravděpodobně by tě propustili, kdyby chtěl.“

„Co mi tím chceš naznačit, Bofure?“ zeptal se Bilbo, který se snažil nedat najevo třes v hlase.

„Měl bys začít zvažovat své možnosti, můj příteli,“ povzdychnul si Bofur. „Měl by ses alespoň pokusit promluvit si s králem, aby pochopil, jak naprosto nesmyslná je jeho zloba. Já se snažím a Balin také; jenomže on o tobě nesnese ani tu nejmenší zmínku.“

To Bilba trochu rozmrzelo, ale musel přiznat, že to tak bylo asi nejlepší – popravdě řečeno, představa toho, že má Thorin potíže vyslovit jeho jméno, aniž by se prozradil, byla téměř komická.

„Vám dvěma se vlastně hodně daří navzájem se vyhýbat,“ pokračoval Bofur a protočil oči. „Trávit čas tím, že se budeme bavit o králově tvrdohlavosti, pro mě není žádný požitek a vím, že ty se o něm nechceš bavit ve zlém. Je to od tebe velmi ohleduplné a taktní, Bilbo; ale nemůžeš ignorovat tu skutečnost, že dříve či později přijde na řadu soud.“

„No, mám jen omezené možnosti,“ zamumlal Bilbo, „když jsem vězeň. A kromě toho ani nevím, co bych měl Thorinovi přesně říct.“

„Ty nevíš!“ vykřiknul Bofur šokovaně. „Bilbo, měl bys o tom přemýšlet. Co budeš říkat během soudu? Jak budeš hájit své jméno a ruce?“

Hobit se zachvěl a sevřel prsty. Thorin určitě neměl v plánu ho připravit o jednu nebo o obě ruce, jak si to žádal trpasličí zákon. I tak ho ale z Bofurových slov zamrazilo.

„Musím ale přiznat, že to vypadá, že se Thorinův stav zlepšuje,“ řekl Bofur zahloubaně. „Nevím přesně, jak bych to řekl, ale zdá se mi, že čím dál tím častěji vídám Thorina Pavézu a ne krále posedlého svým pokladem. Ano,“ přikývnul, „včera se choval skoro dokonale zdvořile k Thranduilovu vyslanci a dokonce i počkal na to, až odejde z Ereboru, než ho nazval prznitelem stromů. V Khuzdul, samozřejmě.“

„Nevěděl jsem, že Khuzdul má i takové… rozkošné stránky,“ zamumlal Bilbo s jemným úsměvem na tváři.

„Ó, Ori se ti to určitě snaží zatajit,“ zasmál se Bofur. „Ale na Thorina se můžeš vždycky spolehnout, když dojde na urážky nepřátel v jazyce našich otců. Určitě měl ale dobrou náladu.“

Bilbo polknul. Měl pár zajímavých teorií ohledně Thorinovy nálady – jedna z nich byla o tom, jak si ho Thorin vzal noc před návštěvou Thranduilova vyslance: _Už navždy bych tě měl nechat pro mě tak připraveného a otevřeného, králíčku,_ dráždil ho Thorin, než do něj vniknul.

„Tedy, jsem velmi…velmi šťastný, že to slyším,“ zakoktal se rozrušený Bilbo.

„Balin měl možná pravdu, že tyhle pokoje jsou znamení, že Thorinův názor na tebe se mění,“ pokračoval Bofur, „a možná, že ani Arcikam už na něj nemá tak velký vliv. Jenom bych si přál, aby nám předvedl ještě nějaké zlepšení a souhlasil s tím, že si s námi promluví o tvé budoucnosti. Dokonce i jeho bratranec Dain už projevil jistou zvědavost ohledně tebe a tvého příběhu,“ řekl trpaslík Bilbovi a povzdychl si.

„Dain?“

Tentokrát byl Bilbo překvapený.

„Jsou tu zvěsti, můj příteli,“ vysvětloval mu Bofur, „i když se je tedy Balin a Dwalin snaží potlačit. Nějací Dainovi generálové a rádci se snaží využít tebe a Arcikamu, aby dokázali, že se Thorin na trůn nehodí.“

To Bilba ohromilo a jen potřásl hlavou.

„Ale to není pravda, Thorin je… inu, on je právoplatný král pod Horou.“

„Právo má v politice jen pramalý význam,“ odpověděl mu Bofur a potřásl rameny. „A Thorinova povaha tomu nijak nepomáhá. Byly časy, kdy se od krále vyžadovala statečnost a síla a aby měl neustále na mysli a na srdci zájmy svých lidí. Teď ale stále více mladých trpaslíků hledá zdvořilostní fráze a dobré způsoby, zatímco dvořané doufají v krále, který by uspokojil jejich marnivost a ambice. Thorin je svým vlastním způsobem úžasný, ale na tohle on není, na intrikaření a pochlebování.“

„Ale to, že získal Erebor zpět se určitě také musí počítat,“ přerušil ho Bilbo, kterého téma jejich hovoru znepokojovalo čím dál tím víc.

Bofur ze sebe vydal podivný zvuk, něco mezi povzdechem a smíchem.

„Získal zpět Erebor? Draka zabil Bard z Dolu. Ty jsi mu ukradl Arcikam pod nosem. A trpasličí družina byla Dainova, ne Thorinova,“ připomněl hobitovi. „To, že Thorin sám měl kuráž na to, aby naplánoval získání Ereboru a obnovení království pod Horou – a to tím, že se vydal na cestu jen s pomocí dvanácti trpaslíků, čaroděje a hobita – to nestačí. A v bitvě nechal oba své dědice zemřít.“

Bilbo zblednul a obě ruce se mu nepřestávaly třást.

„Nebyla to jeho chyba; smrt Filiho a Kiliho nebyla jeho chyba!“ namítal nahlas.

„Nebyla,“ ujistil ho Bofur. Na jeho veselé tváři se přitom usadil neobvyklý smutek. „Ale pořád ho za to odsuzují. Thorin je velký bojovník a dobrý vůdce, když není pod vlivem dračí nemoci; ale je u něj zvykem, že to, co má na mysli, má i na jazyku a nezajímá se o ničí hrdost kromě té své.“

„A tak chtějí na trůnu Daina!“ vykřikl Bilbo, který se třásl rozhořčením.

„Někteří,“ přiznal trpaslík. „Dain byl velmi nápomocný a v jeho loajalitě nevidím žádné trhliny; ale čím déle zůstává v Ereboru, tím silnější jsou zvěsti: jednoduše ho nejde nesrovnávat s Thorinem. Dain je statečný a starostlivý a kromě toho je i okouzlující; a už také ví, jak vládnout království. Zatímco Thorin je houževnatý a neústupný; a patří k úplně jiné generaci vládců. Jako král může doufat v to, že bude obávaný a snad i respektovaný, ale milovaný?“ Bofur zavrtěl hlavou a pak si začal připravovat dýmku.

Po prvním vyfouknutém kroužku dýmu, který stoupal vzduchem mezi ním a Bilbem, Bofur opět promluvil.

„Potíž je v tom, můj malý příteli, že milovat Thorina není snadné.“


	20. Dárek k Vánocům

Bilbo pootevřel oči. Ležel na levém boku a celá místnost byla potemnělá až na tlumenou zář lampy, ve které už byl jen zbyteček oleje. Malý hobit se cítil tak strašně unaveně, ale jen tím nejpříjemnějším způsobem. S úsměvem, který si ani neuvědomoval, se ponořil do vzpomínek na předešlý den.

 

Nakonec došlo na Vánoce.

Bilbo nevěděl zcela přesně, jak je to s trpasličími zvyky, Ori ho ale brzy potěšil, když mu prozradil, že trpaslíci proti slavení Vánoc nic nemají. Bylo jasné, že na nějaké velkolepé oslavy bylo v Ereboru příliš brzy – Thorin by nic takového nepovolil, když ještě stále truchlili nad zesnulými v bitvě. Na programu sice nebyly žádné oficiální slavnosti, ale neoficiální veselí bylo přijímáno bez problémů; narazili byste na spoustu malých oslav a na pivo a koláčky a dorty a zářivé ohně.

Bilbo se zaměstnal tím, že připravil oslavu pro své přátele. Každému z nich napsal pozvánku a požádal Bombura o pomoc s přípravou dostatku jídla i pití, aby byly ukojeny chutě každého. Bofur a Bifur naštěstí velmi přispěli k množství potravin a Nori na sebe vzal zodpovědnost za uvaření jeleního guláše na lovecký způsob. Studené kuře, medové koláčky, sýr a šunka, osolená vajíčka, nakládaná zelenina; to vše leželo na stole přikryté pěknou červenou látkou. Balin dal rozkazy k tomu, aby byly do místnosti přineseny další židle a polštářky pro hosty. Ori Bilbovi pomohl s vyzdobením místnosti: mladý trpaslík nakreslil pár pěkných stromečků a zvířat a dokonce i jednoho statného trpaslíka, který podezřele připomínal mistra Dwalina. Bilbo s Orim obrázky nastříhal a pak je rozvěsili po stěnách.

Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Nori a Ori s Bilbem povečeřeli a strávili v jeho společnosti většinu večera, jedli a přitom se smáli. Připili si na vzpomínku Filiho a Kiliho a Bilbo se potichu rozbrečel, když Bofur začal zpívat Filiho oblíbenou píseň; píseň o dlouhých zimních večerech a o toužebných myšlenkách na příchod jara. Nikdo Bilbovi jeho smutek nevyčítal a dokonce strávili hodnou chvíli v tichu, dokud Bombur nespadl ze své židle na zem, když usnul z přemíry jídla a piva. Teprve poté se rozesmáli.

Dori sice přišel s Norim a Orim, ale jeho návštěva trvala kratší dobu – Bilbo měl podezření, že se trpaslíkovi moc nelíbila představa oslavy v pokoji vězně. Oin se zastavil a vyřídil Gloinovy pozdravy z ošetřovny, než se omluvil, jelikož mu jeho zraněná noha stále neumožňovala přílišnou námahu.

K Bilbovu překvapení se objevil dokonce i Dwalin. Byla to velmi krátká návštěva a zdálo se, jako by byl Dwalin naprosto zoufalý z pohledu na jejich veselou společnost. Dwalin však hobitovi velmi stručným způsobem poděkoval za pozvání a ještě stihnul zhltnout jedno kuřecí stehno předtím, než odešel (i přes Oriho prosbu, aby zůstal déle).

Po půlnoci se hosti postupně dali na odchod. První byl Balin, poté Ori a Bombur, kterého přidržoval Bifur, a Bilbo mezitím s Norim a Bofurem tiše promlouval o politice a o králi. Bofur, který už měl menší špičku, sevřel hobita v pevném objetí, než odešel. Nori ho poplácal po rameni a zamumlal něco o hodnotě půlčíků a jak dobrý byl Bilbo lupič. Jakmile odešli, uklidil Bilbo stůl, ale ozdoby nechal na svém místě a ještě přidal jedno polínko do ohně. Pak už čekal na Thorina.

Neměl odvahu poslat mu pozvání na vánoční oslavu – koneckonců pořád nevěděl, jak to mezi nimi vlastně je. Thorin ho ale opět překvapil nečekaným darem.

Ještě toho rána – když Bilbo kontroloval zásoby potravin na večeři a přemýšlel nad tím, kolik trpaslíků přijalo jeho pozvání – přišel Balin, který s sebou přinesl balíček ovesných sušenek a pár dobrých zpráv.

„Thorin vám povolil procházku po terasách v mé společnosti. Bez stráží,“ oznámil mu trpaslík, který stěží zadržoval úsměv.

Bilbovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, co mu právě bylo povoleno. Posadil se a opřel se, než odběhl pro svůj kabát.

„A tohle je dárek k Vánocům ode mne,“ řekl Balin, který mu podával menší balíček.

Bilbo, kterému se stále nedostávalo slov, rozdělal balík a našel v něm vlněnou šálu. Obtočil si ji kolem krku a usmíval se tak, že ho z toho začala bolet čelist. Šála měla modrou barvu a byla trochu drsná, ale velmi hřejivá a hobit za ni byl nesmírně vděčný, protože se právě nacházeli uprostřed zimy a Balin mu před chvíli řekl, že stráně Osamělé hory jsou celé pokryté sněhem.

Oba se pak vydali na procházku, jelikož hobit musel být doprovázen Balinem. To ale nemělo pražádný vliv na Bilbovu radost. Nebyl schopný se přestat na něco pořád vyptávat.

„Opravdu je za tím Thorin?“ zeptal se nervózně.

„Ale samozřejmě, maličký,“ odpověděl mu s úsměvem Balin. „Nikdo z nás by k tomu nemohl dát rozkaz. Stále jste vězeň. A navíc právě se mnou Thorin mluvil. Já a Bofur jsme ho o to žádali už dlouhou dobu, ale je to jen a jen Thorinovo rozhodnutí. Čerstvý vzduch a procházka vám jen prospějí. Ó, podívejte, Oin na nás čeká! Chce se ujistit, že se nebudete přílišně namáhat po tom, jak dlouho jste byl v Ereboru zavřený.“

Takže se k nim připojil Oin a Bilbo zjistil, že jeho komnaty nejsou od teras tak daleko. Srdce mu zběsile bušilo a nohy měl podivně vratké, ale zvládal to vcelku obstojně.

„Požádal jsem Thorina, aby vám povolil vycházku každý den,“ řekl mu Oin, „protože to potřebuje vaše zdraví. Nevypadá to, že by proti tomu něco měl, a já doufám, že se všechno zařídí tak, abyste mohl trávit čas na čerstvém vzduchu.“

Bilbo ještě jednou poděkoval Oinovi a Balinovi, ale jakmile vyšli na terasu, utichl.

Drobounké sněhové vločky tančily v mrazivém vzduchu. Sněžení sice skončilo krátce po rozbřesku, ale prudké větry, které neustále vály kolem svahů, nadnášely čerstvý sníh a unášely ho, až se ranní vzduch bíle leskl. Zídka byla moc vysoko a hobit přes ni neviděl na Dol, ale dohlédl na krajinu, která obklopovala Osamělou horu. Bylo v tom cosi bolestivého, co Bilbovi připomnělo Kraj a jeho malebné kopečky pokryté sněhem a malé hobity s tvářemi rudými od mrazu, kteří si na nich hráli. Pohled z ereborských teras v sobě měl jistou majestátnost, díky které měl Bilbo pocit, že je jen maličký cizinec v náručí hory.

Bilbovi se najednou těžce dýchalo a ještě těžší pro něj bylo kráčet bok po boku s Balinem a Oinem. Zvuk jejich kroků byl znepokojující; a ve větru pleskající prapory ho nejednou vylekaly. A pak se Thorin najednou objevil na terase a hned za ním i Dain a Dwalin a další trpaslíci v drahých oděvech a s dlouhými zapletenými vousy zastrčenými za pásky.

Bilbo zamrzl na místě a zdálo se, že snad každý je z jejich setkání na rozpacích. Bylo to nečekané – Thorin byl evidentně rozmrzelý a hobit zaslechl, že mumlal Balinovi něco jako _už měl být dávno zpátky ve svých pokojích_. Jenže škoda už byla napáchána a vypadalo to, že Dain nemá daleko k tomu, aby se hobitovi představil, než mezi ně vstoupil král a uchránil tak Bilba od Dainova zvídavého pohledu.

Bilbo byl natolik nervózní, že se na Thorina ani nepodíval. Emoce, které mu přineslo povolení k pobytu na čerstvém vzduchu, byly velmi silné; silnější byl ale pohled z hory, pohled, který naposledy zažil, když mu Thorin Pavéza vyhrožoval, že ho svrhne do propasti. Vzpomínky se mu rychle míhaly v hlavě a před očima se mu začaly dělat černé skvrny.

Pak ale zaslechl Thorinův hrubý a hluboký hlas.

„Půlčík se třese zimou,“ vyštěkl a přísně se podíval na Balina a Oina „Máte zajistit, aby zůstal živý a zdravý.“

A Bilbo byl opravdu promrzlý až na kost. Po době, kterou strávil v izolaci, pro něj byl zimní ranní vzduch drsný, ale byl si docela jistý, že třas v jeho těle zima nezpůsobila. Thorin se nicméně zachoval podle této domněnky a Bilbo se ani nepokoušel mu to vyvracet – a kromě toho měl hrozně sucho v ústech.

Z nebezpečí, že by mohl omdlít, ho zachránil králův hlas. Najednou Thorin před Bilbem poklekl a přes ramena mu přehodil plášť z kožešiny tak rychlým pohybem, že Bilbo poněkud ztratil rovnováhu a Thorin ho musel přidržet, aby neupadl. Stalo se to tak rychle, že hobit neměl čas na to, aby zareagoval nebo aby tomu porozuměl. Thorin k němu promlouval, zatímco se mu snažil zapnout sponu na plášti se zády otočenými k ostatním trpaslíkům. Mluvil tlumeně, ale pro Bilbovy uši dostatečně jasně.

„Chceš, abych tě vzal zpátky do tvých pokojů? Jsi prochladlý a třeseš se,“ zamumlal a rukama se na moment otřel o ty Bilbovy. „Neměl bys tu být,“ dodal Thorin trpce.

Bilbo ale zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne, to je v pořádku. Zvládnu to s Balinem,“ odpověděl. Cítil povinnost se před králem chovat statečně. Trpaslík si ho ještě chvíli prohlížel, jako by zvažoval, nakolik pravdivá je Bilbova odpověď. Pak Thorin přikývnul.

Až příliš brzy sledoval Bilbo odchod krále a jeho společníků, kteří od něj odešli bez jediného slova. Na svých ramenech našel Bilbo kožešinový plášť – ne moc velký, ale silný a hřejivý. Oin a Balin ho do něj zabalili a přiznali, že trochu podcenili, jaký dopad by mohlo mít na chudáka hobita mrazivé počasí. Bilbo je však skoro vůbec neposlouchal, protože byl až příliš pohroužený do myšlenky, že mu Thorin právě dal jeho plášť.

Kožešina zahřála nejen jeho tělo.

Když byl zpět ve svých komnatách, Bilbo opatrně odložil plášť a přemýšlel, jestli si pro něj Thorin dnes v noci přijde. Ve společnosti svých hostí na něj malý hobit téměř zapomněl, ale jakmile za sebou Bofur s Norim zavřeli dveře, vrátily se Bilbovy myšlenky opět k plášti.

Pak se svlékl a z piva a neklidu se rozesmál. Nahý a ozářený červeno-zlatavým světlem ohně vylezl na postel, přikryl se kožešinou a čekal na krále. Když Thorin dorazil, vypadal trochu překvapeně a vzápětí otráveně kvůli pozůstatkům oslavy. Vstoupil do místnosti a dotýkal se papírových ozdob a prázdných mís a mračil se u toho.

Bilbo ho sledoval z postele a snažil se při tom nedat najevo svou nervozitu. Král si dal na čas, když si prohlížel pokoj. Pak přistoupil k posteli.

„Balin tě neměl nechat na terase tak dlouho,“ řekl Thorin a jedno koleno umístil na postel. „Tušíš vůbec, co mi udělaly tvé tváře a ústa červená od mrazu?“

Bilbo zakroutil hlavou, ale to jen proto, že mu to pod Thorinovým modrým pohledem připadalo jako správná věc. Král konečky prstů přejel po kožešinovém plášti a vypadal u toho zamyšleně.

„Možná budu chtít vrátit plášť, půlčíku.“

Bilbo byl v uličnické náladě, a tak rozevřel plášť a užíval si pohledu na krále, který přivřel oči a nahlas polknul. Kožich se o jeho kůži otřel velmi příjemným způsobem a měl docela dobrou představu, jak kontrast s tmavým kožichem pod ním vyzdvihl bělost jeho pokožky.

„Děkuji ti za plášť a za pozornost,“ zašeptal Bilbo, který se snažil ležet tiše na kožichu.

Thorin ze sebe vydal přidušený zvuk. A pak už král strávil zbytek noci tím, že Bilbovi ukazoval pár zajímavých věcí o tom, jakým způsobem může hobití pokožka zrůžovět, když se tře o kožešinu.

 

Bilbo si šťastně povzdychl, když si vzpomněl na to, jaký je to pocit mít k sobě přitisknuté Thorinovo tělo. Byla to jen vzpomínka na brnění na jeho holých zádech, na pevný stisk na zadku, jen nepatrná Thorinova vůně, která ulpěla na jeho těle a posteli. A pak si Bilbo uvědomil, že to, co cítil, bylo o hodně živější než vzpomínka.

Byl to Thorin Pavéza, který spal v jeho posteli s rukama obtočenýma kolem hobita, aby si ho udržel co nejblíže u sebe. Jeho vousatá brada spočívala mezi jemnými kudrlinkami na Bilbově hlavě.

Teď už byl Bilbo docela vzhůru. Zaslechl tiché hučení Ereboru probouzejícího se ze spánku, Thorin ale spal dál; jeho dech byl klidný a tichý. Jeho ruka spočívala na Bilbově boku a jeho teplá pokožka ho zahřívala v průběhu celé noci. Bilbo si přesně nepamatoval, jak se stalo, že usnul v Thorinově náručí, ale předpokládal, že byli oba prostě příliš vyčerpaní.

Thorin zajisté neměl v úmyslu s ním spát v jedné posteli, že? Bilbo se ani neodvažoval doufat.

Tělo měl celé bolavé, a tak se Bilbo trochu posunul, když se snažil ulevit své znecitlivělé noze od Thorinovy váhy. Král ale na jeho pohyb zareagoval ještě silnějším sevřením a dlaní přitisknutou na jeho hrudní kost namáčkl malého hobita na svou hruď, přičemž tlumeně zavrčel. Bilbo zalapal po dechu, spíš ale překvapením než bolestí; a to stačilo k tomu, aby se Thorin probudil.

Přestože neviděl do jeho tváře, pocítil Bilbo na vlastní pokožce, že se na Thorinovi něco změnilo; počáteční zmatení nad tím, kde se nachází, pochopení toho, kde je a koho drží v náručí, a pak zlost nad oním objevem. Pak ucítil, jak se od něj Thorin vzdálil ještě před tím, než se vůbec stihnul odtáhnout. Udělal to s notnou dávkou něžnosti, snad doufal, že tím Bilba neprobudí.

Tentokrát se ale Bilbo toho klamu už nechtěl účastnit. Překulil se na záda a ocitl se tváří v tvář Thorinovu vylekanému pohledu.

„Zůstaň,“ požádal prostě.

Bilbův hlas byl ze spánku trochu ochraptělý, ale pevný. Thorin seděl nahý na posteli a byl napůl vzrušený, ale evidentně měl v úmyslu to ignorovat. Začal hledat své oblečení a pak se do něj oblékl rychlými, energickými pohyby a ani se na Bilba nepodíval. Bilbo přemýšlel, jestli se na něj Thorin hněvá, ale nakonec mu na tom jen pramálo záleželo – _on_ byl naštvaný za ně za oba.

„Zůstaň,“ zopakoval Bilbo o něco hlasitěji.

Trpaslík pokračoval v oblékání, zavazoval si boty a oblékl si svůj kabátec. Ale svůj kožešinový plášť si nevzal. Už byl u dveří, když Bilbo promluvil potřetí:

„Zůstaň.“

Thorin odešel.


	21. Vyjednávání

Po třetím _zůstaň_ následovalo čtvrté a páté a Bilbo Thorina požádal, aby zůstal, nejméně sedmkrát každou ze tří po sobě jdoucích nocí. Král vypadal, že je hobitovou prosbou buď otrávený, nebo pobavený. Někdy to Thorin prostě ignoroval, jindy se uchýlil k tomu, že použil svá ústa a prsty, aby zadržel Bilbova slova. Dokonce to vypadalo, že ho půlčíkovo přání _uráží_. Ať tak či tak, Thorin mu nikdy nevyhověl.

Šesté noci po Vánocích pozoroval Bilbo, jak se král otíral vlhkým ručníkem. Thorin seděl na kraji postele a umýval si hruď a stehna, přičemž si broukal písničku. Zdálo se, že má dobrou náladu; možná proto, že jeho poslední setkání s Bardem a zastupiteli Dolu bylo vcelku úspěšné – Bilbo o tom věděl od Bofura a Balina. Možná byl však král jen potěšen sám sebou, jelikož dokázal z Bilbových úst vymámit své jméno, zatímco byl hluboce zabořený v hobitově těle a oba tak doháněl k šílenství rozkoší.

Hobit si však myslel, že tohle by mohla být ta správná chvíle na zopakování jeho prosby. Bilbo po čtyřech přelezl přes pokrývky ke kraji postele a posadil se Thorinovi po boku. Pohupoval svými chlupatými chodidly a strčil hlavou do Thorinova ramene.

„Zůstaň,“ řekl.

Král pootočil hlavou a na Bilbovy vlhké kudrlinky vtisknul polibek. Pak se Thorinova ústa přesunula jižněji a Bilbo pocítil, jak trpaslíkův nos jemně šťouchá do jeho spánku a tváře. Zaslechl, jak se Thorin zhluboka nadechl a přemýšlel, jestli se Thorinovy rty, lehce oteklé od líbání, stočily do úsměvu.

„Jak to, že tak dobře voníš, půlčíků?“ zeptal se král mírně.

Bilbo se zamračil. Mohl by odpovědět, že Thorinova vůně byla natolik vrytá do jeho paměti, že se jí snad už nikdy nezbaví a že vůbec nesejde na tom, kolikrát vyměnil povlečení a kolik bobulí z jalovce vhodil do krbu. Také by se mu mohl pokusit vysvětlit, že už nikdy nebude moci stát v dešti, aniž by si vzpomněl na Thorinovo tělo. Nic takového ale neřekl. Místo toho pronesl:

„Proč nezůstaneš? Jestliže jsi dnes příliš zaneprázdněný, pak zítra. Jestliže se ti to zítra nehodí, pak tedy pozítří. Ale _zůstaň_.“

Thorin už vyměnil své poklidné chování za obvyklé zamračení. Zvedl se, aby se podíval po svých kalhotách – Bilbo si matně pamatoval, že je zahodil někam ke krbu, když spěchal, aby pod svými malými nedočkavými dlaněmi měl královo přenádherné obnažené tělo.

Tuto malou informaci ale nahému králi zatajil. Místo to Bilbo zvažoval možnost, že by se za králem rozeběhnul, aby ho nalákal polibky a pak ho přivábil zpět do postele. Ale tuto možnost vlastně ani nemyslel vážně – chtěl, aby Thorin zůstal kvůli něčemu jinému, než byla tělesná rozkoš.

Takže se přinutil zůstat v posteli a hluboce se nadechl.

„Chodíš ke mně jako lupič o půlnoci a vytrácíš se hned, jakmile se mnou skončíš.“

Neměl v úmyslu znít tak příkře a vyčítavě, ale ta slova již vyřkl a jeho hlas byl stejně ostrý jako Žihadlo. Kdyby Bilbo Thorinovo tělo tak dobře neznal, nevšiml by si pravděpodobně toho malého trhnutí. Bilbo se ale zlepšoval ve čtení králových emocí z jeho pohybů, a tak věděl, že tentokrát se trefil přímo do černého.

Thorin, oblečený pouze do kalhot, narovnal záda a naklonil hlavu, aby viděl na Bilba.

„Nemohu,“ řekl tiše a nespouštěl přitom z Bilba pohled.

„Ty nemůžeš,“ zopakoval Bilbo a užuž byl připravený mu jeho tvrzení vyvracet, když Thorin znovu promluvil.

„ _Kdy_ jsi ukradl Arcikam?“ zeptal se král.

Bilbo ztuhnul. Tohle nečekal. Očekával nějaké bolestivé vysvětlování králových povinností a hrdosti a to, že Thorin nemůže trávit svůj čas s prostým hobitem z Kraje – v Ereboru společně neměli šanci. Bilbo se bál slov o tom, jaká propast dlí mezi hobitem a králem, a bál se ještě krutějších slov o své vlastní pošetilosti. V prvé řadě očekával, že ho Thorin neušetří nemilosrdné připomínky krádeže Arcikamu. Ale _tohle_ bylo jiné.

Tohle byla otázka. A byla to přesně ta otázka, která by Bilba mohla zahanbit.

Thorin čekal na jeho odpověď. Už nepředstíral, že hledá své oblečení, ale bez pohnutí stál uprostřed místnosti. Hobitův pohled téměř automaticky sjel ke králově hrudi poseté jizvami. Bilbo si v hlavě ke každé z nich vymyslel příběh, Thorin mu ale nikdy neprozradil, jak ke svým jizvám přišel.

„To přeci víš,“ odpověděl Bilbo pomalu.

Slyšel, jak se Thorin zasmál. Byl to neveselý smích.

„Ne, vlastně nevím,“ řekl Thorin. Stále klidný, stále vyrovnaný. Stále nebezpečný. „To, co vím, je, že jsem po Arcikamu pátral od té doby, co jsem poprvé od svého vyhnanství vstoupil do sálu. A ten drahokam jsem nenašel. Vždy jsem dával velmi jasně najevo, že Arcikam považuji za svůj kus pokladu a že si jej cením nad veškeré bohatství. Naznačil jsem, co se stane tomu, kdo by se odvážil zpochybňovat mé právo na Arcikam,“ připomněl Bilbovi. Jeho řeč byla k nesnesení pomalá. Thorinovy oči modře zářily. „Pamatuješ si na to, zloději?“

 _Zloději_. Bilbo věděl, že z jeho tváře vyprchala veškerá barva. Trochu se mu točila hlava, když se jeho myšlenky v kruzích pohybovaly okolo myšlenek na ony dny. Ale pamatoval si, ach, pamatoval si moc dobře Thorinovu honbu za Arcikamem a také to, jak se choval čím dál tím podezřívavěji a že jeho hrozby byly den ode dne zuřivější a zuřivější.

„Chápeš, kam tohle povede, zloději?“ pokračoval Thorin během hobitova ticha. „Zradil jsi mne,“ vyštěkl, když ztratil trochu ze své vyrovnanosti. „Nejde o to, že jsi šel za mými nepřáteli, za těmi, kteří obklíčili _mou_ horu, a dal jsi jim do ruky zbraň. Nejde ani o samotný akt krádeže,“ objasnil mu Thorin s opovržením, „i když jsem byl natolik velkorysý, abych tě obvinil jen z něj. Jde o to, že sis velmi dobře uvědomoval, co jsi mi provedl, protože jsi _věděl_ , jak moc jej chci.“

„A málem jsi mě za to zabil!“ vykřikl Bilbo z plných plic.

Ten výkřik podráždil Bilbův krk a zanechal po sobě v jeho ústech trpkou příchuť. Cítil, jak se v něm vzedmula vlna nenávisti, a když se podíval na Thorina, pocítil touhu ho potrestat, nechat ho krvácet, rozkřičet ho, nechat ho _zaplatit_. Pokusil se spolknout nechutnou chuť svého vzteku, ale už tam byl; vždy zde byl, pořád. Bilba ohromila vlastní zášť, Thorina ale ne. Ó, ne, Thorin na tohle čekal a smál se úsměvem dravce, jenž právě zahnal svou oběť do kouta.

„Jak vidíš, nemůžeme spolu spát a já nemohu zůstat,“ pronesl Thorin a jeho hlas byl nesnesitelně hluboký a klidný tváří v tvář Bilbovým třesoucím se ramenům a červeným líčkům.

Úsměv Thorinovi zmizel z tváře a tón jeho hlasu byl teď studený. A přesto byl v jeho modrých očích náznak smutku, jako by ho jeho vlastní slova bolela skoro tolik jako Bilba. Hobit by si toho zřejmě všimnul, kdyby neměl oči obrácené k podlaze, na kterou jako by se vlastně ani nedíval.

Král se dooblékl a opět odešel.

 

*

 

Thorin ve svých povinnostech našel jen malou útěchu. Doufal, že se plně ponoří do jednoho naléhavého úkolu, který vyžadoval jeho pozornost, a také měl jeden velmi zdlouhavý rozhovor se svým bratrancem Dainem ohledně vztahů mezi Ereborem a Železnými horami. Thorinovy odpovědi ale byly úsečné a nepřátelské; dokonce i jeho přívětivý bratranec se s ním hádal a pak se ho Dain zeptal na původ jeho špatné nálady.

Thorin neodpověděl a byl ještě rozmrzelejší.

Zachmuřenost mu vydržela celý den. Thorin se chtěl vyvarovat pocitu viny za hádku s půlčíkem. Jedna jeho část věděla, že je jen otázkou času, než se na téma jejich nočních schůzek strhne nějaká hádka. Thorin si ale řekl, že to nebyla jeho vina a že on se o nic takového neprosil. Zloděj neměl tolik naléhat na rozhovor na toto téma. Thorin by velmi rád nechal určité otázky až na den soudu. _Den, který jsi ještě nestanovil_ , připomnělo mu jeho svědomí hlasem, který byl velice podobný Dwalinovu.

Při večeři Thorin skoro nic nesnědl a téměř vůbec neposlouchal hádajícího se Doriho a Noriho. Skoro přeslechl Dwalinovu stížnost na nějakého generála z Dainovy družiny a Balina, který se ho snažil zastat. Jakmile skončila večeře, král odešel a zavřel se ve svých pokojích.

Měl v úmyslu nechat půlčíka samotného nejméně jednu nebo dvě noci. Zloděj by tak měl čas se zamyslet nad nesmyslností svých proseb a pochopit královy pohnutky. A Thorinovi by určitě odpočinek neuškodil: už nebyl žádný mladý trpaslík a noci v půlčíkově posteli byly, ačkoli příjemné, velmi náročné. Thorin se rozhodl, že bude ignorovat, jak sebou jeho penis škubl při pouhé myšlence na půlčíkovo nadšení pro věc a na to, jak mazaným způsobem ho uměl Bilbo vyčerpat.

Ignoroval to, ale věděl, že spánek se k němu nedostaví lehce – byl to buď zloděj, nebo Arcikam. Držet v dlaních drahokam bylo jistě méně nebezpečné, než klouzat jimi po půlčíkově těle, ale bylo tu něco, co mu Arcikam jednoduše nemohl dát. Drahokam Thorinovi patřil; znal každý odstín jeho záře, jelikož si ho prohlížel v každé fázi dne, ve všech světelných podmínkách. Avšak Bilbo Pytlík ze Dna pytle ho neustále překvapoval: byl tvrdohlavý a vzpurný svým vlastním zdvořilým způsobem a Thorin ho s konečnou platností nevlastnil. Mohl si ho jen vzít, byl ale zotročen jeho svolením.

Král se zamračil a přemýšlel, jestli je čekání opravdu nutné. Posledních pár dní už spolu docela vycházeli a jejich roztržky nebyly nijak závažné; vypadalo to, že si to půlčík užívá stejně jako Thorin. A také prokázal, že má báječné dispozice k učení. Bylo tolik věcí, které si Thorin přál vyzkoušet, tolik věcí, po kterých by se půlčík červenal, a tolik věcí, které se toužil naučit o těle a mysli toho malého stvoření.

 _Čekání je přeceňovaná strategie_ , pomyslel si Thorin a chvíli před půlnocí odešel ze svých pokojů.

Půlčíka našel v jeho županu, když seděl za stolem a četl knihu. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy král svým příchodem překvapil zloděje, který seděl ve stejné pozici, a Thorin musel přiznat, že ten pohled byl podivně vábivý. Bilbo si jeho příchodu všiml, ale věnoval mu jen letmý pohled, než se otočil zpátky ke knize.

Thorin vycítil, že se na něj půlčík pořád zlobí, ale předstíral klid, který ve skutečnosti necítil, a vstoupil do místnosti. Popadl stoličku a umístil ji kousek od stolu, dost blízko na to, aby mohl Bilbovi nakukovat přes rameno. Král si prohlédl knížku a předstíral, že si nevšiml, jak se Bilbovi zadrhl dech. Ta kniha vypadala jako nějaké pojednání o Khuzdul.

„Snažíš se naučit se našemu jazyku, půlčíku?“ zeptal se ležérně Thorin.

„Ano,“ byla půlčíkova odpověď.

Thorina potěšilo, že spolu mluví. I když Bilbova odpověď byla úsečná a pronesená s jistou dávkou odtažitosti.

„Mohl bych ti s tím pomoci,“ řekl Thorin, aniž by se nad tím pořádně zamyslel.

Okamžitě toho začal litovat, jelikož pro něj bylo naprosto nemožné trávit s půlčíkem tolik času. Takže poté, co Bilbo, který nevypadal, že by jeho nabídku bral vážně, pokrčil rameny, řekl si Thorin, že by měl cítit úlevu. Nakonec ale stejně pocítil zklamání.

„Mohl bych pro tebe být dobrým učitelem,“ naléhal dál trpaslík navzdory svému vlastnímu zdravému rozumu. Neměl rád, když ho někdo odmítal a nezáleželo na tom, jestli ono odmítnutí bylo správné.

Thorin položil jeden loket na stůl a rukou hladil půlčíka po vlasech na jeho spáncích a obtáčel si jeho kudrlinky kolem prstu. Půlčík při tom lehkém doteku ztuhnul, ale nezavřel svou vzácnou knihu a ani svýma očima nevyhledal ty královy.

„Měl jsem už dostatečné množství vašich lekcí, Vaše Veličenstvo,“ řekl po chvíli.

Thorin cítil, že mu v krku bublá smích. _Chytrý půlčík_ , pomyslel si: zloděj přesně věděl, jak má proti králi obrátit jeho slova. To Thorina podivně potěšilo – vinu za to svaloval na tři skleničky vína, které si dal při večeři. Prsty pomalu prohraboval jemné kudrlinky a snažil se přitom pojmenovat jejich barvu v záři ohně. Bylo tu trochu barvy mědi a letitého zlata.

„Teď se na tebe nehněvám,“ přiznal Thorin, jednu ruku položil na opěradlo židle a naklonil se k půlčíkovi.

A uvědomil si, že to byla pravda: nebyl na Bilba naštvaný a možná, že na něj _opravdu_ naštvaný nebyl už déle, než by chtěl sám sobě přiznat. A navíc chtěl Thorin jejich spor ignorovat, alespoň tedy na nějakou dobu. Víc ho zajímalo, jak si půlčíkova ústa poradí s drsnými zvuky Khuzdul. Zjemní jeho hlas i ta nejhrubější slova?

Thorin se dotknul ústy Bilbovy lícní kosti. Půlčík se zavrtěl.

„Ale já se hněvám na tebe!“ vykřikl, když se přestal ovládat.

„To nedělej,“ upokojoval ho Thorin, zatímco rty putoval po půlčíkově tváři, míříc k jeho ústům. „Nemá to cenu,“ vydechl, než zloděje políbil do koutku úst.

Půlčík skoro vyskočil ze židle a otočil se tváří v tvář králi. Oči měl doširoka otevřené a ve své kulaté tváři měl vepsáno něco, co se neúnosně podobalo hrůze. Thorin pozvedl obočí. Jemně do svých dlaní uchopil Bilbovu tvář, aby si ho mohl pořádně prohlédnout. Nelíbilo se mu, do jakého výrazu se zkroutily jeho jemné rysy, a potřeboval tomu lépe porozumět, aby to dokázal zažehnat. Půlčík ale prudce zakroutil hlavou a odstrčil Thorinovy ruce.

„Ty tohle chceš,“ zasyčel Thorin a snažil se tak zakrýt pochybnosti, které mu sevřely srdce.

„Chci,“ zasténal Bilbo, jako by byl v bolestech. „Ale _nemohu_.“

„Používáš proti mně má vlastní slova,“ všimnul si Thorin, tentokrát se mu to ale vůbec nelíbilo.

„Měl jsi pravdu,“ pokračoval půlčík, pokrčil rameny a odvrátil pohled.

„Víš, že jsem nemluvil o…“ a Thorin se zasekl, jelikož ona hranice nebyla tak zřetelná, jak by si přál. Už se půlčíka nepokusil znovu políbit. Místo toho dlaní přejížděl po Bilbově krku, hladil jeho citlivou pokožku a zajel až za okraj jeho županu. Půlčíkova pokožka byla pod Thorinovými prsty jemná a lehce zvlhlá od koupele.

„Prosím,“ zašeptal Bilbo a znělo to jako _ano_.

Thorin pod látkou našel bradavku a promnul ji mezi prsty. Půlčík zakňoural a pro Thorinovy uši to byl ten nejnádhernější zvuk: Thorin ho pohltil, když Bilbovy rty překryl svými vlastními. Ten malý kousek masa pod jeho dotekem ztvrdnul a Thorin věděl, že se musí v půlčíkovi ztratit ještě před úsvitem. Už měl v úmyslu půlčíka zvednout v náručí a odnést ho do postele, když se Bilbo odtáhnul z jejich polibku.

„Ne. Odejdi.“

A vrtěl sebou, jak se snažil odtáhnout od Thorinova doteku a král okusil bolest z odmítnutí spolu s Bilbovou chutí v ústech.

„Tohle nedělej,“ zavrčel Thorin skrz sevřené zuby. Půlčík ale znovu zakroutil hlavou.

„Nemohu. A nebudu,“ zamumlal a nedíval se přitom na Thorina. „Ne, pokud se mnou nezůstaneš déle.“

Teď už byl Thorin rozzuřený a vyskočil na nohy, jelikož nedokázal snést blízkost půlčíkova těla, aniž by se pokusil roztrhat ten proklatý župan na kousíčky. Klouby na ruce si přitiskl k ústům a snažil se udržet svou zuřivost na uzdě – půlčík se s ním snažil uzavřít dohodu, jenomže vyjednávání neměl Thorin v povaze.

„Jak si přeješ,“ zakončil rozčileně.

Thorin v Bilbových očích spatřil zklamání, ale otočil se k půlčíkovi zády.


	22. Maličký Kraj

Z nějakého důvodu po Thorinovi vždy toužil, a to už od jejich prvního setkání.

Ze začátku toužil po tom, co Thorin představoval – _neznámo_.

Vyhnaný princ byl sám o sobě dobrodružství – a také drama; byl to tragický hrdina z knih a legend. Thorin byl tolik odlišný od způsobu života, který Bilbo Pytlík znal z Kraje, že ho historie Thorinova osobního života a jeho vůle získat Erebor zpět začaly ihned přitahovat. A poté, co se stal součástí výpravy, začal malý hobit toužit po získání Thorinova uznání: Bilbo se pral o to, aby byl považován za součást společnosti a ne jen za pouhou přítěž. Čím víc dával princ najevo svou nespokojenost se zlodějem, tím víc Bilbo zápasil s Thorinovou předpojatostí – a dokonce i se svými vlastními zvyky a sklony.

Bilbo ale nikdy nepředpokládal, že Thorinovo uznání bude tak hřejivé, jeho úsměv tak kouzelný a že se jeho přátelství stane jednou z nejcennějších věcí v Bilbově životě. Bilbo také nemohl tušit, že jeho touha po Thorinovi ještě vzroste a že na něj trpaslíkova přítomnost bude působit bez ohledu na to, v jak nevhodné situaci se zrovna na jejich cestě nacházeli. Bilbo své myšlenky odsunul a svou touhu uschoval v jednom místečku ve své mysli, které bylo pevně chráněno stíny.

A poté došli k Ereboru a všechno šlo od desíti k pěti.

Bilbo už zakusil mnoho forem toužení. Thorin mu chyběl tolika způsoby, prahnul po tom, co bylo vždy mimo dosah; nebyl ale připravený na to, že bude tolik prahnout i po Thorinově těle.  Jejich společné noci se staly něčím tak samozřejmým, že mu komnaty v Thorinově nepřítomnosti připadaly prázdné. Bilbovy smysly právě procházely obdobím otupělosti, kdy se k němu dokázalo probojovat jen málo podnětů.

Thorin mu chyběl. Věděl, že si nikdy neměl dovolit doufat – byl vězeň a Thorin s ním nikdy nemluvil o odvolání obvinění z krádeže. A přesto Bilbo cítil to úporné nutkání se _vyznat_ , vyznat se ze všech svých pocitů a myšlenek a obav; promluvit o svém vzteku a o tom, jak se jeho tělo chvělo při vzpomínce na to, jak Thorin ohrožoval jeho život – jak se jeho tělo chvělo touhou po trpasličím králi. Hobitovi se z rozporuplnosti jeho srdce skoro udělalo špatně a přál si, aby si o tom mohl promluvit s Thorinem, nabídnout mu pravdu, svou obnaženou duši. Thorin by ho mohl odmítnout; mohl by svou botou zašlapat Bilbovu upřímnost. Ale bylo by to lepší než _tohle_ – tohle nic, tahle prázdnota, ta otevřená rána.

A navzdory tomu všemu Bilbo stále setrvával v nejistotě. Nepokusil se Thorina kontaktovat, tentokrát ne; tentokrát bude muset Thorin přijít sám. Hobit se donutil udržet si své obvyklé chování ve společnosti svých přátel a pokusil se zvyknout si na rutinu, do které král vůbec nepatřil. Ale jeho smutek trpaslíkům nemohl uniknout, a tak se Bofur brzy zhostil úkolu ho rozveselit.

„Chybí ti Kraj?“ zeptal se jednoho dne Bofur.

Seděli v jedné veliké místnosti, kterou pro své schůze využívali trpasličí technici. Bofur ho přesvědčil, aby ho zde navštívil, protože mu chtěl ukázat pár náčrtků a projekty, na kterých pracoval. Balin sem malého hobita doprovodil z jeho pokojů, ale pak ho musel zanechat v Bofurově péči.

Už uběhl více než týden od jeho příšerného setkání s Thorinem. Bilbo krále zahlédl při pár příležitostech, když ho Balin nebo nějaký jiný trpaslík vzal na jeho denní procházku na terasy nebo po ereborských síních. Thorin k němu ale nikdy nepromluvil a Bilbo se odmítal na krále byť jen podívat.

„Pořád,“ odpověděl Bilbo na Bofurovu otázku a jeho myšlenky se nevztahovaly jen na Kraj.

„Inu, je to velmi pěkné místo,“ přiznal Bofur s úsměvem. „Nevadilo by mi strávit tam pár let. Určitě by se tam našlo pro hračkáře spoustu práce.“

„Teď jsi ale bohatý,“ připomněl mu Bilbo a také se na něj usmál.

„V minulosti jsem sice pracoval, protože jsem musel, ale moje práce mě vždy bavila,“ prozradil mu Bofur a pokrčil rameny. „Hračky činí lidi šťastnější a to je snad dobrý způsob, jak trávit čas, ne?“ zeptal se trpaslík a pohrával si přitom se svými vousy.

Bilbo v Bofurově logice nenašel žádné trhliny, a tak přikývnul.

„A doufám, že _tohle_ učiní šťastnějším _tebe_ ,“ pokračoval hračkář, zatímco se přehraboval v jedné z ohromných truhel, které stály u zdi. Pak Bofur přišel zpátky ke stolu a postavil před Bilba něco, co vypadalo jako dřevěná kostka, do jejíchž stěn byly vyryté úhledné kosočtvercové vzory vykládané diamanty. Každá stěna kostky byla velká jako trpaslíkova dlaň a kostka celá vypadala pěkně těžce.

Hobit na to zaujatě zíral.

„Mockrát ti děkuji,“ řekl Bofurovi a zúžil pohled na kostku, „ale co to je?“

„Měj oči pěkně otevřené dokořán,“ doporučil mu Bofur a pochechtával se u toho.

Trpaslík pohnul svými prsty na levou stranu kostky a uchopil diamant, který byl větší než ostatní, a čtyřikrát jím otočil. Pak prsty sundal a kostka se s malou ránou otevřela jako nějaká mechanická květina.

Když se otevřela, odhalila mu kostka malý svět ze dřeva a kovu. Uprostřed stál malý dřevěný kopeček natřený jasně zelenou barvou. V kopečku byly drobounké kulaté dveře, a když se otevřely, na prahu se objevila malinkatá postavička, ne větší než Bilbův malíček. Byla to zdařilá podobizna Bilba Pytlíka ze Dna pytle a hobit za tím cítil Oriho spolupráci. Malý Bilbo stál u dveří s rukama v bok a díval se na jinou stěnu krychle, kde se v stříbrném jezírku pohybovaly drobné dřevěné kachničky. Napravo od kopce byla vesnička vymalovaná v nádherných odstínech, od komínů až po kulaté smějící se tvářičky v oknech. Nalevo byly stromy se stříbrnými a zlatými listy a zrzavá lištička, která pobíhala tam a zpátky mezi jejich kmeny. Na poslední stěně krychle byl obrys veliké hory, takže ji bylo možné spatřit za kopcem a v té veliké dáli se zdála modrá.

Bilbo nebyl schopen slova. Nikdy nic takové neviděl a nikdy ani nedostal takový dárek.

Byla to jednoduše ta nejpropracovanější hračka, kterou kdy jeho oči spatřily, a byla vytvořená pro něj. Bilbovi se sevřelo hrdlo a začaly ho trochu pálit oči. Všiml si, že na něj Bofur hledí a také si všiml, jak hračkář zadržuje dech a čeká na jeho uznání. Bilbo se na židli otočil a objal Bofura kolem krku a smíchem se snažil odehnat slzy. Trpaslík zčervenal, zapotácel se a pak ho poplácal po zádech.

„Hádám, že se ti to líbí,“ zamumlal neobvykle plachým tónem.

„Moc se mi to líbí,“ ujistil ho Bilbo, jakmile ho pustil z objetí. „Je to úžasné, Bofure! Opravdu jsem toho o tvých dovednostech moc nevěděl. Musel jsi tím strávit spoustu času a to, co z toho vzešlo, je ohromující! Je to jedna z těch nejlepších věcí, které jsem kdy dostal, a také jedna z nejhezčích.“

„Poslední dobou jsi vypadal tak sklesle a já si říkal, že by ti něco takového mohlo pomoci,“ přiznal Bofur.

„Pomohlo,“ ujistil ho rychle Bilbo. „Je to opravdu jako Kraj,“ zamumlal a sklonil hlavu, aby se pokochal všemi detaily na hračce. Teď, když už hračka nebyla natažená, se postavičky nehýbaly, ale i tak to byla pastva pro oči.

„Ori mi pomohl s tvou podobiznou a detaily v krajině,“ vysvětloval mu Bofur, „a obávám se, že ho moc nepotěší, až se dozví, že jsem ti to ukázal v jeho nepřítomnosti… ale už jsem nemohl dál čekat, abych tě rozveselil.“

„Poděkuji mu co nejdříve,“ slíbil Bilbo. A bylo to opravdu velmi brzy, jelikož Ori právě vstoupil do místnosti a vypísknul při pohledu na hračku rozloženou na stole.

„Ó, věděl jsem, že na mě nepočkáte!“ naříkal a mračil se na Bofura.

„Omlouvám se, ale Bilbo byl jak hromádka neštěstí a také byl rozmrzelý!“ ospravedlňoval se trpaslík a štípal Bilba do ramene.

„Vůbec jsem nebyl jako hromádka neštěstí, mistře Bofure!“ zaprotestoval Bilbo, ale v Bofurových očích spatřil veselí a ani Ori už dál nepředstíral, že se hněvá. Mladý trpaslík si k nim přisednul a na tváři se mu usadil široký úsměv.

„Tedy, je to vážně krásné,“ poznamenal. „Přál bych si, abych od Doriho a Noriho dostával také takové dárky, když jsem byl ještě malý trpaslík. Ale Dori dával přednost dlouhým, poučným proslovům a Noriho dárky­­…inu, člověk si nikdy nebyl jistý, jak se k nim dostal. Ale dostal jsem i pár knih, takže si myslím, že to nakonec všechno dopadlo dobře.“

„Odvedl jste dobrou práci s mým malým dvojníkem,“ řekl Bilbo uznale a po chvíli už si všichni povídali o Kraji a jeho obyvatelích a trpaslíci mu oplatili jeho vyprávění vlastními příhodami z jejich putování.

A v tu chvíli se k nim připojil i Balin, který přehlížel fakt, že Bilbo trávil mimo své komnaty o hodně víc času než obvykle. Pak přišel Nori, který popichoval Oriho ohledně jeho vyobrazení hobitů, a dokonce i Gloin si našel chvilku na obdivování hračky a nadhodil otázku, jestli by se taková věc dala vyrábět sériově a prodávat v Dolu.

„Tohle je unikátní dílo,“ zamračil se Bofur nad nabídkou, „přesně jako náš pan Pytlík. A tak to také zůstane.“

Bilbo se díky Bofurově podpoře začal lehce usmívat a byl vděčný za jeho skrytý kompliment.

Pak se u dveří strhl menší povyk, když další trpaslíci – pro Bilba cizinci – přišli obdivovat hračkářovo mistrovské dílo.

„To je Thorin!“ zaslechl Bilbo vypísknout Oriho.

A vskutku, král pod Horou byl v místnosti, jeho impozantní postava vyplňovala dveřní prostor a na tváři měl zlověstný výraz. Bilbovi strnula záda a dokonce i trpaslíci kolem něj vypadali, jako by byli děti a někdo je právě nachytal, jak kradou ve spíži jídlo. Balin a Bofur zareagovali jako první: starší trpaslík uvítal krále a předstíral, že na tom, že se Bilbo stále svobodně pohybuje po místnosti techniků, nebylo nic špatného. Bofur byl zatím dostatečně odvážný na to, aby pozval Thorina, ať přijde k jejich stolu, aby si také prohlédl hračku.

„Sdělilo by mi Jeho Veličenstvo jeho názor na mé dílo?“ zeptal se Bofur veselým tónem.

Thorinovi zamračení z tváře nezmizelo; i tak ale král, s očima upřenýma na hračku, přistoupil blíž.

„To je tvá práce, Bofure?“ zeptal se Thorin, zatímco mu ostatní trpaslíci ustupovali z cesty. Bilbo chtěl vklouznout zpátky na svou židli, ale z levé strany ho uvěznil Nori a z pravé Thorinovo rázování.

„Moje a Oriho,“ ujasnil hračkář. „Je to mechanická krabice. Bilbo, zavři ji a pak ji znovu otevři, jak jsem ti ukázal,“ vyzval klidně hobita.

Bilbo by rád věděl, zda si byl Bofur vědom té husté atmosféry, která se snesla na jejich společnost. Královy dlaně pevně stiskly okraje stolu, když se nakláněl, aby si prohlédl hračku.

Bilbo se zaměřil na zavření hračky, jak to Bofur předtím mnohokrát udělal, a snažil se přitom nemyslet na to, že Thorin stojí jen kousíček od něj a ani na Thorinovy silné ruce, které byly pár centimetrů od jeho vlastního těla. Bofurovi se ruce nikdy nechvěly, Bilbo měl ale prsty celé roztřesené.

Nakonec se to ale Bilbovi povedlo, i když mu to nějakou dobu trvalo. Poté uchopil diamant, otočil jím a hračka opět rozkvetla v maličký Kraj. Thorin mlčel a Bilbo cítil, jak mu do tváří stoupá horkost, zvlášť ve chvíli, když se jeho malý dvojník objevil u dveří. Ostatní trpaslíci byli zticha, a nechávali tak svému králi prostor k ocenění hračky. Po chvíli si Bofur lehce odkašlal. Tím jakoby se zlomilo kouzlo a Thorin se narovnal.

„Jedna z tvých nejlepších prací, Bofure,“ poznamenal král, ale v jeho hlase byl náznak chladu a dokonce i Bofur nebyl schopný přijít na žádnou vhodnou odpověď.

Bilbo doufal, že ta muka už skončí, ale Thorin na to měl jiný názor.

„Líbí se ti to?“ zeptal se a Bilbo cítil, že se mu jeho pohled zavrtává do týlu. Nebyl tu žádný trpaslík, který by nepochopil Thorinův záměr, a žádný neodpověděl namísto Bilba.

„Ano, velmi se mi to líbí,“ odpověděl a ochromila ho myšlenka na to, že tohle zřejmě není ta odpověď, na kterou Thorin čekal, a že se na něj rozzlobí. Tedy více než obvykle.

Věděl, že Thorin má sklony k tomu být majetnický a už zažil ten chlad, který přišel poté, co Thorina popudilo množství času, které trávil s ostatními trpaslíky. Thorin jim sice nikdy vysloveně nezakázal, aby mu dělali společnost, ale i tak Bilbovi všechno došlo. Thorin byl obzvlášť žárlivý na jeho přátelství s Bofurem – nikdy proti tomu neřekl jediné slovo, i tak mu to ale vadilo a Bilbovi to nikdy předtím nepřišlo tak zřejmé jako dnes.

Bilbo byl rozpolcený mezi touhou ujistit krále a nechat ho jeho hloupé žárlivosti. Koneckonců to byl právě Thorin, kdo si vybral ignorovat Bilbovy prosby; takže by neměl hobita obtěžovat svou nedůvěrou.

Thorin už se však déle nezdržel. Jen si s Balinem vyměnil pár slov o příští schůzi s Bardem z Dolu a snažil se, aby to vypadalo, že tato slova byla pravou příčinou jeho přítomnosti. Pak odešel a brzy se rozešlo i zbylé trpasličí shromáždění.

Tu noc Bilbo ležel ve své posteli a přemýšlel, jestli za ním Thorin přijde. Představa další hádky s králem mu nepřipadala nikterak zábavná a musel si svou hračku pustit ještě jednou, aby si připomněl, jak příjemný je to pocit mít v Ereboru přátele.

Bilbo usnul s hračkou rozloženou na posteli a nikdo ho z jeho snů nevyrušil.


	23. Hlad

Strážní u dveří si k němu žádný vřelejší vztah nevybudovali.

Bilbo měl podezření, že ti čtyři trpaslíci, kteří se u dveří střídali, byli buď hluboce oddáni králi, velmi dobře placení, anebo obojí dohromady. K hobitovi se chovali s chladnou zdvořilostí a nezajímali se o něj v žádném jiném smyslu něž jako o vězně. Bylo to poněkud nepříjemné, Bilbo ale usoudil, že to byl také jeden z důvodů, proč se Ereborem ještě nešíří šeptanda o nocích, které král strávil v jeho společnosti. Bylo nemožné, aby strážným vůbec nic nedošlo a Bilbo se pak proto v jejich společnosti cítil na rozpacích; strážní se ale pořád chovali, jako by se nic nestalo. Přesně jako jejich král.

Strážní však byli aspoň velmi pečliví, co se týkalo jeho jídel, to musel Bilbo sám sobě přiznat, když usedal k obědu; k němu měl ořechový salát a nasolené maso, spolu s dýňovým koláčem a sklenkou temnohvozdského červeného vína. Seděl na stoličce u nízkého stolku a už si nasazoval ubrousek kolem krku, když se otevřely dveře.

Myslel si, že nějaký strážný na něco zapomněl nebo že za ním přišel poobědvat jeden z jeho přátel, aniž by mu předtím dal vědět – tento poněkud nepříjemný zvyk si osvojil Nori. Nebyl to ale strážný a ani Nori.

Byl to Thorin Pavéza. Pravděpodobně přišel z nějaké porady nebo z jiného jednání, jelikož byl oblečený do svého nejmajestátnějšího oblečení, do černého kožichu a modrého sametu vyšívaného stříbrnými nitěmi. Bilbo upustil ubrousek na zem a jen zíral.

Král za sebou zavřel dveře a zády se o tento kus dřeva opřel, jako by potřeboval nějakou podporu. Otevřel ústa a pak je zase zavřel a hluboce se zamračil. Sklopil pohled a rty ani nepohnul, ale jeho hruď se nadzvedávala a klesala v nepravidelném rytmu. Bilbo netušil, co se mu přihodilo, ale najednou stál na nohách a kráčel směrem ke králi.

Thorinův pohled se znenadání zaměřil na něj a jeho modré oči zářily jako hvězdy o zimních nocích.

Bilbo se matně zamyslel nad jejich poslední hádkou a nad obědem, který chladnul na stole. A pak už byl Bilbo blíže u krále a musel pohlédnout výš, aby s Thorinem nepřerušil oční kontakt. Thorin se nepohnul z místa, ale Bilbo si všimnul, že si kousal spodní ret – bylo to u něj tak mimořádné a ojedinělé gesto, že Bilbo cítil, jak se jeho touha stále zvětšuje, až to už nemohl vydržet. Postavil se na špičky a i tak musel natáhnout ruce, aby mohl zabořit prsty do černého kožešinového límce kolem Thorinova krku a zatáhnout za něj.

Thorin nakonec porozuměl; jemně Bilba objal kolem pasu, jako by se bál, že by to malé stvoření mohl polámat a pak se nad něj naklonil, aby si Bilbo mohl vzít jeho ústa. Byl to hladový polibek a Bilbo lízal a kousal, sál Thorinův jazyk. Trpaslík si ho k sobě přitisknul blíž a ruce zabořil do Bilbových boků. Bilbo ucítil, jak se mu Thorinovo vzrušení tiskne k břichu a zasténal Thorinovi do úst a ještě pevněji stisknul kožich. Po tomhle prahnul, po Thorinových rtech a škrábání jeho vousů na hobitově jemné, hladké pokožce. Dychtil po tom, jak byl Thorin připravený vysát ho do posledního polibku, po tom, jak občas opustil jeho rty, aby si vychutnal jeho tváře a krk a bradu, ale vždy se vrátil k ústům. Bilbův nos byl plný Thorinovy vůně – té drahé, nádherné vůně Thorinovy kůže, vzpomínky, která Bilba v dlouhých dnech královy nepřítomnosti nikdy neopustila. Nadechl se jí a jen těžce se poté udržel, aby se nerozesmál z čistého potěšení, že ho drží Thorin – líbá, líže, dlaněmi laská po zádech.

Thorin ho sevřel ještě pevněji a nakonec Bilba zvedl ze země. Hobit mu sevřel nohy kolem pasu, aby ho král bez potíží unesl – jednou rukou ho přitom svíral na zadku a rty se otíral o hobitův krk. Přesunuli se k posteli; Thorin nesl hobita a vypadal u toho, že na něj působí víc Bilbova ústa než jeho váha. Pak ho Thorin opatrně uložil na matraci a vzápětí ho na zelenkavé pokrývky sám následoval. Skopnul boty, aby mohl přelézt nad hobita a znovu ho políbit. Bilbovy dlaně přejely přes Thorinovo oblečení, když se snažily najít způsob, jak dosáhnout na pokožku, která byla skryta pod ním. Thorin se tlumeně zasmál, když si všimnul Bilbovy netrpělivosti a zašeptal mu do ucha pár něžností, zatímco ho kousal a olizoval. Thorin měl ale oči potemnělé chtíčem, a tak brzy Bilba převrátil na břicho.

„Tiše,“ zašeptal do Bilbova ucha, než začal sát jeho lalůček takovým způsobem, že bylo pro hobita nemožné uposlechnout jeho rozkaz.

Král se svlékl ze svého elegantního kabátce a zahodil ho na zem blízko ke svým botám. Pak přejel oběma rukama po Bilbově těle a vychutnával si při tom přes šaty každý jeho záchvěv. Když se jeho prsty přesunuly až k zadku, na chvíli zaváhaly, pak ale následovaly nádherný vzor, jenž zapříčil, že pokaždé, když se stisk zaměřil blízko k místu, kde se jeho půlky rozdělovaly, zatoužil Bilbo ještě po něčem víc. Byl by se rád ihned svléknul a přitiskl vlastní kůži proti té Thorinově, ale trpaslík ho přitisknul do matrace pokaždé, když se pokusil pohnout. Bilbo frustrovaně zasténal a Thorin – spíš vyhladovělý, než pohnutý zvukem, který unikl hobitovi z úst – Bilbovi odepnul kšandy a hrubě z něj serval kalhoty.

Bilbo zalapal po dechu, jeho náhlá nahota pro něj byla jako plácnutí přes bledou pokožku na jeho zadku – dokonce i následky byly stejné, jelikož se mu pokožka z rozpaků zbarvila do jemného červeného odstínu. A Thorin jeho zčervenání ještě prohloubil, když ho něžně štípal do odhalené kůže, dokud se hobit nezačal svíjet a pokoušet se zvednout na všechny čtyři. Thorinova levá paže proklouzla pod Bilba a nadzvednul ho ke svému tělu, aby mohl přitlačit vlastní erekci k Bilbovým půlkám v drtivém objetí, po kterém oba těžce oddychovali.

Byla to jedna z těch chvil, kdy neměli čas a ani trpělivost na předehru, na to, aby prozkoumávali svá těla polibek po polibku a nechali se pomalu unášet potěšením. Chtěli to všechno a chtěli to hned. Museli zahojit rány, které po sobě zanechalo jejich poslední setkání, a setřást veškerou otupělost z jejich těl. Bilbo nechtěl být přemlouván a sváděn – Thorin si ho získal, když před pár okamžiky vkráčel do pokoje, a to jediné, nad čím byl hobit právě schopen přemýšlet, bylo, jak si král převezme svou odměnu. A tak se Bilbo zapřel do pevných končetin, které se mu tiskly do zad, a potěšil ho i chladný kov přezky, který se mu natiskl na půlky – král se o pohmožděné místo poté postaral, když poraněnou pokožku jemně olízal. Pak si prudkým pohybem sundal pásek.

Bilbo zaslechl klapnutí přezky o podlahu a poté pocítil Thorinův tvrdý penis, který se k němu zezadu tiskl takovým způsobem, že hobit uvažoval, jestli si ho Thorin vezme ihned, bez nejmenší přípravy. Bilbo ale nedostal čas k tomu, aby se strachoval, jestli ho Thorin zraní; ten totiž, s ústy na Bilbově šíji, zabručel něco v Khuzdul – něco, co klidně mohla být omluva – a pak se odtáhnul, aby z nočního stolku vyndal olej.

Jakmile ucítil vůni oleje, začal se Bilbo chvět v očekávání. Nebyl ale připraven na to, jak do něj pronikl jeden prst pokrytý olejem, který však nebyl o nic méně silný nebo hrubý. Jeho tělo proti tomu bojovalo a Bilbo sevřel pokrývky, než uslyšel trpaslíkův hluboký hlas.

„Tak úzký,“ zamumlal Thorin do jeho levého ucha. Jeho hlas byl med, tmavý sladký med, který se vléval do Bilbova těla i mysli, pronikl až na kost.

Hobit se uvolnil a prst do něj pronikl ještě dál. Královo tělo překrylo to jeho. Thorinova postava byla větší a silnější, jako tvrdá skořápka, která v sobě ukrývá o tolik zranitelnější plod; jen tolik stačilo Bilbovi k tomu, aby se cítil v bezpečí a opatrovaný a krásný jako perla. Prst se v jeho vstupu otáčel a otáčel a Bilbo sténal tak nemravným způsobem, až se snažil utlumit svůj hlas, protože se cítil zahanbený svou vlastní citlivostí. Zatímco přidával více oleje, který v malých kapičkách stékal po Bilbových půlkách, vstrčil Thorin druhou ruku do Bilbových kudrlinek a jemně si k sobě přitáhl jeho hlavu.

„Chytni se čela postele,“ nakázal mu pevným hlasem Thorin.

Bilbovi došlo, že bojovat proti nutkání uposlechnout bylo nemožné a pohnul svýma malýma rukama k čelu postele. Za to byl odměněn dalším pohlazením po vlasech. Zrovna sevřel prsty kolem dřeva, když do něj pronikl druhý prst. Olej se zahřál a všechny pohyby už byly méně nepříjemné, i tak ale bylo ve způsobu, kterým ho král připravoval, něco divokého – bylo to zbrklé a prudké. Bilbo vždy velmi oceňoval Thorinovu starostlivost a jeho nejněžnější doteky, ale tentokrát si uvědomil, že tvrdne z onoho hrubějšího rytmu a že si užívá každičkého kousíčku královy dychtivosti. Chvílemi to bylo trochu bolestivé, ale i to hrálo na takové strunky Bilbova těla, že se malý hobit málem obával, že se v tom všem ztratí.

Dřív, než stihl zadržet vyjádření své touhy nahlas, došlo Bilbovi, že prosí.

„Thorine, prosím. Teď, dovnitř. Prosím,“ mumlal, jeho rozechvělá slova se rozsypala po pokrývkách a Bilbo téměř pustil čelo postele. Zaslechl, jak se Thorinovi zastavil dech a jak vzápětí zasténal. Thorin prsty vyzkoušel odpor svalů a prozkoumával, jak velmi jsou ztuhlé.

„Musím tě ještě trochu roztáhnout,“ odpověděl Thorin, jeho hlas byl tak napjatý, že mu málem selhal.

Trpaslík pokračoval ve svém laskání, pohyboval prsty mezi Bilbovými půlkami, dokud nebyl hobit v slzách z neutěšené touhy. Klouby na rukou měl Bilbo bílé z toho, jakou sílu vynaložil, aby udržel sevření na čele postele, když vycházel vstříc Thorinovým prstům.

„Nemůžu čekat,“ blábolil. „Prosím, Thorine…“

Najednou byly prsty pryč a Thorin zavrčel takovým způsobem, že by to bylo opravdu děsivé, kdyby právě teď hobit nebyl tak roztoužený. Bilbo zaslechl zvuk, jak Thorin sám na sebe nanášel olej. O pár okamžiků později do něj trpaslík nadoraz vniknul. Bilbo zasténal a jeho tělo se prudce otřáslo. Cítil, že mu prsty sklouzávají ze dřeva, ale královy ruce překryly jeho a Thorin mu pomohl se udržet. Nakloněný přes Bilba přitiskl Thorin své čelo mezi hobitova ramena: jeho dech rychle navlhčil Bilbovu košili a jeho copy se otíraly hobitovi o záda.

Trpaslík teď zůstával bez pohnutí na místě, ale Bilbo moc dobře věděl, jaké úsilí musel vložit do toho, aby se okamžitě nepohnul vpřed. Bilbo pomalu stáhnul svaly a vychutnával si tu sladkou bolest z naplnění a Thorinovo nádherné zasténání, když se hobitovy svaly sevřely kolem jeho penisu. Královy ruce stisknuly ty Bilbovy, ale pak si zřejmě uvědomil, že používá až moc síly, takže prsty pohnul stranou a radši sevřel čelo postele. Bilbo spatřil Thorinovy prsty lesknoucí se od oleje, který použil na to, aby ho připravil: z myšlenky na to, jak ho tyto prsty rozevíraly a laskaly uvnitř, se Bilbo téměř zbláznil touhou.

„Prosím,“ zanaříkal.

Thorin žádné další pobízení nepotřeboval. Odtáhnul se a vzápětí se pohnul vpřed: z krátkých, mocných přírazů přejel Bilbovi mráz po zádech.  Thorin to poté opakoval znovu a znovu, nasadil nelítostné tempo, které je oba zanechalo zalité potem a Bilba lapajícího po dechu.

Oblečení měli pomačkané a pletlo se jim do cesty a Bilbo se cítil, jako by byl snad uvězněný ve své vlastní kůži stejně jako pod Thorinovou váhou. Bylo to páření bez něžností, uspěchané a nekoordinované; Thorinovy vlasy se houpaly nad Bilbovými zády a jeho pánev narážela do jeho holého zadku. Brzy už hobit vyrážel svými boky proti každému přírazu, jak nejlépe dovedl, protože tempo Thorinových přírazů se často měnilo – jednou byly krátké a rychlé, jindy pomalé a hluboké.

Byl tu jeden jistý bod, na který by Thorin mohl přitlačit, a postrčit tak Bilba přes okraj jeho potěšení, ale král byl velmi pečlivý: nikdy u něj nezůstal dost dlouho na to, aby hobitovi umožnil dojít k uvolnění a Bilbo nemohl dělat nic jiného než naříkat a pokoušet se změnit úhel průniku. Bilbova snaha byla zmařena, když trpaslík oběma rukama sevřel jeho boky a narovnal mu záda, aby mohl lépe diktovat rytmus jejich těl. Thorin držel Bilba, aby se nemohl pohybovat a zabořil prsty do hebké kůže na hobitově pasu. Zpomalil své pohyby, dokud malý hobit téměř nevzlykal.

„Ach, ne, ne,“ zaúpěl Bilbo, „musíš…“

„Musím?“ odpověděl mu Thorin. Hlas měl přiškrcený, ale zastavil své pohyby, když se rukama rozběhl po hobitových půlkách. Roztáhl je od sebe a rozprostřel své prsty na horké pokožce. Bilbovi uvízl dech v krku, jelikož si moc dobře uvědomoval, že v místnosti bylo dostatek světla na to, aby si Thorin mohl prohlédnout každý detail těsného kroužku svalů, který se mu svíral kolem erekce. Bilbo se ani neodvažoval na krále pohlédnout, ale pocítil, jak se jeden prst pohybuje blíž k jeho otvoru a lehce se otírá o napjaté okraje. Bilbo vykřikl Thorinovo jméno.

Trpaslík se trochu odtáhnul, až uvnitř hobita zůstala už jen špička jeho penisu.

„Pohni se,“ poručil mu, aniž by odtáhl ruce z hobitova zadku.

Bilbo se musel odrazit od čela postele, aby své tělo navedl dozadu. Thorin uznale zamručel a pokračoval v laskání a škádlení, dokud se Bilbo znovu nepohnul vpřed. Ten tlak byl až příliš a vzduch byl tolik prosycený vůní jejich těl, že se Bilbo pokusil pravou rukou sevřít vlastní penis. Už z něj teklo, byl úplně tuhý a tak těžký mezi jeho nohama – Thorin se ho ale zatím nedotknul. Hobit sevřel prsty kolem své délky a jeho pohled i myšlenky byly rozmazané: stačilo jen pár tahů a už by byl hotový.

Thorin ale hrubě odehnal jeho ruku.

„Ne,“ zasyčel, zatímco mu ruku přesunul zpátky na čelo postele. Aniž by se vůbec snažil porozumět tomu, co mu Thorin říkal, pokusil se Bilbo znovu sám sebe dotknout, ale tentokrát použil Thorin své ruce k tomu, aby na dřevu uvěznil ty hobitovy. „ _Ne_ ,“ zopakoval Thorin temným, nelítostným hlasem. „Jestli toho nenecháš, spoutám tě,“ pohrozil mu, zatímco do něj přirazil, „a možná to udělám i bez toho,“ dodal, touhou se mu chvěl hlas.

Ta představa, tak strašidelná a nemravná, Bilbovi zamlžila mysl. Thorin ho však nakonec nespoutal, jelikož byl až příliš zaneprázdněný vyšukáváním mu mozku z hlavy. Vzal si ho důkladně, jen stěží mu nechával čas na dýchání nebo mluvení. Bilbo už se potřeboval udělat, tlak v jeho klíně byl příliš bolestivý a nedal se vydržet.

Pak se do něj Thorin s hrdelním zasténáním zabořil a Bilbo pocítil teplo, když ho naplnilo Thorinovo semeno. Bylo to k zbláznění, jelikož Thorin se, poté co skončil, už nepohnul: i když bylo velice příjemné cítit, jak se v něm Thorin, ještě napůl tvrdý, chvěje, Bilbo stále nedošel k uvolnění a trpaslíkovy ruce uvěznily ty jeho na čele postele. Bilbo už měl na jazyku nadávku mířenou na krále, která byla proti všem dobrým hobitím mravům, když se Thorin trochu vzpamatoval.

„Pojď,“ zašeptal Thorin, když natáhl ruku mezi hobitovy nohy. Stačilo jen pár tahů a zrovna přitiskl palec na hlavičku, když se Bilbo udělal a vyl u toho jako divoké zvíře.

 

 


	24. Lupič za bílého dne

Když byl Bilbo konečně schopen pochopit, co se to kolem něj děje, a otevřel oči, přišel na to, že leží na své straně postele. Tělo měl přecitlivělé a celé ho trochu bolelo, dech se mu ještě neustálil; podbřišek a pokrývky byly vlhké a lepkavé. Ale Thorin tu stále byl, klečel vedle něj a jemně otíral Bilbovy půlky navlhčeným ručníkem.

Bilbo opatrně pootočil hlavu, přesně jak by to udělal v přítomnosti divokého zvířete, a pohlédl na trpaslíka. Král si sice zapnul kalhoty, ale oblečení měl pomačkané a celkově vypadal dost neupraveně. Bilbo se jemně pousmál a uvědomil si, jak těžké je udržet oči otevřené. Pocítil na sobě Thorinův pohled a na tváři trpaslíkovy prsty.

„Králíčku,“ zamumlal Thorin. Neřekl nic víc, ale v jeho hlase zazněla starostlivost.

„... –jsem v pořádku,“ zahuhňal Bilbo, který  v tónu Thorinova hlasu vycítil otázku. Zavřel oči a přitiskl svou rozpálenou tvář k Thorinově dlani jako ptáček, který hledá hnízdo.

„Ne, nejsi,“ odpověděl král vážně.

„Příliš,“ přiznal Bilbo, ale rty se mu zkroutily do úsměvu při myšlence na to _báječné_ příliš. Potřeboval si jen odpočinout a k tomu ještě trochu Thorinovy pozornosti, jeho nejněžnější doteky a možná i pár polibků. Och, pár polibků by bylo dokonalých, jelikož si nebyl jistý, zda by dokázal srozumitelně promluvit.

„Já vím,“ odpověděl Thorin skrz zaťaté zuby. „Zranil jsem tě,“ dodal.

Bilbo zasténal a zavrtěl hlavou. Cítil se slabý a malátný, takže omývání a vyměňování zašpiněných pokrývek přenechal Thorinovi, dokud ovšem Thorin nenechal Bilba samotného na čistém povlečení. Bilbo se pokusil zvednout, ale chudák jeho hlava se ještě stále točila ze síly jeho orgasmu, a tak se kolem něj sevřely Thorinovy ruce, aby ho podepřely. Bilbo položil hlavu Thorinovi na rameno a v teple Thorinova těla našel útočiště.

„Jsi příliš bledý,“ poznamenal král, když ústy přejížděl po Bilbově tváři. Hobit natáhl krk a pootočil hlavu, aby mohl Thorina políbit. Trpaslík mu bezhlesně vyhověl a povolil Bilbovi, aby sál jeho rty; brzy se ale Thorin z polibku odtáhl.

Bilbo si uvědomil, že se lehce třese: chtěl to zastavit, protože to bylo docela ponižující a Thorina to zjevně velmi znepokojovalo, ale nedalo se s tím nic dělat. Byl přehlcený dojmy a to jediné, o čem byl schopný jasně přemýšlet, bylo, že král může každou chvíli odejít. Uslyšel, jak mu král do kůže brouká sladké, hloupoučké zvuky bez významu. Pak Thorin Bilba zvedl tak, jak by zvedl dítě; nesl Bilba, aniž by se vůbec zabýval tím, že kalhoty měl hobit stále obmotané kolem kotníků.

Bilbo obtočil ruce kolem Thorinova krku a tiše zakňučel, když se král usadil za stůl. Thorin si posadil malého hobita na klín a snažil se ho vmanévrovat do pozice, která by pro něj nebyla moc bolestivá. Bilbo se s povzdechem opřel do Thorinova objetí a sledoval, jak král pozvedl skleničku s vínem, kterou pro sebe hobit předtím připravil.

Thorin donesl skleničku až k Bilbovým rtům a lehce ji naklonil, aby se hobit napil. Sladké víno Bilbovi trochu vyjasnilo myšlenky a smylo z jeho úst a hrdla nepříjemný pocit sucha. Pak Bilbo zahlédl, jak Thorin vybral kousíček dýňového koláče a přenesl ho k Bilbovým rtům.

„Jez,“ poručil mu Thorin.

Bilbo otevřel pusu a nechal si do ní vsunout kousíček koláče. Když ji zavřel, ucítil konečky Thorinových prstů – hobit si najednou uvědomil, že _opravdu_ sedí královi na klíně a že ho král vlastní rukou krmí. Bilbo sklonil hlavu, když mu došlo, že mu červenají tváře a vyhánějí tak bledost. Thorin ho stále pozoroval a na čelo mu vtisknul polibek.

„Lepší?“ otázal se Thorin, který si pravděpodobně myslel, že víno a jídlo mu pomohou od jeho slabosti.

Hobit mohl jen přikývnout. Nechal Thorina, ať ho ještě trochu nakrmí (koláčem a salátem). Thorin vždy vybíral jen ty nejlepší kousky a druhou ruku nesundával z Bilbova pasu. Bylo neslušné – a zřejmě i _nehygienické_ – jíst večeři s odhaleným zadkem a nohama, s kalhotami visícími kolem kotníků; Bilbo se ale přímo koupal v radosti.

Hlava už se Bilbovi netočila a chuť se mu vrátila v plné síle. Jedl s nadšením a vychutnával si způsob, jakým se Thorinovy prsty otíraly o jeho ústa a bradu, tu lehce hrubou pokožku tisknoucí se mu ke rtům a zubům. Brzy si Bilbo všimnul, jak se na něj král dívá, a začal úmyslně sát konečky jeho prstů. Thorinovy oči potemněly tak, že se Bilbovi sevřel žaludek.

„Nejsi…Copak nemáš hlad?“ zeptal se Bilbo slabým hláskem.

„Mám,“ přiznal Thorin, aniž by spustil oči z hobitových úst. Jemně postrčil mezi Bilbovy rozevřené rty oříšek. „Pro teď jsi mě však vyčerpal, králíčku.“

Bilbo díky Thorinovým slovům ještě o odstín zčervenal a musel sám sobě připomenout, že má spolknout oříšek.

„Nemluvil­…nemluvil jsem o…“ zamumlal.

Thorin mu věnoval vlčí úsměv a pak pokrčil rameny, byl očividně pobavený.

„Beztak už nemohu zůstat o moc déle,“ řekl král po chvíli. Promlouval lehkým tónem, ale Bilbovi neušel ostražitý pohled jeho očí. „Čekají na mě u pokladnice,“ vysvětlil Thorin.

Bilbo neodpověděl ihned. Věci se změnily, že ano? Thorin byl pořád zde a pečoval o něj. Taková starostlivost nemohla být hraná. Bylo ale možné, že s Thorinem pohnuly výčitky a lítost, a to by vůbec nic neznamenalo, až by Thorin znovu odešel z Bilbových pokojů.

„Proč jsi přišel?“ zeptal se Bilbo, hlas měl docela pevný. Nezvládl se ale dívat na Thorina.

„Řekl jsi mi, že k tobě chodím jako lupič o půlnoci,“ připomněl mu Thorin, „zloděje tu máme ale jen jednoho,“ dokončil trpaslík a bylo to vůbec poprvé, kdy slovo zloděj znělo spíš jako lichotka než jako výčitka.

Nebyla to sice odpověď na Bilbovu otázku, ale _něco_ to bylo.

Thorin vklouzl prsty pod Bilbovu bradu a donutil ho zvednout hlavu a setkat se s jeho modrým pohledem. Pak ho Thorin políbil. Byl to pomalý, hluboký polibek, něžný na povrchu, ale v jádru hladový a majetnický. Vyjadřoval potlačovanou touhu, kterou si Thorin prošel. Bilbo věděl, že bude třeba více času, aby si otevřeně promluvili o tom, co se mezi nimi změnilo, ale ke změně jistojistě došlo a Thorin si to uvědomoval.

Thorin neochotně přerušil polibek.

„Musím jít,“ povzdychl si trpaslík. „Dojez svůj oběd a odpočiň si.“

„Vrátíš se dnes večer?“ zeptal se Bilbo rychle.

Thorin ztuhnul, ale brzy se opět uvolnil a přitáhl si hobita blíž k hrudi. Bilbo cítil tlukot trpaslíkova srdce přes vrstvy jeho oblečení.

„Možná,“ zamumlal Thorin, který rukama hladil Bilbovo tělo. „Jsou věci týkající se tvé situace, o kterých si musíme promluvit,“ dodal tiše.

„Budu na tebe čekat,“ slíbil hobit, jakmile se probral z překvapení, které způsobila Thorinova slova.

Dychtivost v jeho hlase krále potěšila – Bilbo ucítil, jak se mu na tváři rozvinul úsměv. Thorin si ještě ušetřil pár chvil, aby se s půlčíkem rozdělil o skleničku vína a slízával pak rudé kapičky, které hobitovi ulpěly na rtech. Poté nechal Bilba sklouznout ze svého klína a podržel ho na místě, aby si ve světle prohlédl modřiny, které na hobitových měkkých bocích zanechal jeho stisk.

„Je tak snadné tě poranit,“ poznamenal a Bilbo netušil, zda to má být dobré nebo špatné, protože tón Thorinova hlasu byl nevyzpytatelný.

Zatímco Thorin sbíral svůj pásek, kožich a ostatní věci, které ve spěchu odhodil, když nesl hobita do postele, Bilbo si oblékl své vlastní šaty. Když Bilbo ve svém pokoji osaměl se studenými zbytky od oběda, ucítil, jak se jej zmocňuje nový sladký pocit. Připadalo mu to jako pocit _vítězství_. A doufal, že Thorin to cítí stejně.

 

*

 

 _Možná_. Nic sice neslíbil, navzdory tomu mu to připadalo jako přísaha. Thorin si povzdychl.

Věděl, že hraje nebezpečnou hru. Nazývat to _hrou_ bylo to jediné, co mohl udělat, aby dokázal udržet jisté myšlenky a zmatené pocity na uzdě, i když to slovo znělo protivně dokonce i jeho uším. Byl schopný to slovo akceptovat tak dlouho, dokud byl on ten jediný, který ho používal. Představa, že by s ním půlčík něco _hrál_ , se mu ale vůbec nelíbila. Doufal, že Bilbo – tedy, už jen to, že měl Thorin pošetilé naděje týkající se Bilbových citů, byl jeden z mnoha důvodů, proč tato hra byla nebezpečná. Další důvod byla možnost toho, že bude odhalen. Možnost, která byla teď daleko pravděpodobnější, když se Thorin rozhodl, že zloděje navštíví uprostřed dne. Měl dojem, že bude čím dál tím těžší držet se od půlčíka dál, jelikož si užíval pocitu mít ho usazeného na klíně skoro stejně, jako když si bral jeho tělo.

Nenasytnost bude jednou Thorinovou zkázou.

Jak dlouho zvládne svou touhu po zloději udržet jako tajemství? Thorin už nevzdoroval volání svého svědomí – zapírání tužby po půlčíkovi bylo únavné a mělo to katastrofální dopady. Ale co jeho poddaní a přátelé? Jeho odhalení by nikoho nepotěšilo a Thorin velice dobře věděl, že nebyl zrovna v takové pozici, aby si mohl dovolit být neopatrný ohledně svých rozhodnutí.

Byl král pod Horou. Měl své povinnosti. Dostal přesně to, co si vždy přál a za co bojoval. Neměl by se nechat pobláznit půlčíkem ze vzdáleného Kraje, u Mahala!

A i přesto nemohl popřít, že když se věci mezi ním a Bilbem odvíjely poměrně dobře, jeho povinnosti se najednou zdály lehčí a on sám se choval klidně a moudře – dokonce se i více _usmíval_. Cítil, že Bilbova společnost tiší bolest, která mu zakořenila v srdci, v místě, kde také sídlil Thorinův žal za jeho ztracené synovce. Jenže tohle nemohlo vydržet věčně, jak Thorin věděl. Určitě bude schopný tomu učinit přítrž, až nastane čas.

Na nějaký čas by se Thorin rád zbavil svého bratrance Daina, který ho obtěžoval s řečmi na podporu svých generálů.

„Nemáš armádu, bratranče,“ říkal Dain, „a zabere to nějaký čas, než vytvoříš novou. Tvůj lid přichází zpět do Ereboru a tví trpaslíci odvádějí neuvěřitelně dobrou práci, když dojde na obnovování místností a zařízení v hoře. Ale jakmile se vydám na cestu zpět do Železných hor, tvé zbývající vojenské síly nebudou odpovídat tvým potřebám.“

„Takže jsi ochotný nechat mi tu část své vlastní armády a pár svých generálů? Jak pozorné,“ odpověděl král a ani se přitom nesnažil zakrýt sarkasmus.

„Prosím, tenhle tón na mě nepoužívej,“ požádal ho Dain s povzdychem. „Mohl bych to brát jako urážku. Snažím se ti jen pomoci: získal jsi zpět horu, bratranče; ale udržet ji je už přece jen něco docela jiného.“

„Vím, že máš čistě loajální úmysly,“ připustil Thorin. „Nevěřím však tvým generálům.“

„Rovnou do černého, jako vždy,“ poznamenal Dain, ale nezdálo se, že by ho Thorinovo neomalené otevření tématu nějak vykolejilo. Vlastně naopak, Dain vypadal docela pobaveně.

„Dával bys snad přednost tomu, abych lhal?“ zeptal se Thorin zamračeně. „Myslel jsem, že jen ta elfská svoloč mluví ráda v hádankách.“

„Nejsi ke mně tak upřímný, jak bys byl rád, abych si myslel, Thorine,“ odpověděl Dain nejasně.

„O čem to mluvíš?“ zeptal se král, tep měl trochu zrychlený.

„O půlčíkovi ze západu,“ vysvětlil mu Dain a pořádně si přitom Thorina prohlédl ve světle pochodní, které svítily v chodbě. Thorin přešlápnul, jako by se chystal na svého bratrance zaútočit. Dain přimhouřil oči. „Jakou hru to hraješ?“ zeptal se Thorina a pak zakroutil hlavou a pokračoval v mluvení, zatímco si bezmyšlenkovitě pohrával s korálky ve svých vousech. „Chtěl jsi ho zde jako vězně, ale ještě jsi nerozhodl, jaký bude jeho osud. Nemůžeš ho v Ereboru držet navěky, aniž by proběhl soud. Elfové už proti tomu promlouvají a nelíbí se to ani tvým trpaslíkům. A mí lidé tuto záležitost shledávají… _velmi podivnou_.“

„Pak toho o jejich názorech víš o hodně víc než já,“ zavrčel Thorin, jeho modré oči se ve stínu třpytily jako rozžhavené uhlíky.

„K čertu s tím, bratranče,“ odpověděl Dain s nuceným zasmáním. „Znáš jejich názory stejně dobře jako já.“

„Je to _můj_ vězeň a já jsem král pod Horou,“ připomněl mu Thorin. Každé z jeho slov proťalo chladný vzduch v chodbě a tiše se odráželo od lesklých kamenů. „Ty budeš u tohoto soudu soudcem, ale já jsem ten, kdo rozhodne _jak_ a _kdy_.“

„Ne _jestli_?“ odpověděl Dain obratně. Thorinův pohled vyzařoval takový vztek, že Dain na znamení omluvy pozvedl ruce. „Předpokládám, že zde strávím zimu,“ povzdechl si Dain po pár okamžicích nepříjemného ticha, „a budu muset udržet své generály na uzdě.“

„Měl bys je nechat zbičovat na terasách,“ vyštěkl Thorin.

„A tohle je přesně to, díky čemu jsi tak okouzlující, bratranče,“ odpověděl Dain, který se lehce pochechtával. „V každém případě bych si půlčíkův příběh rád vyslechl od tebe, Thorine.“

„Není na něm nic zajímavého,“ zamumlal král, který se už trochu zklidnil, ale pořád byl na pozoru. „Kromě krádeže Arcikamu,“ dodal, skoro jakoby to bylo něco vedlejšího, „už ale víš všechno, na čem záleží.“

„Och, pak se tedy budu muset přesvědčit na vlastní oči,“ opáčil Dain s úsměvem: jeho slova zněla Thorinovým uším poněkud zlověstně.

Thorin byl po rozhovoru s Dainem neklidný. Pořád o tom přemýšlel a zvažoval možnost, že jeho bratranec něco tuší. Zrovna mířil k Bilbovým pokojům, když ho Dain zastavil a donutil ho už snad potřetí poslouchat jeho nesnesitelný návrh, že by si na pár příštích let mohl v Ereboru nechat jednoho nebo dva jeho generály.

Když ho Dain konečně nechal na pokoji a odešel do svých komnat, bylo už po půlnoci a Thorin přemýšlel, jestli na něj půlčík stále čeká. Ta myšlenka v něm podnítila něco nebezpečného, a tak chvíli pochodoval opuštěnou chodbou, aby očistil svoji mysl a hruď od nevhodných pocitů. Dokonce uvažoval nad tím, že by se zlodějovým komnatám vyhnul – Thorinovy pokoje byly stejně tak pohodlné a byl tam i Arcikam, ve své tajné přihrádce. Ale jeho láska k drahokamu se mu pomalu omrzela; a bylo to ještě horší, jelikož jen z pouhého pohledu na Arcikam ho začala sužovat podivná bolest – _lítost_. Dokonce i teď se kvůli ní Thorin třásl. Zavřel oči a sevřel pěsti, snažil se udržet své emoce pod kontrolou. Když se vzpamatoval, došel Thorin ke známým dveřím a poslal strážné pryč.

Otevřel dveře a vešel do místnosti. Všechny lampy byly zhasnuté, ale v krbu ještě zářily žhavé uhlíky – stačilo to k tomu, aby rozpoznal, že zloděj leží na posteli zamotaný do pokrývek. Thorin za sebou zavřel dveře a pak zaslechl tlumený zvuk oddechování, který se k němu nesl od půlčíka. Byl trochu zklamaný, že ho našel spícího; ale jeho nespokojenost se rychle vytratila a nahradila ji touha připojit se k tomu malému stvoření ve spánku. Králův den byl velice náročný a Bilbovy kudrlinky zlatě a jantarově zářily.

Thorin se svlékl, jak nejtišeji dovedl, a úhledně složil své oblečení na židli. Když už byl úplně nahý, vlezl do postele. Šustění pokrývek půlčíka vzbudilo. Thorin pozoroval, jak se Bilbo převrátil na záda a oběma rukama si mnul oči a jak začal mrkat do potemnělé místnosti. Thorina zasáhlo, jak příjemný mu byl pohled na to ospalé stvoření, které na něj pohlíželo zpod svých rozcuchaných kadeří.

„Och, omlouvám se; velice se omlouvám,“ zašeptal Bilbo, když si uvědomil, že usnul. „Čekal jsem na tebe, ale musel jsem přitom usnout,“ postěžoval si a snažil se u toho vymotat z přikrývek.

Thorin mu pomohl; něžně z něj sundal zamotané pokrývky a prostěradlo, dokud se z nich nevymotal. Postaral se o půlčíka a jemně ho postrčil zpátky na jeho stranu postele, zatímco Bilbo, stále uvězněný ve zbytcích svých snů, huhňal omluvy a zíval. Thorinovi jeho blábolení (směšná slova, která se Bilbovy zadrhávala na jeho ztuhlém jazyku), připadalo docela zábavné.

„Šššš,“ zašeptal Thorin a uložil se vedle půlčíka.

Bilbo byl oblečený do prostého pyžama, jeho látka byla dost tenká na to, aby si Thorin mohl užít pocitu hřejivých obrysů půlčíkova těla přitisknutého ke své hrudi. Bilbo se trochu vrtěl, stále se snažil probrat se ze své dřímoty, aby mohl přivítat krále, ale Thorin mezi rty sevřel kus obnažené kůže na jeho krku a pak nasál jeho ušní lalůček.

„Spi,“ zamručel mu do ucha a pravou nohou uvěznil hobita na místě. „Neprobouzej se. Spi.“

Bilbo se pomalu zklidnil a v králově objetí uvolnil své tělo. Thorina trochu sváděla myšlenka na to, aby půlčíkovi přetáhl pyžamo přes hlavu, a měl ho tak u sebe nahého, ale uvědomil si, že se mu líbí ta tenká bariéra mezi nimi – to vědomí, že jen _to_ oddělovalo jeho kůži od té půlčíkovy. I když myšlenka na to, že by půlčíka vzbudil polibkem, byla velmi lákavá, rozhodl se Thorin, že ho nechá spát.


	25. Pochopil jsem

Bilbo se polekaně probudil. Zdál se mu sen, ale vytratil se, jakmile otevřel oči do tmy, která v místnosti panovala. Olíznul si suché rty. Jeho otupělé smysly se pomalu zostřovaly.

Něco tu bylo. Někdo. _Thorin_.

Takže se k němu král opravdu vrátil. A Bilbo před Thorinovým příchodem usnul! Hobit se kousnul do jazyka a vzpomínal na to, jak unavený byl a jak se ze všech sil snažil zůstat vzhůru, než přijde Thorin. _Spi_ : ozvěna Thorinových posledních slov mu stále zněla v hlavě. I přesto, že ho tu Thorin, když přišel, objevil napůl spícího, neodešel; připojil se k Bilbovi pod pokrývkami a jedna jeho silná ruka byla stále obtočená kolem hobitova pasu.

Bilbo neměl úplně jasno v tom, jestli chce, aby se Thorin probudil. Nikdy předtím si nemohl skutečně vychutnat příležitost mít ve své posteli spícího Thorina, a tak si to chtěl užívat co nejdéle. Thorinův hluboký, vlhký dech ho lechtal na rameni a trpaslíkova neskutečně horká pokožka se mu tiskla na záda. Král byl pod všemi těmi zamotanými pokrývkami nahý: to uvědomění si s Bilbovou myslí pěkně nezbedně pohrávalo, ale on své myšlenky zkrotil, aby si mohl dále vychutnávat ten prostý požitek z Thorinova spánku.

Bilbo už opět téměř dřímal, když se Thorinovo sevření změnilo a začalo být vědomé. Trpaslíkovy prsty se rozprostřely na Bilbově bříšku a přes látku jej začaly hladit.

„Přeji vám dobré jitro, Vaše Veličenstvo,“ pronesl Bilbo a snažil se přitom znít klidně a vyrovnaně.

Byl poněkud neklidný, jelikož si nebyl jistý, jaká bude Thorinova reakce na probuzení v jeho posteli. Minule to skončilo dost špatně a Bilbo právě nebyl v náladě na ranní hádku. Nebyl si jistý, jestli měl král v úmyslu strávit noc v jeho posteli: Thorinova něžná slova a jemné doteky, které ho ukolébaly k spánku, se Bilbovi mohly jen zdát.

„Tohle neříkej,“ odpověděl král nevrle, hlas měl od spánku trochu zastřený. „Balin mě po ránu zdraví stejným způsobem a jsem si jistý, že bych si nepřál, aby právě teď byl na tvém místě,“ ubezpečoval ho vážným tónem.

Představa, kterou vyvolala Thorinova slova, Bilbem trochu otřásla, ale Thorin se k hobitově ohromení začal pochechtávat do polštáře. Králova ruka se zlehka posouvala po látce Bilbova pyžama, dokud nedorazila až k bradavce.

„Prozraď mi, králíčku,“ zamumlal Thorin s ústy blízko Bilbova ucha a s hlasem snad ještě hlubším než obvykle, „Laskal jsi sám sebe, když jsem byl vykázán z tvých pokojů?“

Bilbo překvapením vypísknul. Zdálo se, že jeho reakce Thorina velmi potěšila, přinejmenším jeho penis ano, jelikož se hrubě přitiskl k půlčíkovu zadku – a už byl napůl ztopořený. Tohle byl jen stěží druh hovoru, který Bilbo obvykle po ránu vedl, jenže trpasličí král v jeho posteli patřil mezi další věci, které Bilbo ještě nikdy nezakusil.

Bilbo si odkašlal a rozhodl se, že bude mluvit spořádaným a zdvořilým tónem.

„Nevykázal jsem tě,“ namítnul. „Snažil jsem se jen vyjádřit k tomu, co…“

 _Máme mezi sebou_ byla z racionálního hlediska ta nejvhodnější slova, jenže racionální hledisko bylo zřídkakdy tou nejlepší strategií, která se dala zvolit v přítomnosti Thorina.

„Pochopil jsem,“ odpověděl Thorin tiše předtím, než hobita políbil na jeho kadeře. „Neodpověděl jsi ale na mou otázku.“

„A jakže ta otázka zněla?“ vyrazil ze sebe Bilbo, který se snažil nahnat trochu času, aby si to mohl řádně promyslet – což bylo poněkud složité, jelikož Thorinovy prsty právě kroutily Bilbovy bradavky takovým způsobem, že ztvrdly, jako by byly z kamene.

„Dotýkal ses poslední dobou sám sebe?“ zeptal se ho Thorin ještě jednou.

 _Och, propána_. Bilbo byl velmi dobře obeznámen s teorií i s praxí, když došlo na to, jak se čas od času uvolnit, ale byla to pro něj velice osobní záležitost. Bilbova ostýchavost ovšem neměla původ v jeho zdrženlivosti: jen váhal, jestli se z něčeho takového vyznat, protože se mu nelíbila představa, že by odhalil, jak hluboko sahala jeho touha po Thorinovi. Nechat se držet v Thorinově náručí a přenechat na králi naplnění svého potěšení byla jedna věc, jenže odhalit, čemu se oddával v myšlenkách, když byl sám, bylo už něco úplně jiného. Takže Bilbo pevně sevřel rty a odmítl odpovědět. Thorinovy prsty poškádlily pokožku na Bilbově krku.

„Já to dělal každou noc,“ přiznal se Thorin, jako by snad ani nepřestal čekat na hobitovu odpověď. Bilba to udivilo a srdce mu divoce poskočilo v hrudi: byl si jistý, že si toho Thorin musel všimnout, jelikož mu trpaslíkova ruka spočívala na hrudi. „Představoval jsem si tě,“ dodal král, každičké ze slov vydechl Bilbovy do ucha a kudrlinek.

Malý hobit se ošil, protože cítil, že se jeho tělo z Thorinových doteků rozehřívá. Thorinova ruka se posunula k jeho stehnu, které dlouhými tahy hladil a do Bilbova klína tak posílal vzrušující chvění. Trpaslíkovy silné prsty odsunovaly látku pyžama a kousek po kousku tak odhalovaly Bilbovy nohy.

„Myslel jsem na tvou bledou pokožku. Na to, jak zrůžoví i pod těmi nejněžnějšími polibky, na její slanou chuť, když jsi vzrušený a vzpínáš ke mně své tělo, šeptáš mé jméno,“ pokračoval Thorin, když jeho prsty doputovaly až k nahé pokožce pod lemem pyžama. Lehce štípnul do jemné pokožky nad Bilbovým kolenem a téměř se rozesmál, když ho hobit z nervozity málem kopnul.

„Myslel jsem na tvé nohy a na způsob, jakým se je snažíš sevřít, když se tě někdy zmocní stud. Přivádí mě to k nepříčetnosti, a to tak, že často přemýšlím nad tím, že tě přivážu k posteli, za kotníky a zápěstí, a poté strávím několik hodin mezi tvými stehny a ústy tě budu dohánět k šílenství rozkoší. A jindy jsi zase tak nedočkavý, že pro mě nestoudně rozevíráš stehna,“ vyznal se Thorin. Hlas měl trochu ochraptělý, ale stisk na Bilbově stehně byl stále jemný. „A poté je tiskneš k mému pasu, abych si tě vzal.“

Bilbo zasténal. To, jak si Thorinův hluboký hlas pohrával s takovými slovy, mělo okamžitý dopad na jeho tělo, rozpouštělo to jeho myšlenky, jako by byly z vosku, a hrálo to snad na všechny buňky v jeho těle, až se začal sám v sobě pomalu ztrácet.

Thorin vykasal pyžamo ještě výš a úplně tím odhalil Bilbovy nohy. Pak svými prsty hladil rozpálenou pokožku, kterou odhalil, a od kolenou až ke kyčlím laskal Bilba lenivými pohyby. Bilbo skoro bezmyšlenkovitě trochu pootevřel svá stehna, a než je stihl znovu sevřít, nacpalo se mezi ně Thorinovo koleno, takže měl Bilbo nohy rozkročené kolem Thorinova pevného, zarostlého stehna. Bilbo zalapal po dechu, ale král ho zezadu pevně objal.

„Šššš, neboj se,“ zašeptal Thorin. A to bylo poněkud zvláštní, protože Bilbo se rozhodně nechvěl ze strachu. „Jak je možné, že máš tak jemnou pokožku?“ zeptal se trpaslík, prsty se přitom rozeběhl Bilbovi po tříslech. Stehno natisknul k Bilbovým půlkám. „A přece se pod všemi těmi měkkými vrstvami skrývá tak troufalé jádro,“ popichoval ho Thorin a palcem putoval až pod pyžamo k Bilbovu rozkroku.

Hobit se maličko prohnul a pak opět ztuhnul, když mu začal Thorin vyhrnovat pyžamo k bokům a ještě výš. Musel zvednout obě ruce, aby mu ho mohl Thorin přetáhnout přes hlavu a následně ho zahodit. Z pocitu mít ke svým nahým zádům přitisknutou Thorinovu hruď Bilbo potěšeně zasténal. I král si chvíli užíval jejich kontaktu; přitiskl si půlčíka na hruď a ústy se vydal na cestu po jeho rameni. Pak si začal pohrávat s jeho varlaty, vzal je do své mohutné dlaně a palcem pomalu vykresloval kolečka na kořeni hobitova penisu. Ten už byl tvrdý, hlavička vlhká, a Bilbo trochu vyhodil boky.

„Jsi tak citlivý,“ zamumlal Thorin uznale. „Máš tak citlivou pokožku a tvé tělo odpovídá na každý můj dotek, dokonce i na můj hlas…“ pokračoval, tón hlasu měl zastřený láskyplným ohromením. Pak ho však pohltila jiná myšlenka a dlaní sevřel hobitův penis. „Zajímalo by mě, jestli bys tak ochotně reagoval i na někoho jiného,“ zavrčel. Z hlasu mu zmizela všechna hravost a byla nahrazena mihotajícím se plamínkem žárlivosti.

Pohyby Thorinovy ruky na Bilbově penisu byly jemné, ale hobit cítil, že mu trpaslík saje kůži na krku takovou silou, že zde po sobě zanechá modřinu.

„Byl bys tak vzrušený i s někým jiným? Sténal bys pro něj tak hlasitě?“ ptal se Thorin, hlas se mu skoro třásl. Odhalil hlavičku Bilbova penisu a palcem sklouznul k vlhké kůži pod ní.

Bilbo se vzepjal a pak se přitiskl ke královu stehnu ještě těsněji: jedna jeho část se chtěla trpaslíkově nesmyslné žárlivosti zasmát, ale tu druhou uráželo to, co Thorin naznačoval. Jenže smích a protesty byly nemožné, když ho Thorin laskal.

Bilbo zavřel oči a trhaně, přerývavě oddechoval.

„Já­…ne, ne,“ vyrazil ze sebe nakonec. „To…ty. Ty. Jen ty,“ vykoktal prudce. Jednou rukou uchopil Thorinovo předloktí a tou druhou svíral přikrývky.

Bilbo neměl v úmyslu říct něco takového, něco tak intimního a upřímného, a teď se kvůli tomu cítil velmi znepokojeně. Také ho trochu rozčílilo spokojené, majetnické zavrčení, které poté zavibrovalo Thorinovi v hrudi. A vydrželo mu to do té doby, než Thorin své potěšení převedl do malých, jemných tahů svého palce přes malý otvor na hlavičce Bilbova penisu, čímž hobita dohnal k slabému sténání. Král Bilba líbal na vlhký krk a jazykem zachytil jeho zrychlený tep.

„Poté, co jsem tě spatřil s Bofurovým dárkem, jsem chtěl vtrhnout do tvých komnat a vystavit tě takové rozkoši, že bys už nikdy nemohl být s nikým jiným,“ přiznal Thorin. Hlas měl hluboký a temný, ale jeho prsty dělaly s Bilbovým penisem naprosto úžasné věci. „Chtěl jsem si tvůj malý otvor vzít jazykem,“ pokračoval Thorin, teď už se rukou kolem Bilbovy délky pohyboval nahoru dolů, „až bys křičel jen mé jméno.“

Bilbo zvrátil hlavu dozadu, vlasy přitiskl na Thorinovo rameno a polštář, a dolní ret stiskl mezi zuby. To, co Thorin říkal, bylo sprosté a neslušné – _přemýšlet o králových ústech na takových místech!_ – a přesto ta představa, která se Bilbovi vypálila do mysli, byla tak mocná a realistická a divoká a prohnala se Bilbovým tělem jako tekutý oheň, až se v Thorinově sevření svíjel a vzpínal.

„Och, kolikrát jsem přemýšlel o věcech, které bych ti mohl provést,“ pokračoval trpaslík a neustával ani v pohybech své ruky. „Kolikrát jsem přemýšlel o tvých ústech, o tom, jak se tvé rty rozevírají, abych se jich mohl zmocnit.“ Thorin Bilba jemně kousnul do ušního lalůčku. „Otevřel bys je pro můj penis? Mohl bych tě šukat jen pro to potěšení spatřit, jak se tvé oči široce otevírají, jak se všechna ta tvá půvabná nevinnost rozpadá…“

Bilbova ústa se široce rozevřela a unikl z nich přiškrcený zvuk. Tlačil svůj penis do Thorinovy dlaně v krátkých, hrubých přírazech a hledal tolik nutné tření. Bilbova pokožka byla pokrytá potem, pokrývky se na něj lepily a Thorinovo tělo bylo natisknuté na jeho.

„Máš mi za zlé, že tě chci zničit rozkoší, králíčku?“ zamumlal Thorin. „Že chci uctívat tvé tělo všemi způsoby, které znám, a že z každého zvuku, který vydáš, z každého pohledu na tebe, toužím po tvé sladké pokožce? Jak jsi tohle provedl? Co skrýváš za tajemství, že mě neustále pronásledují myšlenky na tebe a že po tobě pořád tak toužím a hladovím?“

Bilbo si už nebyl jistý, jestli k němu opravdu mluví Thorin Pavéza nebo jestli slyší jen ozvěnu svých vlastních tužeb, jen pouhé zrcadlení oněch plamínků, které ho zevnitř spalovaly. Thorinovy prsty jeho penis pevně svíraly, laskaly ho čím dál tím rychlejšími pohyby a jeho jazyk kmital po Bilbově pokožce, kam až dosáhl.

„Čím to je? Tvou kůží – její hebkostí a hřejivostí, když ji laskám rukama? Tím, jaký pocit ve mně vyvolává tvůj penis v mých ústech, chutí tvé rozkoše? Nebo snad tvým úzkým otvorem, do kterého bych se tak rád teď hned zabořil?“ Bilbo tiše zaúpěl, ale Thorin ho nepouštěl z pasti, do které ho lapily jeho ruce a hlas. „Možná je to tím, jak se mi pokaždé stavíš na odpor, ty jedno drobné, neuvěřitelné stvoření se všemi svými způsoby a nedůtklivým hlasem. Och, a když ten hlas použiješ, abys mě přiměl, abych ti poskytl potěšení!“

Už byl blízko, tak blízko. Bilbo cítil, jak mu tepe ve slabinách a že má penis tak tvrdý a napjatý, cítil i, jak ho královy prsty cituplně posouvají dál; a ten hlas: ten drahý, omračující hlas, který se mu vsakoval do mysli. Bylo to, jako by se přes něj přehnala horečka a spálila ho až na kost.

„A možná je to tvým samotným srdcem, můj králíčku,“ pronesl Thorin.

Bilbo se udělal se jménem svého milence na rtech a těžce oddechoval. Thorinova dlaň ho neopustila ani teď a laskala ho, dokud ze sebe hobit nevydal všechno. Thorinovo sevření poté polevilo a nakonec Bilbovu rozbolavělou kůži hladily už jen konečky trpaslíkových prstů.

Bilbův tep se trochu zklidnil, ale dech měl ještě nepravidelný. Thorin zvedl ruku z hobitova penisu a pozvedl ji ke svým ústům, aby z kloubů a z dlaně slízal stopy po Bilbově semeni. Zvuk toho, jak král saje své vlastní prsty, donutil Bilba znovu zasténat. Thorin se zasmál a vtisknul na Bilbův krk lehoučký polibek; pak položil hlavu na hobitovo rameno.

Bilbo byl naprosto zmatený. Thorinova slova mu stále zněla v hlavě a nebyl si jistý, jestli byla pronesena jen v zápalu okamžiku – jako malá návnada pro jeho potěšení – nebo jestli byla myšlena _vážně_.

Jestliže Thorin říkal pravdu, co tedy jeho slova dělala z Bilba?

Co znamenal pro Thorina Pavézu, krále pod Horou?

„Přestaň přemýšlet.“

Thorinův hlas vyrušil Bilba z jeho zasnění. Tón králova hlasu byl lehce napjatý a Bilbo si na chvíli myslel, že ho nějak urazil, než mu došlo, že v něm jen zaslechl touhu. Nesnažil se nijak na své vzrušení upoutat hobitovu pozornost, ale jeho erekce se mu stále tiskla k zadku.

„Přemýšlel jsem o tobě,“ přiznal se Bilbo šeptem, když se v Thorinově náruči otočil, aby k němu byl tváří v tvář. Ve stínech Bilbo sice neviděl, jak se trpaslík tváří, ale Thorin ho nechal, ať se uvelebí proti jeho hrudi a zasténal, když se o sebe otřely jejich klíny.

„ _Přestaň_ ,“ zopakoval Thorin, ale jeho hlas povážlivě zněžněl. „Nemá to smysl.“

„Vyhýbáš se ještě nevyřčeným otázkám,“ protestoval Bilbo.

Král Bilba políbil na čelo a prsty vklouznul Bilbovi do vlasů. Jemně se proti hobitovi kolébal a rty prodléval na  Bilbových tvářích a nose. Byla to od Thorina mazaná strategie, jak se vyhnout slovům, ale Bilbo poslepu našel Thorinovy copánky a lehce za ně zatahal.

„Ptej se, když musíš,“ odfrknul si Thorin, ale nesnažil se osvobodit své copánky z Bilbova sevření.

„Říkal jsi, že nemůžeš zůstat. Co se změnilo?“ položil Bilbo otázku.


	26. Důvěra

„Nic se nezměnilo,“ odpověděl trpaslík. „I když chci zůstat, neměl bych,“ dodal ještě vážným tónem, jelikož očekával Bilbovy protesty. „Co víš o našich zákonech?“ zeptal se. Náhlou změnou tématu jejich hovoru Bilba poněkud zaskočil.

„Jen málo. A téměř vůbec jim nerozumím,“ přiznal hobit obezřetně. A poté, jelikož stejně neměl žádný důvod vyhýbat se tomu, o čem právě mluvili, dodal: „Vím ale, jaký trest je za krádež.“

Bilbovy ruce se netřásly, ale Thorin je překryl svými vlastními a pozvednul je ke svým ústům. Řekl něco v Khuzdul, svým teplým dechem šimral Bilba na konečcích prstů. Pak se vrátil k obecné řeči:

„Mahal ví, že ti nepřeji žádnou bolest,“ řekl Thorin.

Bilbo se však otřásl a vymanil ruce z Thorinových.

„Nechápu tě,“ odpověděl napjatě. „Nerozumím tomu, co to vlastně děláme: pořád ještě jsem tvůj vězeň.“

Thorin sebou cuknul a Bilbo si v duchu řekl, že si to zasloužil.

„Jsi,“ přitakal mu král, hlas měl hořký, ale jeho dlaň byla něžná, když hladila Bilba po boku. „To však neznamená, že ti nemohu udělit trochu volnosti,“ navrhnul.

„Výměnou za volnost, kterou ti poskytuji já?“ opáčil Bilbo, který cítil, jak v něm narůstá rozhořčení.

Volba Thorinových slov ho naštvala, více se však obával, jaké má k nim Thorin pohnutky; bál se jich natolik, že raději zaútočil jako první, než aby čekal na úder z druhé strany. Nebyl však připraven na únavu, která zazněla v tónu Thorinova hlasu.

„Tohle už jsme probírali,“ promluvil Thorin, hlas se mu zadrhl na každém slově. Stáhl ruku z Bilbova pasu. „Nikdy se nepovažuj za děvku, protože tak to nikdy nebylo. Jestliže se mi nepovedlo ti to dokázat, pak jsem opět selhal.“

Bilbo nic neříkal. Pohnul se ale pod pokrývkami, dokud netisknul hruď proti té Thorinově a dokud kolem něj Thorin se spokojeným vydechnutím neobmotal jednu silnou paži. Thorinovi divoce bušilo srdce – Bilbo cítil jeho údery svou kůží, svým vlastním srdcem.

Myslel si, že ho král políbí, ale Thorin znovu promluvil:

„Nikdy ses nepokoušel toho využít,“ začal Thorin. „Nikdy jsi o tom nikomu neřekl a ani ses nepokusil zneužít to k tomu, aby sis přilepšil. To, co ti dávám, ti dávám nezištně. Povinnosti, kterým musím dostát, jsou mé, ne tvé. Žádáš mě, ale jen tělem a srdcem, ne svým hlasem.“ Thorinovy prsty Bilbovi přejely po tváři. „Nemyslím, že by sis byl vůbec vědom toho, o kolik mě žádáš, a jak málo to ve skutečnosti je.“

Bilbo se ani nepohnul. Králův hlas měl zvláštní rozněžnělý podtón, zároveň v něm ale zaznívaly i smutek a lítost, které hobit nezvládl přesněji zařadit. Měl dojem, že Thorinova slova nebyla tak pěkná, jak se zdála, a že za přiznáním toho, že si váží půlčíkova chování, je něco víc – znělo to, jako by ho Thorin opouštěl. Bilbo se instinktivně Thorinovi přimknul k ramenům.

„Co tím chceš říct?“ zeptal se, mrkal ve tmě. Rád by teď Thorinovi viděl do tváře, ale neodvážil se ho o to požádat.

„Jsem král pod Horou,“ odpověděl mu trpaslík. „Jsem svázán zákony svého lidu. Snažil se tě někdo přesvědčit, že to jediné, co tě tu drží jako vězně, je mé slovo?“

„A není to tak?“ zeptal se zamračeně Bilbo. „Bofur říkal, že bys mohl odvolat obvinění.“

Thorin řekl něco hrubého v Khuzdul a zakroutil hlavou.

„Hračkář by se měl více zamyslet nad tím, co říká,“ zasyčel. „Ale nepatří k Durinovu lidu a také se tak docela nemýlí. Všechno by mohlo být ukončeno mým slovem, jen kdyby mé slovo bylo to jediné, co tě obviňuje.“

„Nechápu to. To _ty_ jsi chtěl, aby mě soudili, _ty_ jsi během vyjednávání s lidmi a elfy žádal, aby ti mě vydali jako vězně: byl jsem přeci součást _tvých_ požadavků, ne?“ ptal se Bilbo vyčítavě.

„Jsem zodpovědný za tvůj osud,“ přiznal Thorin, jeho ruka Bilba hřála na zádech. „Ale to, že jsi ukradl Arcikam, není žádné tajemství. Lidé a elfové tě za to zbožňují, ale trpaslíci z Železných hor ne. Krádež je mezi mými lidmi považována za jeden z nejhorších zločinů a ty jsi neukradl žádný obyčejný šperk – ale Arcikam, samotné srdce Hory, králův klenot. Ty jsi neokradl jen mě,“ zamumlal Thorin. „ Okradl jsi království pod Horou a všechny, kteří věří v naše staré zákony. Postavil ses mi jako králi, ne jen jako... mně.“

„Copak král v sobě nemá ani špetku odpuštění?“ zeptal se Bilbo, hlas mu téměř zanikl ve zvuku úderů jeho srdce.

Thorin neodpověděl ihned. Místo toho se odsunul od Bilba a šmátravě se natáhl po nejbližší lampě. Malý hobit zaslechl zvuk škrtání zápalek a tiché šumění nově zrozeného ohně. Lampa na postel vrhala bledé světlo: Thorin v něm najednou vypadal starší než kdy dříve a pod očima měl temné kruhy. Bilbo uvažoval nad tím, kolik toho Thorin asi tuhle noc naspal. Král na něj pohlédl, modrýma očima vyhledal Bilbovu tvář, až hobit pocítil, jak se mu po tvářích rozlévá ruměnec, a tak sklopil pohled k polštáři.

Trpaslík se znovu usadil na postel. Přitáhl si Bilba blíže a rty mu přitiskl ke spánku.

„O tvém zločinu se ví. Přiznal ses, nikdy jsi nezapíral, že bys vzal Arcikam,“ připomněl Bilbovi jemně. „Mým odpuštěním to neskončí. Ne _jednoduše_ , to je to, co se snažím říct,“ povzdychl si Thorin. „Proto potřebuji čas. Musím pečlivě volit svá slova a činy, kvůli tobě i mně. A také kvůli tomu, co dlužím svým lidem. Hádám, že bych se mohl postavit proti zákonu, jenže je to také ten samý zákon, který mě drží na trůnu Ereboru. Jsou jisté věci, které se ode mě očekávají…“ Thorin zavrtěl hlavou. „Žádám tě o hodně a jsem si toho vědom. Já tě _prosím_ ,“ pronesl naléhavě, „abys byl trpělivý a věřil mi. Dej mi čas, abych si promluvil s Dainem a abych mohl ochránit svou korunu a současně i tebe.“

Bilbo na to nic neodpověděl. Kousnul se do spodního rtu a zamračil se, ale z jeho úst nevyšlo žádné slovo. Jeho mysl zaplnilo tolik myšlenek, tolik otázek a odpovědí, které stíhaly jedna druhou. Thorin na něj netlačil, jen v naprostém tichu čekal.

„Je toho tolik,“ řekl nakonec Bilbo. „Myslel jsem, že jsi chtěl, aby mě odsoudili.“

„Chtěl jsem,“ odpověděl Thorin.

„Teď jsi ale změnil názor,“ pokračoval Bilbo a Thorin proti jeho slovům nic nenamítal. „Aspoň tedy nechceš, abych byl odsouzen, i když to není to samé, jako kdyby sis o mně myslel, že jsem nevinný,“ podotknul hobit.

„A jsi?“ zeptal se Thorin a díval se hobitovi přímo do očí. Bilbo zavřel oči. Po chvilce trpaslík pokračoval: „Zakrátko ti dám více svobody. Povolím ti se svobodně pohybovat po Ereboru, dokud nepřekročíš práh bran, a povolím ti si čas od času vyjít do Dolu s doprovodem.“

„Do Dolu?“ zeptal se Bilbo, který byl najednou nadšený z představy být znovu venku.

„Strávil jsi tu příliš mnoho času,“ odpověděl mu Thorin. „I když se nezdá, že by tvá chuť k jídlu nějak utrpěla, jsi příliš bledý a Oin se obává, že dlouhé uvěznění by si na tobě dříve či později vybralo svou daň. Zdá se, že Erebor není pro půlčíky zdravý,“ zamumlal král, „a ty potřebuješ být na čerstvém vzduchu tak moc, jak jen to je možné.“

„Když jsi mi dal tyhle pokoje, myslel jsem, že mě chceš uvěznit ve zlaté klícce,“ opáčil Bilbo.

„Možná jsem chtěl,“ uznal Thorin. „Velmi rád bych tě držel v této posteli po velice, velice dlouhou dobu, králíčku. Pustil bych tě z ní, jen abych si tě mohl vzít proti zdi nebo na podlaze,“ přiznal, zatímco prsty putoval dolů po Bilbově páteři. „Jenže tak by to nešlo.“

„Takže Dol,“ pronesl Bilbo s přivřenýma očima. „Slyšel jsem, že tam teď žije Bard.“

„To je pravda. A jelikož se Bard vždy strachoval o tvé dobro, myslím, že bude rád, až tě uvidí,“ řekl Thorin trochu studeně. „Tvá první návštěva Dolu určitě způsobí rozruch a možná budeš přitahovat špatný druh pozornosti: pojedu s tebou,“ dokončil král.

Bilbo se udiveně podíval na krále, aby se ujistil, že nežertuje.

„Ty a já v Dolu?“ zeptal se hobit.

„Ty, já a pěkná řádka bojovníků ze Železných hor. _Králova stráž_ ,“ poznamenal Thorin a protočil oči. „Nepotřebuji je, ale jsou darem od Daina a já bych se neměl pohybovat bez doprovodu.“

„Budu zase na slunci,“ zašeptal Bilbo, kterému se v koutku úst začínal vytvářet úsměv.

„Je hluboká zima, králíčku,“ odpověděl Thorin, který byl tentokrát očividně pobavený.

„Och, nech toho,“ zamračil se hobit. „Víš, co tím myslím. Rád s tebou strávím nějaký čas i mimo tyto pokoje. S tebou a tvými strážemi,“ vzpomněl si Bilbo, který se rukama rozeběhl po Thorinově hrudi. „A když tu teď s námi králova stráž není­­­…"

Bilbovy prsty našly Thorinovo mužství: hobit se ušklíbl, když uviděl králův překvapený výraz.

„Ztratil jsi něco ze svého ostychu,“ řekl zahloubaně Thorin.

„Vadí ti to?“ zeptal se hobit, který cítil, jak mu v dlani tvrdne Thorinův penis.

Trpaslík neodpověděl. Místo toho položil ruku na Bilbova záda a línými pohyby ho hladil, suchými prsty vklouzl mezi hobitovy půlky.

V Bilbově mysli se najednou rozvinula myšlenka a prudce zavřel oči.

„Mohl bych to dnes udělat pusou?“ zeptal se, hlas snížil až k šeptání.

„Ne.“

Tedy, to rozhodně nebyla odpověď, kterou Bilbo očekával. Nepředstavoval si, že by Thorin souhlasil ihned – on _nikdy_ s ničím nesouhlasil ihned – ale Bilbo doufal v to, že v trpaslíkově pohledu zahlédne potěšení a také spoustu nedočkavosti.

A místo toho spatřil, jak Thorinovy rysy ztuhly, když otevřel oči.

„Proč?“ zeptal se zmatený hobit. „Zvládnu to: už jsem to předtím…“ Bilbo se zastavil, jelikož na něj Thorin teď už nepokrytě zíral a jeho zamračení se ještě prohloubilo. _Špatný tah_ , pomyslel si Bilbo, kterého zmátlo Thorinovo chování. „Víš, také jsem kdysi býval mladý a byl tu jeden moc milý mladík, který mě naučil pár triků v házení kaštanů­…“

Thorin zavrčel, vůbec se mu nelíbila hobitova mladická nerozvážnost. Bilbo potlačil smích, který mu bublal v hrdle; sladce se usmál, konečky prstů polaskal Thorinovo stehno a pocítil husí kůži, která vykvetla pod jeho doteky.

„Prosím, dovol mi to,“ zamumlal Bilbo. „Už jsem to dělal mnohokrát. A není to žádné placení na oplátku,“ vysvětloval, než by si to Thorin stihl špatně vyložit. „Chci to.“

„Ne,“ zopakoval Thorin, ale tón jeho hlasu nebyl tak pevný jako prve.

Díval se teď na Bilba s trochou mírné zvědavosti a oči se mu třepotavě zavřely, když ho Bilbo políbil na vousy na bradě. Thorin natočil tvář, aby hobitovi naznačil, že si má vzít jeho ústa, ale Bilbo se trpaslíkovým rtům vyhnul a políbil ho místo toho na lícní kosti, na nos, na krk. Bilbo se cítil nadšeně z té nové, důvěrné atmosféry, která panovala mezi ním a králem pod Horou.

„Ksakru,“ zaslechl, jak zasyčel Thorin, než se králova ústa přitiskla k jeho.

Thorin poškrábal Bilbovy rty svými zuby a pak ho donutil, aby otevřel pusu. Bilbo zavzdychal a prsty se vnořil do Thorinovy hřívy. Cítil trpaslíkovo vzrušení, které se mu tisklo k břichu a ke klínu.

„Ty to nechceš?“ zeptal se Bilbo, než si olízl rty, které byly trochu oteklé od jejich prudkého polibku. Všimnul si, že se Thorinův pohled upřel na jeho ústa a že se mu rozšířily zorničky.

„Chci,“ odpověděl trpaslík podivně potichu, což naznačovalo, jak velké úsilí vkládá do sebekontroly.

Ale i když byl Thorin schopen ovládat svůj hlas, nedokázal tak docela zkrotit plameny ve svých očích.

„A proč tedy váháš?“ naléhal dál Bilbo a něžně hladil Thorina po hlavě.

Z králových úst se vydral nečekaný zvuk rozkoše a pak se naklonil dopředu, aby mohl hobita ještě jednou políbit. Bilbo se ale nenechal znovu rozptýlit, takže trpaslíka trochu zatahal za copánky, aby ho udržel v bezpečné vzdálenosti. Přes královu tvář přeběhl stín rozmrzelosti, ale rychle ho nahradilo méně strašidelné zamračení, které na Bilbových ústech vykouzlilo úsměv.

„Nevěřím sám sobě,“ vysvětloval mu Thorin neochotně. „Obávám se, že bych byl... _neohleduplný_ a neschopný se kontrolovat, až bys měl své rty tam dole,“ přiznal skrze zatnuté zuby a čelem se opřel o to hobitovo. „Zakrátko už bych si tvá ústa bezohledně bral.“

Bilbo zamrkal. Nebyl připravený na to, že by Thorin odmítl jeho nabídku, ale nečekal by, že by zrovna tohle mohlo být příčinou. Králův hlas byl vážný, ne dráždivý, i tak však jeho slova přejela přes Bilbovu pokožku v hřejivých vlnách, až se hobitovi slastí zkroutily prsty u nohou.

„Ale já ti věřím,“ řekl Bilbo mezi polibky.

Na chvíli to vypadalo, jako by Thorina Bilbova odpověď více bolela, než těšila.

„Jak můžeš?“ zeptal se, hlas měl klidný, ale z očí mu sálal oheň.

„Takhle,“ odpověděl Bilbo, který líbal Thorina na rty.

Bilbo zatím neměl mnoho příležitostí, kdy mohl laskat Thorinovo tělo. Z královy strany za to mohlo příliš kontroly a netrpělivosti a z té Bilbovy zase příliš zdrženlivosti. Hobit si ale všechen ten ztracený čas vybral, když putoval ústy po trpaslíkově pokožce, od krku a ramen si prokousával a prolíbával cestičku dolů – Thorinovi se zadrhl dech.

„U Mahala, přestaň. Nemůžu­…“ vyhrknul trpaslík.

Bilbo ale Thorinovu prosbu neuposlechl a rty vychutnával různorodost královy pokožky. Když si všimnul, že se Thorin sám laská, musel použít obě ruce, aby ho donutil přestat. Thorin se vyklenul a zasténal něco, čemu hobit nerozuměl. Pak uvěznil Bilbovy ruce ve svých a naklonil se, aby mu mohl něco zašeptat do ucha.

„Dej si pozor, králíčku,“ řekl Thorin, hlas mě napjatý.

Bilbo zvedl obočí a předstíral, že to na něj neudělalo žádný dojem; pak sevřel rty kolem královy bradavky. Něco, co znělo skoro jako nadávka, uniklo z králových úst a hobit ještě jednou spokojeně nasál jeho bradavku. Thorin pustil Bilbovy ruce a místo toho uchopil polštář. Bilbův jazyk obkroužil ten růžový kousek masa, čímž z králových úst vyloudil jedno ostré vydechnutí. Hobit musel potlačit nutkání se nervózně chichotat, jelikož cítil neobvyklý přísun energie a pýchy, že je schopný si také pohrávat s Thorinovým vzrušením.

Olízl druhou bradavku a pak jednu po druhé políbil každou z jizev, jako to udělal poprvé, když se před ním Thorin svléknul. Pak oběma rukama přitlačil Thorina, aby si lehl na záda a oba je osvobodil ze zmuchlaných přikrývek.

„Nemusíš to dělat,“ promluvil trpaslík, třebaže měl jeho hlas podivný tón – jako by ho jeho vlastní slova zraňovala. Bilbo naklonil hlavu a prohlížel si Thorinovo tělo a tvář.

„Jsi krásný,“ řekl prostě, jelikož to byla pravda.

Thorin neměl ve zvyku se červenat, ale i přesto se mu tváře ve světle lamp červeně zbarvily a díval se na Bilba skrz přivřené oči. Bilbo se usadil mezi trpaslíkova stehna a líbal ho na podbřišku a na cestičce chlupů, která odtud vedla níže. Thorinova vůně tady byla silnější; pižmová a živočišná, ale důvěrně známá.

Bilbo vzal opatrně Thorinův penis do úst – král byl nepřirozeně nehybný, dokonce i jeho dech byl (i když zrychlený) tlumený. Hobit už měl Thorinův penis v ruce mnohokrát, ale jeho chuť byla něco úplně jiného, než to, co předtím zakusil. Ona podivná příchuť ho nejdříve trochu udivila, ale pak jeho mysl i srdce rozeznaly to, co už od Thorina dávno znal, a i to, co už tolikrát zakusil o nocích, které spolu strávili v posteli.

Bilbův jazyk pomalu klouzal kolem celé délky, aby si jeho ústa i vzpomínky zapamatovaly Thorinovu chuť. Hlavička už byla obnažená a vlhká – Bilbo na ni lehce přitlačil jazyk, zatímco se snažil vzpomenout na věci, které mu dělal Thorin. Trpaslík byl proti nim stejně bezmocný jako Bilbo a tento objev hobita velmi potěšil: Bilbo si všimnul, jak se Thorinovy prsty svírají kolem přikrývek, jak za ně tahá, a když pohlédl do Thorinových safírových očí, spatřil, že jsou potemnělé chtíčem.

Jelikož už byl o něco troufalejší, ušklíbl se a jedním dlouhým tahem ho olízl od varlat až k hlavičce a pak zase zpátky, až ze sebe Thorin vydal jedno pronikavé zasténání a Bilbo pocítil, že jeho vlastní penis sebou v odpověď škubnul. Skoro litoval toho, že mu zabere nějakou dobu, než se zase bude schopný vzrušit, ale rychle na to zapomněl, když porovnal sám sebe s Thorinovou velikostí. Na mysl mu přišlo pár obhroublých vtipů o hobitích chutích, ale rychle je zapomněl, když se Thorinovy boky nadzvedly a trpaslíkův penis se mu přitlačil na jazyk. Hobit se odtáhnul, jelikož ho to udivilo, a spatřil, že Thorin ztuhnul s mrzutým výrazem ve tváři.

„Říkal jsem ti to,“ zabručel Thorin a zdálo se, že bojuje se svou vlastní touhou.

Ale Bilbo se jen zamračil a znovu se sklonil k jeho penisu a tentokrát se Thorin donutil zůstat tak nehybný, jak jen to bylo možné. To dalo Bilbovi čas na to, aby se přizpůsobil. Jazykem navlhčil Thorinovu erekci, aby mu lehce vklouzla mezi rty. Bilbo už věděl, že musí přizpůsobit svůj dech, aby to bylo co nejlepší, a že musí být opatrný, i když lehoučký dotek zubů by Thorina mohl dostat až na samý vrchol rozkoše.

Bilbo se pomalu pokusil pohnout směrem dolů. Cítil, že mu Thorinův penis klouže kolem jazyka a najednou byla jeho ústa plná a už jen ze samotné myšlenky na to, že ona plnost je způsobena kusem Thorina těla, pociťoval závrať. Pak hobit pocítil dotek Thorinových prstů na tváři; to když mu stíraly slzu, která ukápla z koutku jeho očí – byla způsobena námahou, kterou si vyžádalo pojmutí Thorina do jeho úst. Trpaslík pohladil Bilbovy rty, které byly roztažené kolem Thorinova penisu tím nejsvůdnějším způsobem.

„To, co se mnou děláš,“ zamumlal Thorin, jeho hluboký hlas byl jako vydechnutí, které se neslo skrz jeho tělo a Bilbova ústa.

Thorin se odvážil pohnout rukou k Bilbovu temeni, kde si pohrával s kudrlinkami, které zde byly o něco delší. Bilbo přivřel oči a pak se pohnul trochu nazpět, až se mu uvolnil jazyk, aby s ním mohl pohnout na špičce Thorinova penisu, a také se mohl hlouběji nadechnout ústy. Trpaslík se otřásl, když po jeho zduřelé pokožce přejel horký dech, ale chvěl se ještě víc, když se Bilbo opět pohnul dolů. Prsty v Bilbových vlasech trochu zpevnily své sevření, ale Thorin hobita nechal, ať se pohybuje podle svého.

Bilbo získával čím dál tím víc sebedůvěry a, i když nikdy nebyl ani blízko k tomu, aby pohltil celou Thorinovu délku, stačilo to k tomu, aby tím Thorinovi zrychlil dech. Thorinova ruka putovala v jeho vlasech, šimrala Bilba na uších a král čas od času zasykl nebo zasténal, ale nikdy se nepokusil pohnout do hobitových úst a hobit mu byl za jeho sebekontrolu vděčný.

Když sál jen hlavičku, podíval se Bilbo na Thorina a spatřil, jak se kousá do spodního rtu, dlouhé černé vlasy měl rozhozené po vlhké pokožce jeho hrudi a ramen. Thorin měl zavřené oči, ale víčka se mu zatřepotala, když mu hobit ze špičky penisu slízával slané kapky. Bilba fascinoval pohled na krále pod Horou, jehož potěšení právě záviselo na ústech jednoho spořádaného hobita z Kraje. Jenže tohle nebylo jen o moci – byla to příležitost dostat se k něčemu velmi vzácnému a nezvyklému: k  _důvěře_ od Thorina Pavézy, který se mu právě ukázal tak jako nikdy předtím. Bilbo si této příležitosti velmi cenil a položil ruce přes ty Thorinovy, které měl zabořené v jeho vlasech.

„Můžeš se hýbat, jestli chceš,“ zašeptal hobit, jakmile král otevřel své modré oči.

Zpočátku se zdálo, že mu Thorin vůbec nerozumí. Pak se v jeho pohledu zablesklo cosi divokého, než dvakrát zamrkal a udusil onen plamen.

„Nemohu,“ odpověděl Thorin syrovým hlasem.

„Jen trochu,“ přemlouval ho Bilbo a pootočil hlavou, aby vyhledal Thorinovu dlaň. Políbil ho na zápěstí a poté do dlaně, šimral ho na kůži špičkou jazyka. Thorin si povzdychnul a jemně popostrčil Bilbovu hlavu, kterou naváděl ke svému penisu.

„Jen trochu,“ souhlasil Thorin. „Nezraním tě,“ slíbil mu sevřeným, ochraptělým hlasem. A pak pohnul boky.

Vyrovnat se s Thorinovými pohyby bylo o trochu jiné a o hodně složitější, než poradit si s Thorinovým penisem sám. Ale Bilbo donutil svůj jazyk, aby byl v klidu, a dýchal skrze nos a nechal Thorina, ať si vezme jeho ústa. Trpaslík zalapal po dechu a propletl prsty s půlčíkovými medovými kudrlinkami, ale evidentně se snažil, aby to bylo příjemné pro ně oba. Pohyboval se opatrně a nikdy se neuchyloval k rychlejšímu rytmu, naopak vždy klouzal tam a zpět ve velmi pomalém, neúnosném tempu.

V tom, jak na něj král používal svá ústa, bylo vždy něco hluboce vzrušujícího a Bilbo si to zamiloval víc, než by kdy předpokládal. Chtěl také Thorinovi nabídnout takovou rozkoš, ale podcenil přitom potěšení, které z toho získal _on sám_. Bilbovo tělo už sice nebylo ničeho schopné, ale jeho mysl byla v jednom ohni. Bylo to neslušné, nemravné a úžasné. Thorin Pavéza po něm prahnul, po jeho ústech, přesně tak jak mu šeptal do ucha, a stejně jako Bilbo tolikrát předtím, neměl ani teď Thorin to, co se mezi nimi dělo, vůbec pod kontrolou.

„Už jsem­…blízko,“ varoval ho král.

Neudělal však nic, aby ho udržel na místě nebo aby ho odstrčil: byla to jen Bilbova volba. A hobit se rozhodl sevřít kolem jeho penisu ještě pevněji ústa a lehce ho sát. Thorin už nepotřeboval nic víc, aby se udělal do Bilbovy pusy. Thorinovo sperma ho pálilo v hrdle: nebylo to zcela příjemné, Bilbo to nebyl schopen polknout více než párkrát. Cítil, že mu po bradě stéká Thorinovo semeno. Teprve tehdy Thorinovy ruce trochu nemotorně odtáhly jeho hlavu.

Bilbo se rozkašlal, lapal po dechu a vzdáleně cítil, že ho Thorin plácá po zádech a z čela mu odhrnuje vlasy. Byl tu jeden zvlášť nepříjemný moment, kdy se Bilbovi zvedl žaludek, ale rychle to přešlo a pak už si jen uvědomil, že Thorinovi sedí na klíně s nohama kolem králova pasu, jejich pokožka byla kluzká a vlhká.

„Och, mrzí mě to, vážně mě to mrzí,“ mumlal Bilbo, kterému bylo jasné, že ušpinil sebe i postel.

Thorin z něj ale něžně setřel zbytky semene cípem přikrývky a pohlédl na Bilba.

„Mě to nemrzí vůbec, snad jen to, že si tě nebudu moci v nejbližší době vzít,“ odpověděl mu pevným hlasem.

Bilbovi došlo, že už jen pohled na jeho pokožku poskvrněnou královým semenem byl pro Thorina sám o sobě potěšením a že to byl obrázek, který zasytil jeho touhu. Začervenal se a Thorin na něj pohlédl s něčím, co se podobalo něze. Pohladil Bilba po krku, který byl celý ztuhlý, a pak mu naklonil hlavu, aby mohl malého hobita políbit.

„Nedělej to,“ zažvatlal vyděšeně Bilbo. Ještě stále cítil v ústech Thorinovu chuť.

Ale trpaslík se nenechal vykolejit a držel Bilba na místě. Hobitova ústa otevřel vlastním jazykem a pak Bilba pomalu líbal, aniž by na sobě nechal znát nějaké známky znechucení.

„Nemusíš se vůbec cítit zahanbeně,“ řekl mu Thorin, když přerušil polibek. Bilbo se na něj stydlivě usmál a pak schoval tvář v Thorinově rameni. „Už to zase děláš,“ slyšel, jak nad ním Thorin mumlá. „O nic se neprosíš a přitom mě žádáš o tak hrozně, hrozně moc.“

Poslední slova byla utlumena hobitovými vlasy, kam ho král políbil.

„Nerozumím tomu,“ odpověděl Bilbo a nebyla to lež, pravda to však také nebyla.

„To ani já.“


	27. Ochotné srdce

Byly jisté dny – a bylo jich nemálo – kdy se Gandalf Šedý zamyslel sám nad sebou a pomyslel si, že je tou nejvytíženější bytostí v celé Středozemi. Měl tolik přátel, na kterých mu záleželo, a tolik starostí, které si žádaly jeho čas a síly. Někdy se stalo, že to, co vídal a předvídal, ho okradlo o spánek a chuť k jídlu – a někdy dokonce přišel i o požitek ze své dýmky. Neustále přebíhal z jednoho místa na druhé, čelil bezejmenným nebezpečím a bojoval, aby objevil způsob, jak zachovat a opatrovat krásu.

A byly také dny, kdy se Gandalf dostal do skromnější nálady. Tehdy mu došlo, že jeho starosti nejsou o nic důležitější než ty, které měl ten nejprostší hobit z Kraje. Gandalf měl noční můry o ohni a temnotě. Hobiti se báli obojího, i když to v jejich snech byl oheň v peci a temnota o dlouhých zimách,  ne nekončící propast stínů a plamenů.

A přeci, nakonec čaroděj i hobit vždy jen hledají štěstí a mír. Gandalf se naučil vážit si rozdílností i podobností.

Největším problémem bylo poradit si s propastí i pecí, skloubit onu hrozivější podobu s tou méně hrozivou. Jedna Gandalfova část hluboce litovala dne, kdy opustil Erebor a nechal tam svého přítele Bilba Pytlíka jako vězně Thorinovy nemoci. Měl tam zůstat tak dlouho, jak bylo nezbytné, aby prolomil Thorinovu tvrdohlavost. Jenže záležitost s Nekromantem si vyžádala Gandalfovu plnou pozornost a on opět nechal jeden velmi složitý problém v Bilbových jemných rukách a věřil, že si s ním Bilbo nakonec poradí. Gandalf si jen mohl znovu a znovu opakovat, že měl své důvody k tomu, aby věřil v Bilbovo srdce více než v odvahu či schopnosti kdejakého elfa, člověka nebo trpaslíka.

To však neměnilo nic na tom, že se nepostaral o osud svého malého přítele. V tomto směru nebyl o nic lepší než král pod Horou.

Od té doby, co Gandalf odešel z Ereboru, už uběhly týdny. Ukrytý v čarodějově šedém plášti ležel Bilbův dopis, jeho pečeť byla zlomená, a pár slov, která v něm byla napsána, na Gandalfovi zanechala velký dojem: _Potřebuji, abyste se vrátil_. Slíbil, že to udělá, když ho zavolají, ale byl příliš daleko od Osamělé hory. Hledal, zkoumal, pátral. Něco bylo špatně, to Gandalf věděl – bitva Pěti armád, jak si ji budou lidé pamatovat, byla důkazem, že se něco dělo. Saruman to odmítal uznat, ale Gandalf chtěl mít důkaz, že se mýlí, a to v podobě faktů, ne v podobě slov, a nezáleželo na tom, jak moudře jeho uším ona slova zněla. Zatímco pátral po pravdě, pošimrala jeho mysl  podivná myšlenka. Byla to téměř zapomenutá vzpomínka ze dne, kdy trpaslíci unikli ze Skřetího města. Gandalf si vzpomněl na Bilba Pytlíka, který si něco zasouval do kapsy; na Bilba Pytlíka, který přežil jedno z jejich nejnebezpečnějších dobrodružství; na Bilba Pytlíka, který měl v sobě víc, než by do něj všichni řekli.

Bylo možné, že Bilbo sehraje ještě další roli v událostech, které budou následovat. Představa Bilba v Ereboru pod přísným dohledem Thorina Pavézy a jeho trpaslíků se najednou stala přitažlivější než dříve: vyhlídka na uvěznění a následující soud nebyla vůbec šťastná, ale kouzelník si teď dokázal pro Bilba představit i horší věci.

Gandalf měl také dojem, že ho někdo sleduje a nechtěl tuto pozornost přesunout směrem k Ereboru. Týdny odkládal svůj návrat do Osamělé hory a oddechl si, když si přečetl Balinovo ujištění, že Thorin ještě nestanovil datum soudu. Bilbova slova však zůstávala v pozadí Gandalfovy mysli a pomalu ho tlačila zpátky k Ereboru, když čaroděj spatřil příležitost vyklouznout ze stínů, které ho sledovaly.

Teď se před ním v dáli Osamělá hora, zalitá světlem rozbřesku, tetelila modrou a růžovou barvou. Mohl by tam být k obědu, když jeho kůň nezpomalí. Brzy už Gandalf na vlastní oči uvidí, co se během jeho nepřítomnosti stalo s Bilbem Pytlíkem ze Dna pytle.

 

Dori byl první ze společnosti, který Gandalfa přivítal při jeho návratu do Ereboru.

Dori si vypěstoval zvyk strávit pár chvil po obědě na terasách. Procházel se, aby měl své tělo i ducha v dobré kondici; dokonce i v těch nejmrazivějších dnech ze své rutiny neslevil. Jeho pokus o udržení se v dobré kondici Noriho navýsost pobavil, ale Dori Noriho uštěpačné poznámky neposlouchal.

Bylo to během jedné jeho denní procházky, když spatřil Gandalfa Šedého, jak přejíždí přes most a nahýbá se ze svého sedla, aby si promluvil se strážemi u brány. Trpaslík byl užaslý, jelikož o čaroději neslyšeli od té doby, co odešel z Ereboru – a vlastně si ani nebyli jistí, že k němu doputovaly nějaké zprávy o trpaslících. Dori si pospíšil k branám, jelikož se nemohl dočkat, až čaroděje pozdraví a až přijde na důvod jeho návštěvy. Ostatní trpaslíci ze společnosti zřejmě ještě seděli u stolu a dopíjeli poslední kapky piva nad zbytky jejich oběda.

„Pane Gandalfe!“ pozdravil Dori čaroděje, jakmile ho rozpoznal mezi skupinou bojovníků z Dainovy družiny. „Tady, tady,“ zakročil Dori, před kterým se díky autoritě, kterou si získal svým velkým podílem na pokladu, rozestupovali ostatní trpaslíci. Bojovníci jejich směrem vrhali podivné pohledy, ale nijak víc je nerušili.

Gandalf nic neříkal, ale vypadal poměrně unaveně a jeho šedé šaty a plášť byly pokryté tenkou vrstvou prachu a sněhu. Dori to vše přičetl čarodějově putovaní a nijak hlouběji o tom nepřemýšlel. I tak se ale cítil povinný zeptat se:

„Měl jste nějaké problémy se strážemi u mostu?“

Čaroděj se naklonil přes svou hůl a velmi pečlivě Doriho sledoval.

„Měl bych mít?“ zeptal se a zvednul levé obočí.

Dori si nepohodlně odkašlal a poté pokrčil rameny.

„Jistěže ne,“ odpověděl. Možná zněl až příliš horlivě a Gandalf se na něj pochybovačně zadíval.

Dori si vlastně nebyl jistý, jaký názor má král na čaroděje. Gandalf v jejich putování sehrál důležitou roli a všichni si jeho schopností začali vážit, ale po uvěznění Bilba Pytlíka a po bitvě se Thorin a Gandalf nerozešli v dobrém. Dori si velmi dobře pomatoval na Thorinovo příkré prohlášení, když ho informovali o čarodějově odchodu z Ereboru: _Doufám, že se už vícekrát nesetkáme._

A možnost, že králova slova byla ve skutečnosti příkazem k tomu, aby se čaroděj už nevracel, nebyla zrovna malá. Teď však stál Gandalf přímo před Dorim a trpaslík věděl, že by nebylo moudré se ho vyptávat, zda očaroval stráže, aby ho vpustily dovnitř. Thorin Gandalfovu přítomnost v hoře nezakázal výslovně. Dori naopak vždy shledával čarodějovu přítomnost v jistém podivném smyslu příjemnou a vždy se těšil na příležitost dát si s Gandalfem šálek heřmánkového čaje.

Když vedl Gandalfa do Ereboru, pokusil se s ním Dori zapříst rozhovor o tom, jaké zde panovaly poměry a jak se hora opět vyvíjela do váženého trpasličího města a jak neustále přijímala nové trpaslíky přicházející z Ered Luin, z lidských měst a z Železných hor. Jen paní Dis stále odmítala uznat znovuzrození království pod Horou – smrt jejích synů pro ni byla ranou, ze které se už nikdy nevzpamatuje, a Thorin o tom, že se k němu jeho sestra v Ereboru odmítla připojit, nikdy nemluvil. Je třeba jen více času, myslel si Dori. Jen více času.

A kromě toho ho Gandalf zdvořile poslouchal jen chvíli.

„Je čas na to, abych si promluvil s Bilbem Pytlíkem,“ prohlásil Gandalf a najednou se zdálo, že je o hodně vyšší než předtím.

Dori se cítil, jako by byl lapen v čarodějově dlouhém stínu a nesmlouvavém pohledu. Trpaslík si povzdechl.

„Obávám se, že to není možné,“ odpověděl mu Dori s nejistým úsměvem.

„Pak zařídím, aby to možné bylo,“ odsekl Gandalf, „jakmile si promluvím s vaším králem.“

Vypadalo to, jako by byl čaroděj připravený nechat Doriho zmizet v obláčku kouře. Nikdy nevíte, co má čaroděj právě za lubem, a Dorimu se rozhodně nelíbila představa, že by se znelíbil právě tomuto čaroději.

„Shodou okolností promluva s králem také není možná,“ zamumlal Dori, který svíral a opět rozevíral prsty na svém pásku.

„Nejsem v náladě na to, abych ze sebe nechal dělat blázna,“ zaburácel Gandalfův hlas. Způsob, jakým čaroděj sevřel svou hůl, byl ale ještě více znepokojivý než zvuk jeho hlasu. Dori se zatřásl a pozvedl obě ruce.

„Chtěl jsem říct, že Thorin a hobit jsou právě venku a jen tak se zřejmě nevrátí,“ vysvětlil mu rychle.

Doriho docela uklidnil výraz překvapení, který se objevil na Gandalfově tváři.

„ _Venku_?“ zopakoval čaroděj, jeho hlas byl sice napjatý, ale méně děsivý.

„Ó, ano,“ přikývnul Nori, kterému se velmi ulevilo. „Jsou venku a tím myslím venku z Hory a na návštěvě v Dolu. Předpokládám, že jste je nepotkal, když jste sem přijížděl,“ nadhodil opatrně.

„Nepotkal,“ potvrdil Gandalf, který byl teď spíš zamyšlený než hrozivý. „Opravdu jste právě řekl, že Thorin Pavéza a Bilbo Pytlík jsou spolu na návštěvě Dolu?“

„Pozval je k sobě Bard,“ vysvětloval mu Dori, „a lukostřelec vždy dával najevo svou starost o pana Pytlíka. A král si myslí, že je pro hobita prospěšné, aby pobyl na čerstvém vzduchu…“

Gandalfovo tiché uchechtnutí Doriho skoro urazilo.

Převyprávět, jak přesně to bylo s Thorinovým rozhodnutím vzít hobita do Dolu, bylo těžké – Dori sám polovině z toho nerozuměl. Zprávy o tom, že král navštíví Barda z Dolu s vězněm po svém boku, způsobily v Ereboru velký rozruch – a Dori si byl jistý, že už o tom věděl i elfí král. Jenže jelikož Thorin byl zkrátka Thorin, neustoupil král ze svých rozhodnutí, a to ani když tím mohl způsobit další vlnu řečí. Ori byl ale Thorinovým plánem velmi potěšený a Balin také: Dori věřil Balinovu úsudku v mnohých ohledech a ani tentokrát tomu nebylo jinak. Když chtěl král vzít půlčíka na vycházku do Dolu, neměl proti tomu Dori co říct.

„Zdá se,“ přemítal Gandalf, „že je spousta věcí, o kterých bych se měl dozvědět, než se setkám s Thorinem,“ dokončil. Počínající úsměv mu zvedl koutek úst.

Navzdory tomu se ale Dori při pohledu na něj necítil vůbec klidněji.

 

*

 

Bilbo si otřel ústa ubrouskem a pohladil si bříško.

Možná že si až příliš vychutnával ten kořeněný masový koláček, který se servíroval u Bardova stolu. Také bude zřejmě brzy litovat těch dvou džbánků nasládlého piva, ke kterým ho povzbuzovali, aby je vypil, ale právě teď byl tím nejspokojenějším hobitem a líně okusoval rebarborový koláč, který přinesli z kuchyně.

Bardovi se v Dolu poměrně dařilo. Jeho pověst plynule rostla od té doby, co zabil Šmaka, zatímco starosta Jezerního města byl svými lidmi opovrhován a obviňován. Bard byl jeden z prvních, kteří přežili neštěstí v Jezerním městě a kteří si vybrali nový domov právě v Dolu. Na jeho přestavbě tvrdě pracoval: byl to docela malý dům naproti starému trhovému náměstí, nijak velkolepý nebo nádherný, odrážela se v něm ale Bardova střízlivá povaha a uvnitř plál hřejivý oheň, který barvil holé zdi a dřevěný nábytek do zlatého odstínu.

Lukostřelec si přál, aby Bilbo s Thorinem seděli blízko u něj na konci stolu, zatímco králova stráž a další Bardovi vážení hosté seděli opodál. A tak, zatímco pivo působilo svou magickou silou na trpaslíky i lidi a prohlubovalo jejich vzájemné přátelství, mohl Bard soustředit svou pozornost na Thorina a malého hobita. Trpasličí král už znal Bardovu jednoduchou pohostinnost a nevypadalo to, že by ho nějak trápilo, že oběd musí sdílet se svými strážemi a skupinou postarších mužů.

Bilba ještě stále překvapovalo, že se Thorin v jednu chvíli chová tak povýšeně a vzápětí se uvolní a je daleko víc přátelský. Na jejich cestě od ereborských bran do srdce Dolu nepromluvil král se svými strážemi ani jediné slovo až na nezbytné rozkazy; teď se zdálo, že jsou Thorinovi lhostejné hrubé vtipy, které si vyměňovali trpaslíci s lidmi. Jenom jeden trpaslík zůstal venku, aby střežil královu bezpečnost. Thorinovo paranoidní chování ohledně Barda se umírňovalo od bitvy a od té doby, co se mužova slova prokázala být pravdivými: po boji bok po boku se všichni ochotněji spřátelili.

Bilbo sám se snažil nenechat se ovlivnit Thorinovým chladným chováním, když byli mezi ostatními. Dolem projeli bok po boku: Bilbo seděl na malém hnědém poníkovi a Thorin se tyčil na svém sedle vykládaném stříbrem a drahými kameny. Lidé si je prohlíželi, někdo dokonce trpasličího krále pozdravil, ale jejich tempo se nezpomalilo, dokud nedojeli k Bardovu domu. Thorin s hobitem prohodil jen pár slov a všechna z nich se týkala Dolu, jeho obyvatel a toho, jak se potýkali se zimou. Králův hlas byl stejně chladný jako ranní vzduch, to ale Bilba nepřekvapovalo a spokojil se s poklidnou projížďkou a výhledem na město, které se pomalu vracelo k životu.

Sedět na sedle po tak dlouhé době bylo trochu nepříjemné, ale bylo za tím ještě něco víc – to, jak si ho Thorin minulou noc vzal, pomalu a hluboce, a jak nad Bilbovými rty šeptal _Zítra to budeš cítit_. Měl pravdu, jelikož se Bilbo stále cítil rozbolavěle a použitě a Thorinovy modré oči v něm vzbuzovaly myšlenky na minulou noc.

Věci se zlepšily od té doby, co za ním Thorin přišel uprostřed dne a souhlasil – ne mnoha slovy, protože Thorin byl prostě Thorin – se změnou v jejich vztahu. Byli si bližší, jejich vztah byl více intimní a tentokrát se nejednalo jen o jejich těla. Trávili společný čas mluvením, vyměňováním si názorů o Ereboru a Dolu, probíráním Thranduilova posledního vzkazu (Thorin byl náchylný k považování Thranduilovy korespondence za urážlivou), čtením knih v Khuzdul – tedy spíše Thorinovým čtením  jeho hlubokým, nádherným hlasem, které následovaly pokusy o překlad pro Bilba.

Bilbo toho napovídal víc než Thorin, ale Thorin byl pozorný posluchač a někdy jeho slova bývala mimořádná a krásná jako drahé kameny, které naučil Bilba rozpoznat. Thorin ještě stále navštěvoval Bilbovy pokoje především v noci, ale čas od času byl schopen uniknout svým povinnostem na hodinku nebo dvě. Někdy spolu jedli před krbem. A někdy byl Thorin tak unavený, že jen s Bilbem upadl do postele a usnul s rukama obtočenýma kolem hobitova menšího těla.

S ostatními trpaslíky ze Společnosti však nikdy netrávili čas společně – to se sice Bilbovi nelíbilo, ale dal Thorinovi čas na to, aby pro ně pro oba urovnal všechny záležitosti. Takže své tajemství ostatním trpaslíkům neprozradil, ale užíval si jejich společnosti. Jak Thorin slíbil, povolil Bilbovi svobodně se pohybovat po Ereboru, jak se mu jen zlíbilo. Toho Bilbo využil, aby navštívil ostatní trpaslíky, a to hlavně s Bofurem po boku. Mohl se pohybovat svobodně a sám, ale pořád cítil, že v očích Dainovy družiny je jako nějaký podivný zjev (anebo ještě něco horšího). Nikdo hobita samozřejmě nijak neohrožoval a ani se k němu nikdo nechoval špatně – byl koneckonců vězněm samotného krále a Thorina se tu všichni poměrně báli. Přesto byl Bilbo radši, když měl během svých toulek po boku Bofura, Oriho nebo Bifura: šeptání a nepřátelské pohledy ho bolely méně, když měl u sebe své přátele. A také se pak v Ereboru neztratil.

Když však vyzvedával z pohřební komnaty prsten, byl sám. Byl rád, že si vyzvedl svůj prsten, ale ne tak moc, jak by si ještě před nějakou dobou myslel. Ulevilo se mu, když ho měl zpět v kapse své nejlepší vesty, ale nepoužil ho. Nepotřeboval to, že ne? Bilbo si o tom s Thorinem už téměř promluvil, ale zdálo se, jako by na to nikdy nebyl ten správný čas.

Hlasitý smích přivedl Bilbovu pozornost zpět k dění u Bardova stolu.

Bard a Thorin spolu promlouvali o mnoha záležitostech a Bilbo je ne všechny sledoval. Více ho upoutala změna v Bardově vzhledu. Bard vypadal mladší, než si Bilbo pamatoval, a důstojnost i statečnost, které prokázal svými činy, byly teď v jeho chování ke králi pod Horou naprosto zřetelné. Bard byl moudrý muž, jelikož věděl, jak má promlouvat s Thorinem Pavézou o svých plánech a přáních pro Dol. Vyjadřoval to přesně správné množství otevřenosti a upřímnosti: i když jeho slova krále zrovna netěšila, nikdy ho neurazila a Thorinova výbušná povaha nijak neohrožovala poklidnou atmosféru jejich oběda.

„Takže, Bilbo Pytlíku, jak se vám daří?“ zeptal se poprvé Bard.

Bilbo si do čista olízával prsty: a všiml si, že ho Bard i Thorin přitom pozorují. Bardovi na obličeji pohrával úsměv, v králově tváři se však odráželo něco podivného. Hobit si najednou byl až příliš vědomý konečků svých prstů v ústech, a tak urychleně sevřel v dlani ubrousek a červenal se přitom až ke kořínkům vlasů.

„Děkuji vám za oběd,“ zamumlal Bilbo a hlasitě polkl. „Ten masový koláček byl obzvlášť výborný a rád bych věděl, jaké v něm bylo koření. A ta rebarborová marmeláda nemá daleko k dokonalosti.“

„Nemluvil jsem o obědu,“ odpověděl Bard a z tváře mu pomalu mizel úsměv.

Bilbo zpozoroval, jak Bard pohlédl na Thorina a že král odvrátil tvář. Hobit se pak dovtípil, co si o tom mohl Bard myslet: myslel si, že mu Thorin brání v tom, aby odpověděl upřímně. Z jistého úhlu pohledu to v podstatě byla pravda, jelikož si Bilbo pro sebe musel nechat mnoho věcí – například ten zvláštně něžný úsměv, který se Thorinovi objevoval na tváři, když byl ospalý.

„Když se to vezme kolem a kolem, daří se mi docela dobře,“ dodal pak hobit, zvažoval svá slova a pokoušel se nedívat se na krále, když mluvil. Bard přikývnul, ale bylo znát, že očekává ještě něco dalšího. „Mám své vlastní komnaty, jsou pěkné a vyhřáté,“ pokračoval Bilbo, „a mám dostatek jídla i oblečení. Poslední dobou mám více svobody a můžu se svobodně pohybovat po Ereboru. U dveří už mi ani nestojí stráže.“

Z jistého úhlu pohledu to byl pravdivý popis Bilbovy současné situace. Hobitovi však neunikl způsob, jakým na něj Bard pohlížel, aby se ujistil o jeho slovech.

„Chybí mi můj domov a má země,“ přiznal po chvíli Bilbo. Sklonil pohled k ubrousku a ztišil hlas. „Nejsem zvyklý na trpasličí způsoby a je toho ještě spoustu, čemu na jejich chování nerozumím, ale se svým postavením jsem vyrovnanější, než bych si po bitvě myslel,“ řekl a snažil se být upřímný. „Mám…v Hoře přátele, kteří se o mě neobvyklým způsobem starají,“ zamumlal Bilbo a prsty ťukal o okraj svého talíře. „Myslím, že bych na tom mohl být o hodně hůře.“

„Ale také o hodně lépe, že?“ řekl Bard tichým, ale pevným hlasem.

Bilbo si všimnul, že sebou Thorin trhnul. Hobit skousnul spodní ret a pokrčil rameny.

„O takových věcech se snažím nepřemýšlet,“ řekl Bardovi. „Během své cesty z Kraje k Ereboru jsem se naučil, že snění o velké porci jídla až neuvěřitelně zvětšuje hlad,“ vysvětlil mu Bilbo s klidným úsměvem. „Nechci snít o tom, čeho nemohu dosáhnout.“

„Ještě před nějakou dobou bych s vámi, můj příteli, souhlasil,“ přiznal Bard. V tónu jeho hlasu byl sladký podtón lítosti. „Teď už vím, že naděje musí zůstat naživu. Byl by to opravdu chmurný den, kdybyste se vy vzdal té své.“

Bard promlouval naprosto laskavým tónem, to však ostrost jeho slov nijak neztupilo. Bilbo cítil, že ho v hrudi zabolelo srdce, že se svírá kolem té malé naděje, která se nenechala zničit ani přese všechny nesnáze. Bál se, aby jeho pocity nebyly až příliš zřetelné a Thorinův pohled mu připadal o hodně horší než ten Bardův.

„Věrnost, čest a ochotné srdce.“

Hobit slabě zalapal po dechu. Králův hlas zazněl zčistajasna a dokonce i Bard přesunul svou pozornost z Bilba na trpaslíka, jehož hluboký hlas utlumil veškerý hovor v místnosti.

„To je to, o co jsem žádal své společníky na začátku mé výpravy za získáním Ereboru a mého trůnu,“ pokračoval Thorin tiše a na okamžik se zadíval na Bilba. Pak zamrkal a otočil se směrem k Bardovi. „O samotě jsem si povolil toužit a snít o tom, co bylo ztraceno. Tuto naději jsem živil, tuto naději jsem nabídl mým druhům, a ta mě také dovedla až k Ereboru. Bez naděje není v srdci ani ochota. Barde z Dolu, doufáte v nový život pro váš lid zde ve městě, které bylo jednou zničeno dračím ohněm: pozvedněte svou číši; pozvedněte ji společně se mnou a napijme se na ty, kteří znají naději.“

Už se zdálo, že Bard něco řekne, nakonec ale Thorinovi vyhověl a brzy už byly pozvednuté všechny číše a z některých skoro vytekl jejich obsah, trpaslíci a lidé si společně připíjeli. Bilbo si lehce usrknul. Ruce se mu přitom na dřevěném džbánku chvěly. Hobit byl vděčný za příležitost uniknout Bardovým otázkám o jeho životě v Ereboru, ale Thorinova slova postrčila jeho myšlenky úplně jiným směrem a Bilbo se obával, že se brzy nebude schopný ovládat.

Vrtěl se na židli, chuť k jídlu zmizela a pachuť piva v jeho ústech najednou zhořkla. Bardova ruka se otřela o jeho rameno, čímž donutil Bilba zvednout hlavu.

Vzpomínky na den, kdy odešel ze stanu elfího krále, aby ho dovedli do Ereboru jako vězně trpaslíků, způsobily, že sebou hobit pod mužovým dotekem škubnul. Proč se Bard tak snažil dát mu najevo svou starost o něj, když proti jeho uvěznění nehnul ani jedním prstem? Kde byl Bard, když se Bilbo třásl osamělostí a strachem ve velkém sálu zaplněném studeným pokladem? Kde byl tento statečný muž, když Bilba svedl král pod Horou? Bilbo cítil, že mu v těle vzplála zuřivost. Pevně sevřel ústa a cítil hlubokou potřebu smazat jakýkoliv záchvěv laskavosti z Bardovy tváře.

Jen si ale povzdychl a neudělal nic, a to ani když k němu Bard promluvil.

„Když budete potřebovat, budu na vaší straně,“ řekl mu. „Jestli má slova mají nějakou váhu u ereborského trůnu, pronesu je hlasitě a zřetelně. Jsem vaším dlužníkem, mistře Pytlíku z Kraje,“ pokračoval Bard a sklonil před hobitem hlavu. „Řekněte mi, jak se vám mohu odvděčit, zdá se totiž, že vám naše vítězství v bitvě nepřineslo nic jiného než trápení.“

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se Bilbo trpce.

„Navzdory tomu, co říkáte, nevypadáte šťastně,“ zamumlal Bard.

Jeho hlas byl tichý, ale ne natolik, aby unikl Thorinovi.

„Co mu to nabízíte, Barde z Dolu?“ vyrušil je král, jehož hlas zněl opět mrazivě. „Víte, že ho proti mé vůli nemůžete držet ve svém domě a mou vůlí je, aby se vrátil do svých komnat v Ereboru.“

„Nelpíte až příliš na své pomstě?“ zeptal se Bard troufale.

„Nazývejte to pomstou, jestli vám to udělá radost,“ řekl Thorin s opovržením. „Ale trpaslíci na rozdíl od lidí respektují své vlastní zákony.“

 _Neexistuje však žádný zákon, který by zakročil proti tomu, jak jsi mě k sobě přilákal, Thorine Pavézo_ , pomyslel si Bilbo.

„Neznám příliš dobře vaše zákony,“ připustil Bard, „ale král jistě může promluvit ve prospěch svého vězně a poctít ho milostí, ať už z moudrosti, či aby potěšil ostatní.“

„A kam se podělo královo potěšení, když ho s tímto neustále otravují? Přivedl jsem vám půlčíka, abyste se mohl na vlastní oči přesvědčit, že je živý a zdravý,“ zasyčel král.

„To se mám spokojit s touhle šarádou?“ opáčil Bard a Thorin už se nadechoval, aby mu odpověděl, když Bilbo otevřel ústa:

„Prosím, nechte toho.“

Bard i Thorin ztuhli, když uslyšeli Bilbovu prosbu. Promluvil poněkud hlasitě a skousnul si jazyk, než zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nechci, abyste o mně mluvili, jako bych tu ani nebyl. A vrátím se zpět do Ereboru,“ ujasnil Bilbo, který se snažil předejít Bardovým protestům. „Smířil jsem se s královým rozhodnutím. Není třeba se kvůli tomu hádat.“

Bilbo si vzal kousíček světlého chleba, jako by se snažil zdůraznit, že už není, o čem se dál bavit. Už neměl hlad, ale stejně chléb rozkousal. Bard si poposedl na židli. Když se Bilbo natahoval pro skleničku, spočinul jeho pohled na Thorinovi: král na něj pohlížel s tak upřímně starostlivým výrazem, že se Bilbovi zvedl žaludek.


	28. Cena Arcikamu

„Potřebuji si s tebou promluvit.“

Thorin zareagoval na Bilbova slova silnějším stisknutím otěží, ale nezatáhnul za ně, aby poníka zastavil. Lehce naklonil hlavu, dlouhé husté copánky pokryté sněhovými vločkami se mu přitom zhouply ve vzduchu. Projížděli starým tržištěm, kde i přes probíhající opravy byly stopy po Šmakově řádění stále viditelné.

V mdlém odpoledním světle tohoto zimního odpoledne vypadal Dol vybledle a šedivě a jeho zubožený stav se zdál více zřetelný než ráno, kdy Bilbo, Thorin a králova stráž přijížděli k Bardovu domu. Možná to byla Bilbova chyba, jelikož se jeho nálada v posledních pár hodinách otočila o sto osmdesát stupňů a vše mu teď při jejich cestě zpět do Hory připadalo ošklivější.

„Nemůže to počkat?“ zeptal se Thorin po chvíli, která byla snad až příliš dlouhá.

Bilbo byl za tu otázku vděčný – Thorin mohl klidně říct něco jako _to počká_. Hobit zakroutil hlavou, tváře měl zmrzlé od mrazivého větru, který profukoval téměř prázdnými ulicemi.

Zdálo se, že král nemá daleko k tomu, aby Bilbovu prosbu odmítl nebo aby se ho od ní alespoň pokusil odradit. Místo toho ale Thorin zvedl pravou ruku a levou zatáhl za otěže, aby se jeho poník otočil, až byl ke strážím čelem.

„Počkejte zde,“ poručil, aniž by se zdržoval nějakým vysvětlováním. _On nikdy nevysvětluje_ , to Bilbo věděl. Trpaslíci z Železných hor na sobě nedali znát žádné emoce, ale zastavili své poníky a ani se nehnuli, jejich tváře vypadaly jako by byly vytesané z kamene. „Půlčíku, ty pojedeš se mnou,“ dodal rázně Thorin.  Král se natáhl ze svého sedla, aby si vzal otěže hobitova poníka a pak vedl obě zvířata směrem k úzké uličce, která se táhla mezi neidentifikovatelnými rozvalinami.

Bilbo zůstával potichu: až příliš mnoho slov vířilo hobitovou myslí, srdcem a ústy, ale žádné z nich nedoputovalo až k jeho rtům, jelikož jazyk měl ochablý a všechny jeho obavy se v něm svíraly, se skřípěním se zvedaly z popela.

Chvíli ještě pokračovali po cestě dál, až je obklopily holé, rozházené kameny. Dokonce ani napadaný sníh nemohl zamaskovat černé stopy, které po sobě zanechal oheň.

„Bývávala tu kovárna, před dávnými časy,“ vzpomněl si Thorin, který se rozhlížel po okolí, jako by přivolával staré obrazy tohoto místa ze svých vzpomínek. Na Thorinově tváři se nakrátko usadil úsměv a Bilbo přemýšlel, jestli Thorin někdy navštívil kovárnu jako mladý trpaslík, ještě dlouho předtím, než přiletěl Šmak. „Proč všechen ten spěch?“ zeptal se Thorin. Očima se opět zaměřil na Bilba a na tváři měl znepokojené zamračení. „Strážím to bude připadat podezřelé…“

„Omlouvám se,“ vyhrknul Bilbo.

Thorin netrpělivě zabručel a pustil otěže Bilbova poníka.

„Přestaň s tím svým zvykem neustále se omlouvat,“ řekl Thorin, ale jeho rozmrzelý tón zjemnilo něco, co se podobalo náklonnosti. „Chceš se mnou mluvit a nemůže to počkat. Poslouchám,“ pokračoval a díval se přitom na hobita.

Bilba trochu potěšilo, když si uvědomil, že si Thorin dělá starosti. Trpaslík by od svých strážných neodešel, kdyby ho nezajímalo, co mu chce Bilbo říct, a něco v tom, jak Thorin v kruzích objížděl rozvaliny, když čekal na to, až hobit otevře ústa, vyzařovalo nervozitu.

Ale potěšení, které měl Bilbo z králova nepohodlí, se brzy obrátilo v něco kyselého a nechutného: Bilbo byl rád, že sedí v sedle, jelikož by mu jeho kolena teď už jistě vypověděla službu.

„Lhal jsem Bardovi,“ zamumlal hobit nakonec a musel to ještě jednou zopakovat hlasitěji, aby ho Thorin slyšel.

Král se zamračil a pak od Bilba odvrátil pohled.

„Nikdy jsem tě nežádal, abys kvůli mně lhal,“ řekl Thorin.

A i přes mrazivý tón Thorinova hlasu byla tohle jedna z nejdůvěrnějších věcí, které kdy Bilbovi řekl: _kvůli mně_ – trpaslík si jen málokdy přiznal, že by Bilbo mohl něco udělat jen kvůli němu a ne kvůli komukoliv jinému, což s sebou samozřejmě přinášelo i to, že uznal pouto, které mezi nimi bylo.

„Ne,“ připustil Bilbo, i když věděl, že utajování jejich vztahu nebylo nic jiného než jedna velká lež. „Já jsem ale lhal kvůli sobě. _Sám sobě_ ,“ vysvětloval s povzdechem. „Nepřijal jsem _to_ ,“ přiznal, v ústech měl sucho. „Uvěznění. Tvůj vztek, tvá slova, to, jak­…“ Bilbův pohled zabloudil k Hoře, než se stihl zastavit, a zaslechl, jak se Thorinovi zadrhl dech.

Oba věděli, kam se dívá: na místo u bran, kde Thorin vyhrožoval, že Bilba shodí do propasti, která byla pod nimi.

„Nejsem v pořádku, Thorine,“ vykoktal Bilbo, očima opět vyhledal zem, která byla pokrytá bílými a černými skvrnami. „A ty také ne,“ dodal hobit, který byl s každým slovem, které mu uniklo z úst, unavenější a vystrašenější. „Musím s tebou mluvit, musím ti vysvětlit, co se stalo. Měl jsi pravdu, dlouhou dobu jsem o tomhle nebyl upřímný. Za-zajímalo by mě, jestli jsi ten jediný, který o tom opravdu uvažoval. Dokonce ani Gandalf se nikdy nezeptal…“

Bylo to těžké. A Thorin to nijak nezlehčoval, protože nepromluvil a ani se nehnul. Královy oči se nedívaly Bilbovým směrem a hobit ho nemohl požádat, aby se na něj podíval – prosba mu odumřela na rtech. Takže Bilbo raději sklonil hlavu a nad jeho slovy se neustále vznášelo nebezpečí, že se ztratí v nesrozumitelném mumlání.

„Před nějakou dobou ses mě zeptal, _kdy_ jsem vzal Arcikam,“ připomněl Bilbo Thorinovi.

Dokonce i jméno toho drahokamu bylo pro Bilba bolestivé. Představovalo všechno, co ho rozdělovalo od Thorina – byla to pýcha Durinova rodu, jejich nejcennější majetek a jejich samotné srdce. Představoval Thorinův osud, jeho nemoc a trůn, a představoval i Bilbovu zradu.

„Vzal jsem ho poté, co Šmak odletěl z Hory,“ vydechl Bilbo.

Zariskoval jeden pohled Thorinovým směrem a spatřil krále shrbeného na sedle, které svíral rukama. Byl to postoj staré, unavené bytosti; bylo to, jako by na Thorinových ramenou spočívala tíha celé Hory a tlačila ho k zemi. Bilba zabolelo u srdce a skoro sklouznul ze sedla.

Kdyby se teď rozeběhl k Thorinovi, nechal by ho Thorin, aby si položil hlavu na jeho koleno? Dotknul by se ho Thorin?

„Od té doby, co Šmak odletěl z Hory,“ zopakoval Bilbo, jelikož nebylo možné uniknout svým vlastním slovům, „byl Arcikam v mých rukách. Našel jsem ho a vzal jsem ho. Zatajoval jsem to před tebou i před ostatními,“ přiznal rychle. „Tušil jsem, že je to drahokam, o kterém jsi tolikrát mluvil, a věděl jsem tedy, jak vysoce sis ho cenil a jak důležitý pro tebe byl. Viděl jsem jeho krásu,“ vydechl Bilbo. „A vzal jsem ho, aniž bych se o tom dlouho rozmýšlel,“ Bilbo se zastavil a polknul a čekal. Pak znovu horečně promluvil. „Bál jsem se chvíle, kdy na to přijdeš: nemohl jsem spát, tížila mě vina a děs; opakoval jsem si, že Arcikam byl podle smlouvy můj spravedlivý podíl, a přesto jsem o tom nedokázal promluvit.“

Bilbo čekal křik, ale Thorinova ústa zůstala zavřená. Čekal na to, až ho král strhne ze sedla a shodí na tvrdou zem, kde se sníh mísil s blátem. Ale nic z toho se nestalo. Thorin byl tichý a mrazivý jako socha, nádherný a neuvěřitelný jako Arcikam, a byl stejně tak děsivý, jelikož jeho vábení bylo pro Bilba jako otevřená rána. Král narovnal záda: všechna ta tíha zde stále byla, ale on ji nesl, stejně jako by nesl korunu na své krásné hlavě.

Bilbo zamrkal, sněhové vločky se mu rozpouštěly na tvářích.

„Když…když k branám přišli elfové a lidé a žádali si svůj podíl a ty jsi odmítl přistoupit na jejich požadavky, pochopil jsem, že Arcikam je jediná šance na to, aby skončilo obléhání a aby se zabránilo nesmyslné válce,“ pokračoval a nervózně v dlaních žmoulal otěže. „Mohl jsem tě donutit, abys s lidmi a elfy uzavřel mír. Mohl jsem vás všechny zachránit od hladovění. Zachránit _tebe_ od tvé vlastní nemoci,“ řekl Bilbo a kousnul se do spodního rtu, když Thorin nereagoval ani na jediné z jeho slov, která byla i přes všechno vypětí stále slyšitelná. „Tenkrát jsem nechtěl nic jiného než vaše bezpečí, i když jsem ho musel vykoupit za cenu své věrnosti. Moje zrada byla ten jediný způsob, jak vás všechny ochránit. _Thorine_. Byl jsem ti věrný, když jsi zešílel a když tvé srdce bylo daleko, tak daleko jako ty od těch, kterým na tobě záleží.“

Bilbo si musel olíznout rty. Na jazyku cítil, že je má rozpraskané, mráz na nich otevřel malé ranky.

„Oba ale víme, že tohle přišlo až poté,“ povzdychl si hobit. „Arcikam jsem sebral dávno před tím vším. To přiznávám. Rád bych řekl, že už předtím jsem odhadl, co se brzy odehraje a jak nás budou ohrožovat skřeti a vrrci. Rád bych řekl, že myšlenka na to, jak drahokam použiji při vyjednávání, byla v mé mysli už od začátku.  Rád bych řekl, že jsem nebyl chamtivý nebo neloajální,“ Bilbovi se třásl hlas. „Ale to by nebyla pravda. Na začátku jsem Arcikam vzal pro sebe a nic jsem o tom nikomu neřekl. Hledal jsi ho a křičel jsi a proklínal a já _celou tu dobu_ věděl. Okradl jsem tě a lhal jsem ti a nakonec jsem tě i zradil.“

Bilbo dýchal přerývavě a hlasitě a pálily ho oči; Thorin na něj ale ještě stále nepohlédl a Bilba zachvátila myšlenka na to, jak si navlékne svůj kouzelný prsten a zmizí. Ještě nikdy se v Thorinově přítomnosti necítil tak _neviditelný_ , dokonce ani v počátcích jejich cesty z Kraje. Přemohl své nutkání a připomněl si, že jednoduše musí dokončit to, co začal.

„Prosím, nenech se zmást: neomlouvám se za to, že jsem dal Arcikam Bardovi a Gandalfovi, abych tě donutil vyjednávat,“ ujasnil Bilbo a odkašlal si. „Nebudu žádat o tvé odpuštění za mé rozhodnutí, i když je mi líto, že jsem jednal za tvými zády. Omlouvám se za svůj podvod, ale bylo to nutné a měl bys vědět, že bych to samé udělal tisíckrát znovu, abych zachránil vaše životy. A také abych dal další šanci Kilimu a Filimu.“

Thorin sebou trhnul, když zaslechl jména svých synovců, ale neodpověděl, dokonce ani teď ne.

Bilbo se cítil naprosto vyčerpaně a neměl daleko k pláči, jelikož se mu jeho vlastní slova ostře zabodávala do masa.

„Křivdil jsem ti,“ řekl Bilbo. „Arcikam mě k sobě volal. Cítil jsem jeho vábení. Myslel jsem si, že to je ta nejnádhernější věc, jakou jsem ve svém životě viděl,“ přiznal se a cítil, jak mu hořká příchuť studu svírá hrdlo. Na chvíli nemohl Bilbo mluvit a musel zavřít oči a párkrát se hluboce nadechnout. „Chytil do pasti mé srdce a mysl a chtěl jsem ho mít jen pro sebe,“ pokračoval Bilbo, který si vzpomněl na pocity, které v té době prožíval. „Och, byl jsem připravený na to, že s tebou o něj budu bojovat, Thorine. Bál jsem se tvého vzteku, ale přijal jsem ho jako spravedlivou cenu za krásu Arcikamu.“

To, že o tom mluvil, to dělalo reálným, skutečným. Býval to jen stín na Bilbově srdci zamaskovaný jiným směrem, které poté při obléhání Ereboru jeho činnosti nabraly. Teď byl ten stín vypuštěnou nestvůrou, něčím, co Bilbo udělal, někým, kým Bilbo byl, a nezáleželo na tom, jak krátce to bylo.

Teď se ten stín bude plížit do Bilbových snů, znovu a znovu.

Jen Thorin to může pochopit, jen Thorin mu může prominout tuto jeho první slabost.

Možná, že to všechno takhle bylo správně. Kdyby Bilbo Arcikam neukradl, neměl by s čím vyjednávat; Thorin by nikdy nepřistoupil na dohodu s Bardem a Thranduilem. Ale nebyl to Bilbo, kdo by měl omlouvat své vlastní chování: Thorin by ho měl posoudit sám.

„Arcikam ze mě na nějakou dobu udělal blázna,“ pokračoval Bilbo zachmuřeně. „Teď ale vím naprosto přesně, jak moc si ho cením. Vím to, protože když přišel čas na to, abych se rozhodl, vzdal jsem se ho: vím, že dokonce ani Arcikam nemá cenu tvého nebo mého života,“ dokončil skoro bez dechu.

_Otázkou je: ví to Thorin také?_

Bilbo zavřel oči. Cítil se vyčerpaný jen z toho, jak mluvil. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by dokázal vzdorovat, kdyby se Thorin rozhodl, že ho napadne krutými slovy. Ale když nic jiného, Thorin by na něj nevztáhl ruku, že?

Bilbo si myslel, že se bude cítit lépe, až se osvobodí od svého břemene. Bylo mu ale zle, jako by ho někdo zevnitř vykuchal, jeho břímě mu odřízli od srdce a kosti zbavili masa a nechali ho prázdného a rozbolavělého. Ani si neuvědomoval, jak pevně bylo to břímě obmotáno kolem jeho pocitů, mačkalo je, trávilo je a ovlivňovalo jeho chování vůči Thorinovi.

Teď, když všechny své slabosti obnažil před králem pod Horou, cítil Bilbo čirou sílu toho, jak je přitahován k Thorinovi Pavézovi. Pod všemi vrstvami jejich křivd, vrstvami, které se snažil sloupat, byl hluboký, strašidelný hlad po Thorinovi, potřeba, která vzrušovala jeho tělo i mysl, a ta prudká, krutá sladkost, která vzplála v jeho hrudi při pouhém pohledu na trpaslíka.

Chtěl zůstat Thorinovi po boku po zbytek svého života. Možná to věděl už od začátku.

„Prosím, řekni něco,“ žadonil Bilbo, jeho hlas zněl lehce naléhavě.

Nedokázal už vydržet Thorinovo mlčení. Potřeboval vědět, co si trpaslík myslí.

Králův poník se opět obrátil a přešel blízko k tomu Bilbovu. Trpaslík se na svém sedle tyčil a jeho tvář byla maskou, kterou Bilbo nedokázal přečíst. Thorinova ruka vystřelila směrem k otěžím hobitova poníka a držel je tak, aby udržel obě zvířata u sebe, král a hobit si byli tak blízko, jak jen mohli být.

Modrá barva Thorinových očí se téměř ztratila v blednoucím světle odpoledne, šedivé prameny vlasů však ne. Thorin naklonil hlavu a pozoroval Bilba, jako by to bylo poprvé po dlouhé době. Když promluvil, měl hluboký a čistý hlas – hlas krále na svém trůnu, hlas vládce.

„Po dlouhou dobu, od toho dne, kdy jsi zachránil můj život před bledým skřetem, jsem si představoval, že získám tvé přátelství a věrnost,“ začal Thorin pomalu. „ _Toužil_ jsem po nich,“ přiznal.  „Až by se Erebor zvednul z prachu, až bych získal svůj majetek a až by se mi vrátil můj titul a království pod Horou by se obnovilo, byl bys u toho. Díval by ses, až by mě korunovali, jak si žádal můj osud. Vítali by tě jako přítele krále pod Horou,“ Thorin přivřel oči, jeho silné prsty zkroutily otěže. „Dal bych ti zlato a šperky, o kterých se ti v životě ani nesnilo. Zahltil bych tě poctami a chválou. _U Mahala_ , zpíval bych o tobě písně, Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje,“ pokračoval, hlas měl teď neklidný. „Vážil bych si tvého přátelství a tvého slova. Požádal bych tě, abys v Ereboru strávil více času, měsíce nebo roky, a sdílel bych s tebou to jediné místo, které jsem kdy nazýval domovem.“

Poslední slova nebyla ničím jiným než šepotem, ale Bilbo je slyšel velmi dobře, dokonce i přes údery vlastního srdce. Nedokázal vydržet Thorinův pohled, pevný a studený, a ani neúnosnou hebkost jeho hlasu.

„Máš vůbec tušení, jak hluboce jsi mě zranil, Bilbo Pytlíku?“

Králův hlas byl vyrovnaný, jeho otázka zněla skoro lhostejně, ale jeho slova byla jako ostří a rozsekala Bilba na kousíčky.

„Dokážeš si představit, jak moc mě tenkrát tvoje zrada zranila?“ pokračoval Thorin, jeho sebekontrola se pomalu vytrácela. Jeho hlas byl napjatější, tělo měl ztuhlé pod všemi těžkými vrstvami oblečení a kožichem. „Víš vůbec, jak mě neustále bolí vědomí toho, co jsem ti udělal za tvou zradu?“ zeptal se Thorin divoce. „Slova, která byla vyřknuta u bran, nelze vzít zpět a já nemohu vzít zpět své činy,“ vyslovil se zuřivostí zraněného zvířete. „Jsem odsouzený k tomu, aby mě pronásledovaly. Kdybych zemřel v bitvě, svým posledním dechem bych tě žádal o odpuštění. Ale ne takto – nemám na to právo, když byl můj život ušetřen. _U Mahala_ , ty nemůžeš… nemůžeš mi prominout,“ zasyčel Thorin ve své zuřivosti. „Rozumíš tomu? Není žádná cesta zpět, věci nikdy nebudou takové, jaké mohly být.“

Bilbovo vidění bylo rozmazané a tváře měl v jednom ohni – možná že bylo něco, co mohl říct, ale nedokázal myslet jasně.

„Musíme se vrátit,“ zamumlal Thorin a otočil hlavou směrem, odkud přijeli.

Když královy oči opět spočinuly na hobitovi, nebylo v nich nic – žádný vztek, žádný soucit. Hobit sklonil hlavu a brzy už zaslechl klapot kopyt o kameny a rozbředlý sníh. Bilbo zabočil se svým poníkem na cestu a následoval trpaslíka jako ve snu, stěží se držel v sedle.

Bilbo slyšel, jak Thorin dal strážím nové rozkazy, ale nerozuměl jim a vlastně ho vůbec nezajímaly. Nesnažil se zjistit, kam jedou, a uvědomil si, že jsou zpět v Ereboru teprve, když se ocitl ve stájích.


	29. Bilbova zkáza

Potlačil nutkání podívat se na Bilba, když jeli zpět do Ereboru. Ale teď když dojeli do stájí, nezvládl už Thorin déle odolávat touze stočit svůj pohled půlčíkovým směrem. Trpaslík seskočil ze svého poníka a podkonímu předal otěže. Jeho strážní také slézali z poníků a Thorin zaslechl, že se baví v Khuzdul o pivu, které se podávalo u Bardova stolu. Jediná chuť, která však Thorinovi zůstávala v ústech, byla chuť jeho vlastních slov a smutek a hněv, které mu stále bublaly v hrdle. Teď se chtěl jen pořádně podívat na Bilba a zjistit, jak moc jeho slova půlčíka zasáhla: _jsi stejně tak zraněný jako já?_ , přemítal Thorin. 

Spatřil, jak se půlčík snaží sklouznout ze svého sedla a že se mu vůbec nedaří; jeho poník vypadal poněkud rozrušeně a Bilbovy pokusy byly příliš neohrabané na to, aby ho zachránily před nedůstojným pádem ze sedla. Podkoní byli zaneprázdnění poníky stráží a zdálo se, že se nikdo příliš nehrne do toho, aby se o půlčíka postaral. Thorin cítil, že v něm narůstá podráždění a už se skoro na podkoní utrhl, než si vzpomněl na to, že to on je zodpovědný za Bilbovo odloučení: chtěl ho jako vězně, nazýval ho _zlodějem_ – nebylo divu, že se ani prostý podkoní nehrnul půlčíkovi na pomoc.

Thorin se rychle přesunul k Bilbovi. Uchopil otěže a uklidňoval jeho poníka. To nebohé zvíře bylo nervózní oprávněně: Bilbo se třásl a svíral kolem něj své nohy příliš pevně. Když se Thorinův pohled setkal s Bilbovým, pokusil se půlčík znovu sesednout a Thorin tentokrát chytil Bilba za loket, aby mu pomohl.

„Pusť mě,“ zasyčel Bilbo, jako by ho Thorinův dotek popálil.

Thorin byl v pokušení nepouštět ho, nebo ho dokonce sevřít v pase, aby ho sundal ze sedla a postavil na zem. Místo toho ale Bilba pustil a ustoupil dozadu a skrýval zklamání z Bilbova odmítnutí.

Nakonec se Bilbovi podařilo sesednout, ale kolena se mu třásla a téměř se neudržel na nohou. Táhla ho k zemi nová tíha a Thorinův instinkt na něj křičel, aby vzal půlčíka do náruče a ukončil tím celé to bláznovství. Nakonec se jeden podkoní ujal Bilbova poníka a půlčík se pokusil projít kolem Thorina, aby odešel ze stájí. Tentokrát však nutkání přemohlo Thorinův zdravý rozum: natáhl se znovu po Bilbovi a sevřel ruce kolem půlčíkova pasu, aby ho podepřel.

Jestliže Thorin doufal, že se Bilbo poddá jeho objetí, pak se mýlil: Bilbova reakce byla ještě prudší, než král očekával. Bilbo ho odstrčil způsobem, který by se hodil spíše pro skřeta než pro milence. Půlčíkovy malé, jemné ruce mohly Thorina jen stěží zranit, ale Bilbovy oči naplněné bolestí a odporem – och, ty oči Thorina obraly o dech.

Trpaslík od něj odstoupil, srdce mu divoce bilo v hrudi. Chtěl půlčíka přemluvit, aby se na něj podíval a aby s ním mluvil, ale před zraky svých stráží a podkoních nemohl dělat vůbec nic. Pár trpaslíků přistoupilo blíž, když spatřili, jak zloděj udeřil krále do hrudi a do rukou. Thorin je zastavil s rozzuřeným pohledem.

„Nesahejte na něj,“ varoval je zamračeně.

V té době už půlčík došel ke dveřím, které vedly do Hory. Na prahu Bilbo vrazil do někoho, kdo přicházel do stájí. Thorin zalapal po dechu, když Bilbo skoro upadl na zem, ale spatřil, že se půlčík znovu postavil na nohy a proklouznul kolem vysoké postavy v šedém plášti. Byl příliš rychlý dokonce i pro Gandalfa Šedého. Thorin zamrkal, jeho pozornost se najednou rozdělila mezi prchajícího půlčíka a čaroděje.

„Zdravím vás, králi pod Horou,“ uklonil se Gandalf posměšně.

Najednou se Thorin spíše než mrzutě cítil unaveně.

„Gandalfe,“ vzal ho nakonec na vědomí Thorin.

„Bylo mi řečeno, že jste si vyjel do Dolu,“ řekl čaroděj, z jeho šedých očí zářily plamínky, které Thorin neměl příliš v oblibě. Věděl moc dobře, co znamenaly – _zvědavost_. Čaroděj, který strkal nos do záležitostí Ereboru, nebylo to, co Thorin právě teď potřeboval.

„Proč jste zde?“ vyptával se.

Thorin věděl, že jeho otázka měla daleko do zdvořilosti a že tón jeho hlasu byl až příliš příkrý, ale Gandalfův příjezd ho znepokojil. Štěstí nebylo na Thorinově straně: Gandalf právě viděl Bilba, který od něj utíkal, a určitě si z toho něco domyslí.

„Přátelství,“ odpověděl Gandalf a naklonil hlavu. Jeho špičatý klobouk se mu maličko posunul na hlavě. „Jelikož můj přítel Bilbo Pytlík je stále vězněm a můj přítel Thorin Pavéza je stále jeho věznitelem.“

 _Vlezlý čaroděj_ , pomyslel si Thorin a kousl se do tváře, aby nepromluvil příliš rychle – nebo příliš hrubě. Místo toho si trpaslík položil ruce na pásek a narovnal se v zádech. Bylo mu jedno, že je čaroděj o hodně vyšší než on; Thorin byl král a tohle je jeho království a domov. Nezáleželo na tom, jestli se čaroději povedlo proklouznout do Osamělé hory a jestli Thorin nebyl připravený na jeho návštěvu.

„Jste zde vítán, Gandalfe Šedý,“ promluvil Thorin tiše, „i když vaše slova jsou jen sotva taková, která by měl pronášet úctyhodný host.“

„Och, nikdy jsem nebyl úctyhodný,“ zamyslel se Gandalf a téměř se usmíval. „A jestliže se vám má slova nelíbí, pak se mi daří to, co jsem měl v plánu. Preferuji vás raději netěšit, králi pod Horou, jestli mám do toho co mluvit.“

„A i přesto se nazýváte přítelem,“ opáčil Thorin.

„Ano, nazývám,“ pronesl čaroděj tím svým nervydrásajícím vlídným tónem. „Jen dvořané se snaží potěšit krále svými slovy, i když se král chová nemoudře. Přítel se naopak odváží pronést i krutá slova, která jsou však podnícena laskavostí a věrností.“

Thorin se zamračil, jelikož mu Gandalfova slova zněla povědomě po jeho rozhovoru s Bilbem. Jak snadno promlouvali o věrnosti! Nevěděl snad on sám moc dobře, co je to věrnost, on, který čekal polovinu svého života na to, až se bude moci vrátit domů?

„Taková ohraná výmluva,“ zamumlal si Thorin pod vousy, když se jeho myšlenky rozutekly k půlčíkovi.

Gandalf chvíli nic neříkal a jen pozoroval krále, který stál před ním. Pak se k Thorinovi naklonil.

„Chtěl bych s vámi mluvit,“ nadnesl čaroděj, „někde, kde bude větší soukromí.“

Thorin věděl, že ho dříve či později Gandalf uvězní v méně či více metaforickém rohu a konfrontuje ho. Znal Gandalfovy metody – už se s nimi setkal, když pro něj čaroděj uspořádal _ne tak úplně náhodné_ setkání v Hůrce. Ale Thorin potřeboval nějaký čas na to, aby si vše promyslel a – ale to by nikdy nepřiznal, dokonce ani sám sobě ne – nebyl právě ve stavu, kdy by mohl mluvit s někým jiným než s Bilbem Pytlíkem.

„Teď ne,“ odpověděl Thorin a jeho hlas měl k jeho překvapení nervózní podtón. „ _Později_ ,“ dodal a snažil se neznít příliš netrpělivě nebo neklidně. Vycítil, že čaroděj zvažuje jeho slova a snaží se přijít na to, jaká tajemství skrývá Thorinova mysl.

„Nemůžete se mi vyhýbat donekonečna, králi pod Horou,“ podotknul Gandalf.

„Myslíte si, že to snad nevím?“ odsekl Thorin.

Mluvil by dál, ale do stájí přišel další trpaslík a Thorinovi se ulevilo, když si uvědomil, že je to Balin. Předpokládal, že se postarší trpaslík dozvěděl o Gandalfově příjezdu a přišel do stájí, protože věděl, že se čaroděj bude shánět po králi a po Bilbovi. Thorin nechal Gandalfa a Balina, aby se pozdravili a pak promluvil k druhému zmíněnému:

„Můj příteli,“ řekl Balinovi, „ postarej se o to, aby náš host dostal pohodlné pokoje a aby v nich rozdělali oheň v krbu. Dnes v noci povečeří celé společenství s Gandalfem Šedým,“ rozhodl se. „Obávám se, že pan Pytlík byl naší cestou do Dolu znaven, ale myslím, že se k nám rád připojí.“

Jeho prohlášení překvapilo jak Balina, tak čaroděje a Thorin musel potlačit úsměv. Teď už byl klidnější a v jeho myšlenkách už se rodil ten nejlepší plán jeho dalšího jednání. Kdyby jen Gandalf…

„Pak tedy uvidím pana Pytlík a vás, Thorine Pavézo, u večeře.“

Thorin pohlédl na Gandalf a snažil se zjistit, jestli má čaroděj opravdu v plánu poskytnout mu pár hodina na utřídění myšlenek. Gandalfova tvář byla však nečitelná a Thorinovi nezbývalo nic jiného, než věřit jeho slovům.

„Baline, nechávám tedy na tobě všechny potřebné přípravy na večeři,“ řekl Thorin.

Starší trpaslík ještě stále vypadal poněkud překvapeně, ale přikývnul a dokonce před sebe pustil Gandalfa a naznačil možnost návštěvy nějakých právě opravených ereborských komnat. Čaroděj přikývnul a ještě Thorinovým směrem vrhnul poslední pohled; král si nepřál nic jiného, než aby byl vysvobozen z Gandalfovy společnosti. Následoval čaroděje a Balina do Ereboru, dokonce jim i chvíli dělal společnost, než se omluvil a konečně zamířil svými kroky k Bilbovým komnatám.

 

*

 

Byly dvě možnosti, na které byl Thorin připravený. Kdyby se setkal s Bilbovým hněvem, snesl by Thorin vše – hrubá slova, křik, dokonce i uhození. Kdyby se na druhou stranu setkal s Bilbovými slzami, pokusil by se Thorin jen utišit půlčíkovu bolavou duši, jak to pro něj Bilbo jedné noci také udělal.

Thorin byl ale naprosto nepřipravený na to, co v zlodějových komnatách objevil.

Všechny lampy byly zhasnuté. Nicméně světlo, které zářilo z krbu, stačilo k tomu, aby viděl na půlčíka usazeného v houpacím křesle, stále oblečeného od hlavy až k patám. Nebrečel. Jeho pohled byl trochu podivný, ale trpaslík neviděl na Bilbových tvářích žádné stopy po slzách. Thorin chvíli čekal se zády opřenými o dveře, dokud Bilbo jeho směrem úsečně nekývnul, což bylo něco jako pozvání. Trpaslík k němu přešel a viděl ztuhlost Bilbova těla i to, jak se půlčíkovi klepaly ruce na opěradlech. Thorin byl v pokušení padnout na kolena a položit si hlavu Bilbovi do klína, ale raději se zadíval do ohně a začal se svlékat.

Svlékl si svůj těžký plášť, poté si rozepnul pásek a odložil svůj meč. Z prstů si sundal prsteny a pak ze sebe sundal vrstvy kůže, kožešiny a sametu, dokud tam nestál jen v kalhotách a tunice jako ten nejprostší sluha. Boty, které byly špinavé od bláta a sněhu, nechal u krbu a posadil se na stoličku, která stála nedaleko houpacího křesla.

„Myslíš si,“ řekl Bilbo, který předtím beze slova sledoval Thorinovy pohyby, „že tě brzy nepožádám, abys odešel?“

„Já si myslím, že tak či tak bude lepší, když budu bez toho všeho, jelikož před tebou stejně nejsem žádný král,“ odpověděl mu trpaslík.

„Chtěl jsi říct, že je pak jednodušší zapomenout, že _jsi_ král pod zatracenou Horou,“ opáčil Bilbo.

Thorin ze sebe vydal přiškrcený zvuk, který by mohl být skoro považován za smích.

„Namouduši nemám ponětí, co mám dělat,“ přiznal.

Vzhlédnul k Bilbovi a spatřil, že půlčík zrudnul. Bilbo na rozdíl od něj neztrácel čas svlékáním. Stále měl na sobě všechno své oblečení a pravděpodobně se pod vší tou vlnou a kožichem potil. Byl to podivný pohled; půlčík, který se v těch všech vrstvách skoro utápěl, byl oblečený v trpasličích šatech, které jen stěží pasovaly k jeho velikosti a tvaru postavy.

„Ty _nemáš ponětí_?“ zopakoval Bilbo a vrhnul po Thorinovi vyčítavým pohledem. „Měl bys ho mít,“ připomněl mu a trochu zvedal hlas. „ _Ty_ jsi to všechno začal!“ vykřikl Bilbo a zdálo se, že každou chvílí vyskočí na nohy. Sevřel ale pevně dlaně na opěradlech a udržel sám sebe na křesle.

Thorin si všimnul strachu, který půlčík pociťoval, i toho, jak tento strach Bilba ještě více rozzuřil, a to natolik, že se celé jeho malé tělo chvělo jako v horečce.

„O čem je tahle hra, Thorine? Já už nevím. Nevím, jestli jsem hráč nebo cena nebo jenom figurka v něčem, co mě daleko přesahuje,“ řekl Bilbo skoro bez dechu. „Nejsem schopný odhadnout, kam tohle spěje. Zraňuji tě, tomu rozumím. A ty zraňuješ mě a doufám, že tomu také rozumíš. A teď jsi mi řekl, že přes tohle nevede žádná cesta, že není žádná cesta kolem Arcikamu.“

„Někdy mám pocit, že ze mě děláš blázna“ odpověděl mu Thorin zamračeně. „Že mi pleteš myšlenky,“ zamumlal. Pohlédl na půlčíka a dokonce i teď cítil, že nechce nic jiného, než sevřít Bilba ve svém náručí a líbat ho na ústa, víčka, na nos. Thorin si povzdychnul. „Poslední dobou začínám věřit té směšné myšlence, že ty jsi to jediné, na co má cenu se dívat. Někdy si vzpomenu na jinou slepotu, za kterou se stydím.“

„Snažíš se mě,“ začal Bilbo, kterého Thorinovo přiznání zcela zjevně zasáhlo, „rozptýlit od slov, která mezi námi zazněla v Dolu.“

„Přesně naopak: snažím se o to, abys je řádně ocenil,“ opáčil Thorin.

„Vážně? Protože teď říkáš, že se... co vlastně, pokoušíš bojovat se svou nemocí? Ty jsi byl _nemocný_ , uvědomuješ si to vůbec? Možná ještě stále jsi,“ řekl roztřeseně Bilbo. Thorinovi se při té myšlence sevřel žaludek a do duše se mu zahryzla vina, která ho pak zanechala bledého a zraněného. Sklonil pohled, zatímco půlčík dále mluvil. „A i přesto jsi…jsi tohle začal. Přišel jsi za mnou. Ty jsi…“

„Chtěl jsem tě,“ přerušil ho Thorin, který skoro vrčel. „Chci tě, Mahal mi to promiň.“

„Chtěl jsi mě soudit a chtěl jsi _mě_?!“ zasyčel Bilbo. „A pak jsi změnil názor a teď přemýšlíš nad tím, jak se vypořádat se soudem a přesto říkáš, že věci mezi námi…“ zastavil se, jeho hlas přerušil vzlyk.

„Nelhal jsem ti o soudu ani o svých záměrech. A nelhal jsem ani o zbytku,“ Thorin zavřel oči. Bojoval se slovy a ta jediná, která k jeho rtům lehce doputovala, byla něžná oslovení, která si zamiloval. „Králíčku.“

„Mám jméno, abys věděl,“ opáčil Bilbo.

Thorin si povzdychnul. Byly tu hranice. Hrál s nimi hru, hrál si na boha ve světě, jehož pravidlům byl podřízený. A nevydrží to věčně. Jednoho dne bude to jméno muset zapomenout; jméno, které měl vyryté hluboko pod kůží, které mu proudilo v krvi, v myšlenkách, které cítil na jazyku a v břiše, které znělo jeho kostmi i hlavou.

„Bilbo,“ řekl Thorin, když byl jeho zdravý rozum poražen.

„Nemám náladu na hádanky, Thorine,“ pokračoval půlčík, jeho hlas byl tentokrát prostě jen unavený. „Nikdy nic neříkáš. A pak toho řekneš najednou až moc a já tomu nerozumím: není to fér. Jak dlouho jsi věděl o tom, kdy jsem vzal Arcikam?“ zeptal se Bilbo najednou.

„Věděl jsem to od toho dne u bran,“ odpověděl Thorin pomalu. „Věděl jsem, že jsi musel Arcikam ukrást krátce po Šmakově odchodu z Hory. V tu chvíli to byla skutečnost, že jsi Bardovi předal Arcikam, co mě nejvíce zranilo a co mě rozzuřilo. Myšlenka na to, že jsi mi lhal a schovával přede mnou Arcikam jen zvětšila můj hněv,“ vysvětloval mu trpaslík. „Chtěl jsem ze své mysli odstranit i vzpomínky na tebe. Ještě nikdy předtím jsem se necítil tak naprosto zrazen.“

Thorin promlouval bez toho, aby v jeho hlase zazněla ostrost, ale věděl, že jeho slova na půlčíka působila jako švihnutí bičem. Rád by je _toho_ ušetřil oba, ale nebylo cesty zpátky.

„Žádal jsem, abys mi byl vydán a abys byl souzen podle našeho zákona,“ pokračoval král. „Chtěl jsem tě potrestat a získat zpět svou hrdost. Ale nedokázal jsem se odhodlat k tomu, abych tě obvinil ze zrady: kdybych to udělal, naše právo by si žádalo rychlý soud, který by proběhl ještě před bitvou, a ty bys byl odsouzen k trestu smrti. Navzdory mým činům u bran jsem nechtěl…“ Thorin si překryl oči dlaněmi. Dýchal přerývavě. „Žádal jsem, aby tě soudili za krádež. Už tenkrát a ještě více po bitvě jsem začínal chápat moudrost tvého chování a věrnost, kterou jsi prokázal mně a mému lidu: výměna Arcikamu a to, že jsi mě donutil vyjednávat, zabránilo ještě většímu a nesmyslnému zabíjení.“

Thorin pocítil na svých dlaních pohlazení jemných prstů a instinktivně je sundal ze svých očí, aby uchopil půlčíkovu ruku.

„Musíš se na mě dívat, když se mnou mluvíš,“ řekl Bilbo.

Jeho hlas byl stále ještě chladný, ale nechal Thorina, ať ho drží za ruku a trpaslík sevřel Bilbovu malou dlaň mezi svými dlaněmi a zahříval ji hlazením. Thorin ho uposlechl a zdvihl svůj pohled k Bilbovi.

„Čím víc jsem si ale připomínal tvé chování, čím víc mi říkali, jak čestně ses zachoval a čím víc přede mnou vyzdvihovali tvou statečnost a chytrost, tím větší byl můj vztek,“ promluvil znovu Thorin. „Elfové a lidé o tobě mluvili s respektem; mí trpaslíci si mysleli, že jsi udělal všechno pro to, abys nás zachránil. Nemohl jsem to vydržet; přísahám, že nemohl,“ zašeptal Thorin a jeho velké, hrubé prsy obkreslovaly půlčíkovu dlaň a zápěstí. Naklonil se, aby Bilba rychle políbil na klouby. Půlčík se polekal, ale neodtáhl svou ruku. „Věděl jsem, že jsi ke mně nebyl vždy upřímný. Okradl jsi mě, ale nikdy jsi to nepřiznal. Podporoval jsem svůj vztek, i když jsem ti už odpustil tvůj pokus o výměnu Arcikamu za mír s Bardem a elfím králem. Ještě stále to bolí, ale už jsem to alespoň pochopil.“

„Bál jsem se přiznat svou slabost,“ přerušil ho Bilbo. Jeho ruka se v těch Thorinových chvěla. „Všechno se to stalo tak rychle, stěží jsem v těch dnech měl nějaký čas na to, abych pořádně přemýšlel. A pak jsem uviděl, jak jsi začal kvůli Arcikamu a zlatu blouznit a to mě vyděsilo, _ty_ jsi mě vyděsil u bran.“

Thorin nic neřekl. Přál si, aby tu noční můru mohl Bilbovi sejmout ze srdce, ale sotva věděl, jak udržet na uzdě svůj vlastní strach, že ho znovu pohltí taková nenávist a násilí. Cítil půlčíkův puls, třepotání ptačích křídel pod palcem.

„Myslím, že jsem tvou nemoc nenáviděl ještě víc, protože jsem sám cítil vábení Arcikamu,“ zamumlal Bilbo a na chvíli sklopil pohled, než se znovu podíval na Thorina.

„A já nenáviděl, že jsi mi vyčítal mou hamižnost a mou lásku k Arcikamu,“ přiznal král, „když jsi byl stejně chamtivý jako já a ukradl jsi něco, co nikdy nebylo tvé.“

Bilbo otočil hlavu a zadíval se do ohně. Když promluvil, zdálo se, jako by jeho hlas přicházel z nějakého vzdáleného místa, jako by byl pohřbený někde pod půlčíkovým srdcem.

„Pak je toto všechno, co máme. Křivdy a lži a ten třikrát proklatý kámen,“ řekl s opovržením.

„Nedokážu zapomenout na tu bolest,“ přiznal Thorin, který se sklonil k ďolíčku na půlčíkově jemné dlani, „ale už se na tebe nehněvám. Vím, že má zloba byla špatně směřovaná: já jsem tě zradil vícekrát, než jsi zradil ty mne, jelikož jsem dovolil své nenasytnosti, aby ohrozila celou společnost. A mí synovci…“

„Ó, Thorine. Prosím, tohle neříkej,“ zašeptal polekaně Bilbo.

„Proč ne?“ vyhrknul Thorin zamračeně. „V podstatě jsem je zabil, zaplavil jsem jejich mysl příběhy o Ereboru a tím, jak by měli chránit svou čest i za cenu života.“

„Zemřeli, když chránili tebe. A kvůli lásce, ne kvůli cti,“ připomněl mu Bilbo.

„Zasloužil jsem si to?“ zeptal se Thorin bez obalu.

„Nechtěj po mně, abych na to odpovídal. Je to příliš krutá otázka,“ řekl Bilbo a sklonil hlavu.

„Málem jsem tě zabil,“ dodal Thorin a cítil, že na něj doléhá silná slabost. Naklonil se, až se jeho čelo dotýkalo půlčíkových kolen. „A i tak nejsem dost šlechetný na to, abych tě nechal o samotě a vždy se k tobě vrátím. Nejsem tu kvůli tobě, protože vím, že by ti bylo lépe v Kraji s tvými knihami a mapami; jsem tu kvůli sobě, protože když tě mám po boku, jsem lepší.“

Thorin na svých vlasech ucítil cituplnou tíhu. Zadržel dech, protože se bál, že by se Bilbovy prsty vytratily, kdyby s hlavou jen trochu pohnul, přesně jako by po nejkřehčím z doteků odletěli i motýli. Místo toho si vychutnával lehounké doteky na svých copáncích a ten nejněžnější tlak Bilbových prstů na svém zátylku.

„Začali jsme to oba,“ řekl půlčík potichu. „A ani jeden z nás neví, jak to ukončit.“

„Já vím,“ řekl Thorin, kterého skoro fyzicky bolela myšlenka na to, že přijde o dotek Bilbových prstů ve vlasech. Hlazení se zastavilo a trpaslík zvedl hlavu. „Vím, jak to ukončit. Zítra během porady s Dainem a jeho generály bych měl promluvit o tvém soudu. Měl bych stáhnout všechna svá obvinění a použít všechnu svou moc na to, abych obrátil zákon v tvůj prospěch. Nakonec jsem přeci král. Měl bych promluvit o tvém charakteru a o tvých statečných činech, jestliže je to to, co je třeba k tomu, abych obnovil tvé dobré jméno a přinesl ti uznání, které si zasloužíš,“ pokračoval Thorin a s potěšením pozoroval, že jeho slova Bilba překvapila. „Pochybuji ale o tom, že v jejich očích budeš kdy tak cenný jako v mých,“ dodal a hravost, kterou chtěl vložit do svého hlasu, se vytratila a zanechala po sobě jen stopu zoufalství.

Bilbo zamrkal. Otevřel pusu, zamračil se a zase ji zavřel. Pak půlčík zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, to neuděláš.“


	30. Přemožený

Bilbo nečekal, že ho výraz Thorinovy tváře tolik chytne za srdce, že ho ihned zaplaví něha. Ale bylo to tak – Thorin na něj pohlížel svýma modrýma očima, které ve světle ohně zářily překvapením, mezi obočím se mu usadila ta známá vráska od zamračení: to naprosté zmatení, které se Thorinovi vepsalo do rysů, nutilo Bilba, aby ho uklidnil a nahnul se do trpaslíkova objetí. Nic ale neřekl a ruce nechal složené v klíně.

„ _Ne?_ “ zopakoval zmateně Thorin. „Co tím myslíš?“

„Nechci, abys rušil soud. Vlastně tě žádám o to, abys to nedělal,“ odpověděl mu tiše Bilbo.

„To nedává smysl,“ odpověděl trpaslík. Byl tak nervózní, že vyskočil na nohy, přešel ke krbu a rukama sevřel římsu. Pak se Thorin na Bilba ostře podíval a skousnul si dolní ret. „Nabízím ti z toho cestu ven,“ řekl, teď už měl pohled opět upřený do ohně. „Slíbil jsem ti, že to _zařídím_. Nemůžeš být souzen. _Nechci_ , aby tě soudili,“ přiznal Thorin, hlas se mu chvěl. „Proč bys ty měl chtít něco jiného? Copak to nechceš ode mě přijmout?“

„Ty bys měl přijmout, Thorine, že ne vše máš pod kontrolou,“ řekl Bilbo.

„To vím,“ ohradil se Thorin.

„Takže mě vyslechneš?“ požádal Bilbo. „Posaď se. Sem, ke mně,“ pokračoval a ukázal rukou na stoličku, kde Thorin zpočátku seděl.

Bál se, že trpaslík odmítne; Thorin ale jen zavrtěl hlavou a poslechl ho a za chvíli už si opět seděli tváří v tvář. Král na Bilba nějakou dobu hleděl, až hobit pocítil, že mu červenají tváře. Teprve tehdy se Thorin odvážil překrýt Bilbovy dlaně svými vlastními; byla to hřejivá a ujišťující váha, kterou hobit uvítal s povzdechem.

„Vysvětli mi to,“ řekl Thorin úsečně.

„Vím, že jsem souhlasil s tím, že ti dám nějaký čas na to, aby ses rozmyslel o soudu.  Ale nemohl jsem také sám nepřemýšlet,“ přiznal Bilbo. Trpaslík na znamení souhlasu něco zabručel. „Takže jsem z volnosti, kterou jsi mi dal, vytěžil co nejvíc. Po bitvě jsem neměl příležitost k tomu, abych si prošel Erebor. Abych se díval na to, co zde děláte, jak se Hora snaží získat svou minulou slávu. Pak jsi mi ale dal svobodu. Trpaslíci sem přicházejí z celé Středozemě, aby tu v tvém království pro sebe našli místo a je toho ještě spousta, co je třeba udělat a naplánovat. Cítím neklid a naděje, které naplňují tuhle horu od jejích kořenů až po vrchol,“ řekl Bilbo a na tváři se mu usadil úsměv, když spatřil, jak se Thorinovi rozjasnila tvář při jeho vyprávění.

„Měl jsem tě při tvých toulkách doprovázet,“ zamumlal trpaslík.

Bilbo zakroutil hlavou a jemně stisknul Thorinovu ruku.

„Na tom teď nesejde. Poslouchej mě, ještě jsem neskončil,“ napomenul hobit Thorina. „Také jsem se ptal a poslouchal: šíří se zde mnoho zvěstí,“ zamumlal Bilbo a všimnul si, že se přitom Thorin ošil. „Zvěstí o mně,“ dodal.

Z Thorinova výrazu Bilbo usoudil, že o těchto zvěstech věděl.

„Nic pro mě neznamenají. Nezáleží mi na tom, co říkají,“ zavrčel Thorin a z očí mu šlehala hrdost.

„Dobře, ale _mně_ na mé pověsti záleží,“ opáčil Bilbo.

„Jestli je to, co jsi mi říkal o hobitích zvycích, pravda, pak už ses stejně od nich hodně odklonil tehdy, kdy jsi odešel z Kraje, aby ses vydal na dobrodružství se skupinou trpaslíků,“ připomněl Thorin jemně hobitovi. „A proto se mi jen velmi těžko věří, že by byla tvá dobrá pověst tím, co tě právě trápí.“

„Ó, není to kvůli tomu, že bych byl úzkostlivý hobit z Kraje,“ připustil Bilbo. „Ale pořád mi na tom záleží, protože nedokážu snést myšlenku na to, že by si tví lidé mysleli, že jsem tě něčím ošálil. Kdybys mě teď osvobodil, říkali by, že jsem tě podvedl a podmanil si tě,“ dokončil a nehty přejel po Thorinově dlani. „A neříkej mi, prosím, že jsi oběť mého kouzla,“ varoval Bilbo Thorina, „protože mám pocit, že bych tě za to asi hned praštil.“

„Nemyslel jsem to tak, že by mi na tvé pověsti nezáleželo,“ opravil se trpaslík, „Nesejde mi na jejich slovech, dokud tě nezraní. Ale jestli je jen malá šance na to, že by tě mohla ranit, jestli se cítíš ohrožený…“ Thorin poté dodal v Khuzdul něco, co neznělo moc pěkně.

„Jen chci, aby mě respektovali,“ pokrčil Bilbo rameny;  trochu ho znepokojil oheň, který Thorinovi vzplál v očích. „Nechci, aby někdo pochyboval o mé osobě a jestli zrušíš soud bez pořádného vysvětlení, budou si o mně myslet jen to nejhorší. Mám také svou vlastní hrdost, abys věděl.“

Thorin na chvíli nic neříkal a bezmyšlenkovitě hladil palcem Bilbovo zápěstí. Hobit nedokázal trpaslíkův pohled snést dlouhou dobu a brzy se otočil k ohni a doufal, že neprozradí své rozpaky. Polekal se, když ho král políbil do dlaně.

„Lžeš, že ano?“ nařknul ho Thorin, jeho hlas byl bolestně chladný navzdory jemnosti jeho doteků na Bilbově ruce. „Nebo se přinejmenším vyhýbáš tomu, abys mi řekl druhou polovinu svého okouzlujícího příběhu.“

„Thorine,“ začal Bilbo, ale trpaslík ho přerušil.

„Je v tom něco víc,“ zamumlal Thorin. „Není to o tobě. Je to o _mně_ , že?“

Hobit se kousnul do jazyka a neodpověděl. Thorin najednou stál na nohách a rukama se zapřel o opěradla, aby se mohl tyčit nad Bilbem, ke kterému promlouval.

„To o mě si děláš starosti. Tolikrát jsem pochyboval o tvé šlechetnosti, ale tentokrát už to nehodlám udělat znovu,“ ujistil ho trpaslík. „Děláš si starosti, protože si šuškají o mně. O tom, že odkládám soud už moc dlouho. Něco _o mně a o tobě_ tuší.“

„Věděl jsi to a nic jsi mi neřekl!“ ohradil se náhle naštvaný Bilbo. Pevně sevřel dlaně kolem Thorinových rukou, ale trpaslík se ani nehnul. „Bavili jsme se spolu o Ereboru a o tvých plánech a nikdy jsi mi nic neřekl o všech těch zvěstech, _vůbec nic_!“ obvinil ho Bilbo. „Neřekl jsi mi ani o tom, jak těžké to pro tebe je!“

„Řekl jsem ti o tom, když jsme spolu naposledy mluvili o soudu,“ odpověděl Thorin tiše.

„Pár neurčitých slov, Thorine: říkal jsi mi o vašich zákonech a o tom, jak bude těžké zabránit soudu. Ale neřekl jsi mi, že zrušení soudu by ohrozilo tvoje právo na trůn!“

„Máš až příliš bujnou fantazii,“ opáčil Thorin. „Kvůli něčemu takovému mě nesesadí. Ta představa je jednoduše směšná.“

„Vážně?“ procedil Bilbo skrz zaťaté zuby. „Nedělej ze mne hlupáka, prosím. Promluvil jsem si s Balinem. Četl jsem o vašich zákonech a už jsem si utvořil svůj názor na to, v jaké pozici jsi právě teď jako král.“

„Balin se s tebou neměl bavit tak otevřeně,“ vyštěknul Thorin.

„Och, nech toho,“ okřiknul ho Bilbo. „Balin mi jen pomohl to pochopit. Vím, že Dainovi generálové jen čekají na příležitost, aby mohli zničit tvou pověst: použijí všechno, co bude v jejich silách, aby dokázali, že jsi nezpůsobilý k vládnutí, a aby Dain získal tvůj trůn. Použijí proti tobě Arcikam i dračí nemoc. Použijí _mě_ ,“ vydechnul Bilbo. „Nechci být nástrojem tvé zkázy, Thorine Pavézo, a ty se s tím budeš muset smířit.“

Thorin zaklel v Khuzdul.

„Jsi ta nejnesnesitelnější bytost, jakou jsem kdy poznal,“ dodal v západštině.

„Budu to brát jako kompliment,“ řekl Bilbo vážným hlasem.

„Je to kompliment,“ přiznal Thorin neochotně. Sklonil se a čelem se opřel o Bilbovo. „Snažil ses se mnou manipulovat. Chtěl jsi, abych věřil, že budu dělat to, co si přeješ, a to kvůli tobě. Ale žádáš o to kvůli mně.“

Bilbo si povzdychnul a zvednul ruku k Thorinovu obličeji, aby se dotknul jeho tváře.

„Nejsem slepý. Vidím, jak moc se snažíš, aby sis udržel svou pozici a jak jsi vyčerpaný z jejich neustálého napadání tvé autority.  Vím, jak moc jsi tohle chtěl,“ zašeptal. „Je to tvůj domov a tvoje nezadatelné právo. Slíbil jsem ti, že ti pomůžu získat Erebor zpět.“

„Ty jsi mi pomohl. Ale teď…teď už mi nic nedlužíš,“ odpověděl mu Thorin a na chvíli zavřel oči.

„To, co ti dávám, ti dávám nezištně,“ řekl Bilbo.

„Pořád proti mně používáš má vlastní slova,“ opáčil trpaslík.

„Chci to pro tebe udělat,“ přiznal Bilbo. „Možná že nepřijdeš o trůn, když mě osvobodíš. Ale tvoje rozhodnutí všechno ohrozí. Budou si myslet, že jsi slabý, nestabilní a pod mým vlivem nebo ještě něco horšího. A mé jméno bude za takových okolností jen stěží očištěno - nezáleží na tom, kolika slovy jsi ochoten mě podpořit. Potřebuješ jejich respekt a dokonce i jejich lásku, chceš-li ochránit trůn.“

„Chceš po mně, abych se rozhodl mezi tvým bezpečím a mým trůnem,“ řekl Thorin pomalu.

„Já tě žádám, aby sis pořádně rozmyslel své budoucí kroky,“ opravil ho Bilbo. „A také to, jak ovlivní tvou autoritu a můj pobyt v Ereboru. Zašel jsi s tím vším už moc daleko, Thorine,“ povzdychl si hobit. „Myslím si, že v tuto chvíli už bych tu nebyl v bezpečí nebo vítán, kdybys najednou stáhnul svá obvinění.“

„Dokud budu králem pod Horou, budeš v Ereboru vítán,“ zavrčel trpaslík.

„To by bylo trochu těžké vysvětlit, když jsi mě tenkrát u bran vykázal,“ řekl Bilbo s drobným úsměvem. Všiml si, že Thorinovi studem a vinou zčervenaly tváře, a tak sevřel trpaslíkovu tvář ve svých dlaních. Hobitovy prsty se něžně probíraly Thorinovými vousy, které byly stále krátké na znamení truchlení. „Nemůžeš je donutit, aby mě přijali,“ pokračoval Bilbo a sklonil hlavu. „A také musíš vědět, že bych tady také rád… strávil nějaký čas,“ zamumlal nesměle. Thorin mlčel, ale Bilbovi neušel zvuk jeho ostrého nadechnutí. „Tedy pokud bys proti tomu nic nenamítal,“ dodal a zápolil se svými slovy.

„Králíčku,“ zašeptal král, rty lehounce přejel hobitovi po čele.

„Mám jméno,“ připomenul mu znovu Bilbo trochu stísněným a zastřeným hlasem.

„Bilbo,“ podvolil se Thorin, pusou sklouzl níž a vydechl hlásky jeho jména proti hobitovým rtům.

„Nech mě stanout před soudem,“ řekl Bilbo a svou prosbu zpečetil lehkým polibkem.

„Snažíš se mě do toho vmanipulovat,“ zopakoval Thorin, ale neodtáhl se.

„Jsem ti vděčný za tvou nabídku, Thorine. Opravdu jsem,“ trval na svém hobit. „Musíš ale vědět, že to není dobrá volba pro tvou korunu. Můžeš zrušit soud, i tak ale budou mě i tebe soudit. Když se ale k tomuto soudu postavíme čelem, budeme mít příležitost k tomu, abychom provedli věci správně,“ navrhnul mu Bilbo se slabým úsměvem. „Já nejsem _zloděj_ , dokážu se proti takovému obvinění bránit. Chceš promluvit o mých zásluhách i přes to, co jsem ti řekl o Arcikamu?“

„Chceš mě mít blízko u sebe i přes to, co o mně teď víš?“ odpověděl Thorin otázkou, oči nespouštěl z Bilbovy tváře. Byla to otázka, zároveň však i odpověď – Bilbo pokračoval:

„Pak tedy promluv o mých zásluhách u soudu. Nech v můj prospěch promluvit i společenstvo a Barda a také Gandalfa.“

„Chceš tedy využít soud jako příležitost k očištění svého jména?“ zeptal se zamračeně Thorin. Bilbo si domyslel, že král právě rychle promýšlí všechny možnosti a v myšlenkách je zvažuje.

„Ano. A zároveň chci respektovat vaše zákony i tvou autoritu,“ dokončil hobit.

„Staneš pro mě před soudem,“ poznamenal Thorin bezvýrazně.

„To není to, co jsem říkal…“ odpověděl Bilbo, který si povzdechl a otřel se svým nosem o Thorinův.

„To je to, co jsem slyšel,“ stál si za svým trpaslík. „A jen stěží si zasloužím tvou oběť.“

„Nebuďte pošetilý, králi pod Horou,“ napomenul ho Bilbo. „Nic a nikdo se tentokrát nemusí obětovat. Ani tvůj trůn, ani mé ruce,“ zašeptal a začal se klepat, než kolem Thorinových ramen obmotal ruce a schoval tvář v prohlubni trpaslíkova krku.

„Snažíš se odčinit své skutky?“ zeptal se Thorin, jeho hlas promlouval proti Bilbovu uchu hlubokým a citlivým tónem.

„Možná,“ připustil hobit. „Tak trochu.“

„Neměl bys,“ odpověděl mu král a zavrtěl u toho hlavou.

„Udělej to pro mě,“ naléhal Bilbo a prsty líně hladil Thorinova ramena. „Měl jsi pravdu, když jsi říkal, že věci, které se mohly stát, jsou teď ovlivněné tím, co jsme udělali,“ zamumlal hobit a dával si pozor na hlas, když pronášel slova, která ho stále hluboce bolela. Jen stěží zvládl kontrolovat svůj tep, když si všimnul stínu bolesti, který se Thorinovi objevil na tváři, když mu znovu připomněl jeho slova. Bilbovy prsty se Thorinovi lehce zaryly do ramen. „Ale jestli je ještě možné, že je něco, o co je třeba se ještě pořád starat, pak za to budu bojovat.“

„Můj statečný zloději,“ řekl Thorin a líbal Bilba na tvář. „Není divu, že máš nade mnou takovou moc, s tvou chytrostí a tvým srdcem,“ zašeptal Bilbovi do ucha. „Jednoho po druhém bys je zahanbil, generály a bojovníky, dvořany i vůdce.“

„Stává se z tebe lichotník, Thorine Pavézo,“ odpověděl mu hobit žertovným tónem, než opět zvážněl. „To, co jsi mi řekl v Dolu…myslel jsem, že jsi mě _odmítal_ ,“ přiznal Bilbo a hlas mu ke konci málem selhal.

„Neodmítal,“ zabručel Thorin a přitáhl si hobita k polibku. Ale hobit se od něj odvrátil a donutil tak trpaslíka, aby svou řeč trochu rozvedl. „Jednou rukou mě zraňuješ a tou druhou tišíš mou bolest. A kromě toho jsem moc sobecký na to, abych tě odmítnul,“ dokončil Thorin a pak se sklonil, aby si mohl vzít Bilbovy rty, než by hobit stačil říct něco dalšího.

Bilbo vydechnul proti trpaslíkovým ústům, jelikož ho překvapilo, jak teplé jsou Thorinovy rty. Pak otevřel ústa a dovolil trpaslíkovi, aby prohloubil jejich polibek. Jeho mysl se jen stěží vyrovnávala se vším tím zmatkem v myšlenkách a pocitech, kterým si právě procházel.

Bilbo si tohle ještě pořádně nenaplánoval. Položil všechny své otázky a přemýšlel nad věcmi, které se časem přihodí, i přesto ale nebyl připravený na Thorinovu nabídku, že zruší soud. I když byl překvapený, jeho mysl udělala maximum, aby přišla s nějakou vhodnou odpovědí, když si najednou uvědomil, že nedokáže unést myšlenku na to, že by zničil Thorinovu autoritu v Ereboru. Bilbo upřímně věřil ve všechny důvody, které královi nabídnul, a skutečně si myslel, že bude moudřejší se soudu zúčastnit, než ho rušit. Ovšem jeho slabost pro Thorina v Bilbově úsudku sehrála velkou roli – koneckonců, Bilbo si _opravdu_ přál postavit se před soud kvůli Thorinovi.

Kdyby v Dolu nepřiznal, jak ukradl Arcikam, nebo kdyby Thorin nepromluvil s takovou zuřivostí a lítostí, Bilbo by si možná ani neuvědomil, jak hluboko byly jeho city zakořeněné. Ale teď, teď když prozradil svou vinu, teď když opravdu čelil možnosti, že by mohl Thorina ztratit, už nemohl Bilbo ignorovat to, co se skrývalo za jeho lžemi a nesmyslnými činy. A bylo nemožné přestat líbat Thorinova ústa a mumlat sladké hloupůstky mezi každým z polibků.

Bilbo by si ani neuvědomil, že brečí, kdyby nebylo Thorinových slov.

„Šššš, neplač,“ zamumlal trpaslík. „Přestaň plakat.“

„Neporoučej mi,“ nenechal se Bilbo. „Je to jenom z nervozity.“

„Já tě _žádám_ o to, abys přestal,“ opravil se Thorin. „Bude tě pak bolet hlava,“ dodal, když na jeho slova Bilbo zareagoval párem nekontrolovatelných vzlyků.

Hobit ve skutečnosti neměl moc daleko k tomu, aby se zasmál, než se na něj Thorin podivně zadíval, když spatřil jeho slzy, jenže smích z něj nějakým způsobem vyšel v podobě vzlyku a teď už to nebyl schopen zastavit. Thorin si povzdychl, rty přejel po Bilbově tváři.

„Och, nech toho, je to směšné,“ řekl Bilbo, který si uvědomil, že trpaslík ochutnává jeho slzy. I přesto však pevně sevřel prsty kolem Thorinovy tuniky, když mu král z tváří slíbával tekoucí slzy.

„Přestaň plakat,“ domlouval mu trpaslík a přitom na hobitovu bradu a nos vtisknul pár dalších polibků. „A nech mě ti pomoci se svléknout,“ dodal náhle.

Tentokrát se Bilbo už zasmál. Pak zamrkal, pár slz mu steklo po líčkách.

„Chceš mě tu snad mít nahého, Thorine? To mi je povědomé,“ škádlil ho jemně.

„Máš oblečení zvlhlé od sněhu,“ upozornil ho trpaslík zamračeně. „Snažím se tě zachránit od toho, aby ses nachladil,“ zabručel Thorin a prsty se posunul ke šňůrkám na Bilbově kabátu.

Bilbo si rukou setřel z očí zbytky slz a klidně se na Thorina usmál.

„Svlékni mě,“ zašeptal a vychutnával si, jak trpaslíkovy ruce na jeho hrudi na chvíli zamrzly, než se vrátily ke své práci na kabátu.

„Bilbo,“ pronesl Thorin. V jeho tváři se odráželo překvapivé množství něhy. „Když jsme nazí, zdá se, že je snazší se ti přiblížit,“ přiznal trpaslík.

Bilbo přerývavě vydechnul a teprve poté si uvědomil, že zadržoval dech. Váhavě natáhl ruku k Thorinově tváři a trpaslík pod hobitovým dotekem naklonil hlavu, jako zkrocená šelma. Bilbovy prsty sklouzly po Thorinových lícních kostech a králova víčka se třepotavě zavřela – Bilbo si pokaždé prošel pocitem ztráty, když na něj neshlížely Thorinovy modré oči, a tak políbil královu pokožku, šedivé prameny vlasů na spáncích a jeho vousy, dokud na něj Thorin znovu nepohlédl a Bilbo se cítil téměř prázdný pod silou svých citů a pak opět plný až po okraj.

Bilbo si ani neuvědomil, jak moc mu to těžké, vlhké oblečení vadí, dokud nepocítil úlevu, kterou s sebou přinášely Thorinovy lehké doteky, kterými ho svlékal. Stále nebylo na tom, jakým způsobem ho trpaslík svlékal, nic sexuálního – místo toho byl Thorin opatrný a něžný, ale takovým tichým, tlumeným způsobem, který Bilbovi připomněl jeho dětství, kdy mu jeho matka pomáhala s vysvlékáním, než ho uložila ke spánku.

Cítil se tak _pohodlně_ , a pohodlí je pro hobity formou štěstí, a to dokonce i pro tak neobyčejné jedince jako byl Bilbo Pytlík. Se svým pohodlím se zcela nepochybně musel rozloučit ve chvíli, kdy opustil svůj domov a následoval společenství trpaslíků a čaroděje na výpravě za získáním pokladu od draka. Ale objev toho, že se může cítit pohodlně i míle od svého domova, v náručí trpaslíka, který pro něj byl ještě před pár měsíci cizincem, ten Bilba zarazil jako jeden z nejprapodivnějších aspektů jeho cesty: zamotala se mu z toho hlava a rozbušilo srdce.

Thorin, který už Bilba svléknul z kabátku a kožichu a sejmul mu i pásek, pomohl hobitovi se postavit. Konečky prstů přejel po Bilbově rameni a pak pohnul prsty k hobitově šíji, kde si pohrával s vlasy, které se zde kroutily. V Bilbově těle se něco pohnulo, a tak na moment zavřel oči a jen se koupal v onom doteku: cítil, že mu Thorin povoluje vázání na tunice a natahuje se po pokožce pod ní, lehoučký dotek, který s Bilbem otřásl jako bouře. Hobit tiše zanaříkal a popadl lem své tuniky, aby si ji přetáhl přes hlavu a v jediném prudkém pohybu ji odhodil.

A pak přistihl Thorina, jak ho pozoruje upřeným, soustředěným pohledem, který občas míval během sexu.

„Jsi celý promrzlý,“ pronesl Thorin, jeho hluboký hlas Bilba donutil se zachvět, jako by na jeho obnaženou pokožku lil studenou vodu. „Pojď sem,“ řekl Thorin a pak kolem Bilbova menšího těla obmotal své paže, pevně si hobita přimknul k hrudi a poté oběma rukama třel Bilbova záda nahoru a dolů.

Bilbo přitisknul nos do Thorinovy košile a vdechoval vůni trpaslíkovy kůže – hořící dříví a déšť, hřejivé i svěží zároveň. Hobit v Thorinově hrudi skryl úsměv a nechal trpaslíka, ať do jeho těla vpraví trochu tepla, zatímco si hrál se šňůrkami na Thorinově košili.

„Mohl jsi mi prostě jen říct, že se chceš přesunout do postele,“ zamumlal hobit po chvíli, kdy trpaslíkovy dlaně spočívaly na křivce jeho zad, jako by žádaly o povolení.

Pak pohlédl na Thorina s náznakem úsměvu. Thorin protočil očima a nic neřekl. Místo toho se sehnul, popadl Bilba za pas a bez větších obtíží si ho zvednul pod paži. Bilbo vypísknul, ale až moc se bál toho, že upadne na zem, než aby bojoval proti trpaslíkovu sevření: nechal Thorina, ať ho nese tak nedůstojným způsobem.

Zanedlouho už byl Bilbo na posteli: ležel na zádech a Thorin Pavéza se nad ním tyčil. Dokonce i v kalhotách a tunice vypadal Thorin každým coulem jako král a jeho oči modře zářily v nazlátlých stínech. Ó, určitě dohromady tvořily pěkný obrázek: král pod Horou, nádherný a vážný, dokonce i když byl svlečený, a Bilbo Pytlík, jehož váženost si právě procházela těžkým obdobím. Bilbo věděl, že má tváře ještě červené a vlhké od slz a cítil, že má lehce nateklé oči. Zdálo se však, že Thorin je s tím, co vidí, stále spokojený.

„Chtěl bych tě celého sníst,“ řekl Thorin s napůl přivřenýma očima a zasněným výrazem, který byl v rozporu s jeho smyslnými slovy.

Thorin ale nepospíchal: pomalu pomohl Bilbovi z jeho košile a prolíbával si cestu po Bilbově krku, dokud znovu nenarazil na jeho ústa. Líbali se beze spěchu, skrz polibek se spolu škádlili, jemně se kousali a sáli. Thorinovy ruce teď hladily Bilbův nahý trup a šimraly jeho měkkou pokožku. Bilbo potěšením zalapal po dechu, když si Thorin položil hlavu na jeho hruď a na chvíli zde posečkal a tiše naslouchal rytmu hobitova srdce.

Pak trpaslík otočil hlavou a dlouhými tahy olíznul Bilba až k pupíku a zase zpět, dokud nezasypával hobita polibky kolem jeho bradavky. Bilbo zasténal a pokusil se zkroutit se tak, aby měl Thorinova ústa tam, kde si je přál mít. Trpaslík se tiše zasmál: zvuk, který přeběhl po Bilbově kůži jako oheň; a pak uposlechl a uzavřel rty kolem hobitovy bradavky: Thorin ji sál s rukama sevřenýma kolem hobitových boků, s Bilbovými prsty ve svých tmavých vlasech.

Thorin nějakým způsobem dokázal poslepu rozepnout Bilbovy kalhoty, ale musel se převalit na bok, aby si je Bilbo mohl svléknout. Kalhoty se hobitovi ještě houpaly kolem kotníků, když Thorin lapil Bilbova ústa v polibku, který byl hrubější než všechny předchozí, ale také kratší. Trpaslík sklouznul z postele, aby se zbavil zbytků oblečení, které nechal spadnout na zem.

„Thorine!“ popoháněl ho Bilbo a natáhl k trpaslíkovi ruce.

Thorin se vrátil na matrace a po čtyřech přilezl až k Bilbovi, kterého zakryl svým vlastním nahým tělem. Thorinova pokožka byla ve svitu ohně bledě zlatá a pohyboval se s nezvyklým půvabem, aby Bilbovy rty okradl o další polibek. Vtlačil mezi hobitova stehna svou nohu a přitiskl k sobě jejich těla, Thorinovo bylo hřejivější a pevnější a Bilbo mumlal oceňující nesmysly, zatímco se mazlil s milencovým krkem.

„Chci tě,“ vyhrknul Bilbo. „Prosím,“ dodal celý rudý.

Thorin polaskal hobitovo kulaté bříško a pohlédl na něj.

„Králíčku,“ řekl. „Bilbo. Můj zloději.“

Thorin líbal Bilbovo tělo, svými ústy prozkoumával každičký kousíček hobitovy pokožky. Tím rozdmýchával oheň v Bilbově hrudi a nohách, v rukách a krku, objevoval místečka, která by neměla být tak citlivá, a přesto hobita nutila sténat a propadat se do rozkoše a – _oh, Thorine, prosím_. Zakousnul se Bilbovi do kůže, po celém těle za sebou nechával růžové otisky a jazykem utěšoval a slízával veškerou bolest, kterou po sobě zanechaly jeho zuby. Sál Bilbovy prsty, jeden po druhém, a lízal jeho zápěstí, jazykem se přitlačil k místu, kde cítil jeho tep. Líbal Bilbova stehna a držel ho na místě vlastní vahou, když sebou začalo to malé stvoření zmítat – Bilbo totiž věděl, co s ním dokáže Thorin provést svými ústy, ale král opět upřednostnil jeho bradavky.

Bilbo v odpověď na jeho sání zasténal a snažil se najít něco, o co by se mohl třít, aby ulevil napětí ve svém penisu, přirážel k Thorinovi, tlačil a mačkal se k němu, dokud nebyl trpaslíkův dech na jeho hrudi trhaný a zvlhlý.

„Chtěl bych, abys něco zkusil,“ zamumlal trpaslík a drobnými kousanci putoval po Bilbově krku. Hobit zamručel a otřel se penisem o Thorinovo břicho. „Poslouchej mě,“ povzdychl si Thorin a nadzvednul se, aby donutil hobita otevřít oči a věnovat mu trochu pozornosti.

Bilbo byl docela zklamaný a ruce mu ihned vystřelily vzhůru, aby mohly klouzat po Thorinově pokožce.

„Poslouchám,“ zamumlal Bilbo, „a teď pojď zpátky. Prosím.“

Ale Thorin Bilbo stále držel přitisknutého k matraci, své velké ruce měl sevřené kolem jeho boků, a na tváři mu pohrával vlčí úsměv. Bavil se. Bilbo frustrovaně zasténal, jelikož se mu nedostávalo žádné úlevy.

„Trochu netrpělivý, ne?“ dělal si z něj Thorin legraci.

„Ty…nesnesitelný trpaslíku,“ opáčil Bilbo a setřel si z obočí pot.

Králových rtů se dotknul něžný úsměv a pak Thorin políbil hobitovo vlhké čelo.

„Chci, aby sis dnes vzal ty mě,“ zašeptal Thorin s ústy u Bilbových kadeří.

Hobitovi se zasekl dech v hrdle. Zamotala se mu hlava.

„ _Abych si tě vzal_?“ zopakoval a pocítil, že se Thorinovo tělo při jeho otázce napjalo.

Bilbo cítil, že se od něj Thorin každou chvílí odtáhne, jeho mysl i srdce se mu vzdalovaly, i když jeho tělo bylo stále zaklesnuté do toho hobitova. Bilbo zabořil prsty do trpaslíkových paží, jeho nehty po sobě na králově pokožce nechávaly otisky ve tvaru půlměsíce a jeho myšlenky byly zaplavené představou toho, že si _bere_ Thorina. Posun Bilbových myšlenek se zřejmě projevil i v jeho tváři, jelikož královy modré oči potemněly.

„Líbí se ti ta představa?“ zeptal se ho Thorin hlasem hutným a sladkým jako med.

Bilbo nad odpovědí ani na okamžik nezaváhal.

„Ano,“ zachraptěl.

Bilbovi ihned zčervenaly tváře i hruď: opravdu zněl tak nedočkavě? Nebyl si jistý, jestli je to dobrý nápad, ale zdálo se, že Thorin je velmi zaujatý – _tvrdě_ zaujatý – představou, že si ho někdo vezme. A to bohatě stačilo k podnícení Bilbovy touhy. I tak si ale hobit dělal starosti:

„Nikdy jsem…“ chtěl se přiznat, ale v ústech měl najednou sucho a přestal mluvit.

„Já také ne,“ odpověděl mu Thorin chraplavým hlasem. „Ne takto.“

„Ne?“ zeptal se Bilbo, který jen stěží skrýval své překvapení. Pak se kousnul do spodního rtu. „Tedy, bylo jasné, že máš zkušenosti, když jsi… Chci říct, když jsi ke mně tenkrát _přišel_.“

„Neměl jsem tolik milenců, kolik si zřejmě myslíš,“ odpověděl mu Thorin a odhadl tak, co se Bilboci právě honilo hlavou. „Získal jsem pár zkušeností, když jsem byl ještě mladý a lehkomyslný, ale nikdy jsem neměl čas na to, abych si užíval. Ne poté, co na nás zaútočil Šmak. A ani jsem po ničem takovém netoužil. Hnusila se mi představa toho, že bych byl… obnažený. _Přemožený_ ,“ Thorin se odmlčel a pak přiložil dlaň na Bilbovu tvář, jen na chviličku, malinkaté pohlazení. „Ale na tom už jen sotva záleží,“ dodal s pohledem upřeným na něj. „Stejně už jsem dávno přemožený.“

„Ty nejsi přemožený,“ odporoval mu Bilbo, srdce se mu v odpověď na králova slova sevřelo.

„A co tedy?“ zeptal se Thorin, který lehce sklopil hlavu a upřeně se na hobita díval.

„Jsi mi drahý,“ odpověděl Bilbo, který Thorinovi opětoval jeho pohled. „A záleží mi na tobě.“

V Thorinově výrazu poté něco zněžnělo – bylo to, jako by se najednou díval na úplně jiného trpaslíka, mladšího a nevinnějšího a bezpochyby zranitelného. Bylo to nádherné a současně podivně strašidelné.

„Vezmi si mě,“ zopakoval král pevným hlasem.


	31. Opětovné shledání

„Pane Gandalfe, byl byste tak laskavý a podal mi omáčku?“ požádal Ori.

Tón jeho hlasu byl přespříliš zdvořilý a nechtěně tak napodoboval chování svého bratra Doriho – starší trpaslík si potrpěl na formality, když došlo na hosty, a ke všemu to bylo tento den poprvé, co se celé Společenstvo sešlo od té doby, kdy před několika měsíci odešli z Meddědova domu. Nepřítomnost Filiho a Kiliho byla ještě bolestněji znát, když se všichni sešli v jedné místnosti, a tak byla ze začátku nálada všech vcelku neveselá. Po prvních džbáncích piva a miskách s pudinkem se ale začali všichni uvolňovat a teď už se hlučnost i množství obhroublých vtipů začaly pomalu přibližovat Bilbovým nejšťastnějším vzpomínkám na Společenství.

A kromě toho Bilba neskutečně potěšil Gandalfův příjezd. Kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že ten samý hobit, kterého téměř urazila čarodějova nabídka na cestu za dobrodružstvím, si bude teď Gandalfovy společnosti tolik užívat? Bilbovi scházel Gandalfův smysl pro humor a jejich spojenectví proti tvrdohlavosti trpaslíků. On a Gandalf se spolu bavili o novinkách ze západu, které s sebou čaroděj přivezl, když je Ori přerušil svou prosbou. Gandalf natáhnul ruku po misce s omáčkou a poté jeho pozornost získal Balin se svou otázkou o stavu cest, které vedou do Ereboru.

Bilbo Gandalfovu odpověď skoro neposlouchal, palcem si bezmyšlenkovitě přejel po levém zápěstí. Měl tam malé modřiny půlměsícového tvaru, které po sobě nechtěně zanechal Thorin. Když Bilba uchopil za zápěstí, pohmoždil hobitovu choulostivější pokožku, ale Bilbo si toho v tu chvíli jen sotva všímal. Později, kdy vedle sebe leželi na posteli, s chladnoucí pokožkou a s dechem stále trhaným, si Thorin té drobné ranky všimnul a přitisknul k ní jazyk. Bilbo stále cítil teplo trpaslíkova dechu na své pokožce a pocit, že mu srdce buší v zápěstí.

„Vymýšlíte novou hádanku?“ zeptal se Gandalf.

Bilbo sebou překvapeně trhnul, pak ale zakroutil hlavou a z proutěného košíku si vzal krajíc oříškového chleba.

„Přemýšlel jsem o tom, že bych sepsal sbírku hádanek,“ odpověděl hobit. „Víte, co mám na mysli; sepsat hádanky, které sám znám, a například je ještě obohatit nějakými tradičně trpasličími.“

Gandalf něco zamručel a usrknul si piva, aniž by přitom z Bilba spustil pohled.

„Mohl byste sepsat knihu o svých dobrodružstvích, můj příteli,“ odpověděl čaroděj, „jelikož vy sám jste jedna velká hádanka.“

„Opravdu?“ zasmál se Bilbo lehce, zatímco z talíře stíral chlebem zbytky omáčky.

„Už vaše rozhodnutí, že se přidáte k výpravě, bylo pro mě hádankou,“ prohlásil Gandalf. „A teď si děláte plány, jakým způsobem budete trávit v Ereboru čas. Sbírka hádanek, _vskutku_ ,“ zopakoval čaroděj, který byl očividně pobavený. Bilbovi ale neuniklo, jak pozorný byl Gandalfův pohled – instinktivně si trochu popotáhnul rukáv, aby lépe schoval své zápěstí. „Tady je můj první návrh do vaší sbírky hádanek,“ pokračoval Gandalf. Sklonil hlavu a ztišil hlas. „Proč tato večeře?“

Bilbo zamrkal.

„Proč ne?“ zeptal se také. „Společně jsme během cesty sdíleli spoustu jídel.“

„Ano, to sdíleli,“ připustil Gandalf. Narovnal se v zádech. „Možná máte pravdu, můj příteli. Nakonec já téměř očekával, že mi bude do Ereboru zakázán přístup – mohli by se o to pokusit a selhali by – ale neupřeli mi ho. Pochybuji o tom, že by král Thorin zapomněl na slova, která mezi námi proběhla, ale v jeho pohostinství nenacházím žádné chyby.“

Bilbo se kousnul do jazyka, jelikož si vzpomněl na Thorinův otrávený tón, když se na toto téma spolu bavili. Přitulený k Thorinovu nahému tělu, s trpaslíkovým palcem hladícím ho po čelisti, poslouchal Bilbo Thorinovy hořké stížnosti.

„Čaroděj nemá ani to nejmenší právo chovat se ke mně jako k jednomu ze svých pěšáků,“ prohlásil Thorin nepřátelským tónem. „Musí si myslet, že trpaslíci jsou příliš hloupí na to, aby rozuměli jeho hře, ale já nejsem slepý,“ zavrčel, než se tón jeho hlasu zjemnil. „Ne vždy,“ dodal a na chvíli se odmlčel, aby Bilba políbil na odhalené rameno.

„Byl jsi na něj hrubý?“ zeptal se hobit, zatímco mu Thorin tak silně sál pokožku, že po sobě zanechal modřinu. Bilbo cítil Thorinovy zuby a mručení v trpaslíkově hrdle. Píchnul Thorina do břicha. „Můžeš mi slíbit, že se budeš u večeře chovat alespoň _civilizovaně_?“

„Můžeš mi slíbit, že mě necháš tě vysát _po_ večeři?“ opáčil trpaslík s kamennou tváří.

Bilbovi zabralo nějaký čas, než Thorina přesvědčil, že Gandalf by mohl být i nápomocný a že nabádání čaroděje k brzkému odchodu by bylo podezřelé _a_ nezdvořilé.

„Cítíš se bezpečněji, když ho máš nablízku,“ poznamenal později Thorin, než odešel z Bilbových pokojů.

Hobit jen sklonil pohled. _Opravdu_ se cítil bezpečněji, když byl teď Gandalf v Ereboru. A Bilbo si z Thorinova mlčení domyslel, jak moc to trpasličího krále zraňovalo – skutečnost, že nestačil na to, aby ho dokázal ochránit sám.

„I tak mě váš vzkaz překvapil,“ řekl mezitím Gandalf.

„Můj vzkaz?“ zopakoval Bilbo, který se snažil soustředit na večeři a čarodějova slova.

„Ten, ve kterém stálo, že jste příliš unavený ze své návštěvy Dolu, než abyste se se mnou setkal před večeří,“ připomněl mu Gandalf. „Myslel jsem si, že budete nedočkavý na rozhovor se mnou.“

„Ale to jsem byl. Stále jsem,“ namítnul Bilbo.

Začervenal se při vzpomínce na to, _kdy_ onen vzkaz napsal. K napsání vzkazu Gandalfovi ho přemluvil Thorin, aby se vyhnuli nečekané čarodějově návštěvě v Bilbových pokojích. A Bilbo ten vzkaz napsal a pak ho poslal přes jednoho strážného, kterého našel v nejbližší chodbě – i v tu dobu se tolik červenal, jelikož po chodbě kráčel jen ve svém županu a v ničem jiném.

„Obleč si tohle,“ navrhnul Thorin a zamotal ho do županu. „Brzy tě chci mít zase nahého a jakékoliv jiné šaty bych z tebe strhal.“

„Byl jsem opravdu unavený. Trochu mě bolela hlava,“ pokračoval Bilbo a díval se Gandalfovi do očí. „A předpokládám, že i vy jste byl po cestě unavený. A kromě toho jsem věděl, že se setkáme u večeře. Bude dost času na to, abychom si promluvili, protože nemáte v plánu nijak brzy odjet, že, Gandalfe?“

„Jen jsem přemýšlel nad tím, jak moc tomu vzkazu mohu věřit,“ odvětil čaroděj.

„Cože?“ překvapilo Bilba Gandalfovo troufalé nařčení. Donutil se ke smíchu. „Och, nevím, kdo by mohl mít zájem na falšování vzkazů s mým podpisem.“

„Možná nešlo o falšování,“ připustil Gandalf, ale v jeho hlase byl znát náznak chladu.

„Gandalfe, byl jste při vaší cestě v Temném hvozdu?“ zeptal se Gloin a jeho hlas překonal i hluk u stolu.

Ta otázka získala pozornost každého, dokonce i královu. Thorin seděl v čele stolu, zatímco Gandalf s Bilbem byli usazeni skoro na druhém konci, ale zmínka o Temném hvozdu stačila k tomu, aby král přestal poslouchat to, co mu Dwalin mumlal mezi sousty kuřecího stehýnka. Thorin otočil hlavu a zamračil se, ale nepokusil se zastavit Gandalfa od zodpovězení Gloinovy otázky.

„Ne, nebyl,“ řekl čaroděj. „Ale náhodou jsem potkal jednoho z Thranduilových vyslanců v Dolu a přes něj jsem poslal pár slov o svém návratu,“ vykládal Gandalf. A pak ještě dodatečně řekl: „Mám v plánu prozkoumat les.“

Většina trpaslíků mumlala na znamení souhlasu a Gloin znovu promluvil:

„Thranduilovi vyslanci říkají, že se snaží zbavit les pavouků. Někteří z jejich lidí, kteří sem putovali, byli pavouky napadeni, i když nikdo nezemřel,“ vysvětloval trpaslík. „I tak se ale bojíme posílat své zboží do Temného hvozdu. Nemůžeme přijít o žádné trpaslíky nebo výrobky; pořád si takové nehody nemůžeme dovolit.“

„Určitě ale můžete poslat vyzbrojený doprovod s povozy se zbožím,“ namítnul Gandalf. „Máte zde spoustu bojovníků z Železných hor. Dain stále zůstává v Ereboru i se svou armádou a ještě nikdy předtím neodmítnul pomoci.“

Gandalfova slova se dočkala jen trapného ticha. A pak, ještě než stačil Bilbo vymyslet něco, čím by uvolnil onu napjatou atmosféru, promluvil někdo jiný.

„Nevěříme jim,“ pronesl Ori opovržlivě.

„Ale v bitvě bojovali na naší straně,“ namítnul Bofur.

Po chvíli už mluvili všichni trpaslíci, hádali se o tom i tamtom; Dori vyjádřil své podezření, že Dainovi trpaslíci šířili špinavé zvěsti o Ereboru a o Thorinově chování, Balin se snažil dát na vědomí, že Dain sám nebyl nikdy nic jiného než věrný spojenec, Nori přednesl celou řadu informací, které mohl získat jen tím, že by se ukrýval v pokojích generálů z Železných hor – a Bilbo o tom raději moc nepřemýšlel. Koneckonců, Bilbo o většině z toho už věděl od Thorina a ostatních trpaslíků. Takže se podíval na krále samotného, který byl jediný další kromě Bilba, který se neúčastnil konverzace.

Thorin se mračil, ale nezdálo se, že by měl v nejbližší době podlehnout svému vzteku. Všimnul si, že se na něj Bilbo dívá a vyměnili si spolu pohledy uprostřed oné ohnivé diskuze a přes prázdné talíře a mísy sušeného ovoce.

A Bilbo byl najednou zpátky ve svých komnatách a před očima měl Thorina ležícího na jejich posteli.

Trpaslík z Bilba nespustil pohled ani tehdy, kdy si hobit potíral prsty olejem. Thorin před ním ležel s nohama lehce roztaženýma a pomalu sám sebe hladil. Dokonce i nahý od hlavy k palcům u nohou vypadal Thorin každým coulem jako král – zdálo se, jako by jeho silná vůle přímo vyzařovala z jeho obnažené pokožky, z jeho hrudi pokryté jizvami, dlouhé copánky mu stékaly po ramenou. Thorin Pavéza byl v Bilbových očích krásný a daleko víc než jen to. Bilbo se v tu chvíli začervenal, ale spíše kvůli hloubce svých citů než kvůli nahotě, kterou spolu sdíleli.

Když Bilbo, který byl usazený mezi Thorinovýma nohama, zaváhal, Thorin něco tiše zavrčel. Pohled na to, jak trpaslík zvedá kolena a rozevírá stehna, způsobil, že se Bilbovi začala v žílách vařit krev a o moment později už měl hobit poprvé prsty na okraji Thorinova zvrásněného otvoru.

Bilbovi se třásly prsty, když otevíral nádobku s olejem, ale donutil se ke klidu, jakmile mu došlo, jak nervózní Thorin musí být. Pohled plný očekávání na Thorinově tváři mu také moc nepomohl; ani trpaslíkův penis, tvrdý a lesklý, prosící o pozornost. Bilbo už Thorina skoro požádal, aby se převrátil na břicho, ale pamatoval se na to, jak on sám poprvé chtěl na Thorina vidět. Bilbo vzal do ruky Thorinova varlata a palcem přejel po jejich napjaté pokožce. Zaslechl, jak se Thorinovi zasekl dech, a hlavu přitisknul k Thorinovu stehnu. A pak, velmi pomalu, začal Bilbo v kruzích přejíždět po okraji jeho otvoru, jeho sebevědomí plynule vzrůstalo s tím, jak se zahříval olej. Když Thorina povzbudil dost na to, aby pozvedl nohy ještě výš, pohled na Thorinův lesknoucí se otvor málem roztříštil Bilbovu sebekontrolu. Nebyl připravený na způsob, jakým Thorin nadzvednul své tělo, jak se jeho paty zaryly do pokrývek. Bilbo zamumlal nějaký roztomilý nesmysl, rty a jazykem laskal Thorinova třísla, zatímco svým prstem vtrhnul dovnitř.

Och, jak jen se Thorin kolem jeho prstu chvěl!

Z té vzpomínky Bilbovi zčervenaly tváře, a tak se natáhnul po kousku fíkového koláče. Sladkost sušeného ovoce ho trochu rozptýlila a Thorin už se na něj naštěstí také nedíval. Bilbo sám sobě vynadal: měl by být více opatrný a nenechat své myšlenky se zase zatoulat k odpoledni. Byl si jistý, že večeře se Společenstvím byla jen stěží tou nejlepší chvíli na to, aby přiznal svůj vztah s králem. Bilbo ale nedokázal zabránit tomu, aby stále necítil na svých dlaních teplo z Thorinovy pokožky, tělo se mu ještě příjemně chvělo z pozůstatků vzrušení. Cítil se Thorin bolavě? Usazený na židli z leštěného černého dřeva; cítil Thorin ještě stále Bilba uvnitř sebe?

Ta myšlenka byla skoro k zbláznění. Zatímco Dwalin říkal něco hrubého o drzých jazycích trpaslíků z Železných hor, vzpomněl si Bilbo na to, jak chutnal Thorinův penis v jeho ústech, když pár prsty pohyboval v jeho otvoru. Povoloval mu svaly, pohyb po pohybu, učil se, jak číst v Thorinových reakcích a jaké doteky podněcovaly trpaslíkovu rozkoš. Bilbo se sladil s rytmem Thorinova dechu, jemně sál jeho penis a lehce kousal do jeho varlat.

V momentě, kdy se pokusil přidat třetí prst, sklouznul Thorin do Khuzdul. Thorinovo koktání znělo docela potěšeně, ale s Khuzdul Bilbo nikdy nevěděl – jeho znalost trpasličího jazyka stále nebyla dostatečná na to, aby dokázal rozumět nadmíru vzrušenému, vzlykajícímu trpaslíkovi.

„Mluv ke mně v západštině, prosím,“ požádal Bilbo trpaslíka. „Chtěl bych ti rozumět.“

Thorin ale při Bilbových slovech jen zamrkal a na tvářích se mu rozprostřelo něco nápadně podobného ruměnci. Obrátil hlavu k polštáři a pevně sevřel ústa.

 _Co jsi mi to jen říkal?_ přemýšlel Bilbo a zariskoval další pohled na krále. Vylekalo ho, když Dwalin, který jednal na popud téměř neznatelného pokývnutí od Thorina, praštil svým džbánkem o stůl. Najednou bylo ticho a teprve tehdy otevřel Thorin ústa, aby promluvil ke Společenství.

„Dlužíme trpaslíkům ze Železných hor za jejich pomoc v bitvě. A já nebudu tolerovat pomluvy o cti mého bratrance,“ pronesl pevným hlasem. „Přesto, Erebor patří synům Durinovým,“ řekl Thorin, tón jeho hlasu byl hrdý i trpký. _Dědici Durinovi_ , pomyslel si Bilbo, _jako byli Kili a Fili_. Hobit také zpozoroval nepatrnou nelibost na tvářích Bifura, Bofura a Bombura; a jak rychle zmizela při Thorinových následujících slovech: „Synům Durinovým a těm, kteří jim byli po boku od začátku jejich cesty. Trpaslíci z Železných hor sem nepatří.“

 _Ale trpaslík z Železných hor je tvůj dědic_ – ta slova měl Bilbo na jazyku, ale jen se zamračil a neřekl nic. Cítil, že ostatní trpaslíci a dokonce i Gandalf si myslí to samé, ale nikdo z nich se to králi neodvážil připomenout. Jen pouhá myšlenka na Erebor bez Thorina na trůnu byla pro Bilba bolestivá, i navzdory skutečnosti, že na králích a pokladech a síle mu jen pramálo záleželo. Ale záleželo mu na Thorinovi a Thorinovi záleželo na jeho trůnu – Bilbo už dávno přijal, že bude zatažený do trpasličích záležitostí.

„Dostal jste zprávy od pana Elronda, králi pod Horou?“ zeptal se Gandalf znenadání.

„Dostal,“ přiznal trpaslík, i když se zdálo, že nemá v úmyslu nějak zabředávat do rozhovoru na toto téma a že ho dokonce otravuje Gandalfovo vyzvídání.

„Už od naší návštěvy v Roklince jsem věděl, že pan Elrond měl v plánu nabídnout Ereboru své přátelství,“ vysvětlil čaroděj a nicneříkajícně se usmíval.

„Myslel jsem, že naši výpravu považuje za nemoudrou,“ opáčil Thorin chladně.

„Považoval,“ souhlasil Gandalf. „Ale pan Elrond patří mezi ty, kteří si váží toho, když je jim dokázáno, že se mýlili.“

Bilbo se musel kousnout do jazyka, aby se nezačal smát, když se na Thorinově tváři objevil výraz pohoršeného zamračení, jakmile mu došel význam Gandalfových slov.

„Rád bych znovu navštívil Roklinku,“ řekl místo toho Bilbo tiše.

„Ó, vzpomínám si, že mi pan Elrond říkal o konverzaci, ve které by s vámi velmi rád pokračoval. O elfech a hobitech,“ řekl Gandalf.

Bilbo si nervózně odkašlal, ale přikývnul. Trpaslíci teď srovnávali chování pana Elronda s tím Thranduilovým a probírali všechny elfí podivnosti. Téma hovoru, zdá se, Thorina bezmezně otravovalo a Bilbo zachytil pár neslušných poznámek, které král zamumlal Dwalinovi, ale bylo to nic ve srovnání s trpaslíkovým pohledem, když Gandalf znovu promluvil k hobitovi:

„Myslím, že by byl pan Elrond velmi potěšen, kdyby vás mohl v Roklince na nějaký čas uvítat. Jestli si dobře pamatuji, vždy vás zajímaly příběhy o elfech.“

„Už od dětství,“ přiznal Bilbo, ale cítil na sobě Thorinovy oči.

Bylo docela směšné, že se Thorin cítí uražený nebo ohrožený jeho zálibou v elfech. Bilbo ale věděl, že v tom bylo něco víc – návštěva Roklinky s sebou nesla i odchod z Ereboru, aspoň tedy na nějaký čas. Stýskalo se mu po Kraji a po Dně pytle, rád by také znovu navštívil Roklinku a Meddědův dům, snad i Temný hvozd; také ale chtěl zůstat Thorinovi po boku.

Ale věci se daly nějak zařídit. Na pár měsíců by mohl cestovat a navštívit svůj domov a pak se vrátit do Ereboru. Ale bylo těžké o tom přemýšlet teď, před soudem; ještě těžší to bylo, jelikož mu Thorinovo sténání stále znělo v uších.

I když Thorin odmítnul sdílet své myšlenky, když ho Bilbo připravoval, hobit se ujistil, že s ním král bude sdílet alespoň své vzdechy. Od Thorinova milování se naučil pár věcí a triků a použil je na trpaslíka, jakmile uvnitř něj našel jeho nejcitlivější bod. Jak Bilbo miloval chtivý výraz v Thorinově tváři během těchto chvil a hluboké sténání, které ze sebe trpaslík vydával, když Bilbovy prsty snižovaly jeho odpor. Bilbo lízal a líbal Thorinův penis a varlata a stehna: jak mohl vůbec kdy pochybovat o tom, že tohle chce? Bilbo po Thorinovi prahnul: byl naprosto a zcela pohlcený svou vlastní touhou. Thorin byl duší i srdcem Hory, jeho pokožka voněla jako země a déšť, dřevo i kov; byl kovem a drahokamy a ohněm, které zářili z hlubin země; Bilbo už nikdy nebude znovu toužit po Arcikamu.

Bilbo se téměř udělal mezi Thorinovy nohy, když přitisknul svůj penis k trpaslíkovu stehnu a pak k otvoru mezi jeho půlkami. Thorin byl kluzký a teplý a jeho hlas se nádherně zlomil, když přikázal:

„Udělej to, sakra, udělej to.“

Bilbo cítil, že mu v žilách bublá smích nad Thorinovou snahou být povýšený a panovačný, dokonce i když měl nohy široko od sebe a jeho tělo se chvělo touhou. Naklonil se nad Thorina a nasměroval svůj penis proti královu vstupu. Thorinova ústa byla lehce pootevřená a rty měl nateklé z jejich polibků a oči měl temnější než kdy jindy. Bilbovo srdce bilo tak hlasitě, že přehlušilo veškerý jiný zvuk v místnosti.

A najednou Bilbo vklouznul dovnitř. Jen špičkou, olej mu usnadnil přístup. Výraz v Thorinově tváři byl nejdřív překvapený, pak trochu bolestivý a opět od něj odvrátil oči. Bilbo volal jeho jméno nebo tedy alespoň doufal, že mu říkal jeho jménem a ne tucty něžných přezdívek, které mu běžely myslí, sladká, sladká slova, slova jako oheň a voda, slova, která vykvetla v jeho duši jako louky poblíž Dna pytle, všechna slova hovořící o kráse, která Bilbo znal.

Bylo to k zbláznění. To teplo, těsnost. To, že ho Thorin chtěl.

Bilbovi se zamlžil pohled, když se pohnul o kousek dál. Vykřikl, rukama sklouzl na Thorinovu hruď a cítil, jak mu vibruje pod prsty. A pak Bilbo ucítil Thorinova stehna, která se sevřela kolem jeho pasu a posouvala ho ještě hlouběji. Spatřil, jak Thorin popadl prostěradlo a téměř ho roztrhl čirou silou svého sevření; v Bilbově těle se něco zlomilo a vytáhnul se, jen aby znovu přirazil dopředu, pomalu hýbal boky. Thorin se prohnul, aby mohl vyjít vstříc jeho přírazu, s ústy zavřenými a s tvářemi v jednom ohni, jeho vlastní penis byl tvrdý jako kámen proti hobitovu břichu.

Od té chvíle se Bilbo držel svého rytmu. Neměl sice Thorinovu sílu ani velikost, ale i tak se malý hobit chvěl pýchou při pohledu na krále pod ním a při nádherných, vzrušujících a dychtivých zvucích, které Thorinovi unikaly z úst i přes veškerou trpaslíkovu snahu se ovládat. Díval se, jak se Thorin natáhnul po svém penisu a cítil trpaslíkovy silné prsty, které ho škrábaly na břiše; Bilbovy přírazy splývaly s pohyby Thorinovy ruky, dokud se král nezachvěl a neudělal se na své i hobitovo břicho. Teprve tehdy zavřel Bilbo oči a ztratil se na vlnách Thorinovy rozkoše a ve způsobu, jakým se kolem něj Thorin stále svíral.

Bilbo vyvrcholil jen o pár chvil později a jeho mysl byla nádherně prázdná.

I přes vrstvu své spokojené unavenosti vyndal hobit svůj měkký penis z Thorinova těla. Překulil se na svou stranu, ruce měl ulepené od oleje a semene a tělo ho příjemně bolelo od potěšení. Ucítil na své tváři Thorinovy prsty a znovu otevřel oči: Thorin vypadal nádherně zničeně a oči mu zářily zpod ztěžklých víček. Trpaslík na chvíli nic neříkal. A poté ve vší vážnosti pronesl:

„Záleží ti na mně."

Jako by to pochopil teprve tehdy.

„Trvalo ti, než jsi tomu uvěřil,“ odpověděl Bilbo.

Thorin něco tiše zamručel do hobitových kadeří a svou silnou rukou držel Bilbovo tělo na místě. Hobit se tomu zasmál a políbil Thorina, aby zahnal ospalost.

„Mám o vás starosti,“ zamumlal Gandalf a vylekal tak Bilba z jeho snění.

Večeře už prakticky skončila, všichni totiž byli pořádně najezení a měli trochu připito. Někteří trpaslíci se ještě stále bavili o znovuotevření starých dolů a dokonce i Thorin byl plně zabraný do Bofurova vysvětlování nějakého stroje, který by mohl usnadnit trpaslíkům práci a zároveň snížit nebezpečí.

Gandalf a Bilbo se odebrali do rohu místnosti, aby si zapálili dýmky a popovídali si.

„To jsem rád,“ odpověděl hobit, který žvýkal konec dýmky.

„Přivedl jsem vás do toho všeho,“ pokračoval Gandalf. „A podporoval jsem Thorina v tom, aby začal s touto výpravou.“

„Bavíme se tu o zodpovědnosti?“ zeptal se Bilbo.

„Thorin je hluboce raněný smrtí svých synovců,“ odpověděl mu čaroděj.

„To je,“ souhlasil Bilbo a sklonil pohled. „Nebyli jsme schopní je zachránit.“

„Smrt přichází ve svůj vlastní čas a jednoho dne si přijde i pro mne a pro vás, můj příteli,“ řekl Gandalf, ale v jeho hlase nezazněl ani náznak lítosti. „I tak je to však jen slabý argument proti smutku po životech zmařených na bitevním poli. Mladí princové byli obětováni chamtivosti jejich strýce, pýše jejich lidu a čarodějovým nadějím.“

„Kdyby Thorin zůstal v Modrých horách a sžíral by se v hořkosti, ale jeho synovci by byli stále naživu, i když bez domova, bylo by to tak lepší?“ zamyslel se zamračeně Bilbo. „Byl bych já lepším hobitem?“

Na to se Gandalf usmál.

„Ne, to ani v nejmenším,“ odpověděl. „Přes chyby všech okolo vás, vy sám jste vyrostl do takové moudrosti a šlechetnosti, že bych se raději poklonil vám, než kdejakému králi nebo princi na zemi. S výjimkou paní Galadriel.“

Bilbo byl na rozpacích a tiše si odkašlal. I tak ale zakýval hlavou, aby Gandalfovi poděkoval za jeho slova.

„Takže už musíte i vědět, že žádný král ve Středozemi anebo pod ní mě nemůže přinutit, abych vás opustil, Bilbo Pytlíku,“ dodal Gandalf trochu zlověstným tónem. „Tentokrát _zůstanu_. A mám v plánu si s Thorinem Pavézou promluvit ještě dnes v noci, ať už chce nebo ne.“


	32. Soudce

Nebyly tu žádné hvězdy, na které by se dalo hledět; obloha nad Ereborem byla neprůhledně, popelavě tmavá, zakalená mraky. Brzy bude opět sněžit. Vypadalo to, jako by Osamělá hora plavala v moři mlhy, která v sobě pohltila Dol, ale na terasách byl vzduch čistý a štiplavý. A i když z oblohy nesvítila žádná světla, Bilbo upřednostňoval dívat se nahoru raději než dolů – pohled z cimbuří ho stále znervózňoval: to místo v něm bude vždy vzbuzovat špatné vzpomínky a i přes Bilbovo rozhodnutí se jim nepoddat, se nedokázal donutit podívat se do propasti pod ním. Ale potřeboval se nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu a v Ereboru nebylo mnoho míst, kde by své přání mohl uskutečnit, obzvlášť v noci, kdy vyjížďka do Dolu nebyla možná.

A tak skončil Bilbo sám na terasách. Nějací strážní byli na hlídce, ale nijak malého hobita neobtěžovali – a jeho mysl byla tak plná různých myšlenek, než aby dokázal vyrozumět něco z těch pár slov v Khuzdul, které mezi sebou strážní čas od času prohodili. Thorin i Gandalf po večeři zmizeli a Společenstvo se roztrousilo. Bofur Bilbovi nabídl svoji společnost, ale hobit odmítl: chtěl být chvíli sám, jelikož Gandalfův příjezd a oběd s Bardem Bilbovi připomněly, že tam venku, daleko od Thorinova náručí, je také svět. Svět, který ho stále volal.

 _Erebor patří nám_ , řekl Thorin. Ale kam patří Bilbo? Teď už si nebyl vůbec jistý.

„Takže tohle je ten hobit,“ řekl hlas za Bilbovými zády.

Polekal se a otočil se na patě. Stál tam trpaslík s dlouhými zapletenými vousy, zlaté a rubínové korálky se třpytily ve světle nejbližší pochodně na cimbuří; vlasy už mu začínaly šedivět, ale v trpaslíkových rysech zůstávalo něco mladistvého a silného – Bilbo si pomyslel, že musí být mladší, než by se podle barvy jeho vousů mohlo zdát. Na sobě měl bohaté oblečení; vrstvy černé kožešiny a rudého sametu. Ale v jeho postoji bylo něco podivného; když trpaslík vykročil dopředu a Bilbo uslyšel dutý zvuk jeho kroků, vzpomněl si; byl to Dain Železná noha.

„Neměl jsem v plánu se za vámi takhle vplížit,“ řekl trpaslík a v té chvíli se zastavil. Bilbo si uvědomil, že z toho náhlého trpaslíkova zjevení musí vypadat polekaně a vystrašeně. „Nemám ve zvyku svůj příchod ohlašovat,“ přemítal Dain a zpod jeho hustých vousů mu přitom zářil křivý úsměv, „moje špatná noha mi totiž stejně nedovoluje žádné rafinovanosti.“

Bilbo se nedokázal ubránit úsměvu nad Dainovými slovy.

„Bilbo Pytlík, k vašim službám,“ odpověděl a uklonil hlavu.

I přes to, že trochu kulhal, vypadal Dain jako stejně prudký trpaslík, jako byl Thorin; možná nebyl tak vysoký jako král, ale byl podsaditější a měl vychytralé oči. Bilbo měl pocit, že ho trpaslík velmi pozorně sleduje.

„Setkáváme se to ale v pěkně mizerný čas,“ zasmál se Dain nahlas. Mrknul a pohladil si vousy. „Já vážně nechápu, proč byl Thorin vždy tak proti tomu, aby mi vás představil, pane Pytlíku.“

Bilbo sebou škubnul a rychle se podíval stranou.

„Jsem si jist, že Jeho Veličenstvo mě raději drželo odděleně od trpaslíka, který mě bude soudit v nastávajícím procesu,“ odpověděl.

„Ó, ale proti tomu neexistuje žádný zákon. Vlastně jsem mohl požádat o to, jestli bych vás mohl před soudem vyslechnout. _Povzbudit_ vás k přiznání, jestli víte, co tím myslím,“ řekl Dain a pokrčil rameny. „Pěkně zkostnatělé tradice, abyste věděl. V každém případě, pokud souhlasíte s Thorinovým názorem, měl bych vás nechat, abyste se mohl zase procházet,“ navrhnul trpaslík a ustoupil o krok dozadu.

Bilbo zvažoval jeho nabídku a ještě jednou se přitom podíval na Daina. Jeho setkání s Dainem bylo náhodné – nebo v to tedy alespoň doufal; popravdě bylo divné, že se něco takového nestalo už dříve: Bilbo už Daina několikrát spatřil, ale jen z dálky. Thorinova přání tak byla dosud respektována.

Ale tohle byl trpaslík, který ho bude soudit, a Bilbo cítil potřebu se o něm dozvědět něco víc.

„To je v pořádku,“ rozhodl se Bilbo, „pokud se tedy nebudeme bavit o soudu.“

Hobit se chtěl dozvědět něco o Dainovu charakteru z první ruky, ale nechtěl otevřeně jít proti Thorinovu přání.

„Dobře,“ odpověděl Dain s pohotovým úsměvem, který odhalil nerovné zuby. „Takže, pane Pytlíku, povězte mi o vašem Kraji. Už jsem o něm slyšel mnoho různých příběhů, ale žádný z nich se mi nezdál dostatečný. Je pravdou, že malí hobiti vyrůstají ze země jako květiny?“

„To je ale úžasná představa!“ rozesmál se Bilbo. „Vypadá to, že opravdu potřebujete nějaké vzdělání na poli hobitů. Tak tedy poslouchejte…“

 

*

 

„Co jste to provedl, Thorine Pavézo?“

Thorin sebou cuknul. Všichni už odešli; v jeho pokojích už chyběla hlučná, přesto příjemná společnost jeho Společenství – chyběl v nich jeho zloděj, ale čaroděj byl stále tady a Thorin si byl vcelku jistý, že viděl Gandalfa před chvíli odcházet. _Zatracený čaroděj_.

Jelikož cítil, že se ho zmocňuje únava, pokynul Thorin Gandalfovi, aby se usadil na křeslo blízko velkého krbu; čaroděj však zůstal stát a odmítl tak královu nabídku. Thorin sám se zřítil do křesla a vyhýbal se Gandalfovu pohledu, místo toho se díval do ohně. V ruce stále držel svůj pohárek.

„Vysvětlete, co tím myslíte, čaroději,“ vyzval ho Thorin a usrkl si vína.

„Králi pod Horou,“ začal Gandalf mluvit takovým tónem, který by přiměl menší bojovníky se třást. „Nepleťte si mě s bláznem, protože jím nejsem. A ani vy jím nejste, i když se tak stále chováte.“

Byla to příkrá slova. Thorin si to uvědomoval, ale ve skutečnosti vůbec nic necítil: chápal, že ho měla urazit, ale nedokázal se přimět k tomu, aby se ho to nějak dotklo. Tohle byl jen úvod – bezvýznamná popíchnutí jeho pýchy. Když se ale Thorin podíval na čaroděje, spatřil hloubku Gandalfových emocí: čaroděj byl rozzuřený. Král trpaslíků se nikdy moc nevyptával na Gandalfovu skutečnou moc: jak moc by ho mohl čaroděj zranit? Thorin se snažil vypočítat, kolik možností na přemožení čaroděje má – cítil váhu dýky, kterou nosil připevněnou u pasu, ukrytou v nádherném pouzdru vysázeném acháty. Trpaslík se však ani nepokusil sevřít prsty kolem rukojeti. Místo toho Gandalfovi opětoval jeho pohled.

„Co jste to provedl Bilbovi Pytlíkovi?“ zeptal se Gandalf.

Thorin na chvíli zavřel oči. Dokonce i když splynulo z čarodějových rtů, dokázalo ho to jméno zasáhnout. Nebyl o nic lepší než pes, kterého volal jeho páníček – stačilo zašeptat půlčíkovo jméno a jeho duše poskočila.

„Nezranil jsem ho,“ odpověděl Thorin o něco méně pevným hlasem, než měl v plánu. V puse měl sucho, a to i přes víno, které stále cítil v krku.

„Vnutil jste se mu?“ zeptal se čaroděj a hlas měl plný mrazivého hněvu.

Thorin sebou trhnul, ta myšlenka ho hryzala až ve střevech a mezi žebry. A pak přišel smích, který byl, jako by mu hrdlem projel šíp, byl to zvuk pokroucený syčením a bolestným vrčením.

„Ne,“ vydechl Thorin a sevřel kolem pohárku silněji ruce. Skoro cítil, jako by se kov v jeho sevření kroutil.

„Vzal jste ho ale do své postele,“ naléhal Gandalf a tentokrát to nebyla otázka.

Thorinovi začalo bolestivě tepat v hlavě. Druhou ruku zvedl ke svým ústům a zuby se zakousl do kloubů, rozdrásal si tam pokožku.

„Musíte to skončit, Thorine,“ dodal Gandalf a najednou stál blíž. Thorin k čaroději vzhlédl, ale zakroutil hlavou a nic neříkal – nemohl mluvit. Čaroděj uhodil svou holí o podlahu. „Vzal jste si ho z rozmaru?“ vyptával se rozzuřeně. „Bilbo Pytlík není žádná hračka, Thorine. Je to žijící, dýchající stvoření a také jedno z těch, které mnoho zasluhuje. Má duši, kterou byste mohl rozbít na kusy.“

„To vám řekl?“ vyštěkl Thorin, krev mu začala při té představě stydnout. Mohl to všechno zapírat, ale bylo mu jasné, že k tomu nebyl žádný důvod – a že neměl šanci čaroděje oklamat.

„Ne, to je očividné. Ale není těžké si toho všimnout pro někoho, kdo není tak natvrdlý jako trpaslík.“

„Jak?“ zeptal se král. Gandalf zamrkal a tón hlasu mu o maličko zjemněl.

„To, jak vás jeho oči pozorují. To, jak vyslovuje vaše jméno. To, jak poslouchá vaše slova. To, jak přijal to bláznovství okolo soudu.“

Thorin polknul. Jeho krev, která před chvílí téměř zmrzla, mu teď rozehřála celou hruď, byla jako plameny pod jeho zjizvenou kůží: _to, jak se na mě Bilbo dívá – dívá se na mě_. Neměla by, ale ta představa Thorina neskutečně potěšila.

„Chcete ho vlastnit jako poklad,“ pokračoval čaroděj obviňujícím tónem. Thorin to nemohl popřít, a tak nic neříkal. „Bilbo Pytlík není Arcikam. Je daleko cennější než on a daleko křehčí. Rozmačkáte jeho srdce ve svých rukou, vy pitomče.“

Thorin zamrkal, sevřel ruce v pěst a pomalu se nadechl. Nikdy nechtěl půlčíka zlomit, s výjimkou nejhoršího stavu své nemoci – a i toho každý den litoval. Thorin ale odmítl odhalit své city a myšlenky Gandalfovu pohledu.

„Vůbec nic nevíte,“ řekl trpaslík arogantně.

„Vím toho dost: ohrožoval jste jeho život a pak jste ho okradl o svobodu,“ připomněl mu Gandalf. Zdálo se, že už mu dochází trpělivost. „Jaké právo jste měl na to, abyste ho _zkazil_?“

Tentokrát Thorin už zavrčel a odhodil svůj pohárek do krbu, výbuch jisker pak dopadl na kamennou podlahu. Stříbrný pohárek se blyštěl a lesknul mezi hořícím dřevem a mihotajícími se plameny.

„Není zkažený,“ zasyčel Thorin skrz zatnuté zuby, jako by byl v bolestech. „ _Nemůže_ být zkažený.“

„Ale vy se o to snažíte,“ opáčil Gandalf. „Snažíte se ho stáhnout s sebou dolů, Thorine Pavézo. Stále padáte a selháváte a nejste o nic moudřejší než tenkrát, kdy jste ho téměř shodil do propasti. Copak jste ty, na kterých vám záleží, nezničil už dost?“

Bylo to, jako by ho bičovali na veřejnosti; cítit odhalenou a zbitou pokožku, cítit stud, který odkapával z otevřených ran. Thorin měl trhaný dech a rukama uhodil do opěrek.

„Nesnažím se…pošpinit jeho duši,“ řekl Thorin. „Nemohl bych. Nejde to. A vy se mýlíte, Gandalfe,“ dodal, oči mu zářily v tvrdohlavé hrdosti, když vzhlédl k čarodějovi. „Kdybych si myslel, že jsem už nadobro zničený, odehnal bych ho od sebe tak daleko, jak jen je to možné.“

Gandalf naklonil hlavu a opřel se o svou dlouhou hůl.

„Nejste velkorysý, králi pod Horou. Váš rod vlastní chtivé srdce. A vy jste byl chtivý ještě dlouho před tím, než jste se vrátil do Ereboru, dlouho před tím, než vaše oči znovu spatřily Arcikam,“ povzdychl si čaroděj a díval se na Thorina s něčím, co připomínalo lítost. „Je to ve vaší povaze, Thorine. Jste rozený dobyvatel: potřebujete porážet své nepřátele, potřebujete vlastnit a plenit. Vy to zbožňujete, zbožňujete tu touhu, to dychtění, ten oheň, který vám proudí žilami a žene vás dál a dál, kdy už ani nemůžete zastavit. Povězte mi, mám pravdu?“

„Máte. Ale není to celá pravda,“ zamumlal Thorin.

„A vy mi říkáte celou pravdu?“ zeptal se Gandalf s opovržením. „Lžete mi, lžete Bilbovi a možná lžete i sám sobě. Neodehnal byste ho od sebe, ani kdyby ho to stálo život nebo důstojnost.“

 _Možná to tak je_ , pomyslel si Thorin zděšeně. Něco z toho se muselo promítnout i na jeho tváři, protože se čaroděj neradostně usmál.

„Tady to máte: víte to,“ řekl Gandalf. „Thorine, byl jste připravený na to, že ho necháte soudit za krádež Arcikamu. Může kvůli tomu přijít o obě ruce a vy jste si ho přivedl do své postele. To ho trestáte?“ zeptal se čaroděj s nepříjemným pohledem.

„Ne,“ odpověděl trpaslík zamumláním. Gandalfova slova byly přílivové vlny, které se ho snažily utopit. Neměl by ho poslouchat, ale zdálo se, jako by byl čarodějův hlas schopen proniknout skrz Thorinův mozek, i když se jim celým bytím snažil vzdorovat.

„A co tedy? Co dokáže ospravedlnit takovou krutost? Musíte přeci vědět, že Bilbo není váš nepřítel a nikdy ani nebyl,“ řekl Gandalf.

„Je to vaše vina,“ vykřikl Thorin v odpověď. „Nikdy jste ho neměl vybrat do mého Společenství. Věděl jste, kam míříme, a co na nás na konci cesty čeká. A i přesto jste se rozhodl, že půlčík bude součástí toho všeho. Ušetřete mě té části o jeho lupičských schopnostech,“ řekl Thorin a zvedl hlavu, aby zabránil Gandalfovu odseknutí. „Vím moc dobře, že nás znovu a znovu zachraňoval. Vím, že má kuráž a znám jeho chytrost. Ale ptám se vás: _proč_? Proč jste ho odvedl z jeho domu? Co dokáže ospravedlnit takovou krutost?“ zeptal se král trpaslíků a použil přitom čarodějova vlastní slova.

Poprvé od začátku jejich konverzace se zdálo, že Gandalf zaváhal.

„Potřeboval jste ho,“ přiznal nakonec čaroděj. „ _My_ jsme ho potřebovali.“

 _Potřebuji ho teď_ , pomyslel si Thorin. Zavřel ale ústa a kousnul se do jazyka – chvíli stáli v tichosti, než Gandalf znovu promluvil, tentokrát mnohem tišším tónem, který tížila lítost.

„Viděl jsem vás s ním, Thorine,“ zavzpomínal Gandalf. „Viděl jsem to, jak jste se v jeho blízkosti choval, jak jste ho od sebe odstrkoval, dokonce i děsil, a to po celou cestu. Choval jste se k němu hrubě. Myslel jsem si tehdy, že za to z vaší strany může pýcha a tvrdohlavost. Teď ale vidím, že to bylo něco jiného.“

„Já jsem ne…“ začal Thorin, kterého skoro obrala o dech představa, že jeho dřívější chování bylo nyní tak obnažené v čarodějových očích. Nebojoval snad se svou náklonností k hobitovi? Nezachoval se snad čestně? „Nikdy jsem se během cesty nepokusil vlákat ho do své postele,“ zavrčel.

„V tomto vám věřím,“ připustil Gandalf po chvíli. „Ale co máte v plánu dělat teď? Musel jste o tom přemýšlet. Bilbo bude postaven před soud a vy budete vybídnut, abyste svědčil proti němu. Co budete dělat?“ Thorin si zamračeně přitiskl pěst k ústům. „Thorine, nemůžete spát s vězněm!“ naléhal Gandalf, který začal opět zvedat hlas.

Ani jeden z nich neslyšel, že se otevírají dveře. Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml trpaslíka, který vstoupil do místnosti, ani neviděli, že tam stojí v šoku s otevřenou pusou. Ale oba dva byli přimraženi na místě trpaslíkovými prvními slovy.

„Ty šoustáš zloděje!“


	33. Spřádání plánů

„Ty _šoustáš zloděje_!“ zopakoval Dwalin téměř křikem.

Thorin se podíval na Gandalfa – čaroděj Dwalinovým příchodem nebyl o nic méně ohromený než on sám. _Alespoň tohle neplánoval_ , pomyslel si Thorin chmurně. Na druhou stranu to byl právě Gandalf, který se jako první vzpamatoval z překvapení, které jim připravilo Dwalinovo náhlé zjevení: čaroděj se pohotově přesunul ke dveřím a zavřel je na zástrčku. Za neustálého popostrkování holí pak Gandalf donutil trpaslíka posadit se do křesla.

Když sledoval, jak Dwalin popadl flašku s vínem a napil se z ní, zalitoval Thorin, že zahodil svůj pohárek. V této chvíli by bylo víno nesmírně nápomocné.

„Jak jsem se snažil vysvětlit…“ začal Gandalf, ale Dwalin si ještě jednou loknul vína a čaroděje přerušil:

„Musel ses zbláznit,“ prohlásil Dwalin a očima ulpíval na Thorinovi.

Dwalinův hlas byl napjatý, ale jeho pohled, jeho nevěřícný a zraněný pohled, to bylo to, co Thorina zahanbilo.

„Měl jsi zaklepat,“ odpověděl hrubě král.

„Víš ty co?“ odfrknul si Dwalin. „Klepal jsem. Dvakrát. Ale vy dva jste byli tak hluboce zabraní… k čertu s tebou,“ zavrčel a střelil po Thorinovi zuřivým pohledem. „Nesnaž se měnit téma. Šoustáš zloděje?“ zeptal se Dwalin, koutky úst se mu třásly a vypadalo to, že každou chvílí začne křičet.

Dwalinův výběr slov Thorina pobouřil, nakonec se ale král trpaslíků dokázal uklidnit: podíval se do ohně a hluboce se nadechl.

„To není tvoje věc,“ odpověděl Thorin pomalu. „Ani vaše,“ dodal a zamračil se na Gandalfa.

Čaroděj zvedl obočí a podíval se na Thorina, jako by měl co dočinění s dítětem. Král už neměl daleko k tomu, aby Gandalfovi hrubým způsobem připomněl, že se v Ereboru nacházel v pozici hosta, ale Dwalin ho předběhl.

„To teda je moje zatracená věc, když můj přítel a král ztratil rozum kvůli…“ Dwalin se poškrábal na hlavě a pak udělal neslušný posunek.

Thorin při tom pohledu vzteky zbělal. Byl si matně vědomý toho, že Gandalf druhému trpaslíkovi už spílal a používal k tomu svůj nejhrozivější tón; i přesto však, aniž by se nad tím zvlášť zamýšlel, vyskočil Thorin na nohy a pochodoval směrem k Dwalinovi. Trpasličí bojovník ještě stále mluvil.

„Musel tě očarovat, Thorine,“ řekl Dwalin se zamračením. „Pomáhal jste mu přitom, čaroději? Byl to nějaký váš lektvar, nějaké kouzlo, které přelstilo dokonce i krále…“

„Vy trpasličí blázne, jak se opovažujete…“ zasyčel Gandalf, ale teď už mezi ním a Dwalinem stál Thorin a Dwalin opět otevřel ústa, mluvil k Thorinovi tváří v tvář.

„Jak tě vlákal mezi svá stehna?“ zeptal se Dwalin s opovržením. „Ten malý _lhář_. Zloděj a zrádce. A dokonce i řádná děv…“

Dwalinovi se nepodařilo dokončit svou řeč, protože ho Thorin oběma rukama popadl za límec vesty. Vytáhl Dwalina z jeho židle na nohy. Dwalin byl tak překvapený reakcí svého krále, že ho Thorin snadno přemohl, a tak byl druhý trpaslík přitisknut na dveře. Teprve když jeho záda s hlasitou ránou narazila do pevného, tmavého dřeva, začal Dwalin reagovat: rukou se rozeběhl k sekyře, kterou s sebou vždy nosil dokonce i v Ereboru. Ale Thorin byl rychlejší, a tak se nakonec začali prát o sekyru, dokud král nenatiskl předloktí Dwalinovi do hrdla, čímž mu znemožnil dýchání.

Thorin cítil, že Dwalin lapal po dechu a začal se dusit. Povolil sevření na Dwalinově průdušnici a ustoupil dozadu, čímž druhého trpaslíka propustil. Na chvíli si Thorin myslel, že ho Dwalin snad i zabije, ale divoký pohled v trpaslíkově tváři zmizel a nahradil ho výraz naprostého šoku – to bylo ještě horší.

„Už se mnou takhle nikdy nemluv,“ řekl Thorin  hlasem chraplavějším, než očekával. „Nikdy.“

„Jsem tvůj přítel!“ vykřikl Dwalin a skrz jeho hrozivé rysy probleskl zraněný pohled. „Zatímco půlčík není nic než…“

„Neopovažuj se,“ varoval ho Thorin zavrčením. „Jsi můj přítel, ale jestli o něm řekneš ještě jedno křivé slovo, uříznu ti vousy.“

Výhružka se neminula účinkem.

Dokonce i Gandalf zalapal po dechu, zatímco Dwalin zamrkal a tvář mu zkameněla. Odstrčil Thorina a tentokrát král nijak nezareagoval na jeho hrubý výpad. Thorin jen zavrávoral a ustoupil o další krok. Oba teď hluboce oddechovali a nikdo na chvíli nic neříkal. Král na sobě cítil Gandalfův pohled – hádal, že čaroděj zkoumá jeho chování a zvažuje jeho činy, jak to dělával už od jejich prvního setkání v Hůrce.

„Takže Balin měl nakonec pravdu,“ poznamenal Dwalin suše a zřítil se zpět do křesla.

„Balin?“ zaúpěl Thorin.

„Můj starší bratr se vždy domníval, že se půlčíkovi začneš dříve či později dvořit,“ osvětlil mu Dwalin a na tváři se mu objevil malý úšklebek. „Během cesty si myslel, že ses nějak změnil a že příčinou toho je půlčík. Řekl jsem mu, že je starý blázen. Řekl jsem mu, že král by si nenamlouval…“ na chvíli zaváhal, než dokončil, co chtěl říct, „… _hokynáře_.“

„A teď se zdá, že váš bratr byl velice vnímavý. Více než já,“ povzdechl si Gandalf.

„A Nori,“ zamumlal Dwalin.

„Co Nori?“ zeptal se zmateně Thorin.

„Myslím, že už nějaký čas něco tuší. Jeho narážky…“ Dwalin si všimnul Thorinova výrazu. „Ne mimo Společenstvo. Je to darebák, ale je k tobě loajální a své myšlenky sdílel jen s námi. Nikdy bych si ale nepomyslel, že ty…“ trpaslík se opět zarazil, očividně se snažil nezranit znovu hrdost svého krále. „A ani ostatní, aby bylo jasno. Bofur by tě nakopal do zadku a nemůžu říct, že bych mu to mohl vyčítat,“ zamumlal si Dwalin pod vousy. „Proč _on_ , Thorine?“

Dwalinova otázka se nedočkala odpovědi. Thorin se jen zamračil a odvrátil se – ne že by to tedy jeho přítele nějak odradilo.

„Jsi král a můžeš mít tolik milenců, kolik si jen budeš přát,“ poukázal Dwalin. „A oba dobře víme, že nepatříš mezi ty, kteří by si s někým začali, jen aby si užili; nikdy jsi takový nebyl, ne doopravdy,“ řekl podivně rozněžnělým tónem, jako by se snažil narážet na nějaké dávné škádlení, na nějaký hloupý vtip, který mezi nimi za ty roky proběhl. Ale ta chvíle zmizela a Dwalinův pohled potemněl. „A i přesto sis vzal zloděje. _Zloděje_!“ zasyčel. „Myslel jsem, že ho chceš odsoudit… V téhle věci jsem ti byl vždy loajální. Vždy jsem si myslel, že víš, co děláš, a když jsi říkal, že musí být souzen, zákon měl rozhodnout o jeho osudu. Podporoval jsem tě, když ostatní kritizovali tvou volbu a teď _tohle_?“ vykřikl zuřivě. „U Mahala, Thorine, co se to s tebou stalo?“

Thorina od odpovědi zadrželo Gandalfovo gesto: čaroděj pozvedl pravou ruku, aby ho zadržel od otevření úst.

„I když si vážím Dwalinových obav o nevhodnosti vaší volby, myslím, že je tu otázka, která vyžaduje odpověď daleko naléhavěji,“ zakročil Gandalf a zakroutil hlavou. „Thorine, co budete dělat se soudem?“

„Nebude dělat nic, co vzejde z vašich úst, zatracený čaroději!“ vyhrknul Dwalin. Thorin se tomu skoro usmál: Dwalin si možná přeje ho praštit, ale nenechá své krále obtěžovat od Gandalfa Šedého. „Jestli ho půlčík klame, jako to udělal už tenkrát s Arcikamem…“ pokračoval Dwalin.

„Ale prosím vás,“ přerušil trpaslíka Gandalf. „Bilbo nemá co dělat s nějakým spiknutím proti vašemu pošetilému králi. On je jen vězeň a váš král toho využil. Že, Thorine?“

Thorin se třásl. Snažil se skrýt chlad, který mu prosakoval z žil – _Nenutil jsem ho, nikdy_ : Bilbo jednal z vlastní vůle. Nečekal snad na něj Bilbo právě teď ve svých pokojích? Neusměje se snad na něj Bilbo, jakmile Thorin přistoupí k jejich posteli? Bilbo ho chtěl a oni neměli žádné právo, vůbec žádné právo zasahovat a pochybovat o té touze…

„Chce to stejně tak moc jako já,“ odpověděl Thorin téměř zoufalým hlasem.

Chtěl, aby mu věřili. A chtěl věřit. O _tomhle_ nemohl pochybovat, prostě nemohl. Znovu byl donucen prosit o soucit, žádat o souhlas a podporu ostatních – tenkrát kvůli svému právu jako král pod Horou; nyní kvůli své slabosti pro hobita.

Všimnul si, že Dwalinův vztek ustal a na tváři jeho přítele se objevilo něco podobného soucitu.

„Ty to _opravdu_ chceš,“ řekl Dwalin opatrně. Zamračil se, protočil očima a pak pokrčil rameny.

Nebyl uchlácholený; nebyl z toho šťastný – ale byl, nějakým způsobem, na Thorinově straně.

Thorin zavřel oči. Na hrudi ho tížila těžká váha a bolela ho hlava. Bylo mu špatně a cítil se neskutečně unaveně – toužil po tichu a po Bilbovi ve svých pažích – po jeho kudrlinkách na své tváři, po klidném dechu spícího hobita – tak, aby mohl obdivovat každý detail Bilbovy tváře, každé zachvění Bilbova srdce proti jeho vlastnímu.

„Thorine,“ promluvil Gandalf. „Musíte s tím přestat.“

„Nemůžu,“ odpověděl Thorin a cítil, že ho zalévá bolestivá pravda. „Já nemůžu.“

Slyšel Dwalinovo zalapání po dechu a čarodějův hluboký povzdech. Thorin si dokázal představit, jak divokou a smutnou přehlídku svých citů právě předvedl. Nedokázal otevřít oči a čelit jejich zhnusení.

„Chápu,“ pronesl Gandalf. Thorin se ptal sám sebe, nakolik tomu čaroděj opravdu rozuměl: cítil se nahý, jako by mu srdce bilo mimo hruď. Pak Gandalf pokračoval, ale tím nejvlídnějším tónem, jaký kdy na Thorina použil: „Je mi to opravdu líto. Ale on je vaším vězněm a neexistuje způsob, jak byste…“

„Já vím,“ zasyčel Thorin. „A proto mám také _plán_.“

 

*

 

„…copak vážně není žádný způsob, jak se zbavit té vaší všetečné sestřenice?“ zeptal se Dain, který žasnul nad Bilbovými historkami o Lobelii.

Hobit právě popisoval Lobeliiny pokusy vplížit se mu do domu a vypadalo to, že jeho vyprávění trpasličího vojevůdce velice pobavilo.

V tomto bodě jejich konverzace začínal Bilbo chápat, proč by mohl být Dain považovaný za vhodného ke kralování. Bofur o něm řekl, že je _okouzlující_ – Dain byl trpaslík a jeho způsoby byly tedy z hobitího úhlu pohledu trochu neomalené a hrubé, i tak byl ale schopný se ovládat lépe než ostatní. Dain byl dobrý posluchač i řečník a dokázal z Bilba setřást trochu jeho rezervovanosti. Nakonec, dokonce i Gandalf sám měl na Daina Železnou nohu dobrý názor a Bilbo věděl, že tento trpaslík v bitvě udatně bojoval, snažil se znovu a znovu dostat k Thorinovi a jeho synovcům a vysloužil si přitom mnoho ran.

„Když se to vezme kolem a kolem, zdá se, že s mým bratrancem docela dobře vycházíte,“ poznamenal najednou Dain, jako by věděl, kam se zatoulaly hobitovy myšlenky.

Bilbo se kousnul do spodního rtu: byl nerozvážný a Dain ho nechal mluvit, než uhodil hřebíček přímo na hlavičku. A teď měl otevřenou bránu do hlubin jeho pocitů. Bilbo od Daina odvrátil pohled a zahleděl se do nebe bez hvězd a pokoušel se dát se dohromady.

„Omlouvám se, neměl jsem v úmyslu vás přivést do rozpaků,“ pronesl Dain laskavě. Bilbo na něj opět pohlédl a přistihl ho, jak se škrábe na hlavě. „Jen jsem se zamyslel: také bych rád vzbuzoval takovou míru loajálnosti jako Thorin,“ odpověděl trpaslík nejasně. „Často se zdá, že si ani neuvědomuje, jak snadno dokáže ostatní přesvědčit, aby následovali jeho přání.“

„Možná že si to uvědomuje,“ odsekl Bilbo, kterému znenadání začal vadit Dain i jeho úlisné mluvení. Bilbo věděl, že mu zčervenaly tváře, ale doufal, že se jeho ruměnec snadno splete se začervenáním od mrazu. „Thorin možná nemá zájem pohrávat si s vůlí ostatních,“ vydechl.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel,“ omlouval se Dain. Zatahal se trochu za vousy a vypadal lehce zahanbeně. „Zřejmě jsem však volil špatná slova a za to se ještě jednou omlouvám. Chtěl jsem jen říct, že Thorin by mohl být největším králem této doby, jen kdyby si uvědomil svou schopnost připoutat k sobě ostatní, ať už trpaslíky nebo ne. Nakonec, nejsme tu oba dva jen proto, že nás zavolal? Nejsem tu snad proto, že jsme odpověděli na jeho volání?“

V Dainových slovech byla pravda a Bilbo sklonil hlavu.

„Ano. Možná jsem reagoval přehnaně,“ přiznal.

„To jen dokazuje, že mám pravdu,“ odpověděl Dain a pokrčil rameny. „Jste k němu loajální, pane Pytlíku. Myslím, že soud nakonec prokáže jen to a nic jiného.“

Tentokrát Bilbo ztratil řeč. Podíval se na Daina a ten vypadal naprosto vážně.

„Dohodli jsme se, že o soudu se bavit nebudeme,“ vykoktal Bilbo.

„Omlouvám se tedy potřetí nebo počtvrté. Vy opravdu dokážete donutit trpaslíka omlouvat se zatraceně často,“ zasmál se Dain. „Měl byste ale vědět, že se těším na svůj návrat do Železných hor,“ přiznal trpaslík a vypadal trochu rozpačitě. „Chybí mi má rodina, má žena, můj syn,“ pokračoval a na tvář se mu vkradl úsměv při vzpomínce na ně. Pak se zamračil. „A to si nejsem ani jistý, jestli má přítomnost zde Thorinovi pomáhá, nebo ho ničí.“

„Proč mi to říkáte?“ procedil Bilbo otázku skrz zuby.

„Už jsme zase u toho, jste k němu loajální,“ odpověděl Dain v rozpacích. „Abych vám řekl pravdu, pane Pytlíku, nepřeji si nic jiného, než aby byl soud už za námi, Thorin aby byl ženatý s nějakou trpasličí dámou jeho výběru a s dědicem na cestě. Vím, že to po smrti jeho synovců musí znít krutě, ale myslím, že kdyby měl syna, pomohlo by to Thorinovi se opravdu… _vrátit_ do Ereboru jeho minulosti i budoucnosti.“

„Tím máte na mysli nový začátek,“ odpověděl Bilbo prázdným hlasem.

„Nový začátek, nová rodina,“ přisvědčoval Dain. „Znám pár krásných trpasličích dam, které by mu byly dobrými manželkami,“ zasmál se. „Vím, že jsem další v linii. Ereborský trůn by jednoho dne mohl být můj. Toho dne bych byl připraven a poctěn, ale… Nevadilo by mi, kdyby ten den nikdy nepřišel. Já už mám své království, i když mi neříkají králi. Myslím, že Erebor právě teď potřebuje dědice, který by se zde narodil a vyrostl, ne někoho, kdo přišel ze Železných hor. A nakonec i doufám, že mě Thorin přežije,“ zamumlal Dain. „Myslím, že si to zaslouží po tom všem, čím si prošel. Mnoho roků radosti, to by si zasloužil. Ale bude se muset hodně snažit, jelikož mám v plánu žít velmi dlouhý život,“ dokončil s úsměvem.

Bilbo se usmál nazpátek, ale cítil se ze svého úsměvu nesvůj, pálil ho na tvářích. Bylo mu jasné, že Dain čeká na jeho názor, ale hobit na tohle žádný názor mít nemohl – nemohl mít názor na Thorinovo manželství, na nutnost dědice z jeho masa a krve. Nemohl.

Bilbo chtěl utéct, schovat se ve svých pokojích a přát si, aby z něj hodiny smyly tu dutou bolest zrozenou z Dainových slov a aby jej navrátily Thorinovy do náruče. Ale byl zde zaseknutý, byl vězněm své vlastní slušnosti a potřeby zařídit to tak, aby Dain nebyl moc podezíravý. Musel se nějak omluvit, najít nějaký důvod k úprku, musel – _Thorin_.

Thorin byl zde, na terasách. A Gandalf a Dwalin byli s ním.


	34. Hobití odvaha

„Bratranče Thorine!“ vykřikl Dain, kterého náhlé přerušení velmi potěšilo.

„Gandalfe, Dwaline,“ dodal s lehkou poklonou k čaroději a neformálním pokývnutím směrem k trpaslíkovi.

Bilbo se nejdříve podíval na Thorina, poté na Gandalfa a na Dwalina a všimnul si, že poslednímu jmenovanému se cosi mihlo v očích, když se jejich pohledy střetly: hobita zajímalo, co mohlo takovou reakci způsobit. On a Dwalin si nikdy nebyli moc blízcí a Bilbo moc dobře věděl, že trpaslík podporoval Thorinovo rozhodnutí ho uvěznit; ale tohle bylo jiné – vypadalo to, že je na něj Dwalin naštvaný _právě_ _teď_.

Bilbo neměl čas nad tím uvažovat, jelikož Gandalf proklouznul až k němu a poplácal ho po rameni.

„Myslel jsem, že už jste si šel lehnout, můj příteli,“ řekl čaroděj. Jeho slova sice byla prostá, ale tón, kterým byla pronesena, nebyl – _záleží mi na něm a budu ho chránit_ bylo poselstvím jeho slov.

„Potřeboval jsem čerstvý vzduch,“ odpověděl Bilbo s nejistým úsměvem.

Stále cítil, že ho provrtává Dwalinův pohled, jako by se mu trpaslík snažil dostat až do lebky a spatřit, co se v ní skrývá: Bilbo znovu zatoužil po svých pokojích, své posteli a Thorinově společnosti. Ale král na něj ani nepohlédl a dokonce vypadal z celého setkání zneklidněně.

„O čem jste se bavili?“ zeptal se Thorin.

Jeho otázka byla přímočará, Thorinův hlas byl ostrý jako noční vzduch; a i přesto to nevypadalo, že by byl Dain vyvedený z míry.

„Říkal jsem hobitovi, že právě teď potřebuji dvě věci,“ odpověděl Dain srdečným tónem.

„Jaké věci?“ zeptal se Dwalin a tón jeho hlasu nebyl o nic lepší než Thorinův.

 _Co se to děje?_ ptal se sám sebe roztřeseně Bilbo. Vzhlédl ke Gandalfovi a doufal v nějakou známku vysvětlení; výraz v čarodějově tváři byl však nečitelný.

„Inu, než se vrátím do Železných hor, rád bych se pořádně opil na tvé svatbě s nějakou trpasličí dámou,“ objasnil jim Dain s úsměvem.

Dwalin se při Dainových slovech ušklíbnul a když na něj Bilbo znovu pohlédnul, zasáhla ho najednou myšlenka, že Dwalin možná _věděl_ – a Gandalf zcela jistě také. Bilbo by možná propadl panice nad nesmírností onoho zjištění, které se mu právě rozlévalo v mysli, ale čaroděj jemně stisknul jeho rameno. _Uklidněte se_ , jako by se mu snažil Gandalf sdělit.

„A zadruhé,“ pokračoval Dain, „rád bych se dozvěděl datum soudu.“

Dainův tón se trochu změnil. Byl stále tichý a zdvořilý ve srovnání s Thorinem a Dwalinem, ale v jeho hlase zazněl náznak tvrdosti – takový náznak, kterého by si všimnul i trpaslík. Bilbo přemýšlel, jestli mezi dvěma bratranci propukne opravdový souboj: všechny Bilbovy obavy, které vyjádřil o stabilitě Thorinova trůnu, se k němu vrátily a zanechaly ho třesoucího se pod jeho těžkým oblečením.

„Měl by snad král o něčem takovém mluvit před vězněm?“ zamumlal Dwalin.

„A neměl by snad být vězeň ten první, kdo se to dozví?“ opáčil Dain a pokrčil rameny. „Z mého úhlu pohledu – tedy, z mého úhlu pohledu jakožto _soudce_ v procesu – pan Pytlík má plné právo vědět, kdy se proces odehraje. Byl v Ereboru vězněn celé týdny, a dokonce ani naše zákony nepodporují tak dlouhé uvěznění bez běžného soudu, s výjimkou válečného stavu…“

„My známe _naše_ zákony,“ přerušil ho Thorin a v ramenou byl lehce ztuhlý.

„Pak také musíte vědět, že pan Pytlík měl být souzen už před _týdny_ ,“ naléhal Dain.

„Byli tu mrtví, pro které jsme museli truchlit,“ zavrčel Dain. „A vaše družina, kterou jsme museli nakrmit,“ dodal.

„Velice rád bych si svou družinu odvedl zpět do Železných hor, kdyby Thorin…“ začal Dain, ale byl okamžitě přerušen Thorinem, který svému bratranci připomněl, že souhlasil s tím, že zůstane přes zimu v Ereboru.

Jako by však temný pohled v Thorinově tváři nestačil, jako by nelibost nad nalezením Bilba v Dainově společnosti nebyla už tak hobitovi dost zřejmá, Thorin byl každým momentem čím dál tím více podrážděný. Trpaslíci si mezi sebou začali vyměňovat trpká slova v Khuzdul a Bilbo znovu vzhlédl ke Gandalfovi v žádosti o pomoc.

„Gandalfe, přísahám vám: o soudu mezi námi nepadlo skoro ani jedno slovo, než jste přišli,“ zašeptal Bilbo a nevěděl, jestli o tom chce přesvědčit Gandalfa nebo spíše Thorina.

Čaroděj neřekl nic; místo toho se na Bilba zadíval takovým pohledem, že Bilbovo podezření bylo najednou ještě více skutečné. Dwalin i Gandalf – _oni to věděli_. A teď oba dva soudili jeho i Thorina. Ta myšlenka způsobila, že Bilbo pocítil ochranitelské pudy vůči tomu, co on a král měli; byla to tak křehká, právě zrozená věc a zdálo se, že by ji mohl poranit i pouhý pohled. A k tomu ta hádka o soudu, ta hádka, které se Gandalf odmítl účastnit nebo ji zastavit, ta Bilba děsila.

Před měsíci čelil Bilbo Pytlík bledému skřetovi, aby ochránil Thorina. Později čelil drakovi, aby Thorinovi a jeho Společenství napomohl vrátit se do jejich domova. A pak čelil Thorinovi samotnému, aby trpaslíka zachránil od jeho vlastní nemoci. To, co Bilbo udělal tohoto večera na terasách, nevyžadovalo tolik odvahy jako jiné věci, které pro Thorina udělal. Na těch samých terasách byl Bilbo téměř zlomený Thorinovou touhou po Arcikamu; byl čas napravit minulost a uznat všechny jejich chyby.

„Den soudu je stanoven,“ řekl Bilbo hlasitě.

Trpaslíci utichli. Jen Gandalf nevypadal překvapeně – vypadal však zarmouceně.

„Jistě?“ zeptal se Dain a zúžil na hobita oči.

Bilbo polknul a zariskoval pohled Thorinovým směrem.

Dohodli se na tom, že? Thorin přijal jeho důvody a oba teď byli na stejné straně. Dainovo naléhání a Gandalfův příjezd jen uspíšily to, co by se beztak stalo. A i přesto byl Thorinův výraz tvrdý jako kámen a stejně tak chladný.

„Ano,“ pokračoval Bilbo, který se odvrátil od Thorina. „Myslel jsem, že Jeho Veličenstvo mělo v plánu vše formálně oznámit, takže byste byli všichni brzy informováni. Mně to sdělilo už s předstihem, když jsme byli v Dolu,“ vysvětloval hobit a snažil se udržet svůj hlas tak jistý, jak jen bylo možné.

Dainovo ohromení bylo patrné; Dwalinovo stejně tak. Gandalf se zvládl kontrolovat, ale Bilbo si dokázal domyslet, že je překvapil všechny – včetně Thorina. Král vypadal, jako by právě dostal políček: jeho výraz byl bouřlivější než kdy dříve, celé tělo měl napjaté, jako by neměl daleko k udeření někoho nebo něčeho.

„Jakápak to náhoda,“ utrousil Dain. „A když už jsme u toho, mohl bych vědět, jaký den jsi vybral, bratranče?“

Thorin se k Dainovi otočil s divokým pohledem ve tváři a Bilbo cítil povinnost znovu promluvit, aby zabránil dalším škodám.

„Ode dneška za týden,“ rozhodl Bilbo. Cítil na sobě Thorinovy oči, jejich modrou záři potemnělou zlobou.

„Je to tak, bratranče?“ zeptal se Dain, který vývojem událostí stále nebyl tak docela přesvědčen.

 _Prosím_ , pomyslel si Bilbo a sevřel ruce v pěst, _věř mi_. Neodvážil se na krále pohlédnout; hlavu měl sklopenou a čekal na Thorinův hlas.

„Ano,“ odpověděl nakonec Thorin. Tón hlasu měl napjatý jak tětivu, ale Dainovi to stačilo.

„Dobře tedy. Budu ti k službám, Thorine,“ prohlásil Dain s úsměvem. „Pane Pytlíku,“ řekl, a donutil tak Bilba na něj pohlédnout. Dain položil svou velkou, těžkou dlaň Bilbovi na rameno. „Už se pravděpodobně před soudem nesetkáme, ale jsem rád, že jsme se potkali,“ řekl a vypadal při tom tak upřímně, že se Bilbo cítil na rozpacích z toho, jak lhal o soudu. „Všem vám přeji dobrou noc,“ dokončil Dain, zvedl ruku z Bilbova ramene, otočil se a odešel od Thorina, Gandalfa a Dwalina.

Když trpaslík zmizel v hoře, Bilbo vydechl. Ale úleva, která ho zalila, když Dain odešel, se opět rozplynula, když hobit pohlédl na Thorina.

„Do tvých pokojů, _hned_ ,“ procedil Thorin mezi zuby, v očích mu plápolaly plamínky vzteku.

Bilbo se z Thorinova tónu začal třást, ale překřížil ruce na hrudi a naklonil hlavu.

„Gandalfe…“ začal, jelikož si byl jistý, že mu čaroděj proti Thorinovi pomůže.

„Běžte, Bilbo,“ řekl však Gandalf. Hobit se na něj překvapeně zadíval a pak se zamračil.

Bilbo zvažoval, že by je oba ignoroval, ale znenadání pocítil slabost z konfrontace s Dainem, z Thorinova vzteku, z Dwalinova pohledu…

„Dobře,“ zamumlal.

Zachumlal se do svého teplého kabátu a odešel. Cítil, že se mu v očích hromadí slzy z pocitu marnosti.

 

*

 

Bilbo si omyl tvář vodou, kterou předtím ohřál nad ohněm. Tváře kvůli nočnímu chladu téměř necítil a kůže ho zaštípala, když si do tváří omýváním vehnal trochu tepla. Bilbo si utřel ruce i tvář do ručníku a zklamaně se zamračil: měl by být na terasách a měl by být součástí jakékoliv diskuze, která právě probíhala mezi Thorinem a Gandalfem. Všechny hezké vzpomínky na večeři se už vytrácely a odpolední milování bylo znenadání také příliš vzdálené. Bilbo si nebyl jistý, čeho přesně se bojí – nakonec, Thorin se ke Gandalfovi choval vcelku zdvořile a ani jeden z nich mu nepřál nic špatného. Gandalfův návrat byla dobrá zpráva, že?

A i přesto z toho měl Bilbo špatný pocit a najednou si přál, aby mohl být ve Dně Pytle mezi svými knihami a mapami; stále nic netušící o světě a jeho nebezpečích; nic netušící o tom sladce prudkém pocitu, který mu pletl myšlenky i chování a svazoval ho s Thorinovým osudem. Bilbo se ho ale už nemohl zříci, jelikož byl vyrytý do jeho mysli i srdce a jeho srdce si tyto city hromadilo, stejně jako si drak hromadí svůj poklad.

Bilbo se zatřásl a, jak se často stávalo, kdy se cítil v ohrožení, byl v pokušení použít svůj prsten. Byla to pošetilá myšlenka – zmizení by nic nevyřešilo: prsten ho dokázal skrýt cizím očím, ale nedělal ho nezranitelným.

A tak hobit tuto myšlenku odsunul a místo toho si svlékl oblečení. Převléknul se do svého županu, vylezl na postel a přikryl se. Byl unavený, ale neměl v úmyslu usnout – počká na Thorina.

A král ho naštěstí nenechal čekat dlouho.

Thorin tiše vklouznul do pokoje a zamknul za sebou dveře. Na tom nebylo nic neobvyklého – vždy když Thorin přišel do Bilbových pokojů, dělal to samé, přesto se však hobit zachvěl. Když na něj dopadl králův pohled, všimnul si Bilbo, že Thorin je vzteky bez sebe – trpaslík sebou trhnul, když se jejich pohledy střetly a Bilbo si přál přejet prsty Thorinovi po ramenou, aby v nich uvolnil napětí.

„Thorine,“ řekl Bilbo. Jeho hlas nebyl nic víc než uklidňující šeptání.

„Jak se opovažuješ?“ zavrčel Thorin. „Jak se opovažuješ se mnou manipulovat?“

Trpaslíkův hlas byl hluboký a hrozivý, ale Bilbo nesklopil oči a ani se nestáhnul. Místo toho se napjal a sevřel ruce v pěst.

„Udělal jsem, co bylo třeba,“ odpověděl Bilbo, udržoval s Thorinem oční kontakt a snažil se udržet jistý hlas. „Dohodli jsme se na tom, pamatuješ? Mluvili jsme o tom a rozhodli jsme se, že budeme chránit tvou autoritu a mé bezpečí. _Ty_ jsi uznal, že odmítnout účastnit se soudu by zničilo tvé právo na vládu v Ereboru a dohodli jsme se. My jsme se dohodli.“

Na to Thorin nic neřekl. Rychlým krokem přešel místnost – nervózní zvíře lapené v kleci: Bilbovi se ta představa nelíbila a naznačil Thorinovi, aby přišel blíž.

„Prosím, sedni si ke mně,“ požádal Bilbo trpaslíka. „Neměl jsem v úmyslu s tebou manipulovat, ale bál jsem se Dainova naléhání.“

„Myslíš si, že bych si nedokázal s Dainem poradit?“ zeptal se Thorin a ignoroval pozvání k připojení se k Bilbovi na lůžku.

„Ne, ale byl jsem…“ Bilbo se kousnul do spodního rtu, „… _unavený_. Jsem opravdu unavený. Chci, aby tohle skončilo co nejdříve,“ přiznal skoro bez dechu. Bilbo zcela zjevně mluvil o svém uvěznění, ale pohled, který mu Thorin věnoval, byl tak trpký a zraněný, že se hobit začal zčistajasna cítit nervózně. Sklonil hlavu a nehty zaryl do pokrývky. „Prosím, Thorine, můžeš sem přijít?“ zeptal se Bilbo a snažil se nevnímat, jak prosebný jeho hlas byl. „Nechci se s tebou bavit, když to vypadá, že stejně každou chvílí odejdeš.“

„Zítra musíš odejít z Ereboru.“


	35. Žárlivost

Bilbo zamrkal; úplně mu nedocházelo, o čem Thorin mluvil, protože trpaslík se nedíval na něj, ale do ohně.

„To se na mě tolik zlobíš kvůli tomu, o čem jsem tam mluvil?“ zeptal se Bilbo. Chtěl, aby jeho hlas zněl hravě; jenže se mu třásl a tím ho i zradil, v krku měl bolestivě sucho.

Thorinův pohled byl ještě horší. Protože když na něj pohlédl, nedíval se rozzlobeně, nýbrž zoufale. Bilbo by si rád myslel, že se jedná jen o vtip – věděl však, že trpaslík to s vtipy moc neuměl. Thorin dokázal být ironický a někdy i vtipný, aniž by to zamýšlel, častěji ale nechával Bilba, aby ho rozesmál: to byl tak nádherný zvuk! A přesto bylo jasné, že Thorin právě teď nežertuje.

„Omlouvám se; neměl jsem o tom rozhodnout sám,“ připustil nakonec Bilbo. „Měl jsem si s tebou nejdřív promluvit. Vím, že to bylo bláznovství, jenže já už _opravdu_ začínám bláznit, všechna ta tajemství a vyčkávání, kdy se budeš moci vrátit od svých povinností.“ Prsty se zabořil do pokrývek. „Dain se mnou mluvil o tvé budoucnosti a o tvém trůnu a já cítil, že… _ten soud_ , Thorine: chci, aby už byl ukončen a za námi; chci to nechat za sebou i za tebou,“ vykoktal hobit a na chvíli zavřel oči. „Prosím, Thorine, neměl jsem v úmyslu tě nijak urazit. Teď chápu, že jsem překročil hranice, ale bylo to zapotřebí a ty to víš stejně tak dobře jako já.“ Očima sledoval královy rychlé kroky směrem k posteli. „Nebuď na mě _tak_ rozzlobený, prosím. Nedokážu to vydržet; já nemůžu,“ naléhal hobit, když se Thorin konečně posadil na postel. Teprve tehdy Bilbo zamumlal: „Thorine, Thorine,“ jelikož nevěděl, co jiného říct, aby Thorin pochopil.

Král na Bilba pohlédl a jeho výraz byl nečitelný.

Pak zakryl Bilbova ústa rukou, aby ho zastavil od jeho blábolení.

„Musíš jít,“ řekl Thorin prostě.

Bilbo ho na oplátku kousnul do prstů, jelikož ho jeho slova rozzlobila. Thorin se rychle stáhnul; rukou však sklouznul níž, aby uchopil Bilba za zápěstí, a to i přesto, že se mu hobit snažil vyklouznout.

„Ne,“ řekl Bilbo nahlas, jakmile byly Thorinovy prsty na jeho kůži.

„Je to příkaz, půlčíku,“ odpověděl Thorin a palec přitiskl k vnitřní straně Bilbova zápěstí.

„Jestli tím chceš říct, že už nejsem tvým vězněm,“ začal Bilbo a hlas měl zabarvený sarkasmem, „pak mám právo zde zůstat.“

„Ne. Ty nemůžeš zůstat,“ naléhal Thorin. Pustil hobita a roztržitě si sundal kožich a plášť a odhodil je bezmyšlenkovitě na podlahu. „ _Zítra_ a ani o den později,“ dodal Thorin tak chladným tónem, že se Bilbo otřásl, i přes svou snahu se kontrolovat. „Sbalíš si své věci. Obávám se, že nebude možné, aby sis s sebou vzal část pokladu, ale slibuji, že ti tvůj podíl pošlu do Dna pytle, jakmile si o něj řekneš.“

Políček je překvapil oba.

Bilba pálila ruka od síly, kterou si jeho výpad vyžádal. Viděl otisky, které po sobě nechaly jeho prsty na Thorinově tváři a stále cítil, jak mu vztek projíždí celým tělem. Dokonce ani výraz naprostého šoku, který se Thorinovi objevil na tváři, nedokázal zmírnit Bilbovo pobouření.

„Ty pitomý trpaslíku,“ zasyčel hobit. „Copak si myslíš, že mi záleží na tvém pokladu? K čertu s tvým pokladem!“

Zmínka o jeho podílu, jen pouhá myšlenka na to, že by si Thorin mohl myslet, že ho to zajímá, Bilba doháněla šílenství – protože bylo šílené Thorina udeřit. Dokonce i král vypadal ztraceně a zůstal tam, kde byl – na posteli, zatímco mu tvář začala červenat. Thorin párkrát otevřel a hned zase zavřel ústa, a když promluvil, jednalo se spíše o zavrčení než o srozumitelnou řeč. Bilbo se ani nesnažil tomu porozumět.

„Neodejdu. Jednoduše neodejdu. Nemůžeš mě přinutit,“ zasyčel Bilbo, i když chtěl Thorina políbit na tvář. A pak trpaslíkovi vrazil ještě jeden políček.

„Jsem král,“ zavrčel Thorin. „A klidně tě vykážu, když to bude nutné.“

„To nemůžeš!“ vyjekl Bilbo, jelikož Thorin posunul svou ruku, aby jí překryl tu jeho a ten dotek byl tak něžný, že se z něj hobit cítil docela zmatený.

„To mohu. A udělám to,“ prohlásil trpaslík hrubým tónem, prsty však hladil Bilbovy klouby. Thorin na něj pohlédl: ať už to byl jakýkoliv nešťastný výraz, který spatřil v Bilbově tváři, způsobil, že se Thorin nahnul tak, až se čelem téměř dotýkal toho hobitova. „Copak to nevidíš? Vracím ti tvou svobodu,“ řekl Thorin tiše.

„V prvé řadě nebyla tvá, abys mi ji mohl sebrat!“ odpověděl Bilbo a odvrátil hlavu.

Thorin pustil jeho ruku. Když Bilbo na Thorina znovu pohlédl, zjistil, že král zbledl – a otisk na jeho tváři byl ještě viditelnější než před chvílí. Bilbo se na chvíli zamyslel, jaké by to asi bylo dotknout se Thorinovy tváře, ale neudělal vůbec nic.

„Všechno tohle…kvůli Dainovi?“ zeptal se Bilbo a najednou se cítil docela unavený.

„Nebuď směšný,“ opáčil Thorin.

„Vím, jaké má pro tebe plány,“ přiznal Bilbo. „A hádám, že s ním jsi zajedno.“

„O čem to mluvíš?“ zeptal se zamračeně král.

„Tvé manželství,“ odpověděl Bilbo. Thorin jen zamrkal a stále předstíral nevědomost – při tom se Bilbova trpělivost zlomila a jeho hlas opět vystoupal až k nedůstojnému pištění: „Kdy jsi mi to chtěl říct? Předtím nebo potom co bys mě donutil odejít z Ereboru?“

„Nebylo nic, co bych ti měl říct,“ zamumlal trpaslík a podivně se na něj podíval.

„Zajisté. Proč by se měl král pod Horou obtěžovat s tím, aby mi sdělil své plány?“ zeptal se Bilbo výsměšně. „Musí tu být tucty trpaslíků ochotných ti přenechat jejich dcery i s jejich bohatými věny, která by ještě zvětšila tvůj poklad. Je to docela jasné; nejsem tak hloupý, abych si myslel něco jiného: musíš se kvůli svému trůnu oženit a vlastně ti to ani moc nevadí. Nakonec já jsem jen prostý hobit a ty jsi král. V Ereboru pro mě není místo.“

„Bilbo,“ řekl Thorin, který se snažil zmenšit vzdálenost mezi ním a hobitem.

„Tohle je ten pravý důvod pro mé vyhnanství, ne? Chceš se mě zbavit,“ pokračoval Bilbo a odtahoval se, dokud ho Thorin nepopadl za ruku. „Nesahej na mě!“ Trhnul rukou, aby unikl trpaslíkovu sevření, ale Thorin jen ještě pevněji stisknul.

„Nevíš, o čem mluvíš,“ zamumlal král a pozoroval hobita.

„Jste poměrně klidný, Vaše Veličenstvo,“ odpověděl třesoucí se Bilbo. „Předpokládám, že už jsem vás omrzel.“

„To si myslíš?“ zeptal se Thorin, který se nahrbil.

„Proč bys mě jinak posílal pryč?“ opáčil hobit. „Je očividné, že už netoužíš po mé společnosti. Jsou tu jiní, kteří ti budou dělat společnost a zahřejí tvou postel. _Půlčík,_ “ připomněl Bilbo Thorinovi. „To pro tebe znamenám. Poloviční a nikdy celý, _nikdy dostatečný_. Měl jsem vědět, že tohle přijde,“ dodal a zakroutil hlavou. „To manželství. Už jsi ji potkal? Už sis našel někoho jiného?“ zeptal se Bilbo a s každou otázkou lámal své vlastní srdce.

Žárlivost se zakousla hobitovi do myšlenek a předváděla mu obrazy Thorina a jeho neznámého milence – jak ti dva hrdě kráčí po Ereboru, sdílejí skleničku vína, nebo jak jsou oba zamotaní do přikrývek. A když se znovu podíval na Thorina, na jeho milovanou, krásnou tvář, na stříbrné a černé copánky, které mu spadaly na ramena, zatoužil Bilbo mu jeho copánky odhrnout a poškrábat trpaslíka na tvářích; aby spatřil bolest a výčitky v Thorinových očích, aby ho potrestal za jeho lehkovážnost.

„Ty si myslíš, že tu je někdo jiný,“ řekl Thorin prostě.

Bilbo už jejich blízkost nedokázal dále snášet. Pokusil se Thorina odstrčit, prsty se ale zabořil do králových ramen a s Thorinem to ani nehnulo. Místo toho sevřel svými velkými dlaněmi Bilbova záda a lehce s ním zatřásl – jako by snad chtěl setřást žárlivost z Bilbovy mysli.

„Máš jiného milence?“ zeptal se opět Bilbo. „Chci to vědět, mám právo to vědět!“

A se vzlykem udeřil hobit Thorina do hrudi, znovu a znovu; jeho rány byly ve skutečnosti docela slabé, ale dokázaly z trpaslíka dostat překvapené zalapání po dechu. Bilbova mysl byla prázdná a srdce ho bolelo už jen při pouhé myšlence na Thorina s někým jiným. Něco takového nikdy neočekával a teď ho to pálilo a točila se mu z toho hlava.

Nedokázal myslet ani se zastavit; dokonce ani tehdy, kdy ho Thorin převrátil na záda a položil ho na postel a uvěznil pak hobita pod svým mohutnějším tělem. Thorin ho popadl za zápěstí a přišpendlil je nad hobitovou hlavou, takže Bilbo už nemohl dál bojovat. Teď už byl král znovu podrážděný – Bilbo cítil hrubé prsty kolem svých zápěstí.

„Přestaň,“ vydechl Thorin, „zraníš jen sám sebe.“

„To _ty_ mě zraňuješ,“ zanaříkal Bilbo.

Thorinovo sevření se okamžitě zjemnilo a trpaslík se pokusil omluvit, propletl prsty s Bilbovými, ale hobit ho nehty poškrábal na dlani.

„Myslíš snad, že by mi má čest dovolila najít si jiného milence?“ zeptal se ho Thorin úsečně a stále ho nekompromisně svíral.

„Nezáleží mi na tvé cti!“ opáčil Bilbo téměř křikem. „Mám strach o _své srdce_.“

„U Mahala, ty opravdu žárlíš,“ zašeptal Thorin a jeho modré oči byly znenadání plné překvapení a něhy. Jeho ústa nebyla daleko od Bilbových a jeho horký dech hřál hobita na tváři. „Ty žárlíš,“ zopakoval Thorin a Bilbovi neunikl náznak úsměvu skrytý v hlubinách trpaslíkova hlasu.

Bilbo na něj chtěl vykřičet všechno své rozhořčení, ale Thorin přitiskl své rty na ty jeho. Byl to prudký polibek, okradl Bilba o dech a na chvíli dokonce i o jeho vztek. Ale pouhá myšlenka na to, že by Thorin mohl být tak vášnivý i s někým jiným, Bilba znovu rozzuřila. Kousnul Thorina do spodního rtu a trpaslík odvrátil hlavu.

„Sakra,“ zasyčel překvapeně Thorin. Jednou rukou stále svíral Bilbova zápěstí, druhou teď však něžně hladil hobita po tváři. „Nevěděl jsem, že hobiti mohou být majetničtí,“ poznamenal Thorin, olíznul si rty a podíval se na Bilba takovým způsobem, který by, za jiných okolností, proměnil hobita v kňučícího, prosícího králíčka.

Místo toho ale Bilbo sevřel čelist a pokusil se Thorina vyvést z rovnováhy. Vypadalo to ale, že trpaslíka jeho snaha jen pobavila.

„ _Co_? Hobiti nemají povoleno cítit hlubší touhu?“ zeptal se Bilbo zapáleně.

Thorinův pohled se přetavil v čirou zvědavost.

„Tak to není, králíčku. Je to­…tak absurdní představa – ty, žárlivý,“ zamumlal Thorin. „Jak bys vůbec mohl být? Měl bys velmi dobře vědět, že Erebor potřebuje krále a když nevládnu, jsem s tebou. Myslíš si, že bych měl čas na dalšího milence?“

„Ty­…“ začal Bilbo, ale jakmile otevřel ústa, vklouznul do nich Thorinův jazyk. Trpaslík pohladil Bilba po hrudi a jeho prsty našly jednu z hobitových bradavek, kterou poškádlily přes tenkou vrstvu jeho županu. Bilbo osvobodil jednu ze svých rukou a prudce jí zatáhnul za Thorinovy vlasy.

„Nikdo,“ zavrčel Thorin, trochu se odtáhl a mračil se z bolesti, kterou mu způsobilo zatáhání za vlasy. „Není tu nikdo jiný než ty. Přestaň už s tou pošetilostí,“ zašeptal a začal líbat pokožku kolem Bilbových úst.

„Dain říkal…“ zkusil Bilbo.

„V tomhle o mně nepochybuj,“ řekl Thorin temným hlasem a prsty uchopil Bilbovu bradu. „Nevěříš ani mně, ani mé cti, měl bys ale věřit alespoň mé touze po tobě.“

„Ty mě ale chceš poslat pryč,“ nenechal se odbít hobit. Zalévaly ho vlny paniky při myšlence, že by měl být od Thorina odloučen.

„Chci tě poslat domů,“ opravil ho trpaslík. „Do tvého Kraje.“

 _Domů_. Bilbovi Kraj chyběl. Chybělo mu Dno pytle a jeho postel. Dokonce mu chyběli i jeho sousedé. V Ereboru sice měl přátele, ale někdy trpaslíci prostě nedokázali pochopit jeho zvyky a potřeby. A někdy Bilbo prostě snil o svém milovaném županu a o své drahé  staré kuchyni zalité ranním světlem.

Nemohl ale Thorinovi dovolit, aby použil jeho touhu po Dnu pytle proti němu, aby ho tím přesvědčil, aby odešel z Osamělé hory.

„Vyhazuješ mě,“ obvinil Bilbo krále pomalu. „Uprostřed zimy,“ upozornil. „Máš snad v plánu, aby mě snědli hladoví horští trolové?“

„Gandalf půjde s tebou a budeš mít i doprovod,“ odpověděl Thorin s neoblomným pohledem.

„Och, chápu. Tohle je ten důvod… Gandalf přišel na to, že ty…že my…“ Bilbo se zastavil a potřásl hlavou. „Je ti to trapné? _Stydíš_ se za mě? Nesahej na mě, když se za to tolik stydíš.“

„Stydím se za sebe,“ odpověděl Thorin vážným tónem. „Gandalf měl­…pár dobrých připomínek. Uvěznil jsem tě a pak jsem na tebe vztáhnul ruku. Uvěznil jsem tě v sálu s pokladem a přišel jsem za tebou, mučil jsem tě slovy… a více než jen slovy.“ Trpaslík maličko odvrátil hlavu, jako by právě teď nebyl schopen snést Bilbův pohled. „Tenkrát poprvé, kdy jsem si vynutil tvé potěšení, bych tě nechal jít, kdybys­…nevypadalo to, jako bys byl proti. Ale i tak to bylo špatné a troufalé. Chtěl jsem tě víc, než bych se odvážil přiznat a vzal jsem si, co jsem mohl,“ přiznal Thorin. Tón jeho hlasu byl zabarvený bolestí. „Měl jsem ti nabídnout o tolik víc než jen to – _něhu_. A trvalo mi to tak dlouho, že jsem si povolil tě opatrovat tak, jak jsem to měl udělat už prvního dne, co jsme se potkali. Za to se omlouvám, Bilbo, a proto také musíš odejít z Ereboru.“

„Zpropadený trpaslíku,“ řekl Bilbo a prsty sklouzl na Thorinovu tvář a chvíli prodlel na rtu, který předtím pokousal. Trpaslík ho políbil na konečky prstů, lízal a okusoval je, jeho jazyk byl na Bilbově kůži nádherně teplý. Pak se Bilbo začervenal a pohlédl nejistě na Thorina. „Chci tě. A chtěl jsem tě i předtím,“ přiznal Bilbo. „Nikdy to nebylo jednostranné. Oba jsme byli zranění a ty jsi byl nešetrný k mému srdci a snad i k mému tělu. Je toho hodně, co mi budeš muset vynahradit, Thorine,“ teď byl jeho hlas už jen pouhým šeptáním. „Skutky, slovy a polibky. Když mě pošleš pryč, jak bys mohl zahojit mé rány?“

„Nebylo by pro tebe lepší se uzdravovat daleko ode mě?“ zeptal se Thorin, ale hlas měl nejistý.

„To bys chtěl?“ zeptal se hobit.

„Ne, pro Mahala, _ne_ ,“ zakroutil Thorin hlavou. „Chci tě ale ušetřit další bolesti. Copak to nechápeš? Snažím se tě chránit, zaštítit tě,“ naléhal. „Teď když je tu čaroděj, nebudeš už na cestě sám. Nikomu jinému bych tvé bezpečí nesvěřil: v Gandalfově společnosti budeš chráněný a brzy se dostaneš do Kraje.“

„Dohodli jsme se, že se budu účastnit soudu!“ ohradil se Bilbo.

„Můj statečný králíčku,“ zašeptal Thorin. „Není nikdo jiný, pro koho bych tolik riskoval, nikdo jiný, koho bych měl raději po svém boku, než ty,“ řekl bez zaváhání. „Přesto bys měl v této věci věřit více Gandalfovu názoru než mému.“

„ _Ty_ mu věříš víc než mně?“ zamračil se hobit. „O tomhle už jsme mluvili, Thorine. Nezměnil jsem svůj názor a ty bys také neměl.“

„Rozumíš tomu, co sis vybral?“ zeptal se Thorin s očima přivřenýma. „Oba víme, jak _bezbranný_ jsem – ty znáš mé slabiny lépe než kdokoliv jiný. Viděl jsi mě, když jsem na tom byl nejhůř, a odhalil jsi, co zaplavilo mé srdce. Jak si můžeš být jistý, že se proti tobě _znovu_ nepostavím?“ zeptal se Thorin, jeho hlas byl těžký a unavený.

„To nevím,“ připustil Bilbo, „ale už mě znovu nežádej, abych odešel.“ Přitiskl prsty na Thorinova ústa, aby mu zabránil v dalších protestech. „Promluvím s Gandalfem. Bude muset respektovat mé přání. A ty také. Já neodejdu. Neodejdu,“ zopakoval neústupně Bilbo.

Thorin do Bilbových prstů zašeptal nějaká slova v Khuzdul, jeho modré oči byly plné tolika emocí, že je hobit nedokázal ani vyjmenovat. Bilbo mezi Thorinovým podivně sladkým mumláním rozeznal i slova omluvy a usmál se tomu.

„Nech mě tu zůstat,“ přesvědčoval Bilbo krále. Thorin zavřel oři, ale rychle přikývnul.

„Jeden týden do soudu, králíčku,“ připomněl mu trpaslík.

„A pár hodin do rozbřesku,“ zašeptal hobit v odpověď a uvěznil Thorinova ústa v polibku.


	36. Příjemné

Mezi polibky se svlékli a teď už leželi nazí na posteli. Bilbova hlava se zabořila do polštáře, když mu Thorin sál krk a prstem přejel po hladké kůži kolem Bilbova pupíku.

„Byl jsem to ale blázen,“ zamumlal král a laškovně se Bilbovi zakousl do ramene.

„Ano, ty jsi totiž ten největší blázínek,“ zavrněl Bilbo v odpověď.

Thorin na něj pohlédl: hobit měl výraz někoho, kdo by souhlasil s čímkoliv, co by Thorin řekl, dokud Thorin nepřestane dělat s ústy to, co s nimi právě dělal. Thorin se při tom pohledu usmál a pocítil ono známé vzedmutí hrdosti nad představou, kolik rozkoše dokáže zloději přivodit. A co víc, pouhopouhá myšlenka na to, že by na něj půlčík mohl žárlit, v Thorinovi zapálila neočekávaně silný oheň touhy.

Mnohokrát už trpaslík v Bilbově těle hledal ujištění – důkaz toho, že hobit patřil jemu a že jen on měl právo na jeho vzdechy a prosby. Ale tentokrát chtěl Thorin ujišťovat stejně tak, jako být ujištěn: chtěl mu vysvětlit, jak neuvěřitelně si ho hobit získal, ale neznal jediné slovo, kterým by se taková emoce dala popsat – měl jen svá ústa a ruce na Bilbových rtech a na jeho jemné pokožce, polibky na hobitových skvrnkách a prsty propletené v Bilbových kudrlinkách.

„Nedokážu přijít ani na jeden důvod, proč bys měl být tak pohlcený žárlivostí,“ zašeptal Thorin a mezi palec a ukazováček vzal jednu Bilbovu bradavku; jemně ji třel. „Ale je to roztomilé.“

Thorin se sklonil, aby rty obemknul bradavku. Bylo to jen chvíli předtím, než by Bilbo začal naříkat bolestí, způsobenou nešetrností trpaslíkových prstů.

„Roztomilé!“ zajíknul se Bilbo. Zněl pobouřeně, ale potěšeně zavzdychal, když Thorinův jazyk přejel po ztvrdlém výčnělku. „Na poslouchání Dainových řečí o tvých šancích na výhodný sňatek nebylo nic roztomilého! Ale tebe to očividně _pobavilo_.“

Thorin jeho bradavku jemně nasál, ale podíval se ještě jednou vzhůru do Bilbovy tváře. Červenající se líčka, rozcuchané vlasy, Bilbo jen stěží vypadal hrozivě; v tváři měl však stále ten odhodlaný, téměř rozhořčený výraz.

„Jsem spíš překvapený, něž-li pobavený," opravil ho Thorin.

Znovu olíznul bradavku a všimnul si, že Bilbovo soustředění se pomalu rozplývá.

„Proč? Nemám snad povoleno žárlit?“ naléhal však dál hobit.

„Máš. Popravdě mě tvá žárlivost velice… _zaujala_ ,“ vydechl Thorin a přitiskl svou erekci k Bilbovu stehnu, vychutnával si, jak hobit doširoka otevřel oči. „A přesto – zdá se mi, že jediný, kdo má důvody být žárlivý, jsem já. Toto,“ řekl Thorin a políbil Bilba na bradavku. „A toto. Toto, toto, toto.“ Každé toto bylo následováno Thorinovými rty, které poctily malý kousek hobitova těla, sklouzly přes Bilbovu hruď a ramena, dolů k jeho měkkému bříšku a napůl ztopořenému penisu. „Snad každý se mi tě musí snažit ukrást, pořád.“

„Nechci se nechat ukrást,“ rozzlobil se Bilbo a vrtěl se pod Thorinovými polibky. Trpaslík laškovně polaskal Bilbova varlata a hobit vyklenul své malé tělo. „ _Tho-ri-ne_!“

„Nemáš tušení, jaké to bylo, najít tě v Dainově společnosti,“ povzdychl si Thorin, než vzal Bilbův penis do úst.

„Byl… _příjemnější_ , než jsem očekával,“ zažvatlal Bilbo.

Jeho slova přešla v naříkání; rukama našel Thorinovu hlavu a pohladil trpaslíka po vlasech _– ví, že to mám rád_ , pomyslel si Thorin. Lehce nasál Bilbův penis; pak se odtáhnul za doprovodu mlaskavého, nemravného zvuku.

„Ty jsi na něj také _udělal dojem_ ,“ pronesl Thorin a přimhouřil oči.

Viděl, že na něj Bilbo nechápavě hledí, a také, jak jeho výraz následně přešel v zamračení – och, to pokušení políbit jeho zamračenou tvář! Thorin se ale raději pokusil zůstat být naštvaný na svého zloděje, protože si chtěl chránit své území.

„Nesnažil jsem se na Daina dělat dojem,“ zamumlal Bilbo. „Potřeboval jsem jen na čerstvý vzduch a on tam byl. Vypadal mile a slíbil mi, že se nebudeme bavit o soudu. Měl jsem ho snad ignorovat?“

Thorin jazykem přejel od kořene až po špičku Bilbova penisu úmyslně pomalým pohybem.

„Můžeš si promluvit s Dainem, jestliže si to přeješ,“ dovolil mu Thorin.

„Och, velice děkuji,“ odpověděl Bilbo a protočil oči. Thorin se rozhodl, že hobitův sarkastický tón by měl být přeměněn ve steny a postaral se o to tím, že pusou sklouznul ještě níž po Bilbově erekci. „To je od vás tak velkorysé, Vaše Veličenstvo!“ zachvěl se Bilbo. Thorin jen přemýšlel, jestli hobit mluvil o jeho povolení nebo jeho ústech. Když se Thorin odtáhl, aby se nadechl, dloublo ho Bilbovo koleno. „Buď velkorysý i dál, prosím…“

Thorin se téměř uchechtnul. Místo toho ale uchopil Bilbovu nohu a zvedl ji až k hobitově hrudi, čímž získal zcela nový pohled na Bilbovy nejintimnější partie – potěšen tím pohledem, kousnul Thorin jemnou pokožku kousek od Bilbova kolene.

„Nedráždi mě půvaby mého bratrance,“ varoval Thorin hobita. „A podej mi olej.“

Bilbo chvíli neobratně šmátral kolem, než narazil na ampulku, kterou si zde dříve připravili, a podal ji trpaslíkovi.

„Ty žárlíš,“ poznamenal hobit, když opět ležel na zádech se stehny nestoudně rozevřenými pro Thorina.

„Žárlím,“ přiznal tiše král. Otevřel ampulku a na dva prsty si nanesl olej. Konečkem jednoho prstu poškádlil Bilbův svraštělý otvor a vychutnával si přitom chvění Bilbova těla. „A také vím, že Dain umí být okouzlující.“

„Říkal jsem _příjemný_ ,“ zdůraznil Bilbo, ale zdálo se, že si jejich pošťuchování užívá stejně jako tlaku způsobeného Thorinovým prstem.

Uvolnil se a zatlačil proti němu, dokud prst nevnikl až dovnitř. Oba zavzdychali: Bilbo z pocitů, které mu to přivodilo; trpaslík kvůli pohledu na svůj prst, který se vtlačil dovnitř.

„Že je něco příjemné, říkáš o mnoho věcech,“ odpověděl Thorin a otočil prsty, aby Bilba vevnitř poškádlil a nanesl olej. Stisknul zuby na citlivé pokožce Bilbova stehna, ale nepoškodil ji; slabé napjetí, které se hobitovi prohnalo tělem, však cítil ve  způsobu, jakým se kolem něj Bilbo sevřel. „Tak například o jedné noci…“ pokračoval Thorin, povytáhl jeden prst a znovu ho zasunul dovnitř, ještě hlouběji. „Se ti zdálo příjemné na mě rajt-“

„Dobře, dobře!“ přerušil ho hlasitě Bilbo a divoce se přitom červenal. „Máš pravdu a tohle bylo úplně jiný případ něčeho _příjemného_.“ Thorin přemýšlel, jestli se Bilbo kouše do spodního rtu, aby sám sobě zabránil nazývat to, jak ho pomalu šukal prstem, _příjemným_. Bilbův dech byl vzrušením trhaný: penis měl už ztopořený, když ho měl Thorin v ústech, ale teď byl ještě tvrdší a chvěl se v ozvěně třasu, který probíhal celým Bilbovým tělem. „Dain není příjemný takovýmhle způsobem! Vůbec o něčem takovém nepřemýšlej! Dain je prostě­… _fajn_ , tak jsem to myslel,“ dokončil Bilbo. Ale když Thorin vytáhl svůj prst, hobit frustrovaně zasténal. „Prosím, neříkej mi, že jsem použil slovo _fajn_ , abych popsal…“

Thorin se Bilbovu bědování tentokrát zasmál.

Měl v plánu přidat ještě trochu oleje, ale nakonec se rozhodl jinak: naznačil Bilbovi, aby si lehl na pravý bok; pak si Thorin lehl vedle hobita, aby k němu byl čelem. Navedl Bilbovu nohu ke svému pasu a prsty se znovu vydal mezi hobitovy půlky. Nebyla to zrovna nejpohodlnější pozice, jenže krále zrovna přemohla touha líbat Bilbova ústa a zároveň neměl v úmyslu se vzdát ani toho ostatního, co právě prováděli.

„Ty zajisté víš moc dobře, jak potěšit trpaslíka jazykem, králíčku,“ zamumlal Thorin, než si přivlastnil hobitova ústa v hrubém polibku.

Bilbo zasténal Thorinovi do rtů a nehty poškrábal trpaslíka na hrudi. A sténal ještě víc, když do něj Thorin zabořil dva prsty. Thorin zavřel oči, když cítil, jak se kolem něj Bilbovy svaly svírají: byl rád, že použil hodně oleje, jelikož se pomalu, při každém nádherném vzdechu, který Bilbovi unikl z úst, přestával kontrolovat. Začal v pravidelných pohybech hýbat prsty, vytahoval je, ale nikdy ne úplně; mezitím Bilba stále líbal a uvádělo ho v úžas, jak se hobitova ústa tiskla k jeho jazyku.

Najednou Thorin pocítil, jak Bilbova ruka sklouzla dolů a snažila se uchopit jejich penisy. Ale tření mezi jejich těly bylo na Thorina už tak dost – dotek od jeho zloděje by všechno ukončil až příliš brzy.

„Později,“ zašeptal a pohrával si s Bilbovým spodním rtem. „Ty jsi první na řadě, králíčku. A bude to jen díky mým prstům.“ Bilbo se zakabonil, ale poslechl a chytil Thorina za ramena. I tak se ale musel Thorin čas od času zhluboka nadechnout, aby se neudělal. „O čem jsi to mluvil, ty a Dain?“ zeptal se zčistajasna král. Potřeboval nějaké rozptýlení od svého vlastního vzrušení a také ho to zajímalo – tedy, spíše žárlil.

„Ty o tom chceš slyšet _teď_?“ vydechl Bilbo s očima přivřenýma. Boky narážel do Thorina, aby o sebe mohl třít jejich penisy. „Ptal se mě na Kraj a na hobití zvyky.“

„A ty jsi mu řekl všechno, o čem chtěl vědět,“ odpověděl Thorin, který právě v Bilbovi otočil prsty.

„Tobě bych klidně řekl to samé!“ namítnul hobit pronikavým nářkem – Thorin se totiž právě prsty otřel o jeho nejcitlivější místečko.

„Nikdy jsem se nezeptal,“ řekl Thorin a pocítil hořkost svých vlastních slov. Ale Bilba se dotýkal něžně – v duchu sám sobě vynadal za to, že dovolil Dainovi ptát se na otázky, na které se sám měl zeptat už dávno. A zároveň s tím se snažil Bilba uchlácholit rozkoší. A přesto, když Bilbo těžce oddychoval a svíral se kolem jeho prstů, nedokázal Thorin mlčet: „Vím, že o svém domovu mluvíš rád. Hádám, že by Dain byl…“

„Přestaň,“ přerušil ho Bilbo a jemně Thorinovi zatahal za vlasy. Pak hobit otevřel oči a Thorin spatřil, že svého zloděje rozesmutnil a zároveň i rozhněval. „Proč se mnou takhle mluvíš, Thorine? Zraňuje mě to, o to víc, když se mě dotýkáš takovýmto způsobem.“

„Jisté věci prostě nebudu…nemohu…“ Thorin zavřel oči a čelo přitiskl k Bilbovu rameni.

Začal znovu pohybovat prsty a zaměřil se na onen citlivý bod, který dokázal rozdmýchat hobitovu rozkoš. Jenže Bilbo se jeho dotekům bránil a pokusil se z nich vyklouznout, dokud na něj Thorin znovu nepohlédl.

„Mluv se mnou: proč ses nikdy nezeptal na Kraj?“ zeptal se Bilbo. Dokonce odvrátil hlavu, když se Thorin pokusil příval jeho slov přerušit polibkem. „Nemůžeš tohle dělat pokaždé, když se ti nechce mluvit.“

„Dělám to, když _nemohu_ mluvit,“ zavrčel Thorin.

„Thorine,“ zamručel Bilbo a v hlase mu přitom znělo lehké varování. „Pověz mi: proč ses nikdy nezeptal na Kraj?“

„Já tam nikdy nejsem.“

Thorin se pak kousl do jazyka a začal ihned litovat svých slov. Ale Bilbovi se zadrhl dech: dlouhou dobu jen hleděl na Thorina a pak vyhledal králova ústa svými vlastními. Thorin se vzdal bez boje, nechal Bilba prozkoumávat svá ústa a nechal ho, aby převzal vedení. Spokojil se s teplem hobitova těla, které na něm spočívalo, s pocitem, který mu přiváděl Bilbův penis otírající se o ten jeho, se sevřením kolem svých prstů. Spokojil se s tím, protože věděl, že to bylo pro něj – věděl, že hobit byl _jeho_ , alespoň pro tento okamžik.

„Nemohu mluvit,“ zašeptal Bilbo do Thorinových rtů, oči měl naplněné veselím.

Thorin se neusmál, ale Bilbova slova v jeho srdci spustila vlnu potěšení – stejně jako náznaky a sliby v nich ukryté. Jemně políbil Bilba na obočí.

„Víš, tohle bys mohl proti mně použít u soudu,“ řekl Thorin chraplavým hlasem.

Na to Bilbo neřekl nic. Místo toho se pohnul proti Thorinovým prstům, přijal je do sebe. Bilbova víčka se třepotavě zavřela; z úst mu unikl hrdelní sten. Thorin pochopil a pokračoval v tom, co bylo předtím přerušeno: trochu ohnul prsty a dotknul se hobitova citlivého bodu, opíjel se ve slasti, která rozzářila Bilbovu tvář. Thorin nepospíchal; vždy býval poněkud ostýchavý, když šlo o to, že by se měl Bilba dotýkat tak intimně: teď shromáždil vše, co se naučil o hobitově těle a jeho citlivosti, aby z Bilbových rtů získal více vzdechů.

Thorin hladil, laskal, vyvíjel tlak: šel ještě hlouběji, olej na jeho prstech byl teplý, ale Bilbo ještě víc; otáčel prsty, vnikal jimi dovnitř, vytahoval je a cítil, jak se ten úzký otvor přizpůsobuje jeho vniku a vítá ho. Pokaždé svého zloděje líbal hlavně na ústa; tentokrát ale ochutnal každý kousek pokožky, na který dosáhl, od čela, až po krk a zavítal i k Bilbovým malým ramenům.

A jaké potěšení Thorinovi přinesly Bilbovy ruce, ty mrštné prstíky, které ho hladily po hlavě a hrály si s jeho copánky, nehty, které ho škrábaly na hrudi. Thorin téměř vrněl, když ho hobit kousl a následně líbal na klíční kosti. A tak začal prsty hýbat rychleji, jelikož si nebyl jistý, jak dlouho by dokázal odolávat pokušení nahradit je svým penisem.

„Thorine, když budeš pokračovat…“ zamumlal Bilbo a olízl si rty.

„Nebojuj s tím,“ odpověděl Thorin. Prsty se vytrvale věnoval tomu citlivému bodu uvnitř úzkého otvoru. „Uděláš se pro mě, králíčku?“

Bilbo neodpověděl, ne pořádně – jen vydechl trpaslíkovo jméno a popadl Thorina za ramena. Pak se začal penisem otírat o Thorinovo břicho, lehce na něm vysedával; přírazy Thorinových prstů byly hlubší; ne bolestivé, ale neústupné. Trvalo jen chviličku, než se tomu Bilbo poddal: Thorin cítil teplé semeno, které mu dopadlo na břicho, a nenasytně sledoval výraz milencovy tváře. Viděl, jak napětí vyhladilo hobitovy rysy; pak jeho výraz zjemněl, ale vyvrcholení doprovázel zářivý pohled; a nakonec přišel příjemně překvapený úsměv, který se Bilbovi usadil na rtech.

„Bylo to opravdu… _příjemné_ ,“ poznamenal Bilbo, jakmile znovu popadl dech.

„Teď mě ale provokuješ,“ obvinil ho Thorin.

Musel hobita políbit, ochutnat doznívající příchuť jeho potěšení. Bilbo se při polibku začal chichotat a pak přitiskl čelo k Thorinově hrudi.

„Pořád se mě dotýkáš,“ řekl po chvíli.

„Líbí se mi, jaké to teď uvnitř tebe je,“ vysvětlil mu trpaslík a prsty pohnul v lehounkém doteku.

Thorin ještě stále cítil stahy a jemné chvění a neuvěřitelné teplo uvnitř Bilba.

„Teď jsem docela citlivý,“ zašeptal Bilbo a zalapal po dechu, když se Thorinovy prsty vrátily k tomu citlivému místu.

„Já vím,“ odpověděl Thorin s pýchou. „Nezraním tě,“ slíbil a pokračoval v laskání, dokud Bilbo nezasténal. „Je to nepříjemné?“

„Ne, je to…je to jen tak intenzivní, ale nemůžu dosáhnout…“ blábolil hobit, celý zmatený tím pocitem. „A _ty_ …“

„Lehni si na záda,“ zašeptal Thorin a opatrně vytáhl prsty.

Bilbo zamrkal, ale udělal to, co mu trpaslík řekl: něco si pro sebe zamumlal, když se jeho záda setkala s matrací a posunul se kvůli lehkému nepohodlí. Díval se na Thorina s doširoka rozevřenýma očima, když si král očišťoval prsty a břicho ručníkem, který si připravil s olejem ještě předtím, než se věci příliš zvrhly na to, aby byl čas přemýšlet o takových detailech.

Thorin si na penis nanesl olej a pak přelezl k hobitovi. Thorinova touha byla v tu chvíli tak silná, že ho téměř oslepila: viděl jen šedo-modrou barvu Bilbových očí, a světlo, které v nich svítilo, jen trpaslíka ještě víc rozvášnilo.

Zatímco se k němu Thorin přibližoval, rozevřel Bilbo doširoka nohy; jeho chodidla narazila Thorinovi do boků, než kolem nich sklouzla. Thorin se sehnul, aby zuby sjel po hobitově hrudi a do úst si přitom vzal i bradavku. Jednou rukou navedl Thorin svůj penis k Bilbovu vstupu. Těžce oddechoval a jeho tělo i to Bilbovo bylo kluzké od oleje a potu. Thorin se vtlačil dovnitř a s úlevou shledal, že hobit je už uvolněný.

„ _Mahale_ ,“ vydechl Thorin s doširoka otevřenýma očima.

Ten pocit byl úžasný: teplý, sametový, měkký; a přesto dostatečně úzký, aby sténal z pocitu být uvnitř Bilbova těla. Pohnul boky, pomalu klouzal dovnitř, hlouběji a hlouběji; Bilbo mručel, zjevně se mu to líbilo, i přesto že jeho penis byl ochablý. Thorin překryl hobitovo tělo svým vlastním, opřel se o lokty a pod sebou cítil Bilbovo menší tělo proti své pokožce. Thorinův nos byl plný zvláštní vůně jeho milence – vůně dobrých hřejivých věcí, jako třeba chléb. Nasál ji a rozpoznal přitom slanou vůni hobitova potěšení smíchanou s tím ostatním.

Thorinova touha byla najednou pokojnější a jeho přírazy pomalejší.

„Miluji, jak jsi z rozkoše vláčný a poddajný,“ řekl Thorin.

Ta slova byla k jeho ústům přilákána neutěšitelností jeho vlastní touhy. Skoro ho až zabolela; zavřel oči, když se ho Bilbo snažil upokojit, s prsty v jeho vlasech a s ústy na těch jeho. Netrvalo pak moc dlouho, než se Thorin udělal: došel k vrcholu, když byl hluboko v hobitovi a nějakou chvíli tam ještě zůstal, opájel se uspokojením ze svého orgasmu.

„ _Příjemné_?“ zeptal se král jízlivě, jakmile mohl zase mluvit.

Pak se vytáhnul a dával přitom pozor, aby nezranil přecitlivělého hobita.

„Copak jsi mě už pro dnešek neškádlil dost?“ opáčil Bilbo a z úst mu uniklo tiché zívnutí.

Thorin si k ústům přenesl pravou ruku svého zloděje a políbil ho na klouby, aby skryl úsměv. Pak se o hobita postaral, navlhčil ručník a setřel s ním všechny pozůstatky po semeni, které mu zůstaly na těle. Den plný zážitků si začal na Bilbovi vybírat svou daň, a Thorin se tak musel brzy vypořádat s dřímajícím hobitem, zatímco mu stále očišťoval stehna a bříško. Ale na tom jen stěží záleželo – trpaslík byl víc než spokojený, že se mohl postarat o ospalého Bilba, o to malé stvoření, které se stále snažilo zadržet své zívání.

Nakonec Thorin hobita přikryl a připojil se k němu pod pokrývky. Vleže na zádech obtočil trpaslík své paže kolem Bilba; to měkké, nahé tělo se k němu přimklo; přes Thorina byla přehozena jedna noha; Bilbova paže ho příjemně tížila na hrudi. Bilbo se něco pokusil říct, ale bylo to nesrozumitelné. Thorin se zamračil a pohladil Bilba po vlasech.

„Ššš,“ zašeptal. Cítil, že se Bilbo uvolnil a usnul. „Spi, můj sladký, statečný zloději.“


	37. Noriho plány

Nori se opřel o kamennou zeď a téměř zmizel ve stínech, které nedokázalo vyhnat ani světlo hořících pochodní. Ležérně tam postával a shlížel na podlahu – kdyby si ho někdo všimnul, jistě by si pomyslel, že ten podivný, vytáhlý trpaslík přemýšlí.

Ale Nori nepřemýšlel – on _poslouchal_.

A množství informací, které Nori od stráží kdy odposlechl, bylo neuvěřitelné. Stejně jako většina sluhů, i strážní byli často přehlíženi: každý zapomínal na to, že se také nachází v místnosti; a tak strážní viděli a slyšeli spoustu věcí, které se vůbec neměli dozvědět. A kromě toho ani ten nejvěrnější a nejdiskrétnější strážný se nedokázal ubránit sdílení některých informací takto získaných se svými druhy; nemístný vtip, tiché zabručení, nervózní šepot – Nori nepotřeboval mnoho, aby si dal dvě a dvě dohromady.

Například právě nyní se strážní nijak nezdržovali od komentování toho, co se dělo uvnitř sálu. Proces se zlodějem Bilbem Pytlíkem byl v Ereboru první zajímavou událostí od Thorinovy korunovace a také byl o hodně napínavější. Naneštěstí nebylo přes masivní zdi korunovační místnosti nic slyšet a stráže stojící venku neměly nejmenší ponětí, co se děje vevnitř.

Norimu to však ani trochu nevadilo. Výsledek soudu ho vlastně ani nezajímal.

Nori byl ze soudu spíše nervózní; dost nervózní na to, aby zůstal venku, co nejdále od poroty a zákonů vytesaných do kamene – Norimu z nich vždy naskákala husí kůže. Opravdu nedokázal pochopit, jak se s tím hobit dokázal vypořádat; Nori ale musel uznat, že pan Pytlík už svou odvahu prokázal, a to nejednou. _Odvážný_ , to ano, ale zloděj jen stěží. Nori nikdy nebyl tak pošetilý, aby si myslel, že by Bilbo Pytlík mohl být opravdový zloděj. A přesto, jak to Nori často dělával, si nechal svůj názor pro sebe a jen v duchu souhlas s Thorinovým pohledem na věc – Bilbo Pytlík _vážně_ vypadal spíše jako hokynář.

Ale na tom nezáleželo. Nakonec to bylo tak, že hokynáře soudili za krádež, a ten Nori, který tenkrát vstoupil do Dna pytle, nic takového nečekal. Kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že takové malé, nenápadné stvoření, které je přivítalo ve svém domově v Kraji, bude jednou v centru pozornosti celého Ereboru?

Trpaslíci se nahrnuli do hory, delegace elfů dorazila ráno, a dokonce i Thranduil promluvil v hobitův prospěch. Noriho překvapilo, že to Thorin povolil. Nakonec ale Thranduilova řeč panu Pytlíkovi nijak zvlášť nepomohla: žádný trpaslík, který měl všech pět pohromadě, by nepovažoval přátelství s elfem za důkaz důvěryhodnosti. Bardova slova byla daleko více účinná: ten muž udělal na porotu dojem svým razantním, ale zdvořilým chováním, a svým příběhem o tom, jak pana Pytlíka hluboce ranila představa toho, že bude muset zradit své přátele. A i přes zlomyslný hlas z obecenstva, který se Barda zeptal, zda by vyměnil část pokladu určenou lidem za hobita, byla Bardova řeč přijata velmi dobře.

Trpaslíci, Noriho nevyjímaje, přispěli i svými svědectvími. Bofurova řeč a Oriho proslov byly ty nejzapálenější, ale Balinova slova si získala obecenstvo: Balinovy ne moc dobře skryté výčitky donutily dokonce i Thorina sklonit hlavu. Dori a Dwalin byli chladnější, ale nijak Bilbovu situaci nezhoršili.

Bylo těžké se rozhodnout, jaký dopad měla Gandalfova řeč. Čaroděj ocenil odvahu Bilba Pytlíka a jeho rozhodnutí zachránit trpaslíky před nimi samými a před jejich umíněností; pak nepěkně promluvil o Arcikamu a jeho zlovolné moci. Dokonce v náznacích promluvil o jiných, temnějších záležitostech a zanechal po sobě třesoucí se a udivené posluchače. Nakonec však bylo množství lidí přesvědčené Gandalfovou řečí o Bilbově nevinně stejné, jako bylo těch, kteří věřili, že hobit je jen loutkou v čarodějových rukou.

Ale stejně – na tom nezáleželo.

Trpasličí právo bylo drsné a neúprosné – to Nori věděl moc dobře. A ereborské tradice byly ještě neúprosnější než ty v Modrých horách. Krádež byla jeden z nejhorších zločinů, ze kterých jste mohli být obviněni, obzvlášť když se vzalo v úvahu, že Bilbo okradl Thorina: a skutečnost, že spolu strávili měsíce na cestách a že zde byla smlouva, která hobita svazovala se Společenstvem, na Bilbovo chování jen házela ještě temnější stín.

Jak jeden ze strážných u dveří právě řekl svému příteli: _to, na čem záleží, je, že půlčík kradl od krále pod Horou._

Kdokoliv mohl promluvit ve prospěch nebo proti obviněnému, pokud přijal následky lhaní u soudu. A nebylo to jen o tom, aby jim hlava zůstala na krku, byla to touha chovat se čestně; trpaslíci nenáviděli, když někdo porušil přísahu ještě více než zloděje. A to znamenalo, že bez ohledu na to, jak pěkně mluvili o charakteru a činech pana Pytlíka, všichni, kteří byli předvoláni, aby odpovídali na otázky poroty, to museli říct: _Bilbo Pytlík ukradl Arcikam. On sám to přiznal._

A o tohle šlo. Bofur to řekl; Ori to řekl; Nori to také řekl, když na něj přišla řada; dokonce to řekl i Gandalf a přitom se kolem sebe rozhlížel, jako by měl v úmyslu vyzvat dav. Všichni by tu samou věc mohli opakovat dokola a dokola. Bylo to něco, čeho byl každý trpaslík ve Společenstvu svědkem; věděli to i lidé a elfové. Thorinova násilná reakce se tu ani nebrala v úvahu – mnoho trpaslíků v porotě si zjevně myslelo, že by udělali tu samou věc, kdyby podstoupili takovou zradu. A koneckonců, žádný z těchto trpaslíků neznal pana Pytlíka tak dobře jako Společenstvo.

A to byl ten největší problém: Bilbo je hobit. Na začátku jejich cesty všichni jejich zloděje přehlíželi a to prostě jen proto, že nebyl trpaslík. Trvalo jim to dlouhou dobu a bylo zapotřebí pár vrrků, než se naučili si ho vážit a než akceptovali kulturní rozdíly mezi nimi a Bilbem. Jak by mohla skupinka starých upjatých trpaslíků změnit svůj pohled na hobita v tak krátkém čase? Dain Železná noha, předseda poroty, snad i byl na Bilbově straně – jak prohlásil Gandalf; ale dokonce ani Dain nedokáže změnit negativní rozsudek, kdyby byl zbytek poroty proti hobitovi.

A Thorin byl _bezmocný_. Nori se mohl jen domýšlet, kdy přesně si král uvědomil svou vlastní chybu. Kdy Thorin pochopil, že jeho hlad po pomstě jim jen uvázal smyčku kolem krku? Teď byli všichni zataženi do té nechutné točenice kolem soudu a všichni do jednoho chtě nechtě přispěli k rozsudku.

Soudy v trpasličích podmínkách vždy začínaly čtením obvinění. Dain oznámil, že je Bilbo souzen za _krádež_ , ale bylo to slovo _zrada_ , které cestovalo v publiku z úst do úst. Všichni moc dobře věděli, o co tu vlastně běží: o Thorinovu autoritu jako krále pod Horou – Bilbo Pytlík se jí postavil, a to ještě zhorší rozsudek, se kterým porota přijde. Samozřejmě, právo v Ereboru bylo uzpůsobené tak, aby obžalovaného odsoudilo, než aby ho zprostilo viny. Zvyk nechat promluvit hlavního žalobce a obžalovaného až na úplném konci procesu zajistil, že se všichni soustředili spíše na samotný zločin než na jeho okolnosti. Bilbo mohl porotě připomenout své pohnutky, ale bylo to jen jeho slovo proti Thorinovu. Hobit proti králi pod Horou – tohle nevěstilo nic dobrého.

Ale popravdě, Nori vlastně docela dobře chápal potřebu nechat soud proběhnout. Erebor byl stále slabým královstvím vystavěným z pozůstatků starých časů; nesčetné množství zvěstí kolovalo o Thorinovi a jeho královských schopnostech. Jestliže Thorin chtěl, aby byl Erebor znovuzrozené království a ne jen další úkryt pro jeho vyhnaný lid, musel zajistit soudržnost použitím starých zákonů. Thorinova autorita se právě pohybovala na hraně, byla jen krůček od propasti; jeho síla, jeho práva, to vše bylo svázáno s Ereborem. Mnoho trpaslíků už uznalo jeho statečnost coby bojovníka, a také věděli, že v Modrých horách byl dobrým vůdcem svého lidu. Ale Erebor byl něco naprosto jiného: byla to otevřená rána na jejich hrdosti; toužili po někom, kdo by zajistil, že bude Erebor vzkvétat, ne jen přežívat. A proto se musely uposlechnout staré zákony a Bilbo Pytlík bude cenou za stabilitu.

Dveře se otevřely a Ori se málem ve svém spěchu opustit sál zřítil na zem. Jeden ze strážných vypadal, že se co nevidět začne Oriho vyptávat na soud; ale Nori se okamžitě přesunul ke svému bratrovi a popadl ho za ruku, než stihnul Ori vůbec otevřít pusu. Nori popostrčil Oriho dál do chodby a rozhlédl se kolem, aby se ujistil, že v jejich blízkosti nebyl nikdo jiný. Mladší trpaslík byl bledý a tělo se mu vzteky třáslo. Nori mu stisknul rameno, ale mlčel, čekal, až se dá Ori dohromady.

„Král,“ vydechl Ori nakonec. „Já ho zatraceně nakopu do zadku.“

„Myslím, že nechceš, aby tě někdo obvinil z toho, že vyhrožuješ králi,“ poznamenal posměšně Nori.

Ori se na něj otráveně podíval a pak zakroutil hlavou.

„Měl jsi ho slyšet,“ zamumlal. „Pořád tomu ještě nemůžu uvěřit. Přišla řada na Thorina, aby promluvil. Víš, že jsme všichni mluvili o tom, že má Bilbo srdce na správném místě, o tom, jak nám během cesty k Ereboru pomohl. A Thorin naše slova potvrdil. Řekl, že…řekl, že hobiti rozumějí životu daleko lépe než my.“

„ _Poetické_ ,“ poznamenal suše Nori.

„Myslel jsem si, že Thorin odvolá svá obvinění,“ přiznal Ori.

„To nemůže udělat. Copak jsi to nečetl v těch svých zákonících?“ pokáral ho Nori.

„To vím, ale i tak jsem doufal v…ani nevím, v co vlastně, ale tohle jsem nečekal: vypadá to, že si Bilbo s Thorinem promluvil, když byli v Dolu a přiznal se, že je _vinen_.“

„To už udělal i tenkrát u bran,“ přerušil Nori svého bratra. „Co se změní, když to samé Thorinovi jen zopakoval?“

„Ty tomu nerozumíš,“ vykřikl Ori. „Bilbo přiznal, že vzal Arcikam, ale vždy prohlašoval, že to byla součást jeho plánu zachránit nás od boje s lidmi a elfy, nebo od vyhladovění v Ereboru. Ale tohle je něco jiného: Bilbo Thorinovi přiznal, že drahokam ukradl už _předtím_ , jen chvíli poté, co Šmak odlétl z Ereboru. _Protože lačnil po jeho kráse_.“

Nori se zasmál. Cítil, že se na něj Ori šokovaně dívá, ale nedokázal tomu pomoci.

„Jak ironické,“ řekl Nori a trpce se u toho šklebil. „Král, který málem kvůli své touze zešílel, chce, aby byl zloděj odsouzen kvůli tomu samému.“

„Je to ohavné!“ vykřikl Ori.

„Je,“ souhlasil Nori, „ale jestli Bilbo Thorinovi opravdu něco takového řekl, nemůže se divit tomu, co teď přijde.“

„Jak vůbec můžeš takhle mluvit?“ zasyčel Ori a ublíženě na něj hleděl.

„Někdo prostě vidí věci tak, jak jsou,“ pokrčil Nori rameny. „Bilbo je v nebezpečí, že přijde o obě ruce. Měl jsi rozmyslet, jestli bude s Thorinem mluvit o Arcikamu.“

„ _On je_ upřímný,“ řekl Ori vzdorovitě.

„Bude upřímný i bez rukou. Zdá se ti to tak dobře, bratře?“ zeptal se starší trpaslík podrážděně. „Teď už je zákon na Thorinově straně: to, co Bilbo udělal, bylo _kradení_. Pokud tedy král pod Horou nelže. Nicméně jestli byli v Dolu o samotě, když s ním Bilbo mluvil, bude obtížnější prokázat, že to opravdu řekl,“ zamyslel se Nori, ale pak potřásl hlavou. „I tak to ale bude královo slovo proti zlodějovu.“

„Co záleží na tom, jestli je to pravda? Jediná chvilka slabosti!“ odpověděl mu Ori. „Víme moc dobře, jak Arcikam působí na srdce. Můžeme za to Bilba opravdu soudit?“

„A záleží na _tomhle_? Zákon ho obviní a odsoudí,“ uzavřel Nori.

„Thorin neměl právo Bilba takhle odhalit,“ trval si na svém mladší z bratrů. „Tohle prostě nesnesu. Už jsem v sálu nemohl zůstat ani o vteřinu déle a poslouchat, co Bilbo řekne v odpověď na Thorinovo nařčení. Myslel jsem, že tam Bilbo omdlí – byl tak bledý, když ho vyzvali, aby promluvil, a myslím, že se třásl. Thorinova slova hrozně rozdráždila dav, a dokonce i my jsme byli překvapení. A to víme, jak to s Arcikamem je: viděli jsme, jak působil na Thorina; my všichni jsme tomu šílenství také podlehli, že?“

„Pověz mi, co říkal Bilbo,“ odpověděl mu Nori.

„Stál na nohou a podíval se na porotu předtím, než začal mluvit. Ale pak nespouštěl oči z Thorina po celou dobu, co mluvil. Myslím, že Thorin jednou nebo dvakrát málem utekl,“ přiznal Ori. „Bilbo promlouval velice potichu a s velkou důstojností; ale bylo to jako by bičoval Thorina, znovu a znovu. Doufal jsem, že ho Bilbo nějak urazí – vždyť víš, jak to s Bilbem je, je tak zdvořilý a znenadání se šípy strefuje rovnou do tvé hrdosti.“

„Ale Bilbo chtěl Thorinovi zůstat věrný, že?“ přerušil ho Nori. „Urážet krále? To už by spíš Thorinovi zpíval oslavné písně. Předpokládám, že jen potvrdil to, co Thorin předtím řekl o jeho přiznání.“

„Já to nechápu!“ vykřikl Ori a potvrdil tím Noriho podezření ohledně Bilbovy volby.

„Vždyť jsi to předtím sám řekl: Bilbo je upřímný,“ řekl Nori.

„Musí tu být něco, co bychom mohli udělat,“ zamumlal Ori.

Nori viděl, jak moc jeho malého bratra trápí neočekávaný zvrat událostí u soudu. Ale on sám měl v úmyslu na to téma plýtvat co nejméně slovy – _musíme se s tím smířit_. Nezáleželo na tom, jak moc měli Bilba Pytlíka rádi – a Nori měl toho mazaného půlčíka moc rád – soud rozhodne o hobitově osudu. A oni se tomu trestu podvolí, jelikož budou chtít zůstat v Ereboru.

Kromě Noriho, samozřejmě.

Nori se nikdy neoháněl tím, že by byl nějak zvlášť upřímný, a věrnost pro něj po dlouhou dobu skoro nic neznamenala. V Thorinově výpravě Nori viděl příležitost, jak uniknout pár nepříjemným záležitostem a Thorinův plán byl dost nedotažený na to, aby si s ním dobře sedl. A kromě toho se Dori i Ori přidali ke Společenstvu.

A pak se během cesty Noriho názor na celou výpravu pomalu změnil. Začal si myslet, že Thorin by mohl být ten vůdce, který by si dokázal získat jeho věrnost. Thorin byl tak hluboce zasažený, tak ovlivněný svou vlastní pýchou a tvrdohlavostí – a přesto byla jeho touha dosáhnout svého cíle čistá jak křišťál a tuhá jako kámen. Nori si myslel, že takovými blázny lze jen opovrhovat; ale to se nestalo. Místo toho mu na Společenstvu začalo pozvolna záležet. Nori byl už téměř připraven přísahat svou doživotní věrnost králi pod Horou.

Ale jestli to zahrnovalo i odsouzení Bilba Pytlíka ke ztrátě obou rukou, vrátí se Nori ke svému _kreativnějšímu_ přístupu k autoritám.

Jinými slovy, Nori měl plány.

Plány, které neměl v úmyslu sdílet s ostatními trpaslíky; plány, které zahrnovali málo boje a hodně mazanosti a pak útěk z Ereboru do Temného hvozdu, kde by žádali o Thranduilovu ochranu. Nebyl si jistý, jestli se s ním Bilbo nepokusí proti celému plánu bojovat – koneckonců, půlčík se nikdy ani nepokusil uniknout a bylo by třeba trpaslíka daleko méně chápavého než Nori, aby si nevšimnul Bilbových motivů. Ale předpokládal, že představa ztráty obou nebo jedné ruky by hobita naklonila k  myšlence rychlého úniku.

Noriho plány Gandalfa nezahrnovaly. Zpočátku si myslel, že by mu čaroděj mohl pomoci. _Očarovat_ hobita, to by mohl, že? No, možná by je Gandalf mohl očarovat všechny; ale nevypadal moc nadšeně z Noriho narážek na organizaci Bilbova útěku z Ereboru. Gandalf říkal něco o příležitosti k nenucení Bilbovy vůle – Bilbo se _chtěl_ soudu zúčastnit a oni to museli akceptovat. _Pitomost_ , pomyslel si Nori. Gandalf se nikdy o ničí svobodnou vůli nestaral a jeho přetvářka na Noriho nefungovala.

„Vy víte něco o Thorinovi a Bilbovi,“ řekl mu včera Gandalf.

Nori Gandalfovu domněnku nepotvrdil a ani ji nevyvracel. To ani nemusel. U čaroděje se naučil, že za každým slovem se skrývá ještě další. A v tomhle případě byla nevyřčená otázka: _Proč si tedy myslíte, že Thorin nechá Bilba odsoudit?_

Z Noriho pohledu to bylo vcelku jednoduché. Tak zaprvé, Thorin byl v téhle věci úplně bezmocný, pokud si chtěl udržet své místo na trůnu. Nezáleželo na tom, jestli král s hobitem spal; nakonec Thorin stejně sehraje svoji roli. Všichni tu jen hráli své role ve hře. Bilbo, například, hrál roli mučedníka a vyžadovalo to jen pár chytrých očí, abyste přišli na to, proč – hobit chtěl jen prokázat králi svou věrnost, jak to vždy dělával i v minulosti. A Thorin hobitovi nemohl prominout, i přes to že po něm toužil.

Stal se z něj vcelku zkušený zloděj, z  _Pytlíka, hokynáře_. Arcikam byl jen dětskou hrou ve srovnání s tím, jak Bilbo okradl krále pod Horou o jeho srdce, mysl a pozornost. A Thorin to věděl, samozřejmě. A Thorin to nemohl dovolit; nebylo to o Arcikamu, bylo to o Thorinově osudu: mohl snad Thorin unést myšlenku na to, že hobit získal srdce, které bylo po desetiletí svázáno s Ereborem? Nori někdy přemýšlel nad tím, jestli Thorin Bilba u bran málem zabil kvůli Arcikamu, nebo kvůli tomu, jak ho zradily jeho vlastní city.

Nori si nemyslel, že by byl Thorin krutý. Tento soud byl Thorinova povinnost jakožto krále pod Horou. A Nori to dokázal i ocenit, zatímco hrál svou vlastní roli.

Gandalf se ani neobtěžoval Norimu říkat, aby neodhalil u soudu pravdu. Ano, Nori mohl vkráčet do sálu a celému davu oznámit, že si král svého vězně vzal jako milence: ale co dobrého by to přineslo Bilbovi? Pak by byl hobit jen v podezření, že svedl krále, aby podryl jeho autoritu, nebo aby si zachránil ruce. Porota byla proti hobitovi i bez něčeho takového. A proto Nori přednesl svou řeč a hned poté odešel z haly, aniž by řekl jediné slovo o tom, co věděl o Thorinově náklonnosti k jejich zloději.

„Vy víte něco o Thorinovi a Bilbovi,“ odpověděl Nori Gandalfovi.

„Vím, že jsou i horší věci než soud,“ řekl nakonec čaroděj. „Temnější stíny než ty, které Thorina postihly u bran. Ano, všechny budou jednou rozehnány, dříve či později.“

„Rozehnat stíny?“ zopakoval Nori. „Já vím, že každé nové světlo s sebou přináší i stín.“

„Máte pravdu,“ připustil nakonec Gandalf a vypadal přitom značně unaveně. „Snažíme se jen zvolit to menší zlo.“

„Já vím jen o zlu, které je tady a teď,“ odsekl trpaslík.

Po tomto se Nori rozhodl, že Gandalfa do svých plánů nezahrne. Nechtěl to dělat; měl i jiné plány, ale Nori si nebyl úplně jistý, jak na celou tu záležitost čaroděj nahlíží. Někdy se mu zdálo, jako by byl Gandalf až příliš vzdálený; jako by něco takového už kdysi spatřil. Někdy se zdálo, že je ještě bezcitnější než Thorin, když byl v zajetí své touhy po zlatu.

Takže záchrana pana Pytlíka byla nakonec na Norim.

Nori do toho nemohl zatáhnout ani ostatní trpaslíky ze Společenstva, protože věděl, co jeho plány znamenaly – _vyhnanství_. Jak by mohl něco takového udělat svému malému bratrovi? Jak by mohl Bofura nebo Balina žádat o to, aby opustili domov, pro který bojovali? Ne, bylo by nesprávné o něco takového žádat. On byl ten jediný, kdo by dokázal unést vyhnanství; ten jediný, který nevěřil ve výpravu, když se přidal ke Společenstvu. Být ten, kdo se vzdá Ereboru, bylo jen spravedlivé, připomněl si Nori.

„Už to skončilo!“ vykřikl Ori, a přerušil tak Noriho v rozjímání o jeho plánech.

A byla to pravda: dveře byly dokořán a dav už začal zaplňovat předpokoj i přiléhající chodby. Byli tam většinou trpaslíci, i pár elfů se však tyčilo nad ostatními; ne však Thranduil – ale velké množství trpaslíků a jiných bylo ještě stále uvězněno uvnitř sálu těmi, kteří postávali uvnitř předpokoje. Samozřejmě, že zabere nějaký čas, než se rozejde nadmíru vzrušená skupina trpaslíků, kteří si vyměňovali všemožné poznámky ohledně procesu, zahajovali hádky a vyměňovali si peníze, které vsadili. Výsledný hluk byl ohlušující; ale Nori byl zvyklý na divoké, hlasité trpasličí způsoby – netrvalo to dlouho, než rozeznal slovo, které se v davu skloňovalo stále dokola. Ori to slyšel také a zbledl.

A pak si najednou všiml Gandalfa. Používal svou hůl a dokonce i špičatý klobouk k tomu, aby rozehnal trpaslíky, kteří mu stáli v cestě. Ori popadl svého staršího bratra za paži a Nori byl najednou vlečen směrem ke Gandalfovi a strkán davem sem a tam. Gandalf stál na prahu sálu – a za ním se situace zdála ještě horší než v předpokoji. Nori letmo zahlédl, že Dain promlouval s Thranduilem, než málem skončil na Gandalfovi. Čaroděj mu pomohl znovu získat rovnováhu; Nori ale Gandalfovu ruku setřásl. A něco by čaroději řekl, kdyby ho Bard z Dolu nepředehnal.

„Gandalfe, zapřísahám vás,“ řekl Bard a jeho hlas byl neobvykle vysoko posazený. „Musíte si s  _ním_ promluvit.“

„Už se s tím nedá nic dělat,“ odpověděl Gandalf bezbarvě.

„Co se stalo?“ vstoupil jim do hovoru Ori, bílý jako papír.

„Co asi myslíte, když král pod touhle zatracenou horou byl žalobcem?“ okřikl Bard Oriho.

To naplnilo Noriho touhou udeřit toho muže, okrást ho a utéct. To by nebyl špatný způsob úniku. Ale Nori se ovládal. Ori na Barda jen nechápavě zíral a pak se znovu podíval na Gandalfa.

„Vinen,“ řekl čaroděj.

„A trest?“ procedil Nori skrz zuby.

Věděli to. Všichni to tu opakovali. Celá Osamělá hora zněla tímto jediným slovem.

„ _Vyhnanství_.“


	38. Naposledy

Zlato se mu posunulo pod nohama, chladné a zářivé. Skoro už zapomněl, jak byl vzduch v sálu s pokladem neustále prozářený světlem odrážejícím se od drahokamů a kovů: záře z pochodní přeskakovala ze vzácných stříbrných šperků k hordám rubínů a smaragdů. Bilbo se díval na velkolepost ereborského pokladu a srdce se mu přitom svíralo hnusem – jeho odpor byl tak hluboký, tak prudký, že se mu zvedl žaludek a na zátylku se mu začaly hromadit kapičky studeného potu. Strčil ruku do kapsy a sevřel prsty kolem prstenu; bylo by jednodušší si ho nandat a odejít neviděn a neslyšen z Ereboru. _Ne však nezraněn_.

Bilbo věděl, _s kým_ se setká. Věděl to od té doby, co obdržel rozkaz nechat se odvést do sálu s pokladem – _znovu_ , jako ten den před bitvou; točili se v kruzích.

 

Dostal čas na to, aby si zabalil věci. Bilbo to udělal v rychlosti a skoro poslepu: vzal si těch svých pár věcí, zatímco se mu jeho přátelé sešli v pokoji. Také mu vrátili Žihadlo a dokonce i mithrilovou kazajku. Samozřejmě že odmítl, že si ji s sebou vezme; na druhou stranu byl rád, že mu Žihadlo vrátili, jelikož mu více než jedenkrát zachránilo život.

Trpaslíci byli jeho chováním ohromení. Bilbo se na ně usmíval, potřásl jim rukama a objal je,  zatímco si balil věci. Tomu, jakým způsobem naházel věci do tašky, věnoval popravdě jen malou pozornost, jelikož většinu času strávil tím, že trpaslíkům vyprávěl o kráse, kterou Kraj oplýval na jaře – _och, ty měkké koberce květin pod nohama! Ty zářivě zelené žabky ukryté mezi trávou na březích jezírek! Ten měkký bílý chléb s makovými semínky, ještě teplý z pece, snědený po cestě na trh!_ To vše na něj čekalo na konci jeho cesty. Hobit dokonce přiznal, že doufal, že bude moci chvíli pobýt v Roklince na své zpáteční cestě, jestli pana Elronda jeho společnost potěší.

„Chlapče, nebudeme vám mít za zlé, když…“ pokusil se říct Balin.

_Och, děkuji vám. Děkuji vám, že mi nebudete mít za zlé, když budu špatně mluvit o vašem králi pod Horou. Když budu křičet a prát se. Když budu proklínat Erebor a jeho trůn; trůn a krále, který na něm sedí; krále a jeho kruté srdce z kamene. Když vám všem povím – a mnoho dalším – že mě král pod Horou šukal tolikrát, že jsem ztratil přehled nad tím, kolikrát to vlastně bylo, a k tomu i zdravý rozum._

Bilbo se Balinovým slovům jen usmál a zakroutil hlavou. Věnoval však speciální péči Bofurově hračce připomínající maličký Kraj. Zabalil ji do šály, kterou mu dal Balin k Vánocům.

„Co?“ zeptal se Bilbo, jelikož cítil, že trpaslíci sledují každý jeho pohyb, jako by čekali, že tu ztropí nějaký hrozivý povyk.

„Vypadáte…docela spokojeně,“ odpověděl Gloin a prohlédl si ho od hlavy po paty.

„A neměl bych?“ zeptal se Bilbo. Možná že byl jeho hlas až moc hlasitý. „Už nejsem vězněm; půjdu domů; stále mám obě ruce. Proč bych měl litovat rozsudku?“

„Inu,“ začal Bombur, „nebudete mít povoleno vrátit se zpět do Ereboru.“

„Proč bych se měl chtít vracet?“ odsekl Bilbo s chladnou zuřivostí. Bylo mu lhostejné, kolik trpaslíku tušilo, co mu Thorin udělal; ale na společnost padlo tak napjaté ticho, že Bilbo cítil povinnost ho prolomit. „Dveře ve Dnu pytle pro vás všechny budou vždy otevřené,“ dodal o něco vlídnějším tónem.

Když nic jiného, alespoň ho potom už neotravovali. Začali odcházet z jeho pokojů, jeden po druhém, každý mu dal nějakou radu a slíbil mu, že se s ním znovu uvidí v Kraji. Bombur pochválil hobitovy sladkosti; Oin zamumlal něco o jistých léčivých rostlinách rostoucích jen v Kraji; Bifur zamumlal pár slov v Khuzdul a pak Bilba sevřel v kosti lámajícím objetí. Gloin trval na tom, že hobitovi ukáže portrét svého syna – _opět_ – a postěžoval si, že Bilbo odejde z hory dřív, než do ní dorazí jeho žena a mladý Gimli. Dori Bilbovi připomněl nebezpečí, která na něj čekala při cestování v zimě a Ori byl až příliš nešťastný z představy, že Bilbo odejde, aby byl schopen mluvit; Nori se s ním jen rozloučil jedním ze svých nejlepších úšklebků. Balin zase držel Bilbovu ruku mezi svými po dlouhou dobu a neřekl vůbec nic.

„Doprovodím vás přes Dol,“ řekl Dwalin věcným tónem a v očích se mu zalesklo tak vražedně, že Bilbo začal rozvažovat, jestli bude moudré takový doprovod přijmout.

Ne tedy že by mu Dwalin dal šanci odmítnout. Hobit si nebyl jistý, jestli to byl opravdu Dwalinův nápad nebo jestli to byla jen poslední laskavost od krále. A upřímně mu na tom nezáleželo, dokud bude moci opustit Osamělou horu tak rychle, jak jen to bude možné.

Pravdou bylo, že Bilbo od Barda dostal pozvání k tomu, aby zůstal na nějaký čas v Dolu, a dokonce i elfí král naznačil, že by hobit mohl mít chuť navštívit Temný hvozd – tentokrát už _řádně_. Bilbo měl tušení, že zatímco bylo pozvání od Barda šlechetné, od Thranduila se jednalo jen o malé provokování mířené na krále pod Horou.

Bilbo odmítl obojí. Vypadalo to, že bude mírná zima; Gandalf ho ujistil, že k Meddědovu domu dorazí v co nejbližší době, jelikož jim elfí král poskytl doprovod, který je bude chránit před všemi nebezpečími, která by jim v lese mohla překřížit cestu. Meddědův dům už byl od Ereboru docela daleko, a tak se dokázal Bilbo smířit s tím, že by zde strávili nějaký čas; a pak přijde na řadu Roklinka, kde se Bilbo hodlal ponořit do prohlubování svých znalostí o elfech.

Bofur zůstal jako poslední a z Bilbových hostí byl také ten nejneodbytnější.

„Nech mě jít s tebou,“ řekl znenadání Bofur.

„Tohle je tvůj domov,“ odpověděl mu Bilbo nesmlouvavě. „Nikdy bych tě nemohl žádat, abys z něj odešel. Ale ty určitě přijdeš na návštěvu ke _mně_ domů, ne? Tentokrát budeme s Gandalfem putovat rychleji, když budeme jen dva. A já budu úplně v pořádku. _Vracím se domů_ , Bofure. Po všem, čím jsme prošli, jsem ani nemohl doufat ve víc.“

„Takže jsi spokojený,“ zamumlal Bofur.

„Buď za mě šťastný,“ řekl Bilbo. Bofura sice nepřesvědčil, ale i on odešel jako ostatní trpaslíci.

Teprve tehdy se Bilbo posadil na postel a zhluboka se nadechl, aby mu srdce nevyskočilo z hrudi. Snaha, kterou vynaložil na to, aby ovládl své pocity a aby zadržel slzy, ho téměř fyzicky bolela. Slíbil sám sobě, že už nevystaví svou hrdost ani své srdce žádnému dalšímu ponížení.

 

Jenže v sálu s pokladem začala Bilbova kontrola polevovat; nutkání nandat si prsten a odejít od své nadcházející schůzky bylo silnější než jindy.

Král pod Horou vybral prostředí pro jejich loučení velice dobře. V sálu s pokladem všechno začalo: tady Šmak nahromadil ten proslavený poklad Durinova rodu a o tomto zlatu se také trpaslíkům během jejich cesty zdálo. Tady po desetiletí čekal Arcikam, poklad nad poklady; a jeho krása pobláznila krále i zloděje.

Bilbo se však jako blázen choval jen na kratičký moment – ten první okamžik, kdy jeho oči spatřily Arcikam; ale pak se ho vzdal, ne snad? A také přijal soud za krádež, neutekl, a to dokonce ani tehdy, kdy mu sám král nabídl možnost úniku. Jenže Bilbo se jen snažil chránit Thorina a jeho trůn: nakonec si vybral Thorina, a upřednostňoval ho i dál nade vším ostatním, znovu a znovu. A co dobrého to Bilbovi přineslo? Thorin si jeho nevybral.

A tak stál hobit v sále, srdce ho bolelo a v hrdle ho ostře pálila zatím nevyřčená slova. Nepohnul se, když se objevil král: Bilbo cítil povinnost kontrolovat se, ale nespouštěl z trpaslíka oči. Král byl oblečen v černé a stříbrné barvě a vlasy mu tížily drahocenné korálky. Bilbo si dokázal téměř naprosto přesně vybavit, jaký to byl pocit mít na prstech ony vlasy, tíhu každého z korálků, který měl Thorin na sobě.

„Bilbo,“ řekl král, oči měl v pableskujícím světle pochodní skoro nečitelné.

 _Použil tvé přiznání, aby tě odsoudili_ , připomněl si Bilbo. Musel být slepý, když si myslel, že Thorin nepoužije jeho slova proti němu. A tak před Thorinem obnažil svou duši a král použil to, co se dozvěděl, ve svém obvinění.

Nežádal snad krále, aby ho nechal v Ereboru, po jeho boku? Thorin se rozhodl, že bude jeho přání ignorovat.

„Řekli mi, že si s sebou odmítáš vzít mithrilovou kazajku,“ pokračoval Thorin. Bilbo si všimnul, že ji trpaslík drží v rukách. Jestli zrovna tohle byla záminka k tomu, aby si ho nechal povolat do sálu s pokladem, pak byla hodně ubohá. „Víš, že je tvá,“ řekl Thorin chraplavým hlasem a natáhl k Bilbovi ruku s mithrilovou kazajkou, která se blyštila jako voda ve slunečním světle. „Nemám v úmyslu si ji brát zpět.“

Bilbo si vzal mithrilovou kazajku, kterou mu Thorin nabízel, a neunikla mu přitom úleva, která zjemnila Thorinův výraz. Před dlouhou dobou stáli na tom samém místě, když Thorin Bilbovi předal svůj dar – tenkrát byli tak naivní! Ale to všechno už dávno skončilo.

 _Zloděj_. V Bilbově rozsudku se psalo slovo zloděj. Bude vypovězen z Ereboru, nikdy už mu nebude povoleno vrátit se do Osamělé hory. Ušetřili jeho ruce kvůli službám, které pro krále vykonal, kvůli jeho roli ve Společenství, kvůli tomu, kolikrát za ně neváhal nasadit život. Pravda byla taková, že Thorin neopomenul ani jeden z hobitových nejodvážnějších činů a ani nepopřel, že by mu Bilbo Pytlík zachránil život.

A přesto se porota rozhodla, že by bylo nevhodné, aby řečený zloděj zůstával nadále v Ereboru. Bilbo Pytlík nebyl v jejich očích nepřítel, přítel však také nebyl. _Vyhnanství_. Trest oznámil Dain; Dain, který byl tak přátelský, že se ho dokonce ptal i na Kraj.

Bilbo nepochyboval o tom, že za rozsudkem stojí Thorin. Neřekl to snad sám, jen týden nazpátek? _Jsem král, a klidně tě vykážu, když to bude nutné_. Thorin možná neměl dostatek síly k tomu, aby řídil rozhodnutí poroty, ale jistě ovlivnil svého bratrance Daina; a co víc, jeho řeč byla zásadním zvratem v celém procesu.  _To_ _si vážně myslíš, že Thorin nebude mít na rozsudek žádný vliv?_ zeptal se Bofur hobita v počátcích jeho uvěznění.

Bilbo byl hlupák. Nepřišel sice o své ruce, ale přijde o své srdce.

Bilbo mrštil mithrilovou kazajkou o zlato, co nejdále od sebe; chlad mithrilu pod prsty se mu hnusil – ještě více mu to připomnělo vzpomínku na předání daru. Ten náhlý prudký pohyb Thorina překvapil: pravděpodobně nečekal, že Bilbo jeho dar od sebe odhodí s takovým zhnusením. Ale zdálo se, že potlačil svůj vyčítavý tón; když promluvil, byl tón jeho hlasu nuceně klidný.

„Chápu. Ale ty si to _musíš_ vzít,“ naléhal Thorin. „Kvůli tvému bezpečí na cestě: rád bych věděl, že na sobě budeš mít alespoň nějaké brnění.“

„Ne,“ odpověděl Bilbo.

Ani přesně nevěděl, čemu své _ne_ směřoval – jestli mithrilové kazajce, Thorinovi, nebo bolesti.

„Bilbo,“ zopakoval Thorin a nejednou byl mnohem blíže než dřív. Bilbo zalapal po dechu, když si uvědomil, že se nad ním Thorin tyčí; cítil se ale příliš ochromeně, aby se pohnul. Bylo to tak neskutečné – _měl by mi říkat půlčíku_ , pomyslel si Bilbo. „Vyspi se se mnou,“ zamumlal Thorin a jeho hlas byl jemný a prosebný.

I tak ale Thorinova slova Bilba zasáhla jako políček. Hobitovi zčervenaly tváře a pak Bilbo zavřel oči. Cítil, jak mu královy prsty zkusmo přejely po ramenou; pak sklouzly po jeho rukách dolů a snažily se utišit třas, který zmítal Bilbovým tělem od hlavy až po paty. Když hobit otevřel oči, spatřil, že ho Thorin pozoruje a že má trpaslík oči potemnělé spíše starostí než touhou. Thorin něžně sevřel ruce kolem Bilbových boků.

„ _Můj_ ,“ řekl Thorin hrdelním hlasem. „Buď naposledy můj, tady na pokladu.“

Královy palce přes Bilbovo oblečení vykreslovaly kolečka.

Hobit cítil, že mu vyschlo v puse a ustoupil dozadu v jednom rychlém a nervózním pohybu – jak by to udělal, kdyby se snažil osvobodit ze skřetího sevření. Thorin se ho nesnažil zastavit; místo toho narovnal záda a sklonil hlavu.

„Stálo to za pokus,“ poznamenal suše, aniž by se na hobita podíval.

„Jsi šílený,“ odpověděl Bilbo. Hlas mu sklouzl až k patetickému zakňučení.

„To jsem byl okolo tebe vždy,“ zamumlal Thorin, znovu zvedl hlavu a obezřetně na Bilba pohlédl. Olízl si rty a na tváři se mu objevil náznak úsměvu. „Měl jsem vyrobit zlatá pouta, abych se tě k sobě přivázal. Z hlavy bych nám vyhnal jakékoliv jiné myšlenky; uctíval bych tě víc než tohle zlato, Bilbo; bral bych si tě celé dny a nenechal bych ani jedinou část tvého tělo nepolíbenou. A pak bych si tuhle vzpomínku opatroval až do konce mých dní.“

„Přestaň!“ vykřikl Bilbo až ze dna svých plic. „Nemáš žádné právo se mnou takhle mluvit,“ prohlásil a chvěl se při tom. „Toho práva ses _zřekl_.“

„To ano,“ přiznal Thorin a tváře mu zbělaly. „Ale je pro mě velmi těžké o tom přemýšlet.“

Poprvé od začátku jejich bolestivé výměny si Bilbo uvědomil, že král pod Horou vypadá neuvěřitelně uštvaně, a to i přes eleganci jeho ošacení. Ne, bylo to ještě horší, Thorin vypadal _zlomeně_ , jako by veškerá jeho vůle vyprchala při pouhém pohledu na hobita před ním.

„Naučíš se to,“ vyštěkl Bilbo, který se ještě více rozzuřil při pohledu na Thorinův smutek.

Tohle Bilbo nepotřeboval; nepotřeboval královu lítost ani jeho žal.

„Bilbo,“ řekl znovu Thorin, jako by hobitovo jméno stačilo k tomu, aby zlomilo nějaké strašlivé kouzlo mezi nimi. „Nemáš tušení, jaké to je dívat se, jak ode mě odejdeš, a vědět přitom, že znovu zešílím.“

„Měl bych tě _litovat_?“ zeptal se Bilbo skrz zuby. „Myslíš, že v sobě mám ještě nějaké city, které bych věnoval _tobě_?“

„Nemám žádné právo od tebe něco očekávat,“ odpověděl mu trpaslík.

„Alespoň na tomhle se shodneme,“ přikývnul Bilbo prudce hlavou.

Thorinovy oči se třepotavě zavřely; když promluvil, jeho hlas by hluboký a tichý – propast, do které by bylo snadné spadnout.

„Věci, které bych mohl provést tvému tělu,“ zamumlal trpaslík. „Věci, které bys mohl provést mé duši.“

„Ne,“ přerušil ho Bilbo, kterého vyděsilo, jak vášnivým hlasem Thorin promlouval. „Tohle mi nedělej. Proč mě _mučíš_? Nestačí ti snad, že jsi mě vyhnal? Proč si myslíš, že je nutné mě takhle týrat?“

„Pořád tě to dokáže zasáhnout?“ zeptal se Thorin a znovu otevřel oči. „Po tom všem, co bylo řečeno a provedeno, pořád si přeješ mě zachránit přede mnou samým, můj zloději? Pořád po mě toužíš? Já toužím po tobě.“

Bilbo se nehty zaryl do svých dlaní, potřeboval fyzickou bolest jako rozptýlení od něžností, které Thorinovi splývaly ze rtů.

„Co tím chceš dokázat?“ zeptal se hobit. „Ano, chci tě. Nemyslím, že kdy přestanu; a přesto tě nemůžu mít.“

„Nabízím ti…“ začal Thorin, ale Bilbo zakroutil hlavou a zvedl ruku.

„Přestaň,“ zasyčel. „Vím, co mi nabízíš: příležitost, jak znovu umrtvit mé city. Nepatřím sem a nepatřím ani k tobě: myslím, že k tomu už jste se vyjádřil dost jasně, králi pod Horou.“

A pak se Bilbo rozhodl, že už má po krk Thorina i jeho her; chtěl odejít ze sálu dřív, než se jeho kontrola úplně rozpadne. Ale když hobit vykročil, Thorin se pohnul a zablokoval mu cestu.

„Víš stejně dobře jako já, že tohle je nutné,“ řekl Thorin. „ _Musíš_ to chápat. Prosím.“

„Tak mě nech jít,“ odsekl Bilbo a nervózně se zadíval na trpaslíkovu velkou postavu.

„Nechám,“ ujistil ho hořce Thorin. „O to se nestrachuj. Ale právě teď to jediné, o čem jsem schopen přemýšlet, je, jak tě budu držet ve svém náručí a tvá holá kůže bude klouzat pod mými dlaněmi.“

„O tohle ti jde,“ vykoktal Bilbo a zděšeně na Thorina pohlédl. „Snažíš se mi připomenout, o čem _to_ bylo: ty, jak mě šukáš.“

Thorin se ošil. Na chvíli si Bilbo myslel, že ho trpaslík popadne za ruku, ale Thorin jen ve vzduchu udělal nějaké neurčité gesto.

„Jestli se o tom chceš bavit takovými výrazy, pak ano: šukal jsem tě,“ přiznal. V Thorinových modrých očích se nebezpečně zalesklo. „Ale líbilo se mi to i naopak.“

„A co. Bylo to jen _šukání_ ,“ zopakoval Bilbo a sám sebe znovu zranil svým opovržením.

„Bilbo, prosím; tohle neznamená­­…" řekl rychle Thorin a opět se od arogance posunul k něžnosti. „Nemůžu tě nechat odejít z Ereboru takovýmto způsobem. Nedokážu snést myšlenku na to, co se ti právě děje v mysli. I když se spolu rozloučíme, nesmíš pochybovat o mé touze po tobě a ani ji nesmíš podceňovat. Nejsem si ani jistý, jestli si vůbec uvědomuješ její hloubku nebo úpornost.“

„Já jsem vždycky ten, kdo musí rozumět!“ zakřičel Bilbo. „Musím být rozvážný a ohleduplný; musím tě omlouvat, protože ty ani nevíš, kde začít, když dojde na omlouvání. Podporoval jsem tě během _celé_ cesty, Thorine Pavézo. Zabil jsem pro tebe; kradl jsem pro tebe; položil jsem svůj život i své srdce do tvých rukou,“ obvinil ho. „Myslel jsem, že spolu něco budujeme; myslel jsem, že mě chceš po svém boku a přijal jsem všechna rizika. _Slíbil jsi to_ , Thorine. Copak zlomení tvé přísahy pro tebe vůbec nic neznamená?“

„Jen málo ve srovnání se zlomením tvého srdce,“ odpověděl Thorin. „Vím, na čem jsme se dohodli. A je mi opravdu líto, že jsem tě v tomto podvedl, Bilbo. Ale neexistoval žádný jiný způsob, jak tě ochránit.“ Thorin se rychle přesunul k hobitovi, vzal jeho ruce do svých a sklonil se, aby políbil Bilba do dlaní. „Kdybych nepromluvil o tvém přiznání, pak…“

„Ale to už se nikdy nedozvíme!“ odpověděl mu hobit a vymanil své ruce od Thorina. Najednou se mu zdálo, že dýchání je hrozně obtížné a musel se donutit naplnit své plíce, aniž by se na Thorina podíval. „Pravdou totiž je, Thorine, že ses mě právě vzdal. A tohle ti nikdy neprominu,“ dokončil Bilbo.

A také to tak myslel. I kdyby k němu Thorin opravdu někdy něco cítil, jenom by to všechno ještě zhoršilo. Ve skutečnosti Thorinův smutek málem oslabil Bilbův hněv; jenže Bilbo potřeboval být naštvaný. Potřeboval svou zlobu, aby zaplnil mezeru, kterou po sobě zanechal Thorinův podvod; jako sláma v panence.

 

„Nikdy jsem nechtěl být velkorysý,“ ujistil ho Thorin. Ruce měl sevřené v pěst a celé tělo se mu napjalo urputnou bolestí divokého zvířete. „Nechal bych si tě jen pro sebe, tady ve své Hoře. Dokonce i teď mám nutkání napadnout rozsudek a zakázat tvůj odchod.“ Thorin se zhluboka nadechl a hlas mu poté sklouzl až k tichému šepotu. „A přesto tentokrát nemohu nic udělat: dělám to, co musí být uděláno pro tvé bezpečí a štěstí, Bilbo. Dokud budeš zde, nenechám tě na pokoji: víš, že tohle by neskončilo dobře.“

„Ne, to nevím. A ty také ne,“ namítal Bilbo a snažil se zadržet slzy.

„Nemám ti co nabídnout,“ řekl Thorin hořce.

„Nežádal jsem tě o nic jiného než o tvou náklonnost,“ odpověděl Bilbo.

„A teď, když ji máš, _musím_ tě poslat zpátky do tvého Kraje,“ dokončil trpaslík. „Jako král pod Horou si nepatřím a nemohu se nikomu dát. Vím, že chápeš mou odpovědnost vůči mému osudu a ty…“

„Já jsem jen obyčejný _půlčík_ ,“ dodal Bilbo.

„…ty si zasloužíš víc než někoho, kdo je vázán svými povinnostmi a kdo by každou chvílí mohl znovu propadnout dračí nemoci, jako já,“ opravil ho Thorin.

„A ty si zasloužíš trpasličí královnu, že?“ vyprskl hobit a chvěl se. Thorin se to pokusil popřít, jako to udělal už poprvé, kdy o tom spolu mluvili poté, co se Bilbo setkal s Dainem. Ale tentokrát už se Bilbo nenechá tak snadno ukolébat Thorinovými sladkými řečmi a promluvil dřív, než král stihl vyslovit své protesty. „Až budu zpět v Kraji, bude záležet na tom, jestli si najdeš královnu? Nebude.“

„Špatně si vykládáš mé činy i slova,“ namítl Thorin temně a zakroutil hlavou.

„ _Zradil_ jsi mě. Na tom si nemám co špatně vyložit,“ pokračoval Bilbo. Thorin k němu přistoupil a vypadalo to, že nemá daleko k tomu, aby mu řekl, co se mu honí v mysli – a také to, co má na srdci. Ale hobit pozvedl obě své ruce: byly trochu zhrublé z jejich cesty; ale stále to byly ruce hokynáře, jemné a bílé. „Ne, prosím,“ řekl Bilbo pevně. „Už mám dost vašich lstivých slov, králi pod Horou. Nechávám vás vašemu osudu, přesně jak si přejete.“

„Chápeš to špatně; tohle není to, co…“ zamumlal Thorin a pokusil se sevřít ruku kolem Bilbova ramene. „Nech mě to vysvětlit, nemohu tě nechat odejít s tak těžkým srdcem.“

„Už nemůžu,“ vyrazil ze sebe Bilbo a vyklouzl z Thorinova sevření. „Nemůžu, nemůžu,“ vykřikl zlomeným hlasem. „Vlastně jsi mi nikdy krádež Arcikamu neodpustil a teď mě trestáš vyhnanstvím.“

„Prominul jsem ti už stokrát,“ zavrčel Thorin a zdálo se, že jeho sebekontrola se pomalu rozplývá. „Proč odmítáš přijmout pravdu o mém rozhodnutí?“

„Jsi krutý,“ řekl Bilbo, hlas se mu zadrhával v hrdle. „Miloval ses se mnou, když jsi měl v plánu mě vykázat.“ Hobit odtrhl oči od Thorina, jako by se je snažil uchránit před oslepujícím světlem. „A já na to upadl.“

„Ty mě _opravdu_ miluješ,“ zamumlal Thorin, jako by ta slova mohla být protilékem na Bilbův žal a obvinění.

Na to Bilbo tiše zasténal a skryl tvář do dlaní.

„Nenávidím tě,“ řekl.

Výraz v Thorinově tváři byl víc, než dokázal Bilbo vydržet: sáhnul si do kapsy pro prsten a navlékl si ho na prst. Bilbo slyšel Thorinovo šokované zalapání po dechu, když zmizel; ale rychle se otočil na patě a rozeběhl se ke dveřím. Cinkání mincí, které mu klouzaly pod nohama, stačilo k tomu, aby se Thorin vzpamatoval ze svého překvapení. Bilbo si domyslel, že se ho bude snažit trpaslík chytit – sklonil se a utíkal, unikl Thorinovu sevření jako ryba ze sítě. Za ním se ozývaly Thorinovy těžší kroky na silném koberci z drahokamů a zlata; královy boty šlapaly po mincích i pohárech, když se snažil vytušit Bilbovy pohyby po sálu s pokladem.

A přesto se hobit neotočil, dokud nebyl u dveří. Teprve tehdy pohlédl Bilbo zpět.

Věděl, že Thorin ztratil rovnováhu – slyšel hlasité žuchnutí trpaslíkova těla, když spadl na zlato, a také hrubé zvuky jeho nadávek. Teď Bilbo viděl krále na kolenou, jak se dívá na prázdný prostor pár stop od místa, kde hobit právě stál. Thorin volal jeho jméno, jako to dělal předtím. Bilbo neřekl nic a ani se nehýbal – stačil by mu jen jeden další krůček, aby vyklouzl ze sálu; právě teď ale nedokázal nic jiného, než se dívat na výraz Thorinovy tváře. Pomaličku se měnil: Thorin už nebyl rozzlobený; to, co zůstalo, byl zlomený, zničený pohled.

„Bilbo,“ řekl Thorin znovu.

Bilbo pochopil, že trpaslík netuší, že je stále zde: Thorin tentokrát promluvil měkce, jako by ani nečekal, že ho někdo uslyší – jako by hobitovo jméno bylo jen vyjádřením jeho smutku. Opakoval ho znovu a znovu, a slabiky Bilbova jména zněly jako slzy.

 

Ozvěna Thorinova hlasu v sálu s pokladem bude Bilba pronásledovat na zpáteční cestě do Kraje.


End file.
